Taming of the Warrior
by Sheamus' Girl
Summary: Sheamus meets the woman who tames his wild heart.


Taming of the Warrior

Chapter 1

She stands in line waiting to purchase her tickets to the next WWE Raw taping. But Chandra doesn't know it, but there is a surprise when Ticketmaster opens. She doesn't know that there will be a superstar in the ticket booth. She listens to the other fans patiently waiting for the window to be cleared of it's covering. Her breath quickens as the blind opens, and she sees him. His bright blue eyes meet her green ones. She can feel her heart race as their looks are still locked, a small mischievous smile forms on his lips. His red hair shining from the lights inside. Being the first in line, having been there for 3 hours waiting, she sees him first. He opens the window and Chandra slowly walks towards it, her stomach flip-flopping and heart still racing, she wipes off her now sweating palms on her black skinny jeans.

"How much for ringside?" She asks him meekly.

"For you Lass, I will give em to ya." He replies with his thick brogue

"Oh you don't have to do that." She replies still locked to his mesmerizing blue orbs.

"Here, these are me personal tickets to give to who I like." He replies handing them to her.

"I only need one" She says handing him back a ticket.

"You coming alone?" He asks sheepishly

"Yes, I got nobody to bring." She replies, pulling out her favorite picture of him. "If it's not too much to ask, could you sign this for me. It's for my wall."

"I would be happy to help out a lass." He says taking the picture and signing it.

"Thank you, Sheamus." She replies gratefully.

Chandra puts her ticket in her purse and takes the signed picture back from Sheamus. "I can't wait to see you in the front row, can I get your name?"

Chandra smiles, "It's Chandra. Chandra Pruitt." She says sweetly and then turns to let the next person in line get their tickets.

Sheamus grins watching her walk away. "Hmm her name sounds Irish" He mutters under his breathe before greeting the next fan.

Chapter 2

Chandra wakes to her phone ringing. She rolls over and picks up the receiver, "If ya ain't bleedin, ya better be dyin'." She grumbles at whoever is ruining the first day she gets to sleep in for a month.

"Chandra, get up. We got some mad shopping to do."

"It's too early...are you insane." She replies with a smile forming on her lips.

"You are going to Raw tonight, you need a new outfit."

"Geez, Tressa. I am going to WWE not a red carpet event."

"Don't you want your man to notice you?"

Chandra smiles, "He ain't my man...yet. Oh I can't wait to see him. All that red hair and that body."

"Yeah, yeah we know all know it...delicious piece of Irish man candy." Tressa says sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Hey he's all day sucker and I got just the mouth for it."

"Omg! Chandie that was way too much information. I will be there in an hour."

"OK, just come in. I'm gonna grab a shower first. Bye."

They hang up and Chandra gets out of bed and walks across the room to her closet. She pulls out a pair a tight fitting black boot cut jeans, her black and green guinness long sleeve shirt, and her new Sheamus t-shirt. She walks over to her dresser and grabs her pack of Marlboro and a lighter. She leaves her room and makes her way to the kitchen, she opens the fridge and takes out a coke and cracks it open, she takes a big drink before setting it down. She walks out the side door and lights her cigarette. She grinds the sleep from her eyes as she inhales the first nicotine of the day. Starting to feel almost human, she smiles. Images of Sheamus running through her head. Finishing her smoke she tosses it into a bucket partially filled with water, she walks back inside the house and grabs her coke. She goes back to her room and gathers her clothes and heads for the shower.

After showering she gets dressed and brushes out her long auburn hair. She brushes her teeth and puts on a little powder and then black eye liner. She tosses her laundry in a basket and leaves the room. She grabs her coke off the dresser and heads out the back door for another smoke before Tressa gets there.

She hears Tressa's 2009 Charger rumble into the driveway as she walks back inside. She locks the sliding door and grabs her purse.

"Really? Is that what you are gonna wear? You look like you are going to a funeral."

"Shut up Tressa, let's go."

Tressa follows her out the front door, Chandra turns to lock the deadbolt. They walk down the steps of the porch and get into Tressa's car.

"Where we going?"

"The mall where else."

"There better be a Hot Topic there." Chandra says.

"Yeah and a Spencer's. Don't worry you will find all your creepy wear. But, I think you should wear something nice. He did give you an awesome seat."

"I know, I can't believe he just gave it to me. He has probably forgotten it by now." Chandra replies.

"A guy doesn't forget something like that."

"He is famous, and I am sure he could have anyone he wants...why would he want me?"

"You are hot, that's why. After all he is still a man, right?"

"Exactly, that's why he won't even remember me. And besides...it's Sheamus OH MY GOD! O'Shaunessy."

Tressa looks at her friend and smiles. "Just try not to be all dark and gloomy." She says parking the car close to the doors.

"We ain't got all freakin day for your fru-fru crap. Raw is early west coast remember."

"Alright alright...don't worry." Tressa says using a hand motion to calm her friend down.

They walk into Hot Topic and Chandra browses through their t-shirts, finding a black shirt with the word Guinness in green written across it. She replaces it, already about four of the same thing. Finding the pants, she picks up a pair of black straight legged jeans, with several green straps coming off of them. Looking some what punkish.

"Hey, Tressa. What do you think?"

Tressa smiles, "They are so you, that would look nice with these boots over here."

Chandra follows her friend to the boots and finds a pair of shiny black steel-toed 9 hole Doc Marten's. She finds a size 7 and tries them on tossing off her own boots and slips the new ones on her feet. She puts her original pair back on and takes the boots and jeans to the counter and pays for them.

They walk out of the store, "I'm hungry." Chandra says.

"Yeah, me too. Let's find the elevator."

They walk out of the elevator doors and find a Carl's Jr and walk up and place their order.

"I can't wait until tonight." Chandra says the excitement finally hitting her.

"I was wondering when you would get excited. I am gonna watch you on TV tonight."

"You don't have to. I know how much you hate wrestling."

Tressa smiles, "It does suck." She says smiling.

"Then don't watch."

"I am just to see the look on your face when he points you out. And hopefully I don't go blind from the glare off his weird pale body."

"Hey, now. There is no need to put down my precious little Sheamus." Chandra says, knowing her friend is just messing with her.

Chapter 3

They arrive to Chandra's house. After parking the car they get out and Chandra grabs her bag. "I can't wait to see how this looks." Chandra says.

Tressa smiles, "That fine laddie is gonna notice ya." She says in a horribly fake attempt for an Irish accent, causing both girls to laugh.

"I hope he does. Give em a big kiss for luck."

They walk up the stairs leading to Chandra's bedroom. As they walk inside, Chandra is kicking off her boots and sheds her jeans. She grabs her new black pants with the long green straps, she slides them up her legs. She buttons them, and walks to her closet and grabs a bright green belt with black studs covering it's length. She pulls it through the loops, lets the straps hang past her ass. She changes her shirt, into another Sheamus shirt. A black one with his face outlined in green. She walks over to the bed again and pulls out her new boots from the box. As she laces them up she looks at her friend.

"How does this look?"

"You look great, let me do your make up?" She asks smiling.

Chandra almost rolls her eyes, then smiles, "Sure, but don't make me look like a fru-fru model." She replies to her friend who is only happy for her, and wants to help the only way she knows how.

"You will be hot, and Sheamus will think you are the most beautiful Irish girl he has ever seen." Tressa replies as Chandra finishes with her boots, and slips them on. After tying her bootlaces, she stands and walks across the room to look at a mirror. She smiles, "I think I like it. come on let's get me ready." She says moving her hand to calm her turning stomach.

"Come on, sit over here, calm down before you puke." she says leading Chandra to a chair sitting in front of a vanity table.

Tressa quickly picks out some powder, a light shade of brown eyeshadow, lightest shade of blush, mascara and some black eyeliner. "Just sit still, I will hurry I know how much you hate this stuff."

Chandra smiles at her friend's sarcasm, "Take your time. He gave me his personal ticket. He has to remember. I wanna see the blue in his eyes, squint at the paleness of his skin, the red in his hair, and maybe if I can get close enough to get a quick wiff of him."

"Give his bicep a squeeze for me." Tressa says smiling.

After Tressa finishes Chandra's face, "OK, hows that?" She asks. Chandra turns and takes a look. "Perfect, thank you." She says picking up a brush and running through her hair.

"How's the nerves? You got 2 hours till you need to head to the arena."

"Nerves are shot, how can you tell." Chandra replies half-smirking.

Tressa grins and grabs her purse, "Let's go downstairs, you go have a cigarette and get a coke, meet me in the living room when you are done." Her friend says with a evil smirk. "Alright." She replies following the other girl down the stairs.

Chandra grabs her smokes and walks out the back sliding door through the kitchen. She lights the cigarette and takes a long drag from it, "I can't believe I am gonna see him in an hour." She mutters to herself. A loud thud of drums wakes her from her daydream of her Irish sweetie. She smiles wide as she recognizes her Flogging Molly CD. She starts to immediately calm down her body kinda keeping the beat of the music. Grinding out her smoke she walks back into the house to savor in the music playing.

She grabs a coke and cracks it open and takes a drink. "Come on sit down, hit this." Tressa says handing her a small glass pipe filled with green herb. "Yeah, this will calm me down. You ever think the banjo playing 3000 miles an hour might amp me up." She replies.

"Oh shut up and hit this."

Chandra takes the pipe and lights the fragrant plant. She inhales, handing it back to her friend. They sit there listening to the music and smoking. "I can't wait to see him, his pale skin glimmering from the lights, his muscles flexing with each move he makes. I hope he talks, I could listen to that brogue all day and all night."

Tressa rolls her eyes, "I think he needs to find out what a tanning bed is. Don't all them guys go to tanning anyway?"

"No, and Sheamus said that it makes his freckles looks like shit, so he stays covered. Besides he said that he burns like crazy anyway. And Nobody wants him as red as his hair."

"OK, little miss O'Shaunessy expert." Tressa says laughing.

Chandra looks at the clock on the wall, "I gotta go soon, let's get this shit put away."

"Done." Tressa says dropping everything into her purse.

Chandra walks over and checks her bag, the same bag she has taken to every wrestling show she has gone to in the last 20 years. Throwing and extra pack of smokes, her digital camera, with 4 sets of batteries and a memory card. 2 Sharpies and paper, and an extra change of clothes along with her drivers license and personal things in case of an accident. She grabs her keys and Tressa walks out of the door with her purse.

"Call me when you get home and tell me all about it."

"I will text you while I'm there." She replies tossing her own phone into the bag and locks her door before shutting it.

"Have fun and drive careful." Tressa says walking past Chandra's camero.

"Talk to you soon. Wish Sheamus luck."

"I will be watching." Tressa says making a face.

Chandra laughs at the thought of her friend watching the very thing she hates, then starts her car. She pops in a Dropkick Murphy's CD in the stereo and drives off to the arena.

Chapter 4

Chandra turns on the exit she needs from the freeway. She drives down a few streets until she drives into the parking lot for the Rose Garden. Finding a spot to park, close to the arena doors. She gets out and grabs her backpack, tossing her keys into it she locks the door and shuts it. She walks to the doors, and stands in the short line forming. She looks inside the front pocket of her bag and pulls out her ticket. She smiles putting it back and checking her watch. Satisfied with the time she lights a smoke and waits along with the quickly growing line.

She knocks out the cherry of her cigarette as the there is activity on the other side of the doors. Finally they open and WWE staff stand at each open door taking tickets. Putting her cold cigarette butt in her bag she pulls out her ticket. She gets to the door, she holds out her ticket.

"Hang on." An acne-ridden young man says.

"What?" Chandra replies.

"I have to check your bag, you know make sure you don't have any weapons."

"Fine, here." She says opening the bag for his inspection. He looks around a minute. "OK, you are good. Sorry about that." He says tearing her ticket in half and stamping her hand.

"Don't sweat it." She replies walking inside.

She walks around the arena finally finding the right section, she walks down the many stairs leading to the floor. She gets to the floor seat area and is met by a security worker. "Let me see your ticket."

She shows him the ticket, "Right down there the corner seat. It's the best in the house." He says directing her in the right direction. Chandra walks that direction and finds her seat. She sits down and sets her backpack down in front of her. She reaches in and takes out her camera. Turning it on and checking the battery, she pops in the memory card and looks around. She points the camera at the ring and snaps a picture, then the ramp and stage.

**Meanwhile Back Stage**

"Piss off!"

"Dude, she's a fan she won't show."

"Piss off, you limey bastard. She is an Irish girl. They ain't like these slutty American girls." Sheamus shouts.

"Save your temper for the match, bro. And listen to an ol'timer's advice."

"You don't talk about Me Lass like that! I will beat your ass for real."

Dave Finlay gets up and pats his friend on the back. "I don't want to see ya get hurt, laddie." He says.

"I know man, but ya don't know her. Don't talk about a guys Lass."

"Your Lass, you don't even know her." Sheamus growls as Finlay leaves the room.

"You all will see."

Sheamus leaves the room, he walks around on a mission...he must find a diva.

"Thank God, it's a supershow." He mutters as he sees Michelle McCool. He walks up to her, "Michelle, can ya do me a favor?" She says as he gets up to her.

"Sure, if I can." She replies grinning at him.

"Take me camera and take the picture of a girl sitting in the corner seat in the front row...ya know the good one."

"What's in it for me?" She asks sex dripping from her voice.

"Me gratitude." He replies putting the camera in her hand.

Michelle drops the syrup like smile and walks off. She stands just past the curtain and takes pictures of every corner in the front row, taking 2 of the corner that they all must walk past to get in the ring. She returns to find Sheamus waiting in the same spot. She hands him the camera. "Thanks, Lass." He replies causing Michelle to roll her eyes at him before she walks away.

He looks at the pictures she took, He gets to the last 2 pictures and there she sits. Sheamus smiles, "I can't wait to get out there and see her up close" He mutters, just as Finlay finds him.

"Look Dave. She is here." He says proudly showing him the images of Chandra."

"She sure seems to like you." Finlay says with a chuckle.

"I can't wait to see her. I got a match with Triple H tonight and she is gonna be right there watching it."

"You know you can set her up with a tour, if you would like to meet her."

"Really?"

"Yeah, let's go get a security guard." Finlay says smirking at his young friend.

**Back in the arena**

Chandra sits in her seat and waits patiently for the show to begin. She sees a man wearing a black shirt with the word "Security" written across the front and back. He gets closer to her and she starts to get nervous.

"Miss Pruitt?"

"Yes." She replies her voice shaking a little.

"Please come with me, and put this on." He instructs.

She looks at the item he gave her, her heart about lept from her chest.

"Excuse me, what is this about?"

"You were selected to have a backstage tour and maybe meet a few of the boys if they are walking around. So put that pass on." He replies. She complies and puts the cord with the back stage pass is on over her head, and straightens her hair as they walk into the inner workings of the wwe.

"How long you been a fan?"

"20 years or so."

"Who is your favorite?" He asks thinking he already knows the answer.

"Only the best wrestler on the planet, Sheamus Freakin' O'Shaunessy." she proudly states.

"Sheamus upon hearing his name walks out of his locker room at that time."

"Really now, lass." He says grinning from ear to ear just taking in the sight of her.

Chandra turns recognizing his voice. She looks up into his deep blue pools.

"I am Sheamus." He says extending his hand, you look familiar. Have we met before?" He says knowing exactly who she is.

"Only briefly. I wouldn't expect you to remember." She replies meekly.

"It's nice to meet such a beautiful lass such as yourself." He says giving her hand a small peck. As if he only grazed his lips on her small hand.

"It was very nice to meet you, Sheamus. and good luck tonight." She says.

Before Sheamus has a chance to let go of her hand, she reaches and pulls his face down to hers, she gives a small kiss in the cheek. "That was for luck, and this is thank you for the ticket." She says kissing him lightly on his surprised mouth. He closes his eyes, and kisses her back just as slightly. He lets go of her hand and watches her walk around the arena with her escort.

Sheamus walks inside his room and finds Finlay there. "She is very pretty. Such a fine Lass must have been made in Ireland." He says.

"She will be mine by the end of the night. And you are still a limey bastard." Sheamus says.

"I suggest you concentrate on Triple H instead of a pretty lass."

Chapter 5

Chandra finds her seat again after the tour. The lights go down and Josh Matthews walks down the ramp. He picks up a microphone from the time keepers table. "Welcome to WWE Raw! Let's get this show started, making his way to the ring...Evan Bourne." He says excitedly as Evan makes his way to the ring. "And introducing his opponent, from Brooklyn. New York...The Brooklyn Brawler!" He says as the Brawler runs down the ramp and tosses his half-smoked stogie down before climbing through the ropes. Chandra watches the match uninterested, remembering her meeting with Sheamus and her strange backstage tour.

The match finishes out with the Brooklyn Brawler pinning Bourne.

Suddenly the fireworks explode signaling the start of the show. Chandra stands and cheers along with the rest of the fans in attendance. Jerry Lawler and Jim Ross walk down the ramp waving to the fans, as they walk by. Lawler leers at a cute, big-chested blonde fan. They take their seats at the announce table.

"Welcome, fans it's gonna be slobber-knocker tonight." Ross proclaims in his Oklahoma drawl.

"Just coming off of Wrestlemaina and Sheamus faces Triple H for his Wrestlemania rematch." Lawler replies.

"That youngster put up a good fight against the cerebral assassin Sunday night. No shame there."

Chandra watches a few of the matches until an intermission. She wanders around, looking at the souvenir stands. Deciding on a Sheamus t-shirt. She pays the kid working behind the table, then stuffs the shirt inside her backpack. She turns and walks over to a concession stand and gets a coke and then finds her seat again.

She sits down just in time as Sheamus's music begins to play. She takes a drink of her soda and sets in down under her seat. She stands and cheers for him as loud as she can. he gets to the bottom of the ramp and stands right infront of her.

"Give us a kiss for luck, lass?" He says, his brough thick, his voice containing a little more bass than normal.

Chandra looks at him and grins from ear to ear. "I can't deny such a hot irish boy." She replies coyly as she leans towards him and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Good luck, laddie." She replies watching Sheamus's eyes dialate, the blue turning dark. He turns and enters the ring.

Chandra returns to her seat almost from neccesity, her knees weakened and her legs feels as though they wouldn't hold her up any longer, never taking her eyes off him and he not off hers.

"Beat his ass, Sheamus." She mouths silently to him. He nods and takes the mic from Josh. "It seems I get my rematch with Triple H well, I didn't bow to the king then and sure as hell aint gonna now!" He growls throwing down the mic as Kings of Kings plays on the sound system through out the arena. Triple H makes his way to the ring and Sheamus stands his guard ready. Trips throws a punch and nails Sheamus right in the mouth. As his head snaps around he sees Chandra with a worried look on her face..."Sheamie!" She shouts. Sheamus grins and throws up his arm to guard against another assault, he pulls back and nails Hunter square in the jaw knocking him off his feet. Sheamus turns to see Chandra and her worried look is replaced with one of pride and happiness. A little piece of his irish heart warms to her.

The match goes on, Chandra watches her emotions going with the ups and downs of the match. Finally Sheamus wears down Triple H and he pins him. Getting a 3-count his hand is raised as the winner. Chandra squeals with delight watching his hand get raised. He looks over at her and smiles. After he exits the ring, and walks over to her. He bends down and gently pulls her face to his and claims her lips. Chandra returns the kiss feeling as though all the color just left her body. He breaks the sensual but romantic kiss, "Meet me after the show for a bite?" Chandra looks at him not knowing if her voice will work.

Soon the main event starts and Chandra feels the vibration of her cell phone. She smiles knowing who it is. She looks at it and reads the text message.

Omg! Did he just really do that!

Chandra smiles and hits the reply button.

I am as shocked as you are.

A few minutes later her phone goes off again. She flips it open, and smiles again.

Was it as hot as it looked?

Chandra types, Yes! I won't be home till late if not tomarrow, phone going off will call you later.

She snaps her phone shut after turning it off, and watches the remainder of the show. She turns to find the same security guard from earlier. He walks up to her. "Sheamus has asked me to escort you to the back." He informs her.

"Ok." She says as she puts her backstage pass back around her neck and picks up her backpack she follows the man backstage. They walk down the hallway, she begins to feel strange as everyone she encounters smiles. Kelly Kelly walks past her, "Lucky girl." She says as she walks by. The finally stop at a door. Chandra looks at the door, a plain sign in black writing is taped to the door reading Sheamus. The staffer knocks on the door, a thick irish brough is heard. "Yeah what da ya want." He says.

"I brought you that girl."

The door opens a few moments later, he emerges wearing a pair of black denim jeans that fit him like a second skin, a black-sleeveless button down shirt covers his chest. His red hair wet still from his shower, but neatly styled. Chandra just stood there and inhaled his scent.

"Hey there, Lass. I thank you for bring her to me." Sheamus says dismissing the security guard and welcoming Chandra too his locker room.

"Where do you want to eat?"

"Um I think there is a Denny's down the road or something. Were you thinking a little low-key?"

"That sounds nice in a quiet booth, with the prettiest girl in the land." He says trying to flirt with her.

"Oh, Sheamus." She says her face turning just about as red as his hair.

Chandra turns to walk out of the open door, Sheamus holds for her. He puts his arm around her as they walk out of the area and to his rented car. He holds the door open for her, she slides in the passenger side he closes the door. Then walking to the other side of the car he opens the door and gets in. Turning the key he drives off his belly full of nerves.

"So what do you do besides, sweep wrestlers off their feet?"

"Well, you are the first, and I am an unemployed trust fund baby." She replies.

"So you're not after me money?" He replies smiling.

"No, I got more than enough of my own."

"How did you come to get a trust fund?"

"My parent's died in a plane crash when I was 6 months old. I was raised by my nanny. I had no family and my parents entrusted her to take care of me."

"Wow. That's interesting."

"What do you do when you aren't wrestling and playing in movies?" She asks.

"Not much, this is my life. Was a fan as a kid, and grew up to do the same. Here I am meeting fine girls like yourself."

"I want you to know I am not one of those women. I am not a groupie."

"Don't take me wrong. I really like you, I want to get to know you a lot more." He replies as they pull into the restaurant parking lot. He turns to Chandra and claims her lips once again.

Chapter 6

"Hey fella' you better back off me girl." Chandra hears through Sheamus' thick brough.

"Sorry, Dude. Didn't know she was claimed."

"Shea, let's go. That guy didn't mean anything." Chandra says leading the large irishman away.

"I am sorry, Lass."

"So, is this jealousy a hereditary trait or a cultural trait?"

Sheamus smiles, knowing she is trying to calm him down. "It is mostly cultural...can't let an irishman wait in a bar." He says smiling.

Chandra let's out a childish giggle. "That Irishness is what I noticed right away. I love that you are proud of where you come from. There is nothing wrong with being Irish. I am too ya know."

"Irish American...there is a difference."

"The only difference is you live there and my anscestors came from there a little more than 100 years ago. I am just as proud of my celt background as you are." She says.

As Sheamus drinks the rest of his beer the restaurant hostess walks up to them. "I have a secluded table for you." She announces.

"Thank you." Chandra says as Sheamus offers his hand as she stands. She accepts his offer of chivalry. They follow the hostess hand in hand until they get to the table. Sheamus, pulls out a chair and Chandra sits down, he walks around the table and sits in his own chair.

Sheamus looks at her and smiles, "I hope that the next time I am in town we can get together."

"I am sure we can arrange that." She replies sweetly, and then takes a drink of her tequila sunrise.

"I really like you and hope that you feel the same way." He says stumbling with his accent.

"I do, and can't wait for you to be back this way again real soon. She says taking a bite of her steak.

They eat the rest of their dinner making small talk and getting to know one another.

Sheamus calls for the check, and gazes at Chandra when she isn't looking. He thinks she doesn't know, but she does.

"Let me see your phone." She says all of the sudden.

He gives her a strange look but, hands over his phone. She opens it and finds his camera. She turns it on and then shuts the phone leaving the camera on the outside smaller screen. She sits on his lap, and points the camera at them and snaps the picture when she is satisfied at a good shot.

"There, and now I am sending it to myself." She says handing him his phone.

"That is my number, you can call me anytime and you can look at me anytime you like also."

Sheamus looks at her and see she is just teasing him.

"I gotta get used to your sense of humor."

Chandra chuckles a little and then smiles up at him.

"Come on I will take you back to your car." He says reaching for her hand. She accepts and walks with him as he tosses a 100 dollar bill on the table with the bill.

They walk to Sheamus' rented car, her opens her door and waits for her to get in before shutting the door for her.

Chandra sits there and smiles, thinking to herself how much of a gentleman he is. He gets in and starts the car. Soon they make the short drive to the arena. Sheamus parks next to her car.

"Thank you, Sheamus. You were a wonderful date." She says trying to flirt with him. "Come here and give us a kiss." He says.

Chandra is only happy to oblige him. Her heart races as she thinks about his lips capuring hers, their toungues preforming a highly choroegraphed dance inside of her mouth. She leans in and Sheamus captures her mouth and kisses her as if he will never see her again. Their toungues intertwining, Chandra can't help the growing heat forming in the very core of her being and Sheamus can't deny the growth in his pants. He can feel the denim of his black Levi's contricting the bloodflow to his swollen member.

Chandra breaks the kiss reluctantly, "Sheamus call me anytime." She says trying to catch her breath.

"I will call ya, Lass. I am also gonna call you my girlfriend if ya don't mind."

"I would be honored." She replies her face turning a slight shade of pink.

"An, I don't wanna hear 'bout no fellas hasslin' my Lass." He says half joking.

"Don't worry, and I better not see no pretty lasses at your side. You think you have a bad temper...you ain't seen me get pissed off yet."

Sheamus smiles, he leans in to give her another kiss, this time a short one.

"I will let you get back to your hotel, wouldn't want you tired for the next show." She says opening the door.

He gets out of his side of the car and watches her get inside of her car. She turns the key and the rumble of the motor ends the silence of the night. She flips on the lights and puts the car into reverse and backs out of the spot. She puts the window down, "Sheamus I will miss you and can't wait we talk again." She says. "Talk later, Lass." He replies watching her drive off.

Sheamus gets back into the car and heads towards his hotel. He grins and he finds her number in the phone.

"I miss you already." He types into the phone and pushes send.

Chandra driving along the freeway. Her phone rings startling her. She picks it up and opens it. She smiles and closes her phone and continues driving.

Chapter 7

Chanrda pulls into her driveway and finds her living room lights on. Her heart starts beating rapidly thinking someone broke into her house. She slowly walks up the steps to her porch and quietly opens the door. She smiles when she sees her friend Tressa.

"Damn it girl! You scared the crap outta me."

"I got a key remember." She replies.

"What are you doing here?" Chandra asks the annoyance in her voice prominent.

"I wanted to make sure you got home ok. How was it?"

"The show was great. Then we went to dinner afterwards."

"With Sheamus?"

"No. With Hornswoggle...of course Sheamus." She replies.

Tressa gives her a dirty look, "You don't have to be such a bitch ya know."

"You saw what he did during the show right?"

"Yeah, of course. I saw him point you out."

"What you didn't see was the backstage tour I got. I met Sheamus there before the show."

"I wanna know what that kiss was about?" Tressa asks.

"He came over and said, "Give us a kiss for luck." She says.

"So how was dinner?"

Chandra starts to giggle, "We were waiting in the bar, Sheamus had a beer and this guy started talking to me...Sheamus got jealous and about knocked the guy out."

"Well, you know what they say." Tressa replies not bothering to hide her judgemental side in her voice.

"Were you gonna start talking about him being Irish?" Chandra asks defensively.

"No, guys and their jealousy. Did he fight the guy?"

"No, I got him calmed down. He just thought as he put it, somebody was moving in on his girl."

"He considers you his? Are you dating him?"

Chandra's heart quickens, she can feel her face turning red. "I am not sure. But possibly."

The conversation gets interupted by Chandra's phone ringing. She picks it up and smiles as she reads the display.

"Well, who is it?"

Chandra shows her the phone as she smiles ear to ear. She opens her phone, "Hello."

"You make it home?"

"Yes, I am filling in my best friend about tonight."

"I want to see you again. I have some time off in a few days."

"You could come stay here, I've got room and I live alone." She replies her voice dripping with sweetness. Tressa just looks at her and rolls her eyes.

"I will call you and let you know the details. I miss ya lass."

"I miss you too, now got to bed. You have a plane to catch and another show to do tomarrow."

Alright, lass. G'night."

"Goodnight, My Irish prince." She says before hanging up.

Sheamus smiles as he finds her picture on his phone, "Soon lass." He mutters to himself as he closes his phone. He sheds his clothes except for his boxers and climbs into the bed and soon falls asleep.

"Tressa, I am tired it's been a long day. You can stay in one of the spare rooms." Chandra says before heading up the stairs.

"I hope he is everything you hope for."

"You will be meeting him, he wants to come for a visit."

"Good I wanna talk to him." Tressa says grinning.

"You better be nice to him and not make fun of his accent, or his paleness or his hair."

"I will be nice, I promise."

"Good night." Chandra says and then turns to walk up the stairs.

Chanrda gets to her room and looks around at her walls covered by pictures and posters of Sheamus. "I have to take these down before he gets here. He aint staying nowhere but my room." She mutters.

Walking to her dresser she pulls out an old pair of faded green Guinness boxers and a clean Sheamus t-shirt. She changes and then walks to the bathroom. She washes the make up off of her face and brushes her teeth before getting into her bed.

She picks up a remote from her bedside table and turns on her stereo, sets the volume low and turns her lamp off making the room dark. She closes her eyes and thinks about her day before drifting off to sleep.

The next morning Chandra is on her porch with her usual ice cold can of coke and takes a long drag of her Marlboro. A delivery van pulls up in her driveway. A young man gets out with a long box and a clipboard in his hands.

"Are you Chandra Pruitt?" He asks.

"Yes, can I help you?" She asks still groggy from sleeping.

"I have a delivery for you. Can you sign for it?"

"Yeah, can you tell me who it from?"

"It doesn't say, but I think there is a card inside." He says as she hands him the pen and clipboard. He hands her the long box, she can smell the fragrant roses before she opens it. Inside is a card.

You have melted this cold Irish heart.

Love Sheamus

Chandra walks inside the house where she sees Tressa sitting with a cup of coffee.

"What is that in your hand?"

"Roses. two dozen long-stemmed roses." She replies smiling.

"I think I am gonna like this guy." Tressa says teasing her friend.

Chapter 8

Chandra bounces down the stairs her long red hair cascading down her back. She smiles when she sees her friend.

"Well, don't you look nice."

Chandra just smiles, anticipation filling her belly full of butterflys.

"So what are so dressed up for?"

"Sheamus is gonna be here today." She beams proudly.

Tressa rolls her eyes. "Here I bought you a present." She says handing Chandra a small box.

She smiles as she opens it, "Really?" Sunglasses?"

"I don't want you to go blind on that white boy." Tressa teases.

"I would be pissed if I didn't know you love me...and I could kick your ass." Chandra says through a broad smile.

Chandra sets the box down, " I am going out back." She says picking up her pack of smokes and walking through the kitchen. She stops at the fridge first and grabs a coke. Walking through the sliding door she is greeted by two enormous pit Bulls. She bends down to scratch their heads and then lights her smoke.

She sits down on a small bench on her deck, one of the dogs brings her a tennis ball. She takes it, then throws it for the waiting pet. He runs after it, picking it up in his mouth he trots back to his master just for the ball to be thrown again.

As she grinds out her butt, she hears the door open. Looking through the house she spots him...just standing in the doorway, rather filling it. She smiles at his nicely combed red hair.

"Hi, I am Tressa." She says allowing him inside the house.

"Is Chandra home?" He asks.

Tressa just looks at him. "You ok, lass?" He asks.

"Yes, You must be Sheamus." She says.

"You know full well who he is." Chandra says walking into the room.

Sheamus looks at her upon hearing her voice. He smiles as she walks to him. "Please, welcome to my home, please have a seat, be comfortable." She says motioning for the love seat next to him.

"Thank you, for the flowers." Chandra says sweetly as she picks one out and puts it to her nose and smells its sweet fragrance.

"Aye, lass you are sight for these eyes." He through his thick brough.

Tressa just sits and watches the two. "Is he always so romantic?" She asks almost swooning.

"It's the accent." He replies teasing.

"We saw you on tv Monday." Tressa says.

"Oh, Sheamus can I see it?"

He looks at Chandra a smiles, "What would you like to be seein'?"

"Your title, that's what." Chandra says excitedly.

"Olright. But later."

"Would you like a tour?" Chandra says trying to come up with something to say.

"Yes, I would like that." He replies rising with her.

"Chandie I am gonna run. I am a phone call away if ya need me." Tressa says gathering her purse and walking to the front door. "Alright, I will see you later." She replies.

Tressa opens the door, and turns. "It was nice to meet you, Sheamus. You be good to her...or else." She warns before walking out the door and shutting it behind her.

Chandra takes Sheamus' large hand into her small one and leads him through the living room into the kitchen. They walk outside, "Backyard, my dogs over there. Don't mind them, they are harmless." She says as they walk out the fence line and watch the horses grazing. "You ride?" He asks. "Yes, I love to." She replies. "Did you have horses back home?"

Sheamus grins, "Yeah." "I have always wanted to ride on Ireland's countryside. It's so beautiful there." She replies. Sheamus just looks at her and smiles. "Maybe someday I will take you there." He replies.

They walk back inside the house, and up the back stairs. "This goes to the second floor." She says walking up the stairs in front of him. They get to the landing and walk down the hall. "Four bedrooms up here, 3 bathrooms, and another downstairs."

"You have a lovely home." He replies.

"Thank you." She says as she stands on her tip toes and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

Taking him by surprise, his face turns pink. He grabs her face gently and claims her lips, his toungue just slightly tracing her bottom lip. A few seconds longer he breaks the kiss and his blue eyes stare down into her green ones. He watches her pupils go back to their normal size, the color fades from her cheeks.

"I have done nothing in these past few weeks than think of you."

"So charming." She replies smiling.

Sheamus looks to his left, "So what is in there?" He asks pointing to a shut door. Chandra grins evilly, "That is my bedroom, I hope to show you that later."

"I was hoping to see it now." He says, as he opens the door. Chandra just stands there her face in her hands. "Sheamus, remember I am a fan." She says.

He looks inside and smiles. "Well, I don't think I have seen anything quite like that before."

"Sorry."

"No, lass. Don't be sorry. I am flattered. I don't think I have seen my picture so much at one time." He says walking in. She follows him and sits on the corner of the bed. She grabs Sheamus by the hand and pulls him down to her. She pulls his face to hers and kisses him, sliding her toungue into his mouth, thier toungues meet, making them feel like they both got hit by lightning.

"Aye, better not be no fella's even looking at you. I want ya to meself." He whispers in her ear before he slides his lips down her neck.

"You are the only one I care about."

"You be me lass?" He asks.

"I thought you would never ask." She replies.

Sheamus looks down at her and smiles broadly.

"Now, I better not hear of no girls coming anywhere near you." She says before claiming his mouth once more.

Chapter 9

Chandra looks up at Sheamus his face just inches above hers, his flaming spiky hair, now saturated with sweat, his wet pale skin glistens in the low light. She can feel his heart pounding inside his chest as he empties himself into her. Her walls tighten around his length. He lets out an almost primal growl, before lowering his head and kisses her passionatly. He breaks the kiss and just stares into her green eyes that are just looking deep into his.

Sheamus finally rolls off of her, and lays down next to her. He lays his arm over her belly. Chandra gently picks up his arm and pulls it closer to her and then pulls up the blankets. They fall asleep like that.

Chandra wakes up as the sun begins peaking through the clouds. She lays there and smiles remembering the night before. She rolls over and smiles even bigger, his red hair messy just looking adorable. She pushes back a lock of his hair away from his forehead. She just smiles down at him cherishing the vision.

Very quietly Chandra gets out of the bed, she walks to the bathroom and splashes some water on her face. Taking the nearby towel she dries her face and reaches for a t-shirt and boxers she has hanging from a hook. She turns to walk out of the room, she hangs up the towel before leaving. Walking though the bedroom she takes another look at Sheamus who is softly snoring. She slowly opens the door and walks out, and then quietly shuts the door behind her. She walks down the stairs, and into the kitchen. Opening the fridge, she grabs a coke and cracks it open. Taking the first cold drink of the day. Walking over to the sliding door, she grabs a cigarette out of the pack and a lighter and opens the door. She steps outside and lights up. Sitting on a bench she remembers all the events of the night.

"Oh my god...I can't believe all that happened." She mutters to herself.

"Can't believe what happened?" Tressa asks startling Chandra.

"Christ! You know better than to sneak up on me." She growls smoke escaping her lungs as she speaks.

"I am sorry, What can't you believe?" Tressa's eyes get big and she gets an evil grin on her lips. "Did you sleep with him? Oh my god you did didn't you?" She says excitedly more than asking.

"So fuckin' what if I did? He is my boyfriend! If you are gonna be a judgemental bitch just go away!"

"Oh my god, calm down. Your boyfriend? When did that happen?"

"Last night." Chandra says smiling.

"Well, he isn't my cup of tea, but if he makes you happy, then I am happy."

"Good, now I am gonna go make him breakfast. What are you doing today?"

"Not a lot. How long is Sheamus gonna be here?"

"He is leaving tomarrow, I kinda wanted to spend the day with him and well the night. I won't get to see him for awhile."

"Do you want me to get lost?" Tressa asks.

"Not lost, I could use your help for what I got planned for him later."

"Like what?" She asks as they walk into the house.

"I don't know yet."

"We will talk later, I will text ya later."

"Alright." Chandra says as her friend leaves the house.

Chandra opens the fridge and pulls out a carton of eggs, a package of sausage and some bread. She turns to heat up her cast iron frying pan. She sprays the pan and cracks the eggs. Getting another pan she gets the sausage going and starts the toast. She walks over to the cabinet and ges out a plate and sets it on the counter. She shuts the door and opens another getting a large glass out. Getting the milk out of the fridge she pours it into the glass. Soon everything is done and she puts it all on the plate. Turning around she finds a laptray and puts the plate of food, glass of milk and silverware and carries it through the kitchen and up the stairs to her bedroom.

She sets down the tray to open the door, then picks it back up and walks in. This time Sheamus is awake. He looks at her and smiles. "Top o' the morning, Lass." He says. Chandra grins, feeling as though she might melt if he says one more word. "Good, morning. You hungry?" She asks walking over to him. She places the tray over his lap as he sits up. "You did this for me?" He asks.

"Yes."

"Thank you, it's delicious." He says swallowing a bite of eggs.

"What do you want to do today?"

"I just want to spend it with me lass." She says smiling through his thick accent.

"I am stuffed. This was good." He says after gulping down his milk. Chandra takes the dishes, and bends down to kiss him.

She turns before walking out the door, I will be back in a little while, just relax and rest." She says.

Once downstairs she walks into the kitchen and deposits the dishes near the sink.

She walks over to the sliding door and opens it. Before walking out she grabs another smoke.

"I can't believe he remembered me let alone I can't believe I am dating him. Sheamus friggin' O'Shaunessey is my man!" She mutters to herself proudly.

Chandra grinds out her cigarette and enters the house. She makes her way back to the bedroom. She walks in to find Sheamus sitting on the edge of the bed. She walks over and kisses him gently, he responds to her by the growth under the sheet covering him.

She pushes him to his back and straddles his waist. First she trails soft kisses down his neck, then down his chest lightly tracing the muscles in pale flesh. She lays kisses down his chest and along his sculpted abs. She moves the sheet and takes his entire length in to her mouth. Licking and nibbling him, he growls and lifts her head to look at her.

"Come here, lass." He says his voice low with desire. She complies and meets his face and captures his lips. He breaks the kiss and removes her shirt, and takes her breasts in his hands and gently strokes her nipples. He bends his face down and takes a nipple into his mouth and softly nibbles on it, after a moment he gives the other the same treatment.

"Sheamus, makes love to me." Chandra says her voice dripping with passion.

He sits on his knees between her legs and pulls down the boxers that was covering her. Sheamus looks down at her naked form and smiles. He positions himself at her entrance. She pushes her hips to him, but he moves just out of her reach. He looks down at her writhing body full of desire for him. He pushes himself into her, working his engorged tool faster and faster into her until he feels her tighten her walls on him. He slows down enjoying every contraction of her muscles. Finally he can't take it anymore, he explodes into her.

Chapter 10

They lay in each other's arms, each catching their breath. Sheamus looks into her matching green eyes, "Aye, what are you doing to me, lass." He asks softly as he strokes her long red hair. She smiles at him, "It is me who should ask that question, fella." She replies before leaning to him and stealing a kiss.

Sheamus sits up on the edge of the bed, he stretches. Chandra watches all the muscles in his back ripple. She sucks in her breath as he gets up and walks across the room wearing nothing but a sheet covering his naked body. He walks into the bathroom, and runs the water. "Well, I think I need another one after that." She mutters to herself as she gets up and follows him. She pulls back the curtian and steps in the shower. She looks at his wet pale form, not being able to help herself she takes the washcloth from his hand and begins to wash his chest, down his sculpted belly, and on down to his feet. Sheamus rinses the soap from his flaming hair as she finishes. he rinses his body off as she washes quickly and Sheamus steps out of the shower and grabs a towel hanging on a bar. He dries off his hair, then his body. Finally he wraps the towel around his waist, just as Chandra turns off the water and steps out. She grabs a towel and does the same, and walks out to the main part of her bedroom and looks in her closet finding a black pair of skinny jeans, a brown t-shirt with a green guinness logo, and her new Doc Marten's boots. She walks over and lays her clothes on her bed that looks like a tornado hit. She walk over to her dresser and grabs a fresh pair of panties, a bra, and a pair of black socks.

Sheamus looks in his bag and finds a pair of black dress pants, a blue button up shirt, and a grey vest. They each get dressed in silence. Chandra turns as she finishes, "Wow, you look amazing. I always see you wearing that style in pictures, the pictures don't do you justice." She says, all while her stomach flip-flops at the site of her man.

Sheamus smiles, as his face turns a lovely shade of pink. "Thank you, Lass. You look pretty good yourself. Come I want to go out." He says.

"Where do you wanna go?"

"To supper."

"Isn't it a little early?" She asks confused.

Sheamus grins, "Supper is what you americans call lunch I think."

"Oh, ok. What did you have in mind?" She asks.

"Something with a lot of protien."

"We can go to Stuart Anderson's. It's a steak and prime rib place."

"Sounds alright to me." He says pushing his wallet into his back pocket.

Chandra follows him down the stairs, she locks the back door after letting the dogs out. She grabs her smokes, and her purse from the kitchen counter. Walking into the living room she grabs her keys as she opens the door, her and Sheamus walk outside onto the porch, she pulls the door shut and locks it. They get into the car and back out of the driveway.

"Is everything ok, Sheamus?" She asks.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"You just seem quiet." She replies, all the while thoughts race in her head.

"I got this match coming up at Night of Champions."

"The 6-pack challenge? I thought that was pretty messed up."

"Will you be there by me side?" He asks.

"Of course, you say the word and I am there." She replies smiling, realizing the thoughts going through her head are wrong.

"I would love it if you would travel with me. I miss you so much when I am away."

"I miss you too, but I don't think I could travel all the time. I have my dogs, and my house to care for."

"So you would rather care for the dogs then your man?" He asks, the pain in his voice evident.

"That isn't even it. How about if I get Tressa to take care of things for a little while and I could come with you for a few weeks at a time." She replies trying to soothe his hurt pride.

"I don't want you to if ya don't want to." He replies as if he were a pouty child.

"Do you want me to or not?" Chandra replies, her temper starting to heat as she parks the car.

They start walking through the parking lot, Sheamus puts his arm around her, "I am sorry, lass." He whispered into her ear. She looks up at him and smiles, "I know and so am I. Let's just go have a good lunch." She replies.

They sit at the table waiting for their food to arrive, Sheamus takes her hand and looks right into her eyes. Sending a shiver down Chandra's spine, "I would follow you to the ends of the earth if that is what made you happy." She says.

"That means you will travel with me...for awhile."

"Yes, I will go with you for 2 weeks, then I will come home for a few weeks and you can come with me on your off time. But I don't want to get in your way." She says.

"Fine by me." He says as their food arrives.

They enjoy their meal with light conversation, before Sheamus tosses a 100 dollar bill on the table and escorts Chandra to her car.

Chapter 11

The next morning Chandra leans into his arms as they sit on the couch together. He bends down his head and kisses her on the neck, making her giggle a little. She turns her head and pulls his face down and claims his red lips.

"Oh damn." She says as they get innterupted by a car horn. "That's me ride." He says.

"I am gonna miss you." Chandra says not wanting to let go of him.

"I will miss you also." He replies wrapping his arms around her as they stand up.

"Remember I will be there next monday." She says as Sheamus lets go of her.

"I already have you on the list. Just go to the wrestler parking area. They will let you in."

"Call me when you land, I don't wanna be worrying about you." She says as he bends down to kiss her one last time.

"Goodbye, my beautiful lass."

"See you later, Irish Prince." She says watching him walk out the door, down the steps, he turns before getting into the waiting taxi. He waves to her one last time before the car drives away.

Chandra stands there and watches him drive away, tears stinging her eyes. She walks back into the house and closes the door. One of her dogs looks at her, and whimpers as if he feels her sadness. He bends down and scratches his head. "It's alright, boy. I miss him too." She says soothing the animal.

Chandra's front door opens and she looks up to see Tressa walk in. "Hey girl, what's wrong?"

"Sheamus went back to work." Chandra replies.

"When do you see him again?"

"Monday. Speaking of that, I need a favor."

"Sure, what's up?"

"Could you watch my house for a few weeks, take care of the dogs and horses. Make sure nothing happens."

"No problem. Do you want me to stay here while you are gone? Where will you be?"

"Probably a few weeks. Traveling with Sheamus."

"Is your relationship getting that serious?" Tressa asks.

"Yeah. I miss him so much already."

"Why don't you surprise him. Go early."

Chandra looks at her friend, She gets a small smile on her lips. "That's a good idea."

"Ya know, Chandie I like him. Thought he would be like his wrestling character but he's really nice."

"That's just his job, he really isn't exactly like he acts on tv."

"Go for as long as you need to. I will take care of everything."

"Thanks, Tres. I really appriciate this. Oh my goodness! We need to go shopping."

"What are we shopping for?" Tressa asks excitedly.

"Clothes you would wear for your boyfriend." Chandra says grinning.

Chapter 12

Sheamus arrives at the arena, his friend Drew meets him at the door. "Where did you disappear to?" He asks.

"I was visiting me girl." He replies through his thick brough.

"You actually found a lass to put up with you?" Drew replies.

Sheamus grins, "Aye, she does. What can I say it was me pale Irish skin and me wonderful accent that got her."

Drew laughs, "Is that what she said?"

"So, how are things with Tiffany?" Sheamus asks.

"We are not sure yet."

"Best of luck to ya, me friend." Sheamus says before heading to his locker room.

He sits down in a folding chair and pulls out his phone from his pocket. He looks at Chandra's picture and then smiles as he sets the phone down. He opens his bag and gets his gear out. He grabs a towel and heads for the shower.

A few minutes later he reappears wearing nothing but a towel. The water makes his skin almost translucent under the florescent lighting of the room. He pulls on his trunks, after drying off properly. Pulling out a roll of tape, he wraps it around his ankles, before putting his long socks on. Lacing his boots up tight, he reaches into his bag and removes his hair gel. He walks into the bathroom and reappears with his red hair standing on end, looking much like himself.

"Yeah, come in." He says as he hears a knock on the door.

Josh Mathews pokes his head inside, "Photo shoot in 5 minutes." He says.

"I am ready and on me way." Sheamus replies as he makes his way to the door.

He walks to an arera marked off, "Oh good Sheamus is here." The photographer says. Their assistant, a young girl maybe 18 if she were lucky. She looks up at Sheamus, and gulps back her breath. "Right over here, Mr. O' Shaunessy." She says meekly motioning where he should go. "It's ok lass, I won't eat you." He says trying to make her smile. She does manage a weak grin, as he goes where she instructed.

"We have props this time." The photographer says walking over and handing Sheamus a broadsword. He grins as he takes it from her. "Just look warrior like." She instructs.

Sheamus poses with the sword as they snap shots after shots. "Well, I think these will work for the new WWE magazine cover. Thank you, Sheamus," She says dismissing him. "Can I get a print of one of those pictures? It's for me girl, she would love them." He asks. "I don't see a problem with that at all." She replies before Sheamus walks off back to his locker room.

He walks into the room and is greeted by a few young women, barely dressed.

"Who the hell are you? He asks.

"We are here to make you feel better." They say standing, and walking towards him.

"You will be needin' to leave. I don't know who let you in here, but I don't deal with common whores. Now get outta me way." He demands.

"But we were sent here to ya." A beautiful large-breasted girl says.

"By who?"

"Why do you care?" She asks.

"Who sent you...I demand to know." He growls.

"Someone named Tressa...why whats it to you...we been paid already. Ain't costin' you a dime." She argues.

"Leave now, or I will have security remove you." He yells starting to lose his temper.

"No." They both say together. The blonde looks to her friend a tall girl with long jett black hair. They nod at each other and kinda tackle him to a sitting position. Both of them now on his lap, they start kissing his neck, the blonde captures his lips, but he does not respond. He tries to push them off, but they react and keep trying to seduce him. Suddenly the door opens..."Oh my god!" Is heard just as the door slams shut.

Sheamus finally breaking free of the girls, runs from the room to find the voice he recognized.

He runs into Drew, "Have you seen a pissed off beautiful red-head go past here?" He asks.

"Yeah, what is going on? She looked real upset...right out there." He says pointing towards the back entrance.

Sheamus runs for the door, and stops to find Chandra pacing back and forth. She looks up and sees Sheamus standing there. "Suprise you much, love?" She snarls.

"It not be what you be thinking." He says.

Chandra grinds out her smoke and tries to get inside, but Sheamus blocks her way. She looks up at him her eyes full of pain. "Git outta me way...FELLA!" She screams at him, her voice cracking as she forces herself not to let him see her fall apart. He lets her pass, confused and not knowing what to do. His heart breaking at her use of his character words towards him.

"Chandra! I didn't do anything!" He growls.

She stops, she exhales deeply before turning around. "You weren't doing anything wrong? You had two whores on your lap, their nasty mouths on you. But you did nothing wrong!" She yells before walking off. Sheamus stands there watching her walk away.

Chapter 13

Sheamus paces his locker room, his face redder than his hair. His gate seems to get a little faster and aggressive as he goes on. He flexes his fists, and then suddenly heads for a wall and throws a fist at it with such force he punches a whole in it. He keeps going alternating each fist until his knuckles bleed. He stops from the pain, and looks at the now bloody wall full of holes and dents. Still pissed off he turns to leave the room, he flings the door open headed for the trainer's room to get his hands patched up. He runs into Randy Orton, his shoulder hitting Randy, almost knocking him off balance. "Watch yourself!" Randy growls after gaining his balance back. "Git outta me way, fella!" Sheamus growls back and moves on not really caring he almost knocked the other man on his ass.

Sheamus looks up and sees her, just outside the door. His friend...his best friend with his arm around his girlfriend. His rage engulfes all over again. He forgets the trainer, and storms straight for the door. "Git your hands off me Lass!" Sheamus shouts angrily as he gets to the door way. Drew turns as Sheamus startles him. Drew moves Chandra behind him and puts his hands up to stop Sheamus. But, Sheamus pulls back a bloody fist and nails Drew right in the left temple, knocking him out. "Sheamus, what in hell do you think you are doing! You could have killed him." She shrieks at him as she drops down to her knees to help Drew.

"Oh my god, Drew are you alright?" She asks as he starts to come around. "Aye, I am fine. Just a misunderstanding amung mates is all. "I can't believe you aren't mad at him." She replies looking him over as he sits up.

"Quit fussin over him...I am your man not him."

"Is that what your problem is? You beat up your friend for being nothing but a gentleman...he was consoling me after I found you with them girls on you. You want me be your girlfriend but I find you already tasting the ring rats! American...Irish guys are all the same. Fargin' PIGS!" She screams and then storms off.

"Calm down, Sheamus. She is telling the truth." Drew says getting to his feet and straightening out his royal blue dress shirt. "What happened, why was she so upset? I found her out here crying and it took sometime to calm her down." Drew asks.

"Her friend sent hookers to my locker room. Chandra walked in and they were attacking me. I tried to get them to go away. I never seen them before, and they told me Tressa hired them. She don't like me with Chandra is my guess."

"Have you told this to her?"

"I haven't had the chance. Do you really think she will believe me over her best friend?"

"If you really want to be with her, you will find a way to convince her. She wants an explanation...from you. And not bloody, angry, and scary you. Go get cleaned up, and then talk to her." Drew says.

"Will she even listen?" Sheamus wonders.

"You won't know until you try. Now go see the trainer, get that shit off your hands and talk to your girl. She loves you and just wants to hear your side. She wants to talk with you, but is afraid you will lose your temper...which you have already...twice. Now go be the Irishman I know you are!" Drew commands.

The look on Sheamus' face softens, "I know...I know. And I love her too." He says as he walks off towards the trainers room.

"What happened?" The trainer asks.

Sheamus looks down almost embarassed, " I got in a fight with a wall." He replies.

"Well let's see if we can fix it." He says as he wipes Sheamus' knuckles clean of blood. "It's not too bad, a little cut up. I will tape these up for you. Now don't be punchin' anymore walls...save it for the ring. You will want to add another layer of this before your match." The trainer instructs.

"Thank you." Sheamus says getting up from the table and walking out the door. He heads to his locker room. Once inside he finds Dave Finlay waiting for him.

"So what happened in here, laddie." He asks.

"Had a disagreement with the wall."

"I see that. Does it have anythign to do with that lass walkin' around all sad and crying?"

"Yeah, She misunderstood something. You know american girls and all."

"She is more one of us than one of them and you know it. Wanna tell me what happened?"

"She surprised me, wasn't supposed to be here until monday. Well, she walked in and found a couple whores attatched to me neck. Then I found her, and Drew had his arm around her so I flew into another rage and knocked out Drew."

"What the hell is wrong with you, laddie." Finlay says smacking Sheamus in the back of the head.

"The girls were hired by her friend back home. She's a snotty bitch too."

"Really, how do you know?"

"The whores told me so."

"Sounds like you have been had. You need to fix this. Right now, that sweet lass thinks you cheated on her and she is hurting. Show her how a real Irishman acts." Finlay says before turning to leave.

Sheamus pulls out his phone from his bag and searches for the nearest florist. He finds one just down the street, calling and placing an order for two dozen long stem red roses. after hanging up he pulls out his suit and heads for the shower.

A few minutes later he finishes the shower and towels off. Putting on his suit, he combs out his hair, and puts on his hat. He walks out of the shower area and grabs his phone and wallet.

He makes it to the flower shop and pays for the roses with a credit card, and grabs a pen and writes a little note.

'My dearest Chandra,

I love you so much, please forgive me.

Sheamus'

"Thank you." He says as he signs the reciept and grabs the box of flowers and heads back to the arena.

He walks into his room, and puts the box down on a table. He dials his phone, "Please don't hang up...Can we talk?" He says quickly.

"Yeah, where are you? I went to your locker room and you were gone."

"I am here now. Please come, let me explain." He pleads.

"Give me five minutes." Chandra says and then hangs up on him.

Chapter 14

Sheamus paces the room nervously waiting for Chandra arrive. Finally the door opens and she stands there her face stained from tears. Sheamus walks to her and takes her hand.

"I am sorry that you found me that way, love. I have no excuse, but it is not what it appears." He says handing her a long white box.

"First of all, it was you that had two women on you. So please tell me what it does appear to be." she says accepting the gift and opens the box. "You can't buy me flowers everytime you screw up you know." She says looking at he roses and pulls out the card.

"If you love me so much, then why did you do that to me?" She asks her voice cracking.

"I went to my photo shoot earlier, when I came back they were in here. I tried to get them to leave they wouldn't. When I thought they would go, they tackled me. They told me they were hired. Hired by someone..." He says not wanting to finish the sentence.

Chandra listens to him, "Who do you think hired them? Sounds like you were set up."

"They told me that Tressa hired them." He replies quietly.

"Do you expect me to believe you?" She replies standing there looking him straight in the eye.

"I do, I am being honest with you. I never wanted them. I wanted them to leave, I only want you. I love ya, lass." He says.

Chandra smiles knowing he means it. "But how did she afford it, she doesn't have that kinda money."

"Did you leave her anything, since she is watching your house?"

Chandra gasps, she gets her phone from her pocket. She checks her credit card she left with Tressa.

"This will prove if you are telling me the truth." She says.

She gasps again..."That bitch!" she exclaims.

"Sheamus, I am sorry."

"What is it?" He asks.

"That bitch used my credit card and charged 5,000 dollars for an escort service in this city. She is supposed to be my best friend. I am done with her for good! I am so sick of her shit!" She says.

Sheamus pulls her in and wraps his arms around her. "I would never hurt you like that. I love ya." He whispers into her ear. "I love you too. So what happened in here?" She asks pulling from his embrace and looking around.

"Had a disagreement with the walls." He says.

"I hope you won." She replies smiling.

"Do you forgive me?" He asks.

Chandra just looks at him and smiles. "Yes, now come here." She says and then captures his mouth, there toungues intertwining together. He breaks the kiss and looks at her, She smiles. "You look so hot when you wear that." She says before capturing his mouth once more.

"Now you better get ready for your match. You think you got some of that temper left?"

"Temper, I got plenty of."

"Give some to the Miz...think of him as Tressa." she says.

Chapter 15

Chandra kisses Sheamus on the cheek for luck, "I really hate him...The Miz. Show him where he can shove that brief case." She whispers in his ear.

Sheamus grins down at her and nods his head. He walks out the door as Miz's music begins to play...Chandra cringes when she hears "I'm Awesome!" Being shouted through the arena. She decides to follow Sheamus to get a closer look. She gets to the side of the curtian and peeks around it as Sheamus music plays and he walks down the ramp to the ring carrying his title belt.

He gets in the ring, hands over the title to the time keeper and turns to be face to face with Miz. Sheamus grins and pulls back his heavily taped fist and clocks Miz square in the jaw making him reel back into the ropes, holding his jaw.

"I think maybe Sheamus dislocated Miz's jaw with that blow." Lawler says excitedly.

Sheamus drags Miz from one corner to the other smacking his head into the turnbuckles in every corner.

***At Chandra's house***

Tressa sits there watching Raw on tv, she laughs. "By the way this is going she must know by now. She will never forgive him. Stupid wrestler anyway." She mutters to herself.

She continues to watch, as her phone rings. She smiles, "Hey girl, how is it going?" Tressa asks.

"Oh it's fine. How is everything there?"

"Oh it is great. Your man is kicking some ass."

"Yeah, I know I am watching him. Damn bastatrd anyway. Do you know what I caught him doing?" Chandra says making her voice sound sad.

"No, what happened?"

"He had a few ring rats attatched to his neck. So I will be home tomarrow, I am done with him." Chandra says before hanging up.

Tressa hangs up her phone and smiles. "Damn I am good. Now that jackass won't be around screwing things up." She says.

***Back at the arena***

Chandra grins putting her attention back to the match. "Phase one complete...oh I am gonna get her good." She says to herself as she watches Sheamus pin The Miz winning the match. She stands there and waits for him to come back.

He makes his way up the ramp and finds her waiting there for him. "Good job, babe. We gotta talk when we get to the hotel. Let's get room service and a nice bubble bath. And a plan for Tressa." She says as they walk back to his locker room.

"Sounds like a fine idea, Lass." He says opening the door and walking in after Chandra.

They get inside to find Both Finlay and Drew hanging out. "Good job, mate." Drew says.

"Thanks, why are you guys here?" Sheamus asks.

"We came to keep Chandra company for your match." Finlay says.

"Sorry guys, I was watching by the curtian."

"Well, Sheamus doesn't look too bad, you two make up yet?" Drew asks.

Chandra smiles as she looks at the Scotsman. "Yeah, we sorted it all out." She says.

"I am gonna hit the shower, and then we can go." Sheamus says then walks into the shower area.

"Wow, Drew. He got you good didn't he. I am really sorry. I feel at blame."

"No, don't think of it. He just loves you." Drew replies smiling through his accent.

Sheamus emerges, "Ready, lass?"

Chandra nods her head, "Good night guys." She says following Sheamus from the building.

Chapter 16

Sheamus walks into the bathroom of the hotel room, he sees Chandra sitting on the side of the tub. She turns and smiles as she adds lavender bubble bath into the running water.

"Room service came." He says as he walks through the doorway carrying a tray of various fruit, and two champagne glasses. A bucket of ice containing a bottle of champagne. He sets everything down then shuts the door.

"I can't wait to get you out of those clothes." He says standing there watching her.

Chandra stands and looks at him, she reaches up and grabs him by the chin, pulling his face down she captures his mouth. He pulls her shirt up and breaks the kiss long enough to pull the material over her head. He looks down at her, and grins. Her fair skin against her black bra, her red hair hanging past her shoulders shining in the light. He bends down and captures her mouth, she unbuttons his shirt, and pulls it from his arms, fumbling with his tie, she manages to get it loose all the while attatched firmly to his lucious Irish mouth. She breaks the kiss nearly breathless, she looks into his eyes as she runs her hands down his pale chest. Feeling every muscle from his pecks to his sculpted abs. She finds his belt and unbuckles it, unbuttoning his pants she watches them fall to his knees. She leans in and kisses his chest, running her soft lips down his belly.

Sheamus groans as he removes her of her jeans, and stepping out of his own trousers.

"Wait, gotta turn the water off before we have a flood." She says reaching for the faucet. She waves her hand into the water, "It's perfect." She says removing her black satin bikini cut panties and her bra. She steps into the water, looking back at Sheamus she motions for him to join her. He grins like a little boy, and steps into the water and lowers himself into the huge tub.

"Awe, this feel good on me sore muscles." He says relaxing.

"Good, baby." She replies in a sultry voice as she picks up a wash cloth. She gets it wet and gently runs it down his chest, taking great care to get the hot water on his shoulders.

"You are too good to me." He says his blue eyes meeting hers.

"That's what you say now, laddie." She says trying to mimick his accent. he looks at her and smiles. "That sounds cute on you." He replies.

"Awe, fella." She says blushing a little.

"Come on." She says wrapping a towel around her body. She walks into the room and climbs on the bed. She takes one side of the towel and dries off with it. After getting properly dry she lays down on the bed, kinda on her side posing.

Sheamus walks out of the bathroom his skin still glistening from the water, he looks at her and exhales deeply feeling life come back to his looins. He crosses the room in two strides, and rolls her onto her back.

"I want ya, lass." He growls.

"Then take me you hott ass Irishman." She replies breathlessly.

Chapter 16

***Some hours later***

"So what is this plan you talked about?"

Chandra smiles, "We are going get Tressa at her own game. Tomarrow I am getting the earliest flight back home. Make Tressa think that we are done. I will make her think that I wouldn't want anything to do with you. She is counting on me to lose my temper and then be all heart-broken. She thinks I am fragile. After she thinks everything is fine...I want you to walk in the house and don't take none of her crap."

"Sounds like a good plan. You should act all pissed off when I come in." Sheamus adds.

"Are you thinking a fake fight?" Chandra asks.

"Aye, make it look real."

"Then we can bust her, but I need access to my computer, I want the proof in my hand when I rip her head off about it. She has interfered in my life way too many times and it is about to end."

Sheamus looks at Chandra, "You are so beautiful when you are plotting against someone." He says smiling.

"Why don't you order food, while I go have a smoke. I am famished after our work out." Chandra says as she gets up wrapped in the bed sheet. She grabs a clean Sheamus t-shirt and a pair of black boxers with a bright green shamrock on the front and back. She walks to a table and pulls out her cigarettes from her purse and walks outside.

"Damn that woman is so fargin' sexy." He mutters picking up the hotel phone.

"Yes, could someone bring up two cheeseburgers with everything and fries. And to drink, coca-cola and two waters." He says.

"Yes, charge it to me credit card." He says before hanging up.

Chandra walks back into the room just as the room service attendant arrives. She lets them inside with the cart. The young kid lifts the lids from the trays.

"Smells delicious." Chandra says as she sits down at the table.

Sheamus hands the kid a fifty and sends him on his way.

They both sit down to eat, "Our plan wouldn't work if you didn't have the next three days off."

"Aye, that would make it a bit harder." He replies swallowing his food.

With their dinner consumed, Chandra goes outside for another smoke, taking the food cart with her. She places it against the wall by the door and lights her smoke.

Chapter 17

"Alright, baby I will see you in a few hours. Remember take the flight a few hours from now. That will give me enough time to convince her. Remeber I don't mean anything in the pretend fight." She says gathering the rest of her things to put in her suitcase.

"Alright, lass. Now give me a kiss." He says taking her in his arms. He captures her lips passionately kissing her. "I love ya, girl." He whispers.

Chandra pushes his face to meet hers, "I love you too, my Irish prince." She says. She strokes his cheek before turning to leave the room. He watches her from the open door. She gets into a taxi that pulls up, he watches her drive away. "Gone for merely a few moments and my heart aches for you already." He mutters closing the door.

Chandra arrives at her home, she gathers her things and pays the driver. "Thank you." She says to the driver.

"No problem, Missy. I hope everything is ok, and the guy who made you sad pays." He says.

"What makes you think it was a guy?"

"Only the pain of love stings as sad as you look."

"I will be fine." She replies opening the door and getting out.

Tressa hears the car door and the jingle of keys. "Yes, it worked." She mutters under her breath.

Chandra walks into the house and closing the door with a slam, she sets down her suitcase and plops into a big overstuffed recliner.

Tressa walks to investigate the noise. "Chandie! What are doing home so soon? I thought you would be gone for a few weeks." She asks with an almost nervous tone to her voice.

"It's over." Chandra replies solemnly.

"What do you mean?"

"I walked into his locker room and he...well just say he was busy."

"He was doing some diva, huh? I told you that you weren't cut out to compete with them."

"No, it wasn't a Diva. It was ring rats I guess. Two of them firmly attatched his neck. He didn't even hear me come in."

"Well no offense but, he wasn't expecting you."

"So this is my fault? How in the hell is this my fault?" Chandra growls feeling her temper warm.

"No, not at all."

"I want be alone. I am going to my room, take a shower and then lay down." Chandra says picking up her bag and walking up the stairs.

As soon as Chandra is out of sight, Tressa smiles big. "I can't believe how stupid she is. That was so easy." She says.

"Is that really what she thinks? She forgets my house has ears." Chandra says chuckling to herself.

Chandra gets to the top of the stairs, and opens her bedroom door. Walking in she just stands there and looks around.

"What the hell!" She screams her face turning a lovely crimson color. "Tressa get the hell up here...NOW!" She screams.

Tressa jumps at the sound of her voice. "Oh shit, phase one begins." She says walking towards the stairs.

"That god damned freakin bitch! A cheatin man is one thing but to destroy my shit!" She yells her temper heating even farther.

Chandra turns to see Tressa standing in the doorway. "What's wrong?"

Chandra's eyes get bigger, her breathing hard. "Where is my shit? Where is all my Sheamus shit? What gave you the fargin right to do anything to my shit?"

"Calm down...don't freak out."

"I think I am past freaking out! Now where is all my Sheamus stuff?"

"uh, uh...I um."

"You what! Shit just spit it out!"

"I knew something like this would happen so I took everything down and burned it." Tressa says nervously, not expecting Chandra to get so mad.

"You know something would happen huh? What does that mean? Still what makes you think you have a right?" Chandra asks.

"I didn't think you would want it anymore."

"You seem so sure that something was gonna happen. Just go down stairs. I will come down when I am damn good and ready. You might wanna think real hard, cause when I come down we are gonna have a talk." Chandra says very sternly.

She watches Tressa leave the room and hears her descend the stairs. "Now I am kicking her ass!" She mutters under breath.

After her shower she feels a bit more relaxed. She walks over to the bed and picks up her phone and checks for messages.

"I wonder who texted me."

She reads her messages,

*I love ya, lass*

*To you in 10 minutes*

"I better hurry, he will be here any minute." She says walking to her computer, switching it on she finds her credit card website. She logs in and accesses her information. She finds the charge and hits print. As soon as the page is done, she hears the doorbell. She picks up the paper and lights a cigarette and walks down the stairs. Stopping at the top landing she spots him, looking sad and apologetic.

"I want to see Chandra." He says through his thick accent.

"What? I don't understand you." Tressa says snottily.

"Git outta me way you rude bitch. I just want to see me lass." He snarls.

Tressa just looks at him. "Aye, idiocy everywhere I go." He says moving past Tressa.

"Chandra don't wanna see you...you screwed up...big time." Tressa says confidently.

Sheamus turns, "What was that? I don't understand you. Was that english?" He says.

Tressa's mouth dropped open obviously offended by his remarks.

"Chandra, I will get rid of him if you want. Oh my god...you are smoking in the house."

"For one...it is MY house. No, I want to see what he has to say." She says keeping up the charade.

"Sheamus, what do you want?" She says walking towards him.

"I wanted apologize again, and try and win you back." He says.

"I don't know if I can trust you now."

"You can trust me, I promise." He says handing her a bouquet of fresh cut flowers.

"I walked in on you practically screwing two different girls at once. How do I trust you after that." She says.

"Just wash your hands of the jar of mayo. He is a pig." Tressa says.

Chandra grins at Sheamus, she sets the flowers down and turns to face Tressa. "Would you for once just shut the hell up! And quit telling what to do all the time." Chandra yells.

Sheamus takes Chandra by the arm and turns her to face him. He bends down and captures her mouth. Chandra pulls back from him. She yanks her arm back from his grip and pulls back and slaps him so hard accross the face that his face turns the same color as his hair. Chandra looks at him, see his jaws clentch, she gulps. "I am sorry." She mouths to him.

"I deserved that." He says rubbing his burning cheek.

"Yes, you did. And Tressa you deserve this!" Chandra says turning and punching her friend right in the mouth, knocking her off balance.

"What did I do?" Tressa asks tearfully.

"You were the one who hired the whores that were attatched to my man. Don't try to lie I have the proof." Chandra says.

"I didn't do anything?"

"Yes, you have. With my credit card no less." Chandra yells tossing the paper she printed form her computer at her.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to get hurt."

"Well, hurt was what I got, until we figured out the truth. No more you will never do this to me again...I am done with you. Get out...now! And by the way I own the house you live in...so I am evicting you. You have used me for my money for the last tinme. You are out on your ass with nothing. You have until the end of today to be gone. And since I own everything in the house you take only your clothes." Chandra says holding out her hand.

"What?"

"Keys. I bought you that car...I want it back."

"You can't I will report it stolen."

"You are stupid the title is my name...dumbass! now hand it over!"

"Alright...alright. Here!" She says handing Chandra her keys. "I never liked you much anyway. And your choice in men is just...gross. Enjoy mush mouth." She says walking through the room. Chandra grabs her by the shoulder and turns her around.

"That is the last time you will talk about Sheamus like that!" She says clocking Tressa in the side of the head knocking her down. Chandra straddles her and keeps punching her in the head. "He is more of a man than anyone you know...He's an IRISHMAN!" Chandra growls as she throws her last punch landing straight in Tressa's mouth knocking out her front teeth.

Sheamus pulls her up, "Now that's a temper." He says pulling Chandra in an embrace.

"Now leave...and don't ever come back!" Chandra says as Tressa makes it out the front door.

"Now that's how we take out the trash." Sheamus says smiling.

Chapter 19

The next morning Chandra opens her eyes, and stretches. She just lay there looking at the ceiling, and listening to his soft snoring. She smiles and rolls onto her side, she traces his finely sculpted abs, orange freckles over his lucious pale skin. Her gaze moves along with her fingers ever so gently tracing his pecks, then his shoulder, she softly touches his face, stroking his red hair. She exhales deeply, taking in the vision that is well...Sheamus.

Chandra rolls over and sits up, she throws on a t-shirt and a pair of lounge pants and slips out of the room without waking him. She makes it to the kitchen, opens the fridge and realizes there is no coke. "That bitch drank all my damned coke too!" She grumbles, before she shuts the door and walks to the sliding door. She opens it and grabs a smoke before walking outside. She sits on her bench taking a long drag from her cigarette, smiling from the images running through her mind of Sheamus having her...over and over again. She grinds out her cigarette and walks back into the house. She walks through the kitchen into the living room and finds a piece of paper and a pen...

Sheamus,

Went to the store, be right back.

Chandra

Then she picks up her keys and her purse and heads out the door. She gets into her Dodge Charger and drives off.

Sheamus wakes from the roar of the engine. He stretches and gets up, puts on a pair of boxers and walks downstairs.

"Chandra...you in here?" He calls walking towards the kitchen. He sees a note on his way on the table. He picks it up, reads it and sets it back down.

He rubs his eyes and walks over the counter and starts some coffee. Just it gets done, the front door opens.

Chandra hears sounds coming from the kitchen, "Sheamus are you up?" She calls.

Sheamus smiles, "Aye, it is. where did you go?" He replies.

"Ah shit...ouch!"

"Sheamie are you alright?" She asks rushing into the room.

"Aye, spilled this infernal drink on meself." He grumbles, grabbing a towel and trying to clean himself up.

"Where were you? I woke up all alone." He says.

"That bitch drank all my coke, so I had to go to the store. And I got us breakfast." She replies setting a McDonald's bag on the table and puts a 12-pack of coke into the fridge. "I didn't know what to get you, so I guessed. Two grill wraps, hashbrowns."

"What is a grill wrap?" He asks kinda feeling like an idiot. He looks up at her, then looks away quickly. "It is like a breakfast burrito but has fried potatoes and scrambled eggs, some green and red pepper. Try it. I tried to get something with protien in it." She replies.

"Sounds good." He says taking a bite. he grins after swallowing, "Is there a theme to me breakfast?" He asks.

"No, why?" She asks just looking at him.

"It's all potatoes..." He says grinning.

"Why Mr. O'Shaunessy are you making a joke?" She replies smiling.

He just winks at her and finishes with his breakfast.

Chapter 20

"I want you on the road with me."

Chandra shoots him a dirty look. "You might wanna rephrase that." She replies.

"Well, I do. I don't want you here all alone." He replies not understanding why she is cross with him. "Did I do something?" He asks.

"No, Sheamus you have done nothing. And here is a hint...if you want me to do something it is a better idea to ask me."

"But I did ask you." He replies confused.

"No, you didn't. You told me what you wanted. I will not be talked to like that." She nearly shouts looking straight at him.

"I am sorry." He says the feel of defeat in his voice.

"Would ya come with me?" He asks.

Chandras manages a weak smile, "I don't know yet."

"I wish ya would tell me what's wrong? I feel like I made you mad. You seem distant. I am sorry for whatever you are mad about."

"Just give me some space...I need a smoke." She says grabbing her cigarettes and a coke before walking out the door.

"Alright, lass I will give all the space you need." He mutters getting up and walking towards the stairs. He gets to Chandra's bedroom and gathers up his things. "I won't be where I am not appriciated or wanted. You had your fling with the big Irish wrestler now you must be done with me." He says more hurt than angry. He finsihes packing and drags his bag down stairs, opening his phone, he dials a number.

"Yes, I would like a taxi to the airport."

"I will be out front waiting." He says after giving the dispatcher all the information. He opens the front door and turns to spot Chandra one last time. He spots a pad of paper and a pen sitting on a table near the door.

Since ya didn't want me anymore...I went back to work. Call me when you wanna talk and I'm sorry.

Sheamus

He lays down the pen near the note and walks out the front door and closing it behind him. He waits only a moment and a car arrives. He puts his bag in trunk the driver opened by pushing a button in the car. Sheamus gets in a closes the door.

"Airport right?"

"Aye, fella." He replies.

Chandra walks through the house, "Sheamus." She calls but gets no response. She hears the car door shut and the engine accelerate as it takes off. She walks to the window, and moves the curtian aside to see a taxi drive off with Sheamus in the back.

"Where is he going? Why didn't he..." She says stopping when she sees a note ont he table, she reads it as tears seem to flood from her eyes.

She takes her phone out of her pocket and finds his number, "No, he is the one who left me. Why did he do this to me?" She says forcing herself to stop crying. "No, I won't cry over this man...I hope he had a good time using me. How could be so stupid to have believed him." She argues putting her phone down.

Some hours later Sheamus arrives to the arena. He runs into Vince, "I thought you were taking a few days?" He asks.

"Plans fell through, I have no where else to be."

"We might be able to use you tonight. Where is your girlfriend, I thought she would be with you. The two of you seem so good together."

"Not everything is what it seems." Sheamus replies walking off before he hauls off and pops his employer.

"The nerve of that guy." He mutters walking down the hall.

"Hey Sheamus."

Sheamus turns to see his friend Drew.

"Hey, fella."

"Where is Chandra? The divas have been asking about her."

"She isn't here. I don't think she will be here again. Let's leave it at that." He says his accent getting thicker as if it were a guage for his temper.

"You know I am getting sick of everyone asking 'bout her. She didn't want me around no more, so I left."

"Did you guys have a fight?" Drew asks knowing he is insighting his friend...But wants to help him.

"Fella...I am warnin' ya." He says his face turning three shades of red.

"I am warnin' ya...fella if you did anything to hurt that girl you will deal with me." Drew says.

"What did ya say to me?"

"You heard me right." Drew says walking off.

"Now you wait one minute." Sheamus growls grabbing Drew by the shoulder and turning him around.

"What did ya be meanin' by that...I will have you to deal with. She is my lass to protect...why don't you pay attention to your wife...instead of me girlfriend." Sheamus shouts loud enough for the entire locker room to hear him.

Drew looks at him and grins, knowing the only way to get to what is bothering Sheamus is piss him off. Although not a completely safe habit.

"Come on, let's go in here and talk." Drew says pushing Sheamus into the empty room.

"Now after the show it's me and you at the pub. We are gonna drink Guinness and you can tell me all 'bout what happened."

Sheamus sits down, he covers his face with is hands. He moves his hands and exhales loudly. "I don't know if we had a fight or not. I told her I wanted her to come with me. She got mad and said not to tell her what to do...I just wanted her with me. I knew something was bothering her, I asked her she wouldn't tell me. She stormed out of the house and then I left. Me pride is wounded more than anything." Sheamus explains.

"You just left without a word?"

"I left her a note."

Drew smacks Sheamus in the back of his head. "You idiot...what did the note say?"

"Something to the effect of I won't be where I am not wanted and that I went back to work and to call if she wanted to talk. I did tell her I was sorry.

"You are stupid! You need to call that girl...You think she didn't want you...That lass loves ya...she loves more than anything. And I bet she thinks the same thing you think she's feeling."

"I over reacted. Me temper got the best of me."

"No your damned Irish pride got in your way. Promise you will call her and straighten this out."

"Why? I was just the big Irish wrestler she wanted to boff." He replies.

"No, you are the big dumb Irish jack ass who she is in love with. Now swallow your pride and make her listen to you." Drew yells.

"I will, later after Vince decides if I have a match or not. Now could I be alone?" Sheamus replies.

Chandra paces her house, her eyes red and swollen from crying. She looks at her phone, "Damn it! Why won't he just call." She wonders. "Awe hell I am just gonna go to bed." She mutters heading for the stairs.

Once in her room, she sits down and lights a cigarette. Exhaling her first drag she walks over to a small fridge and opens it. Looking inside she grabs a coke and opens it taking a long drink. Sitting on the bed she looks around, she begins to cry again. Her room has been stripped of him, "That bitch, and all I wanna do is just look at him." She mutters as she gets up walks around, first looking drawers of her dresser, not finding what she wants. Then she smiles opening her closet. She reaches up on a shelf and pulls down a large framed picture. She looks at, smiles then hugs the frame to her body.

"I love you, my Irish prince. Wherever you are." She says as if she is talking to the picture. She walks over to her bed and grinds out her smoke in an ashtray. She sets the picture down next to her on the bed. She exhales loudly, feeling restless. She opens a drawer on her night stand. Taking out a glass pipe and a plastic bag. "This will make me sleep. She loads it up, and smokes a few bowls just sitting and thinking about Sheamus. Untill she finally falls asleep holding his picture.

Chandra wakes to find herself fully dressed and in a dark room. "Why is...oh it's my phone. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she realizes it's his ring. She reaches for her phone, "Hello." She says still groggy from smoking herself to sleep.

"Lass...I am sorry." He says his accent thick and slurred.

"No, baby I am sorry."

"What did I do? Why don't you want me anymore." He asks barely understandable.

"Sheamus, are you drunk?"

"Me and Drew went to the pub. Made me talk to him. I love ya, and never want to be without you." Sheamus replies.

"But you left me...were you tired to screwin' with the fan." She asks.

"You were the one."

"No, Sheamus...I was in a bad mood, that is all. Can you call me tomarrow when you are sober? Then we can have a real conversation."

"I want to talk now."

"Listen here, fella. It's the middle of the night, I am exhausted from everything today. You really hurt me, and I need to think." She replies calmly.

"I love it when ya call me that."

"Sheamie, I love you, goodnight." She says hanging up her phone and turning it off. She closes her eyes and all she can see is him. She rolls over and the pillow his head was on falls towards her. She recognizes the smell of his cologne. She takes the pillow and inhales his scent. "Soon, Sheamie, my love. I am on the first plane I can get." She mutters before falling back to sleep to dream of her warrior.

Chapter 21

Chandra wakes before the sun has a chance to peak through her window lighting the room. She sits up and looks around the room, for the first time in over a year she stares at bare walls. "What I wouldn't give just to see him right now. She looks down, something catching her eye. She picks up the framed picture. "Oh you are just too adorable for words." She says.

As she stands up her phone rings, she picks it up and looks at who is calling. "What do you want!" She says coldly.

"You're sorry? Do you honestly think your half-assed apology is gonna cut it? You almost ruined my relationship! You made me think Sheamus was cheating on me. I have no use for you anymore...you have crossed the line." She says before hanging up.

"The nerve of that bitch!" Chandra growls before throwing her phone down on the bed. She leaves the room and heads to the kitchen. Opening the fridge, she gets a coke and cracks it open. She takes a drink and then sets it on the counter. Walking out of the sliding door, she lights a cigarette and enjoys the first nicotine of the day. Chandra just sits there looking out into her yard, thinking about Sheamus and what to do.

"I really screwed up, I hope he takes me back." She mutters.

"Now why wouldn't he be takin ya back?"

Chandra walks into the house to find the familiar voice. She smiles seeing Dave Finlay. "Dave, how are you?" She asks greeting him.

"I am fine. The question is how are you, Lass?" He asks.

Chandra looks at the floor, "I am fine. Why do you ask? Better question why are you here and how do you know where I live?"

"Well, I got it out of Sheamus. The lad is hurting. He didn't wanna talk...how 'bout you?"

"I don't really know what happened, I was in a bad mood, then he left leaving a note saying he was going back to work cause I didn't want him." She replies sadly.

"Is he right?"

"No, Dave. He is wrong. My heart is breaking thinking he doesn't want me. The last time I saw him was the back of his head in a taxi...leaving me. He called me last night but he was drunk so I don't know how much of what he said he truly meant."

"The thing about Sheamus is that he is honest, and he's a good man. Don't mix his character and the man."

"They are pretty much the same. Besides he got to mess with a fans head. Probably thinks I am just one of those rats." She replies.

"On the contrary he doesn't think that. And he doesn't go giving his heart away to just anybody either. I have never seen him so crazy over a lass before. He wants ya to come back."

"What am I supposed to do? Just follow him everywhere? I am a fan...his fan and wrestlers don't fall for their fans."

"Sheamus did." Dave says trying to get Chandra to understand how much Sheamus is hurting.

"I did decide last night after he called that I would be getting on a plane this morning. But I want him to ask me...I won't go until he asks me to come with him. I asked him to call me when he sobered up." She replies.

"Drew was his shadow last night. He wasn't about to let something happen to his best friend."

"Thank goodness for Drew. How is his shiner?"

"Shiner?"

Chandra grins, realizing he doesn't know that expression. "It's american slang for a black eye. Sheamus punched him a few days ago."

"Why?"

"Jealous rage. I had caught him with those whores, he destroyed the room then went looking for me. He found me, Drew was trying to comfort me, and he had his arm around me. Sheamus flipped out started yelling and punched Drew in the eye." She explains.

Dave sits and grins then he laughs. "What is so funny?" Chandra asks, giving him a dirty look.

"You are his girlfriend, he loves you." He says winking at her.

"If he calls me and asks me to be with him...I will go. But only if he wants me there." She says.

"I guess I will have to respect that. But he isn't the only one who misses ya. The diva's have been asking about ya."

Chandra makes a face, "Why do they care about me."

"Because you care about one of the wrestlers."

"Do you want some coffee or something?"

"No, I have to go to a show tonight. I just wanted to stop and check on you." He says.

"I am fine, I really hopes he calls." She says as her phone rings.

Chandra's eyes get big, she picks up her phone and answers it.

"Sheamie?"

"Top o' the mornin' to ya, my beautiful Lass."

Chandra stands there and smiles.

"Ya there?"

"I am here, I am just happy that you called. How are you?"

"I feel like I got kicked in the head."

Chandra laughs, "How are you besides the hangover?"

"My heart hurts without you. I am so sorry."

"I am sorry too."

"Would ya come on the road with me? I really want you here, I miss you."

"I miss you too. And I will be on a plane as soon as I can get on one." She says.

"Alright. I can't wait to see you."

"Me too, see you tonight, my Irish prince." She says before hanging up.

"Dave would you wait for me?"

"Sure, Lass. But we gotta get a move on. Sheamus sent you a ticket just incase." He says.

Chandra smiles, "I gotta pack." She says heading for the stairs.

Chapter 22

Chandra unbuckles her seatbelt and stands to retrieve her bag from above. She exhales as she follows Finlay off of the plane. They walk through the gate silently. Mostly tired from the last few days. Once inside the airport she looks around and doesn't see him.

"I know I told him when we landed. I was hoping he would meet me here." Chandra mumbles.

"Hey Lass, look up there." Finlay replies.

Chandra looks up and smiles at the site of his spiky flaming red hair. He stands infront of a window the sun shines in and illuminates his skin. She almost runs to him, as she reaches him he takes her in his arms and picks her up. He captures her lips as she is face to face with him.

"Don't ever leave me again, fella." She says looking into his eyes.

"Yes, dear." He says setting her on her feet. He takes her bag in one hand and puts his arm around her as they walk out of the airport.

"Why did you leave anyway? Did I do something?" She asks.

"I thought you didn't want me anymore. I thought you were mad at me." He says.

"No I wasn't mad at you. I am moody. You are just gonna have to get used to it." She replies smiling at him.

"I tore apart a locker room."

"Sheamus!"

"Aye." He says looking at her surprised at her tone.

"What do you mean, aye? You know exactly what. You gotta quit beating up walls. What am I gonna do with you." She says.

"Well, I was furious. I was missing you, and I was hurting. I lose my temper, it's something you will have to get used to." He says smirking.

"Alright, fair enough. I am sorry, babe. I never meant to hurt you, I wasn't even mad. Next time just ask me." She says winking at him.

"Am I forgiven then?" He says exagerating his accent.

"Yeah, I forgive ya." She says as they get to the car.

"We better wait for Dave." She says as Sheamus puts her bag into the trunk. He closes the lid and walks over to Chandra. He puts his hands on the top of the car, almost pinning her to it. She smiles, as she looks into his bright blue eyes. She reaches her hand to his hair and runs her fingers through it. "I have missed you."

Sheamus smiles looking even more delicious than ever. "Was it me you missed or me red hair? You got a thing for the gingers do ya, Lass." He says before capturing her lips, his toungue exploring her mouth. He breaks the kiss leaving her breathless. She runs her hand down his pale face. "It was you I missed, well and your hair, and that beautiful pale Irish skin." She says batting her eyes at him. "Why Miss Pruitt I bet you say that to all the Irish boys." Chandra smiles, "I only have eyes for this Irishman." She says pulling his face down and kisses him, she wraps her arms around as he picks her up. Still attatched to her lips, he carries her to the back of the car, setting her down on to the trunk lid gently. She breaks the kiss but keeps her arms around his broad shoulders, "I never want to let go." She says into his neck., "Then don't." He replies looking into her eyes, she sees nothing but sincerity.

"Geez, you two. Rent a room already." Finlay says a slight brogue in his voice.

"We thought you got lost." Chandra says letting go of Sheamus and hopping down from the car. Sheamus open the trunk and Finlay puts his bag inside. "Just drop me at the hotel would you two lovebirds." He says teasing the young couple.

"You sure you don't wanna got to the arena?" Sheamus asks.

"No, I have to check in. I will meet you there later. Besides I think the two of you need some time. You treat her good, Fella." Finlay says as Sheamus drives the car out of the parking lot.

They arrive to the hotel, right across the street from the arena. "Thank you." Finlay says as the car stops in front of the the hotel. Sheamus pushes a button opening the trunk. "Dave I want to thank you for coming to see me."

Dave gets out of the car, "Don't mention it, Lassie." He says as he walks away into the hotel.

"You need a room too?" Sheamus asks.

"I thought I would stay with you."

"I hoped you would say that." Sheamus says driving the car to the wrestler's entrance at the arena.

"I wouldn't dream of being anywhere else." She replies looking at him full of desire.

Chapter 23

They walk through the arena together his arm around her. The happiness he feels exuding through his bright green eyes and his broad smile. Chandra has the same smile planted on her face as she looks up into his eyes. They make it to the locker room. Sheamus shuts the door and picks her up in one swoop. Chandra's eyes widen being taken by surprise. Sheamus captures her lips with a passionate kiss. He lays her down on a small couch and then moves between her legs, nibbling on her neck gently, She giggles. He looks at her, "That tickles." She says pulling his mouth to hers and explores his mouth with her toungue.

"Don't you have a room for that?" They hear from a familiar Scottish accent. Sheamus lifts his head to glare at his friend. "What do ya want, fella? Can't you see that I am busy?" He says. Drew covers his eyes as he proceeds into the room. "I hope that is Chandra you are mauling over there."

Chandra pops up her head and moves to a sitting position. She turns to look at Drew. "And who else would he be mauling, Mr. McIntyre?" She asks half messing with him. Drew blushes. "I am sorry. I was just checking on me mate here." Chandra grins at him, "He is just fine. Don't you be worrying about that, laddie." She says. "I was worried is all." "Well, you can see everyting is fine. Now, make your way, fella." Sheamus growls.

"The nerve o' that fella." Sheamus grumbles. "Pay no mind to him. Now come here and finish what you started." She says pulling him to her. He kisses her gently, then gets up and walks across the room. "Sheamie...what's wrong?" She asks as she turns around to see where he went. "I am just locking the door, my love." He replies as he turn the lock and walks back to her. He sits next her loosening his tie and pulling it from his neck, Chandra quickly unbuttons his brown vest trying to get off the white shirt underneath, she gets through to his bare chest, she looks at his built frame, and gasps as she gently runs her fingers down his chest to his belly. "You like something there?" He says stroking her hair. "Yesterday I thought I would never again touch you, be this close to you, to do this." She murmurs as she lays her head just over his heart. "Sheamie, I never wanna be without you again." She says lifting her head and looking right into his eyes. "T'ere was nuttin like that happening. I wasn't giving up on you that easily. I love ya, Lass don't ya know that?" He says as he captures her lips. They are interupted by a loud banging on the door. Sheamus rolls his eyes. "Not to worry stud, you got all night and you are at work." She says straightening her shirt walking to the door.

Chandra opens the door and there stands Michael Cole. "What do you want, Cole?" She asks glaring at him. Cole rolls his eyes, "Who might you be?" He replies. "I am Chandra, are you gonna asnswer me." She demands. "Sheamus has an interview." He says coldly. "Well by all means, come in." She says shooting Sheamus a look.

Michael Cole walks into the room, he looks at Sheamus in nearly half-way undress. "What are you feeling going into Night of Champions, the deck is kinda stacked against you?" He asks shoving a microphone into his face. Sheamus grins, "I feel great! I am not worried about any of those guys. I got me girl, me WWE championship what more could a man ask for. I will walk out of Night of Champions still the WWE champion." Sheamus says through his thick irish accent.

Chandra walks over to Cole, "Now do you mind if I catch up with my boyfriend now? And from now on you wanna talk to Sheamus you go through me." She growls shoving the ring announcer out of the room. She shuts the door and turns around, Sheamus looks at her with a confused look on his face.

"What was that about?"

"You need an assistant, I need something to do while you travel. So I took upon myself to take the job." She says now realizing he might not like that.

"I think that is a good idea. Does that mean you are gonna stay with me?"

Chandra smiles and runs her hand down his face, then through his red hair. "Yes." She replies.

"Good, I never wanna leave you again." He says.

"Well, I guess you got a match to get ready for." She says.

"Hey now, you got me all worked up, and now you are all business."

"I guess you will have to wait and see what happens tonight. That big hotel bed all to ourselves...with no blasted interuptions." She says.

Chapter 24

Sheamus limps to the back after losing his title. Not feeling his usual confident self, he hates losing.

"All I want is me girl to wrap her arms around me." He thinks as he walks down the hall.

"Sheamus can I get a few words?"

Sheamus turns to see Josh Mathews standing there shoving a microphone in his face. Sheamus just glares at the announcer.

"How does it feel to lose the WWE title?"

Sheamus glares down at him, a tinge of red coming over his face. "How do you think it feels, fella! Now get outta me way, before I shove that microphone down your throat." Sheamus growls before walking off to his locker room .

"Chandra ...Where are ya, Lass?" He calls.

He waits and gets no answer. He looks around the room, her purse and her computer, two things she never goes anywhere without still in the room. He walks around the room "Maybe she went for a smoke." He mutters heading for the door. He walks through it, and heads for the back entrance, he walks through the door and looks around for her. But there is no sight of her. Getting worried Sheamus walks back inside, walking around he finds Drew's locker room, he just walks in.

Drew looks up, "Hey mate. Who pissed in your guinness?"

"Have you seen Chandra?" He asks.

"No, why?" The Scot replies as he goes back to unlacing his boots.

"I seen her arguing with Cena after he got eliminated." Cody Says while examining his half of the tag team title.

"Arguing about what?"

"I am not sure, but he was yelling up a storm. Couldn't make out what he was saying though." Rhodes says.

"I wonder if he is the kinda guy who would hurt her?" Sheamus wonders.

"You go get cleaned up, and Me and Cody will go look for her. You catch up with us if she don't turn up." Drew says trying to comfort his friend.

"Alright. I really hope I am wrong...I don't wanna have to kill him." Sheamus says before leaving the room.

"I am already dressed, I will go see what I can find out." Cody says.

"Sounds good." Drew replies as he gets up and heads for the shower.

Sheamus gets to the room, he looks around and then heads for the shower. A few minutes later he returns with a towel wrapped around his waist. He gathers up some clothes from his bag. As he dresses his phone rings. He looks at it and a broad smile takes over his mouth. Reading the text, his face turns to furious anger.

HELP! TAKEN!

"I will kill the bastard." He yells his temper completely lost.

After pulling on his shoes, he grabs his phone and looks for Drew. He sees him talking to Edge down the hall.

"Yeah, she walked out with Cena. I don't think it was too willing. She looked pissed off." Edge says.

Sheamus walks to them, "She managed to send me a message. She has been taken. He is gonna pay." Sheamus says his voice low and calm.

Drew and Edge both look up at him, "You gonna be alright?" Edge asks. Sheamus snaps his head around to face him. "No, I am not alright! That coward John Cena has taken me girl." Sheamus growls as he walks off.

He gets back to his locker room, he notices a dvd box there next to the tv. He pulls off a sticky note, "Watch me." He reads. He places the disc in the player. He sees Chandra sitting in a chair her wrists and ankles bound with rope. There is an orange gag in her mouth. He can see the rage in her eyes. Then the scene moves to Cena. "I see that you are no longer champ...I knew you would lose it. It seems that it is a night of loss for you. I have something of yours." He says laughing slightly. "I gotta tell you she is one helluva broad. I am gonna have lots of fun with her...Over and Over again. She is mine and you will never get her back." John says looking into the camera as if he were looking straight into Sheamus' eyes. The scene moves back to Chandra, her green eyes clouded with tears. One escapes and runs down her cheek.

Sheamus turns off the dvd and storms from the room with the disc in his hand. He walks straight into Vince McMahon's office.

"Mr. O' Shaunessy what can I do for you?"

"You can do something about John Cena. He has taken me girlfriend. He has her tied up, threatening to violate her over and over again."

"Do you have proof?"

"Yes, he sent me a dvd. He has her. I hope you don't let him get away with this like he gets away with everything else."

"This will make for good tv. I am gonna give John a call and trick him to give her back without realizing it. I realized you are pissed off and this is very serious." Vince says trying to calm down the seething irishman.

"Pissed off? Serious? Of course it is...he kidnapped me girl. I will rip him apart!" Sheamus shouts his voice full of rage.

"Calm down and I will tell you what we are gonna do. You go out on the tv tomarrow night and call him out. He will be here, he has to work. And from there it's up to you. You have free reign to do what you want within reason." Vince says.

Sheamus thinks for a second and grins. "Ya know Mr. McMahon I think that is a grand idea."

"You have Chandra back by the end of Raw tomarrow night. Now go get some rest it's gonna be a big show." Vince says dismissing his employee.

Chapter 25

Sheamus packs up his gear into his bag. he turns and looks at Chandra's stuff. He he looks at her computer as he touches it the screen comes on. He smiles at the wallpaper, a very nice picture of the two of them. His smiles turns to sadness, "I promise I will get you back and destroy that bastard John Cena." He mutters looking at the image of her as if he were talking to her. He shuts it down and closes her laptop. He sets it in her bag and picks up her purse and stuffs that in his bag. He gets up and takes another look around, seeing he has everything he leaves for the hotel for the night.

Sheamus sits up on the edge of the bed the next morning, he stretches and then stands. Still tired from barely sleeping he walks across the room and checks his phone. Finding nothing there, he exhales loudly.

Later Sheamus arrives to the arena, Monday Night Raw. He walks through the halls until he finds his locker room. He sets his bag down and slumps into a chair. He takes his phone from his pocket. He looks at the screen wishing there was a message there. All of the sudden it rings, he opens the text. "He's gone, save me baby. I love you, my irish prince." He reads. "Do you know where you are?" He types into his phone. He waits patiently, as patiently as an irishman can for her reply. "I don't know. Kick his ass tonight and make him tell you. Save me." He reads. He can feel his blood boil at that point. "Count on it, sweet lass." He replies and then puts his phone in his pocket and leaves the room.

Walking through the halls he finds Drew and Cody just arriving. "What's new, fellas?" Sheamus greets his friends. "Just getting here. Any news yet?" Drew asks his friend. "Let's find some privacy to talk." Sheamus says in a low voice as he looks around. "Aye, good idea mate." Drew replies.

"How is your wife?" Sheamus asks. Drew smiles, "She is good maybe coming back in a few weeks." He replies knowing his friend is trying his best to deal with the situation.

They walk into Drew's locker room, and they sit down. "I called Dave, he caught a flight in from Ireland." Drew says. Sheamus grins. "I want to wait for him to form a plan to get that coward bastard." Sheamus looks at his friend and smiles as his eyebrow raises just a little. "I like the sound of that."

"Sheamus, I know we don't know each other well, but I wanna help." Cody says. Sheamus looks at him, "Aye, could use all the help I can. Thanks fella." He replies inviting Cody into the mix.

The door opens, they all look up ready for a fight. Dave Finlay walks in. "Now somebody wanna tell me why I have been on a plane for the last 12 hours." He says setting his bag down.

Sheamus looks over at his friend. "Chandra has been kidnapped."

Dave looks at him, "What! Who did this?" He says feeling his temper rise.

"That coward John Cena." Sheamus replies.

"You know for sure?"

"Aye, he sent me a video." Sheamus replies taking the dvd out of his jacket pocket. He puts in the player and turns on the tv. It begins playing. Everyone watches as Chandra is shown bound to a chair and gagged. Then they see Cena and listen to his words. "That bastard did this to that nice girl?" Finlay asks. "Turn that off." He says looking to Sheamus who is visibly upset.

He gets up walks to him, he puts his hand on Sheamus' shoulder. "It will be alright. We will get her back, laddie." He says trying to reassure his friend.

"I can't just sit here." Sheamus says walking over and taking the disc and replacing it in his pocket. "I am going to look for Cena." He says leaving the room. He walks back in a moment later. "Dave I need something." He says grinning. "Sure thing, what?" "Your shalaliegh." Sheamus replies.

"Here, and I want this back." He says handing Sheamus the weapon.

"Don't think we are all sitting here. Now we need to come up with a plan." Drew says. Sheamus flashes him a dirty look. "Time wastes while we sit here. Chandra needs me to find her!" He shouts. "Calm down Lad. What do you want to do? We are all here to help you."

Sheamus rubs his chin, thinking. "Cody, you go find out anything you can about where Cena might be from your father. Drew me you and Dave will split up, we got our phones we text if we find something. Everyone find a weapon. And whoever finds him holds him until I get there. He is mine!"

Cody walk out to find his Dad. Drew, Sheamus, and Finlay each go a seperate way down the hall. Sheamus gripping the shalaliegh as if it were a baseball bat. Drew found a 2x4 and Dave found a metal pipe they all walk through the halls. Sheamus sees him, he walks towards him trying to stay in the shadows to surprise him. he pulls out his phone and texts Drew, "I got him back door" he types.

A few minutes later both Drew and Dave show up. "Look at him, he doesn't know what is about to happen." Drew says grinning. "Let's get him." Sheamus says almost running at Cena. Cena looks up and sees Sheamus, Drew and Finlay running at him. Cena smirks at them and then tries to run. Sheamus catches him before he can get far. Striking him in the back of the head with the shalaiegh, knocking him down. Cena holds the spot on his head that is now swelling. He tries to get up and is met with Drew's 2x4 about the chest, Finlay gets him in the knee with the pipe. Sheamus reaches down and grabs Cena by his shirt and lifts him to his feet. He holds the shalaliegh over his head. "Tell me where she is!" He demands. "I am not telling you." Cena replies smirking at the Irishman. Sheamus' face turns as red as his hair, he swings his weapon hitting Cena in the jaw. "Where is me girl! Tell me or I swear I will unleash my mates here. You will find out when everyone else does." Cena replies with almost a whisper.

Sheamus looks down at him slumped against the wall. He looks back to his friends and nods his head. "It's an Irish beating." He says. Both Drew and Dave smile. "I love to fight." Dave says moving in and swings the metal pipe and nails Cena in the side of the head, he slumps over. "Well, I am a Scot and I also love to fight." Drew says busting his board over Cena's head. "What did that girl ever do to you?" Drew says kicking Cena about the ribs. Sheamus takes the shalaliegh and strikes Cena in the ribs, over and over again. "Come on guys, we taught him a lesson." Drew says, the other agree and walk off leaving Cena laying there in a bloody pile on the floor.

Sheamus' phone rings, he looks down at it. "I found her." He reads. "Cody has found her." Sheamus reads aloud. "Where?" He replies back. They keep walking and arrive at Sheamus locker room and he sees her sitting there with Cody. Sheamus drops the shalaliegh on the floor and runs to her. He picks her up and wraps his arms around her. He sets her down and claims her lips. "I missed ya, Lass." He says looking her eyes. "Did he hurt you?" He asks looking her over. "No, baby. He tried I kicked the crap outta him so he gave up for the night."

Sheamus turns to see Cody, he extends his hand. "Thanks, fella." He says shaking Cody's hand.

"Dave I thought you went to Ireland for awhile?" She asks.

"I did but Drew called me and told me what happened and I came to help look for you."

Chandra looks at her friends and her boyfriend, a tear excapes her eye. "Don't cry, Lass." Sheamus says taking her into his arms. "I want her protected. I don't want her alone. Right now Cena thinks she is still where he was keeping her. Where did you find her anyway."

"I went to find my Dad. He told me to check the basement of the arena. I did and there she was still tied to that chair from the video. I thought it best to just free her and bring her back to you." Cody replies. "I thank you. She is my life." Sheamus says. Cody smiles, "Don't mention it. Everyone here likes Chandra, I was happy to help you."

"Sheamie, can we be alone?" She asks. He looks at her, "Sure." Chandra looks at her friends. "I am grateful, thank you everyone. But I just want to be alone with my Sheamie." She says.

"Not a problem, Lass. You where we is if you be needing us." Dave says. They all leave the room, as she sits down and motions for Sheamus to sit next to her. "What happened there?" Sheamus asks stroking a bruise on her face. "He punched me when I kicked him in the balls. I was afraid he was gonna rape me. He kept saying if he couldn't have his gold then he would have your girlfriend. The person you love more than anything else in the world." She says. "He is gonna pay, he already started paying. I am gonna call him out and we are gonna have an Irish Street Fight match. "I am gonna teach him he don't mess with a man's girl." Sheamus growls.

He looks at her, and wraps his strong pale arms around her. "I want a smoke." She says. "I brought your purse, it's over there in me bag." He says getting up to get it for her.

Chapter 26

"I wanna go to the ring with you tonight." Chandra says. Sheamus turns to look at her, "I think that would be a bad idea." He replies. "No! Damn it! I got something to say to that pile of shit! Square it with the boss." She demands. "Ok, just let me call Drew." He says getting his phone. "I am a grown woman I don't need no damned babysitter!" She shouts. "I need to keep you safe. He took you because I wasn't able to stop him. He won't do it again." He calmly replies before getting up and walking across the room to call his friend.

"Hey fella, can you come and sit with Chandra? I need to have a meeting with Vince."

"I am on my way." Drew replies before hanging up and heading out the door. He walks down the hall to Sheamus' locker room and walks in.

"You guys ok?" Drew asks looking at Chandra who sits on the couch and looks as though steam might come from ears. "Sheamus thinks I need a babysitter." She growls. "I am sorry that is how you feel, I am only trying to protect you." Sheamus replies feeling his own temper rising. "I gotta go talk to Vince." He says storming from the room.

"You know he loves you. And he was worried sick about you." Drew says. Chandra glares at him. "And I suppose you are going to say I am being ungrateful." She snipes back. "No, Lass. I think you have been through a horrible experience. That man was sacred to death Cena was hurting you." He says as he sits next to her. "He was hurting me. Have you not seen the black eye he gave me? He tried to rape me. That filthy pig John Cena thought he could have me. He thought he was gonna force me. He drug me by my hair across the room, he kicked me, he punched me. I kicked him in the nuts to get away, then he clocked me in the eye. Next thing I knew I was tied to that chair again." She blurts out, she feels the sting of tears threatening to escape her eyes.

"Did you know all of us were forming a plan to rescue you the moment Sheamus knew you were gone." Drew says. "Why did Cody get me?" Drew grins, "He joined the search, while he was looking for you, we found Cena and we beat the crap outta him. Finlay flew all the way from Ireland to help. We all are your friends. And we all care about you, never forget that." Drew says. Chandra smiles through her escaped tears, "Thank you. You don't know what that means to me." She says throwing her arms around him. Drew hugs her back, just as Sheamus walks through the door. He sees them hugging, and his temper warms. He slams the door, causing Chandra to jump right out of Drew's arms.

Sheamus stands there silently for a moment. "Damn it! You scared me half to death." Chandra says. "Why is it everytime you two are alone, I keep findin' me girl in me best friends arms. It's staring to make a fella think something might be going on." He replies looking right at Drew. "Now don't be saying things you will regret later. I am happily married. She was crying and needed a hug. I was comforting her." Drew explains. Sheamus looks at Chandra who sits silently except for her sniffles from crying, she has tears sliding down her cheek. Realizing he is acting like a jealous jack ass.

"I think the part that hurts the most is that you would think I would ever consider cheating on you. I hugged my friend and you assume that I am fucking him! Damn Irish or American, guys are all the same!" She says storming from the room. She finds Finlay standing guard, "Dave come with me, please." She says. Dave smiles, "Sure Lass where we going?" "I need a smoke and I don't feel safe with Cena lurking about." She replies.

They get outside and Chanrdra lights a cigarette. "What is the cause of the tears?" Dave asks sensing she needs to talk. "Sheamus!" She replies. "Want me to knock him around a bit?" "No, that isn't neccesary...yet." She says. Dave looks at her, "What's he done to make you so mad?" Chandra exhales loudly, "He walked in and found me hugging Drew, I was crying and he was comforting me. He accused us of having an affair."

"After everything you were just through? I can't believe him sometimes.

"You better go after her." Drew says breaking an akward silence. "She don't wanna see me." He replies sadly.

"Yes, she does. You are all she wants to see. Go after her. I bet she is out back smoking."

"I bet she is alone. I gotta go. I am sorry, my friend. I am a jealous ass, I know." Sheamus says.

"Just go find her."

Sheamus leaves the room and storms the halls, he finds himself toward the back door and can hear voices. He recognizes her voice, "I just don't understand why he would have accused me of that. I don't give him any reason to act like that. I love him more than I have ever loved anyone before. You know why I didn't just give up, why I fought Cena off so hard?" She asks. "No, Lass why?" "Because I didn't want to betray Sheamus. Especially with one of his worst enemies." Dave just looks at her, before he can respond. Sheamus walks outside. He takes Chandra by the hand and pulls her to him. He wraps his arms around her, she does the same only she holds onto him so tightly as if he might get away. He releases her, and leans down to kiss her. "I love you so much and I am sorry." He says quietly. "I love you too, and I am sorry too." She tearfully whispers.

She takes the last drag of her cigarette and grinds it out in the nearby ashtray. "What happened to Dave?" She asks. "He went back inside I think."

Chandra grabs Sheamus' hand and puts hers in his and they walk inside. "You know I wouldn't have blamed you if he raped you. That would not have been your fault." Sheamus says. "You heard that whole thing?" "Yeah, I am sorry. But it seemed like you needed to vent. Forgive me?" He asks looking innocent. "I forgive you...this time." She says as they walk back into the locker room.

Chapter 27

"Were ya serious about wanting to go to the ring with me?"

"Yes, I got something I want to say to that puke." She replies.

"Well, I talked to Vince and he came up with a plan. I am gonna call him out, then I will beat him up a little. My music will play all of the sudden then you walk out. I will hold him and Vince says do what ever you want to him. After tonight he is getting suspended."

Sheamus smiles when he see the look on her face. "Sounds good to me." She replies. "What's with the look?" He asks. "You don't know what this means for me...it's like a dream come true. I will have make sure to thank Vince properly." She says leaning into Sheamus' arms. "Right now just hold me and don't let go, Baby." She says as he wraps his large arms around her, "I will never let go." He says as he kisses the top of her head.

Chandra dozes off, the first sleep she has had for a few days. Sheamus just sits there and enjoys having his girlfriend back and in one piece. Safe and sound in his protective arms.

His expression changes when Chandra starts to act as if she is fighting something. "Sheamus..." She mutters as she dreams of Cena dragging her from the arena. "Chandra Baby wake up." He says gently shaking her. She opens her eyes, and just clings to him harder. "I want revenge on that puke." She says. "Aye, and you will get it." He replies.

***A few hours later***

Sheamus walks out of the bathroom wearing his wrestling tights, and his unlaced boots. Chandra sits there and stares at him her mouth gaping open. He smiles, "You like what you see?" He asks. Chandra grins and then her cheeks turn 3 shades of red. "Oh yeah." She replies biting her bottom lip.

"Remember wait until my music plays the second time to come out. He won't be able to hurt you, especially after I am done with him."

"Save some for me."

"Don't you worry. Here, take this." He says handing her a pair of brass knuckles. She smiles, as she puts her fingers through the holes, and checks out her gift. "Put this in your pocket and then when you wanna punch him or whatever you do put that on." He says. Chandra grabs him by the face and claims his lips. "Thank you, Babe." She says as she takes out a pair of black skinny jeans, her studded black belt, and her favorite Sheamus t-shirt. "I will be right back." She says going into the bathroom to change.

She walks back out a few moments later with her old clothes in one hand and her 9-hole steel-toed Doc Marten's boots in her other hand. She takes the brass knuckles and puts them in her back pocket, and sits down to put her boots on. "I got my boots too. Steel toes." She says with a grin. "You look amazing." he says reliving the memory of her walking out.

"Maybe if I don't screw up a live tv show maybe Vince will let me do more."

"What did you have in mind?"

"I want a job here, I know I don't need the money but I wanna feel useful. I was thinking as your assistant." She says looking to see if he liked the idea. Sheamus grins, "Sounds great I will run it by Vince." "Thanks." She says running her hand down his cheek.

Chapter 28

Sheamus' music plays through the arena signaling his entrance. He walks out and storms to the ring to a mixture of cheers and boos. He gets into the ring and demands a mic. The ring announcer hands him one.

"John Cena come out here you coward." Sheamus shouts. He waits, but no Cena.

Getting more furious than he already was, "Cena get your ass out here so I can kick it even more." He growls.

After a few moments of silence the cantankerous celt loses his patience. "Alright all you think Cena is so great and wonderful. He is a coward and an abuser of women! He is nothing more than a coward." He continues. "Oh you don't believe me, well fellas it was me girlfriend he tried to violate." Sheamus turns to face the titantron. "Roll the footage." He says.

The fans watch in silence as the video of Sheamus, Drew, and Finlay beating the crap out of Cena. Some people are horrified, young fans are crying, and women of all ages just glare at Sheamus. The video ends with Cena's unconsious limp body leaning against a concrete wall. "Now play me other video." He demands.

The crowd sits in shock as they see Chandra sitting tied to a chair, her eye swollen from a recent blow. A blood stained Cenation t-shirt in her mouth. They hear Cena talk about how Sheamus has what is his so he was gonna have what belonged to Sheamus one way or another. "Now fellas, this man...your hero he beat, tortured and tried to Rape her. He is nothing more than a coward, he is no man at all. You can cheer him all you want, but you will be lowering yourself to an abuser and women and a would be rapist. It won't be happeneing to me Beautiful lass." Sheamus growls into the mic.

All of the sudden Cena's music plays and the arena erupts with cheers. Sheamus has an evil grin on his face as Cena limps to the ring holding his ribs. There are stiches in his forehead with a little dried blood. he gets in the ring and Sheamus is in his face in one stride. He grabs Cena by his throat. "You are gonna pay for what you did to me lass." He says throwing Cena down. Sheamus pulls the smaller man up, "What did you really think you were gonna get away with?" Sheamus says punching him in the jaw, knocking him into the corner. He pulls John up again, this time holding him with his arms behind his back. "Hit me music!" He says and then tosses the mic down.

The fans look up at the stage and see Chandra making her way to the ring. She climbs the metal steps and steps through the ropes. She walks over to pick up the mic. "Cena you are a puke. You are the lowest of the low. Your fans will know everything you have done." She says as she slaps him hard across his face, his cheek turns a fine shade of red. The crowd roars with concern. Looking out the crowd. "You didn't like that? Well you really aren't gonna like what I do next." She says taking a step then kicking Cena in his nuts. He howls in pain. "That is for trying to rape me!" She says before getting another run at him. She kicks him again, "That is for taking me from what I love the most!" She screams into the mic. "And this one is for what you put Sheamus through." She says kicking him again. "What do you think of that, fella." She says to a barage of boos from the fans. She tosses the mic, and throws punches all over Cena's body, looking up at Sheamus she smiles. "Thank you." She mouths to him.

Chandra walks over and picks up the mic, "So you people still wanna worship a man who did this to me...a fan just like yourselves. But what is worse he tried to rape me, took me from my Sheamus. He kept me tied to a chair by binding my hands together behind me, he rolled up one of his nasty purple t-shirts and used it as a gag. He gave me this black eye. Why did your hero do this to an innocent woman? Well I will tell you, because my man beat his ass and took his title." She growls.

Chandra turns to look at Sheamus, "Let him go, baby." She says. Sheamus lets go of the wannabe rapper, he falls to the mat. Chandra looks at Sheamus and takes in all his pale beauty. She walks over to Cena and kicks him in the ribs. causing him to curl up in a fetal position holding his sides.

"Come on Sheamus, I am done." She says tossing the mic down. Sheamus holds the ropes open for her, and follows her up the ramp and into the back.

They are met by Vince, "Chandra, I am Vince McMahon. That was really good." He says extending his hand. Chandra's heart races, "It's nice to meet you." She says shaking his hand. "It is nice meeting you too. I think we should have a little meeting." he says Chandra looks up at him, "About what?" Vince looks down at her and smiles. "Let's go to my office." He says leading the way, her and Sheamus follow.

"Sheamie, what is this about?" She asks nervously. "You will see." He replies trying to be mysterious. "Tell me Damn it! Tell me or you won't get any for a month." Sheamus grins, I can wait a month...can you?" He says teasing her. "Probably not if I gotta look at you." She replies grinning. "You can't resist me pale skin and me red hair." He says with a grin.

They get to Vince's office, where Mr. McMahon holds the door open for them. "Please have a seat." Vince says shutting the door. "I was very impressed with you tonight. When Sheamus came to me I was very uneasy. With a fan wanting to exact their revenge on one of my Superstars. But when he told me what had happened to you, and showed me the video that Cena made. I decided to let you have your revenge." He explains. "Thank you." She replies respectfully. "I think Sheamus needs a personal assistant. It's yours if you want the job. We will hook you up with a contract and you will be an official Superstar." Chandra squeal with excitemement. "Does that mean she wants the job?" He asks looking at Sheamus grinning from amusement. "Yes...I want the job, this is a dream come true." She says. "I will have your contract drawn up by the next Raw." He says dismissing them. "Thank you, Vince. I won't let you down." She says.

They walk out of the room, and walk down the hall to Sheamus' Locker room. "Did you already ask him that?" She asks. "Yes, and he said if you did well he would get you a contract." He replies.

Once inside the room they are greeted by Drew, Cody and Finlay. "Lassie, you did great." Finlay says patting her on the back. "Yes, you did great. Didn't even look nervous or anything." Drew says. "I was ok, my Sheamie was there. and thanks guys. And Cody, I wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for you. Thank you very much." She says. Cody blushes at her graditude. "No problem, girl. Your man there loves you very much and he was really hurting." He says. Chandra looks at Sheamus, "I know he does. I am very lucky." She says before claiming his lips, her toungue darting into his mouth and exploring his toungue. She wraps her arms around him after he breaks the kiss. "I love ya, Lass." He whispers into her ear. "I love you too, my prince." She replies.

"We are outta here." Dave says with Drew and Cody following. "Good night guys." Chandra says before Sheamus has a chance to devour her mouth.

"Wanna go to the hotel?" She asks. Sheamus grins, making an expression of hunger she had never seen before. "Aye, the sooner the better."

Chapter 29

Sheamus walks from the bathroom fresh from his shower. Chandra's looks him over from head to toe. He looks down at her and meets her green orbs, he smiles. Chandra notices the twinkle in his bright blue eyes.

"Ready, lass?" He asks his accent thick.

Chandra looks as though she just melted at the sound of his voice.

"Yeah, Babe." She replies taking her eyes off him only to pick up her bag containing her computer. He picks up his own bag and puts his arm around her as they walk out of the locker room.

"Where we headed?" She asks as they get inside the car.

"I was thinking the hotel and ordering room service and locking the door. Have a nice quiet evening." He replies his accent dripping sex.

"I got a few ideas." She replies coyly.

He looks over at her and grins, "I am tired, had to defend me title. He says.

"Yes and what a wonderful job you did." She replies with a flirty tone to her voice.

"Aye, you just say that, I know."

"Sheamus Patrick Sean Farrelly!" She squeals.

Sheamus turns and smiles, "I think me Granny was the last to use all those names." He says smiling.

"Now you be nice to me." She replies playfully.

"Aye, Lass. I will treat you so good." He says before going to open the car door for her as they arrive to the hotel.

"Thank you, such a gentleman."

"I do me best."

Chandra walks with him through the dark parking lot, her hand never stops gripping his hand. "I am scared, Shea." She says her voice shaky. "Don't fear my love. I have you, and nothing is ever gonna happen to you again." He replies trying to reassure her.

They arrive at the room, Sheamus takes out the room key and slides it along the slot. The lock clicks and he opens the door. Chandra follows him inside. She flips on a light and looks around at the trashed room.

"Sheamus, what happened in here?"

"I lost me temper last night. I couldn't find you, I couldn't rescue you." He says.

Chandra sets down her bag on an empty spot on the bed. She starts picking up the room. Replacing the couch cushions, she walks over and makes the bed. Clears off the small table and replaces the chairs. She grabs her bag and places it with her other bags. Sheamus watches her not knowing what to say. "I am sorry, and I don't want you to think that you gotta clean up after me." Chandra looks up at him and smiles, she runs her hand down the side of his pale face. "Shh, don't apologize." She says wrapping her arms around his strong frame. "This is what I missed most of all." Sheamus looks down at her, "What was that?" "These big strong arms to wrap myself in, and feel safe." She says feeling a little more relaxed.

Sheamus sits on the edge of the bed, and pulls Chandra down to him, she straddles his legs. Looking deep into his eyes, she smiles and claims his mouth. Sheamus lowers himself to his back and Chandra follows, never breaking the kiss.

They lay there on the bed on their sides facing each other. She touches his firery red hair. Running her fingers through it, he gently rubs her back. Suddenly she kisses his gently on the cheek. "I want to take a bath, and wash his stench off of me. I can still smell him." She says running her hand down his cheek before she gets up.

"I will order food, while you are in there."

"Good, I am hungry." She replies.

"Me too."

Chandra looks through her bag containing her clothes, she finds a pair of boxers and a t-shirt to change into. She reaches farther into her bag and pulls out another little blue bag and takes it into the bathroom along with the room ashtray her cigarettes and lighter. "Shea, while you are ordering things get a jug of orange juice and an pint of Jose Cuervo." She asks.

"Anything for me Lass." He says with a smile.

He watches Chandra walk to the bathroom and shut the door. He picks up the phone and dials the kitchen. "Two deluxe cheeseburgers. One with no onions. Fries. Could you also bring a 12 pack of Coca-Cola, a half gallon of orange juice, and a pint of Jose Cuervo Tequila?"

"Great that will be all. Yes, on me credit card." He replies before hanging up the phone.

Sheamus knocks on the bathroom door and then walks in. He waves his arm through the air. "Smoky in here." He says turning the fan on. "Sorry Babe. I need to to relax." She says tapping out her pipe into the ashtray. She looks in Sheamus' hand, and smiles. "You brought me a coke, thanks." She says as he hands her the can.

"Are you gonna smoke some of that with me?"

Chandra gives him a stern look. "You don't smoke, and I will not be responsible for you blowing your wellness test. So hell no!" She says.

"I have already had mine, won't have another for a few months." He says.

"Maybe later." She says lighting a cigarette, and taking a drink of her Coke." She looks up at Sheamus, and smiles at his pout. "Oh alright! I can't take that." She exclaims smiling. He smiles at her. "You are gonna wait til I'm done." She says taking a long drag off her cigarette.

"I am gonna check on the dinner." Says getting up.

Chandra grinds out her cigarette and lets the water out of the tub. She wraps a towel around herself as she dries her long crimson hair with another towel. She tosses that towel down and dries herself off with the other one and gets dressed. Running a brush trough her long hair, she pulls it back in a messy bun and walks out of the room.

She sits down at the table where Sheamus has their dinner set up. He has a small tealight candle lit in the center of the small table. Infront of each plate is a tall glass of orange juice. Chandra smiles up at him as she takes a drink of the juice and tastes the tequila. "Trathona mhaith agat, Babe." She says. He smiles. "You are welcome and I love it when you speak Irish." He says. "I know you do, even though I can't prounounce the words right." She says letting out a small laugh.

They eat and drink in silence, Chandra feeling as though she hadn't eaten in a week. Sheamus seeing her glass is almost empty, he gets up and makes her another drink. "I think somebody is trying to get me drunk." "Who me?" He replies sweetly. "I am so full, Babe." She says pushing the plate away. Sheamus gathers the dishes and sets them on the cart left by the hotel staff. She gets up and retrieves her cigarettes and her pipe bag, she returns to the table and sits down lighting a Marlboro. She takes out a plastic bag and opens it. Plucking out the brightest stickiest bud she can find. Breaking it in half she stuffs it into the glass bowl of her pipe. She puts her cigarette in the ashtray, and puts the pipe to lips and lights it, she inhales deeply and seems to hold her breath, then exhaling the smoke from her lungs. She hands the pipe to Sheamus. He does the same as her, "Put you finger over the little whole." She instructs. "Now hold it in for as long as you can. then blow it out." She says. He does as she says and then hands it back to her. They pass the pipe back and forth for quite sometime smoking 4 bowls both completely stoned. She puts it away and drinks her drink. She watches Sheamus just sitting there and grinning. "You ok there, Babe?" She asks. "Ta." He replies. Chandra just looks at him and smiles. "You are stoned!" She says, "Aye, and a little drunk too." He says almost giggling.

Chandra gets up and walks to the bed with her drink in her hand. After setting the glass down, she pulls off her boxers and her shirt. Standing before her man completely naked. She pulls back the covers and climbs into bed. She drinks the last of her tequila, and pulls the covers to her chest. "Hey Fella, come see what I got for you." She says as Sheamus looks at her and a huge smiles comes accross his mouth. "Don't gotta tell me twice." He says pulling off his shirt and walking towards her. he kicks off his boots and loosens his belt and sheds his pants. Standing before her in all his pale glory, he gets into bed next to her and immediatly latches his lips onto her neck gently sucking and biting her. She rolls over to face him, her green eyes darken as she pulls his mouth to hers and kisses him breathlessly.

She runs her fingers down his chiseled pale chest. "I want ya, Fella." She says her voice deep with hunger. "Aye, good." He growls with desire before he slowly pushes his tool into her wet and ready center.

Chapter 30

Chandra wakes a few hours later, she begins to panic. Feeling a large arm holding her, she looks down and sees his pale arm and begins to calm down and feel safe again. She brings his hand to her mouth and gently kisses it, before she holds onto as if he might escape. She whispers to herself "My protector." She soon drifts back to sleep.

"No! Get away from me you coward."

She thrashes about, "He will find me and you will sorry you even gave me a second thought." She mutters in her sleep.

Chandra begins to thrash her legs around, as her dream progresses. In her state she turns over, almost flopping to the other side. Now she is face to face with Sheamus, who snores softly oblivious to what is going on.

Chandra keeps kicking her legs and flailing her arms about, waking Sheamus. He sees her hair covering her head sweat soaked. He moves to calm her, she violently knees him in the nuts. "Oh shit!" He growns with pain. What the hell was that for?" He growls mostly out of pain. He looks down at her and she is sound asleep...dreaming. He watches her as continues to throw herself around as if she were trying to fight off or escape something.

"NO! Damn it Cena! Get off me!" She shrieks, and then bolts up wide awake and in the middle of a panic attack. "Sheamus forgets his pain and temper. He sits next her lowing himself gingerly to the bed. "Baby calm down. It was just a dream, you are safe." He whispers calmly into her ear as he puts his big strong arms around her. "Sheamie, don't let him get me again." She says almost weeping. "Don't you worry now, Lassie. I won't let anything ever happen to you again." He replies quietly, trying to calm the rage he feels for Cena right now.

"Can I do anything for you me love?" He asks, really not knowing what to say or do. Chandra sniffles back a tear, "Yes, Babe. You could get me a coke, and my cigarettes." She says wiping her face with the back of her hand. "Sure, anything." He says standing the pain in his nuts sudsiding. "Shea, did you get hurt at work?" "No, love that was your dream." "I did that? I am sorry babe." She says starting to cry all over again. "I tend to do my fighting in my sleep. What did I do to you?" She asks. He returns with her items and sits down. "Thank you." She says opening the coke and taking a drink. She lights a cigarette and looks over to him. "Please tell me what happened."

Sheamus looks at her, his blue eyes full of worry. "Knee to the stones." "Are you ok?" "Yes, I am fine. I am more worried about you. I heard what you told Dave. Do you want to talk about it?" He asks.

"Not right now. It is hard for me to tell you things he did to me. I just don't want to talk about it."

"Alright, love. I am just worried."

She rubs her fingers down the side of his face, pulls his face to hers. She looks into his eyes, and places a gentle kiss on his lips. "I love you, Chandie." He says before claiming her lips in a long passionate kiss. A moment later he breaks the kiss that leaves Chandra both speechless and breathless. "I love you too, my beautiful prince." She says after catching her breath.

She opens the coke he brought her, and takes a drink before lighting her cigarette. Chandra begins to relax a little. Sheamus massages her shoulders, moving down all the muscles in her back. "You are all knotted up, Baby." He says working them out. "Feels much better, thanks." She replies thankfully. She puts out her smoke and lays down in the safety of his arms.

A few minutes later she rolls over to face her man. She runs her fingers through his thick red hair. He hand traces down the side of his face, trhough his sideburns, and onto his neck. She moves closer to him, and starts gently kissing him on his neck. She moves onto his pale chest creating a blazing trail of kisses down to his sculpted abs. She stops to kiss each one very softly. Chandra looks up at him, his pale skin almost glowing in the soft moonlight shining through the curtians.

Sheamus groans as his body responds to her touch. Chandra climbs to her knees and strips off her clothes as he watches her. She throws the covers off of the bed, and strips him of his boxers, revealing his rock hard cock, standing straight up. She smiles at the sight of it. She continues her oral assault and moves down his belly, and finally taking his length into her mouth, gently licking and sucking down the shaft and back up again. Sheamus' body kinda twitches, as he grabs ahold of her ass, and gently caresses it, until he finds her ready wet center. He slips a finger into, causing her moan loudly. Sheamus works two more fingers into her, bringing her to a frenzied orgasm. "I gotta have you inside of me." She moans quietly, as she straddles him, his cock sliding easily into her tight center. She rides him, rocking her hips as he rolls her nipples between his thumb and forefinger adding a slight squeeze, causing her muscles to grip him tightly. "Bend over, Lass." He says his accent thick. Chandra smiles as she complies with him.

Sheamus comes in behind her and plunges his whole length into her. She lets out a subdued scream.

"Want me to stop?" He askes. "No." She growls with hunger. He pulls almost all the way out her, then grabs her by the hips again and pulls her back, slamming her onto his dick.

"Fuck me, Shea."

"Aye, Lass. You asked for it." He replies. Hearing his thick accent makes her to about melt.

Sheamus grins as he takes a hold of her, he snaps his hips. Chandra tries to hold as still as she can, while tilting herself so he can pound her. Grabbing her long red hair, he pulls it holding her head back. "That is it, hold still." Right before he slams into her again and fills her with his seed. He let's go of her hair, and her hips as they both catch their breath. He pulls out of her, and helps her to sit back.

"Your nuts must be in pain. I am so sorry." She says pulling his face to hers for a kiss. "I am ok." He replies kissing her again. She lays down and pulls Sheamus' arm over her and wraps her arm around it. She smiles feeling safe.

"I love you Sheamus Patrick Sean Farrelly. Don't ever let go." She says before drifting off to sleep. "I love you, too Lass." He says softly as he lays on his side and falls asleep next her.

Chapter 31

Chandra wakes up, she turns her head to look at the clock. She sits up in a panic. "Sheamus...Come on Prince time to wake up. We are gonna be late." She says shaking his arm gently. She turns and reaches for a cigarette, and doesn't see his left eye sneeking a peek at her. She turns again, she watches him for a few seconds as he snores softly.

"Fuck he is sexy as hell even when he snores." She mumbles.

"Do you really think so?" He replies startling her.

"Damn it! Don't scare me like that!" She squeals and on the chest playfully.

"Ouch, me pec." He protests with a sheepish grin.

"Dia duit ar maidin, my sweet Prince." She says before kissing him on the cheek. "Dia duit ar maidin theagair." He replies smiling.

Chandra takes the last puff off her cigarette before grinding it out into the ashtray. She looks down at his chest, "Oh Baby did I do that?" She asks lightly stroking the spot with her finger. "I hope that goes away before the show. Wouldn't want all those women to be upset." She says kissing the pink spot on his right pectoral muscle. "The only woman that care about her opinion is yours. These irish eyes only see you." He says sitting up and stealing a kiss.

"Shea, you need to get ready. I will get showered at the arena. We overslept, and I will get your coffee while you are in the shower." She says crossing the room and getting some clothes to put on, dressing as they talk.

"I have no appearances today, it's ok." He replies.

"No, it's not ok. I won't have you getting to work late. I won't be responsible for you getting fined." She replies.

Sheamus looks at her and can see by the fire in her eyes, that it be best he just did as she asked. "Alright, alright." He says getting up. "And I thought they were only that bossy in Ireland." He mutters to himself walking to the bathroom.

"I heard that!" Chandra says grinning, knowing he is only grumpy from the lack of coffee. She throws on her boots, grabs her key card, and her wallet. "I will be right back." She says before heading out the door.

Once outside the room, she feels anxious without Sheamus. "Ok, chill. Drew in right there." She says to herself walking two doors down and knocks on the door. A moment later the door opens and a blonde woman is standing there. "Hi, Tiffany. I was wondering if you do something for me?" Chandra asks. "Sure." She replies twirling a strand of long blonde hair around her finger. "Who is it?" Comes from in the room. "It's Chandra." She replies to her husband. "Drew is just waking up. What was the favor?" "Could you come to the lobby with me. I need to get Sheamus' coffee. And I don't want to go alone." She says. Tiffany grins, "Yeah, hang on a sec." She says and then walks from the door.

She returns and closes the door. They walk to the elevator, and wait for the doors to open. "Drew is a bear without his coffee, I know Sheamus is the same."

"I wonder which is the worst, the irish bear or the scottish one?" Chandra says. "Let's hope nobody has to find out." Tiffany says smiling.

"How are you doing...ya know after everything?"

"Not well, didn't sleep much. Nightmares waking me up."

"It will get better, and you got a good man to take care of you." Tiffany says trying to reassure her friend.

"I know and thanks." She says paying for Sheamus' coffee and waits for Tiffany to do the same.

"Thing you gotta remember, Sheamus and Drew are like brothers. And Sheamus has a quick temper, short fuse, he is stubborn, a real big jealous streak. Drew is the same as him, don't get me wrong...they are both both good men."

"I have seen the jealousy, and the temper. Cena is lucky Shea didn't find him anywhere but the arena. He destroyed the hotel room. It was such a mess last night. But I don't beleive he would ever hurt me."

"No he won't he loves you. And when a celt loves you it is really something."

"I love him too." Chandra says proudly as the doors to the elevator open and they return to their floor.

"See you at the show." Tiffany says before letting herself into her room.

"See you later, thanks." Chandra says before going into her own room.

She shuts the door, "Sheamus..." She calls.

She stands there waiting for a response, "Sheamus where are you?" She asks her voice showing her anxiety.

"In here." He finally replies.

Chandra walks toward the bathroom, and walks. "Coffee, Babe." She says handing him the hot cup. Chandra walk out into the main part of the room and begins packing up his gear bag.

Sheamus walks out of the bathroom taking a sip of his drink. "Thank you." He says. Chandra looks up from her task. She looks him over and hungrily licks her lips. From the tip of his spiky firery hair, his bright blue eyes, his freckle covered pale skin. She inhales and then exhales deeply.

"Baby, you look so hot." She says making Sheamus blush a little.

"Thanks, Lassie." He says lowering his head to kiss her.

Chapter 32

"We ready?" He asks.

Chandra looks up at him, then the clock. She smiles before she stands, and reaches for his chest, she softly runs her hands down his neck and untucks his tie from under the bright blue vest her is wearing. She pulls him to her and claims his lips, while easily unties his tie and pulls the soft material from his neck. She tosses it on the floor while still kissing him, she unbuttons his vest, throwing it down. She breaks the kiss long enough for Sheamus to pull her shirt over her head. He claims her mouth as she starts on the buttons of his white shirt. She pulls it from his arms, and works down his chest, running her fingers down his abs, she finds his belt and fumbles with the buckle finally working it lose. Her mouth moves down his neck, slightly nipping at his shoulder before she makes it to his pecs, and running her toungue down his sternum getting to his belly she works on all six muscles licking and nipping at them. Sheamus groans at the attention and the swelling in his pants.

"Come on, Lassie. You are killing me." He mumbles as she unbuttons his black dress pants and sliding them down his long pale legs.

"Be patient, my Prince." She says softly before taking his length into her mouth. Sheamus moans softly as her toungue softly slides down his long shaft. She gently works him over with her mouth. He reaches for her hair and pulls her from his cock.

He grins at her, making her insides melt. He bends down and picks her up and places her on the bed. He slides her black jeans down her legs along with her panties. He moves her legs and climbs between them.

He claims her lips before entering her. She squeals as he works himself inside her slick center. He delivers his minstrations slow and steady.

She looks up at him, his blue pools meet her green ones. She puts her amrs around his neck and pulls him closer to her and claims his lips, they toungues playing a sort of cat and mouse game. She nips at his neck, sending his entire body into chills and goosbumps.

Sheamus growls something, Chandra believes is Irish.

"Baby you are so hot." She mutters before her body nearly convulses into climax, as he does with another snap of his hips. They lay there in each other's arms, "I love you and I never want you to let go." She softly says. "Not to worry, Lassie. I love you, too. And I never want to lose you." He replies stroking her red hair.

Sheamus moves to sit up, "No, hold me for a little longer. I want to be wrapped in those big strong, safe arms." She says slightly pulling on him. Sheamus smiles, "Anything for you." He replies wrapping her in his arms.

They lay there feeling each others heart beat. How did I get so lucky?" He mumbles.

Chandra looks at the clock, "Shea we better get dressed."

"Yeah, we better." He says sitting up. He gets up and finds his clothes. "What was that about?" He asks pulling on his pants.

"I just wanted you." She replies.

Sheamus smiles as he finishes dressing. He walks to the bathroom and checks himself, making his hair spiky again.

"I am ready whenever you are." Chandra says.

"Me too." He replies walking through the room.

Chapter 33

Sheamus and Chandra walk through the talent entrance hand in hand. They look as though they were seeping happiness from every pore of their body. She looks up at him and smiles, Sheamus winks at her causing her insides to heat.

Walking inside the locker room, to find Drew and Dave sitting side by side on steel folding chairs. They begin clapping as the pair walk in.

Chandra looks at the pair strangely, then smiles as she curtsies. "Thanks Lads." She says.

"What is going on, fellas?" Sheamus asks looking at them suspiciously.

"That was quite the preformance last night, this morning." Drew says.

"About 30 minutes ago, the whole floor could hear ya." Finlay adds.

Sheamus' face instantly turns as red as his hair. "You fellas so desperate to get off, you have to listen in on us?" He growls.

"Just messing with ya, fella."

"Not funny!" Sheamus growls as he turns to see if Chandra was alright.

"Where did she go?"

"Chandra..." He calls turning around. He looks to his friends, "You done it now! I will deal with the two of you later...I have to find me girl. If so much as a hair on her head is out of place...I hold you both responsible." He grunts storming off.

A few moments later Chandra walks in from the bathroom. Drew and Dave look at her shocked, then they smirk. "Were you in there the whole time, Lassie?"

"Yeah, who was Sheamus yelling at?"

"Us. He thinks you left. He is off to rescue you." Drew replies.

"We are sorry if we offended you." They both say at the same time.

Chandra laughs, "It takes more than a couple of friends flipping me shit." She says taking out her phone. She flips it open and types "Where are you?" and hits send.

Sheamus reads her text, and replies."Looking for you...where ya at?"

His phone rings again, "Locker room come back please. Is tu mo ghra, mo Prince alainn."

He types in "Is tu mo ghra." As he walks through the door, and looks over at his friends.

"We apologize, Fella."

"Me temper got the best of me." He replies, then looks over at Chandra, she stands and gazes at him her fingertip slightly in her mouth. He can see the hunger in her eyes.

He walks over to her, "Is tu mo ghra." He says before pulling her to him and claiming her mouth.

Sheamus breaks the kissand carries her to a small couch in the room. He softly kisses her on the forehead, and turns to his friends. "Don't think you will be getting anymore of a show than that." He grumbles.

Chandra reaches for Sheamus' arm, pulling him closer. She gently strokes his translucent cheek, and then violently claims his mouth. She finally finishes devouring his mouth, causing a large growth in his pants. She puts her hands on his large pectoral muscle and grins. She shoves the large man off of her, "Now get ready for the show." She demands before getting up herself. She grabs her bag and looks around the room. "Now if you Lads don't mind...I need some privacy." She says walking into the bathroom.

"Oh my god! I want that man." She mutters to herself as she adjusts the water. She strips and steps into the hot spray. She stands there soaking her long thick red hair, "I hope he gets rid of those two."

Chandra continues her shower, the curtian opens as she rinses the soap from her hair. She opens her eyes to Sheamus' stark naked body climbing in and closing the curtian. He looks her up and down with a lustful look on his face as she slathers conditioner into her hair.

"I love you so much, Lass." He says before claiming her still swollen lips.

"Trade me places."

Chandra's insides flip-flop making her short of breath. She smiles and does as he asks. Her heart feels as though it were in her throat. She turns so she is facing him, reaching down she finds his engorged manhood. She looks int o his bright blue orbs as she strokes him a moment. She slowly brings her hands up across his sculpted abs, a girlish gigle escapes her lips, making Sheamus smile. She m oves up his chest, up his neck. She smiles as her fingers are laced in his wet thick crimson hair. She looks at his naked form, the light hitting him just perfectly to make his pale skin glisten.

"You are so beautiful, my Prince." She mutters before turning around and places her hands on the wall, and shakes her ass at him. Sheamus growls as he grabs her by the hips and claiming her body. The bathroom fills with steam and carnal growls as chandra screams out her massive orgasm squeezing every drop of fluid from him.

The both stand under the spray enjoying the hot water. "I love you, Sheamus Patrick Sean Farrelly." She declares before kissing him and then stepping from the shower and wrapping herself in a towel.

She dries off and wraps her hair up in the towel and she dresses. Pulling on her black skinny jeans that fit her like a second skin. She pulls the towel off her head and dries her hair before pulling a bright green Sheamus t-shirt. She pulls on a pair of black socks and runs a brush through her hair. Sweeping the sides back and pinning it there with a pewter barrette with a simple celtic knot pattern.

"Is that the one I gave you?"

She turns, and meets his smile. "Yes. I love it." She replies sweetly. She leaves Sheamus to get ready for the show. Walking through the room she sits on the small couch and pulls on her Doc Marten's boots. She stands and tucks the front of her shirt into her jeans, she grabs her green studded belt and guides it through the loops of her pants.

Sheamus walks out wearing a tight fitting pair od black jeans, a blue button down shirt, his hair full of gel to hold up his spikey hair. He says as he ties his black tie and puts on a lighter blue vest. "We have a meeting with Vince." He says fastening the buttons on his vest.

"I was a little nervous about it." She replies.

"Don't worry, I will be right next to you." He says taking her hand in his.

Chapter 34

Chandra watches the clock on the wall, time moving far too slow for her. "Shea, I want to smoke. I am really nervous."

"There isn't anything to be nervous about."

"How can you say that? I have a meeting with Vince Mcmahon...And a contract! In my world this is a fantasy." She says picking her pack of marbs,"You coming?" She says walkign to the door. "Aye, right behind you." He replies following her out the door.

He puts his arm around her and they walk through the halls towards the back entrance. They walk past the Bella's as they snicker about the couple as they walk by. Sheamus looks at them, "Nothing better to do?" He growls.

"Just ignore them Shea, they are just stuck up models. They have mistaken a WWE ring for a runway." She replies shooting them a dirty look.

"How could she be with his pastey ass. Can't even understand the crap coming out of his mouth." Brie says.

Sheamus looks down at Chandra's face. Her usual fair complextion turns crimson. Chandra stops and turns charging the Bella's "You stupid little bitch!" She snarls taking Brie by the throat and holding her to a the wall. "When you speak of my man with your equally nasty twin. Keep it respectful. He has doen nothing to you!" Chandra warns dropping the diva. She turns and looks at Nikki, who backs away trying to help her sister.

"Come on, Shea. They are nothing but bimbos." She says as they walk towards the door. "That was good." He replies grinning with pride.

A few minutes later Chandra grinds out her cigarette and they head to Vince's office. Sheamus knocks on the door as they arrive. "Come in." They hear from inside the room. Sheamus takes Chandra by the hand and they walk into the office together. Vince looks up from his desk, "Please have a seat." He says welcoming them into the room.

"Chandra I am pleased to see you are ok after the ordeal. I want you to know he has been suspended indefinitely without pay. This behavior isn't tolerated in my company."

"Thank you, Mr. McMahon."

"Mr. McMahon huh. Please call me Vince."

"Thank you, Vince. I am very excited for this meeting." Chandra says her voice as soft as a small child.

Vince smiles, "Good, I am happy. Now Sheamus tells me that he needs and assistant. He also tells me that you are a fan, a very loyal fan for many years."

"Yes. More than thirty years I have been watching your shows." She replies proudly.

"Thank you for that from my entire family. Without fans like you we would be nothing."

Chandra sits there feeling dumbfouned. She looks at Sheamus who just smiles at her.

"Now what does being his assistant entale?" She asks.

"When you think of a wrestler's assistant what do you think of?" He asks.

Chandra thinks for a minute. "I imagine keeping track of his appearances, shows, and making sure he gets where he needs to be when he needs to be there." She replies.

"Yes and maybe even go to the ring with him...as a valet." Vince adds. Chandra gives Vince the biggest grin he had seen in awhile. "This is truly a dream come true." She replies smiling.

"Well, if you choose to sign this contract, you will be an official member of the WWE family." He says handing her a three page document. She reads it carefully, and finds a pen on the desk. She scrawls out her name and hands the contract back.

She and Sheamus stand, Vince extends his hand, "Welcome to the company." He says shaking her hand.

"Thank you, I won't let you down." She says before her and Sheamus walk from the room.

"Well, let's get you ready for the show." She says walk ign with him. "Aye, the ink isn't even dry and you are already bossing me." He says teasing her.

"Do you want any tonight?" She says looking at him sternly.

"Aye, Lass. You know I do."

"Then do what I say." She replies teasing him right back.

Chapter 35

Chandra looks up from her computer As she hears a knock on the door. Her heart flutters not knowing who is on the other side. She gets up to open the door and finds Stephanie Levesque standing there.

"Chandra?" Stephanie extending her hand. Chandra shakes her hand. "Please come in." She replies excitedly stepping aside. Stephanie walks in and sits on the couch next to where Chandra was sitting and working.

"I am honored to meet you."

"Thank you." Stephanie replies.

"I have Sheamus' creative notes. If you would run this by him and get him to sign off his approval on the last page. Every show you will get this needs to be done before we go live." Stephanie says handing her a stack of papers. "Now this is his itinerary for the week. Every Monday you will get one of these. Please make sure he is on time."

"I will."

"From now on these will be emailed to you. Shane is working on your employee account and will provide you with the information over the next few days. He will send you a disc that you will need to download, it is the company's network." Stephanie says.

"Thank you, Stephanie." Chandra says feeling a little overwhelmed.

"Just call me Steph, we are all family."

Chandra smiles, "Yesterday I would never imagined this. A life's dream come true." She replies.

"If you get overwhelmed, try to relax it will get easier. You are the perfect person to be Sheamus' assistant...you believe in him I think more than he does." Steph says trying to reassure her.

"Do you still write?"

"Yes, I am doing a Sheamus one. I started it before we met. But, I haven't done much with it lately." Chandra replies.

"Well if you ever get a good idea, my office door is always open."

"Thanks so much, everything."

"You are welcome and remember to have fun." Steph says before excusing herself.

Chandra looks over his creative notes as he walks out. "Was you talking to someone?" He asks startling her.

She looks at him, and grins as he stands there in his green and gold trunks on, his black and white boots with the white celtic crosses on the sides. His knee pads perfectly placed, standing there bare chested. She exhales, "Yeah, Stephanie was here. She brought me papers." She replies almost breathless.

"Working already?" Sheamus says grinning.

Chandra comes back to reality, "You have a radio interview today. You are doing it from the production, on the phone." She says.

"When?"

"In thrity minutes. And don't be late." She says opening her computer. "Are gonna come with me?" He asks. "No, babe. I need to get this work done." She replies sweetly, before kissing him softly. "Now get going, we have to go over your creative notes when you get back, they need your signature." She says sending him on his way.

She conitues typing in the information, his appearances, flight times, hotel information. "Done with that part." She says stretching her hand out.

Deciding to get some air, she picks up her smokes, and her phone and heads out the door. She walks through the halls and sees Cody and Drew ahead.

"Hey guys, what's up?" She greets walking to them.

"Hey Chandra, how are you?"

"I am good, and you, Cody?"

"I am good."

She looks over at Drew. "And how are you my scottish friend?" She asks. "I am good. Where is your loyal protector?" He asks. "He has a radio interview, right now. He will be back soon." She replies.

Drew looks at her, "Should you be walking around alone?" Chandra sighs loudly. "Ya know, Drew I don't see the harm. Cena is suspended, and nobody here is gonna cross Sheamus after what he did to Cena." She replies.

"Come on, Cody. Let's go with her. Shea will have our heads if we didn't look out for her." He says to his partner as they follow her outside.

"I appriciate the escort guys, but I am a grown woman. I don't need a baby sitter. Me and Shea have gone rounds about this. I know he means well, but I am not helpless." She says before lighting her cigarette and finding a piece of curb to sit on.

Chapter 36

Sheamus returns to the locker room to find it empty. "Chandra...I'm back." He calls. After getting no response he walks around the room, his heart races at the thought of her being taken from him again. "Damn it! I am gone for an hour and she fargin' disappears." He grumbles to himself more worried than angry. He throws open the door, and lets it slam shut, he stalks the halls and finds Randy Orton. "Orton!" He shouts his accent thick.

Randy turns, "What do you want?" He growls.

"You took her...Didn't you!" He growls through his concern.

"Took who?"

"Me girl! You and I we no love lost between us. I wouldn't put it past you to harm an innocent woman."

"Dude, you are nuts. The curse you have is stupidity. I don't think you need be a Mick to be stupid." Randy replies with a smirk.

Sheamus' face turns bright red, the vein in the middle of his forehead starts throbbing. "You son of a bitch!" Sheamus says before clocking Randy in the side of the head knocking him to the ground. "He stands over Orton. "If she so much as has a hair out place from your hand I will come back to finish this." Sheamus warns. He grins and picks up his size 13 boot and punts Orton in the head as he leaves.

Sheamus nears the back door, he can hear her laugh, then only an accent a Scot would have. "Why is it everytime I turn around she is with Drew?" He wonders to himself as he gets to the door. Chandra turns to see who is there as she grinds out her butt and stands up. She smiles and walks toward him. He wraps his arms around her as he sees Drew and Cody. He lets go of her and backs up a few steps. He checks her out, making sure she hasn't been damaged.

Chandra looks at him, "Sheamus Patrick Sean Farrelly! Just what are doing?" She demands. "I thought you were taken from me again." He replies knowing she is pissed off. "As you can see my guards are here." She snaps looking at Drew and Cody. "But, they don't make me feel like a defenseless child who can't take care of herself." She shouts storming off. She can hear him following her, plus the unmistakable scent of his colonge.

She stops and turns around. "Sheamus leave me alone! I am really furious with you right now." She says turning to walk away from him.

"Really? You are really mad with me because I care about you? or is it that I want to protect you because I love you." He replies the wounded feeling stinging in his voice. Chandra keeps walking away from him, her eyes stinging with tears knowing she hurt him. But, he hurt her too, she walks on to the locker room. She walks in and sits down and opens her laptop.

She grins as she decides to write some fiction. Pulling up her wordpad program, she skims over what she wrote previously to refresh her memory. Just as she gets one sentence typed, the door flings open. She exhales loudly.

"Sheamus, I said that I want to be alone." She snaps.

"I know what you said."

"Then why are you still here?" She replies sacrcasticly.

"It's me locker room, Lass." He says smirking, knowing he is getting under her skin.

"Don't call me that right now!" She says raising her voice.

"Why are you cross with me?"

"You really have to ask?"

"I don't understand women!" He growls.

"Since you are too thick to get it, I will tell you. Because you have me followed! You act as if though I can't take care of myself, or maybe you just don't trust me. Which is it!" She demands with a tear escaping her eye.

"Well, for starters everytime I find you...you are with Drew. Everytime I see the way you look at him, I want to punt his head off!"

"What the hell are you talking about!"

"I don't want to lose you." He replies his voice calm.

"Bullshit, Shea! Admit it! You think me and Drew have something to hide? You are just jealous, you can't stand for me to be friends with Drew. Tough shit, Mick!" Chandra says standing and looking him straight in his blue eyes.

"Well do you? Don't ever call me that!"

Chandra drags a chair closer to her and stands on it. She pulls back her arm and slaps him across his cheek so hard his head jerks to the side, the sound echos through the room. Chandra pulls back her throbbing hand. "You asshole!"

"I can't beleive you asked me that! Me and Drew are only friends!" She screams at him.

She storms from the room, slamming the door after herself.

Sheamus stands there still shocked from her slap. "Ah hell I deserved it." He mutters beginning to pace the room. He sits dwon a few minutes later. "Ok, calm down. You have a show to do." He mutters to himself, trying to relax.

Suddenly the door flings open, slamming into the wall on the other side. "Hey, fella!" Growls Drew walking into the room.

"Go away, Drew."

"no, I want to know why my friend...and your girlfriend is crying her eyes out to my wife." Drew yells through his thick accent.

"Mind your own, fella!" Sheamus grunts through gritted teeth.

"And she thinks you really love her. She has bought everything you have told her." He snarls before leaving the room.

"But I do love her." He mutters after Drew slams the door.

Chapter 37

Chandra walks into the room, and gets her bag putting her computer inside. Sheamus watches her silently as she walks around the room gathering her things.

"i am going to the hotel, and I will be getting my own room. If you care. You have a promo to do and you face Orton tonight. If you want to behave like a reasonable human being text me or something." She says before leaving.

Sheamus just sits there feeling like a defeated man. He doesn't know if he should go after her, or give her space. But not being with her is killing him inside.

Chandra gets to the hotel and walks to the front desk. She rings the bell. The clerk walks in from an office. "Can I help you?" He asks.

"Yes, I a room." Chandra replies sadly.

"Is it a single? I need to see some identification." He says, typing into his computer.

"Yes, just me." She says handing him a one hundred dollar bill as he prints the reciept. "Please make sure I am not bothered." She says handing the man a twenty.

"Sure thing, Miss Pruitt." He says handing her a key card. "It's room 128.

"Lovely." She mutters under her breath as she walks to the elevator, her bag slung over her shoulder. Once inside she presses the button to take her one floor up. She feels the sting of tears threatening to escape.

"Why are we doing this to each other? I miss you my sweet Prince." She sobs to herself.

Chandra walks into the room, she looks around as she sets down her bag. She sits at the small table and lights a cigarette. She scans the room as she inhales deeply. On the other wall is a single bed, much smaller than the one she shared with Sheamus. She pulls her phone out of her pocket and opens it. Seeing no messages, or missed calls she sets it on silent and puts it down on the table. She sniffles back her tears, as she grinds out her smoke.

Chandra picks up her key and grabs her wallet from her bag. She finds a dollar. She walks out of the room, and finds a coke machine down the hall. She puts her money in and selects the 20 ounce bottle. She opens the bottle and takes a big drink.

"Alright, fella! What did you go and do this time?" Finlay shouts as he barges into Sheamus' locker room.

He wipes the escaped tear and stiffles a sniffle.

"I hear you sent that Lass off crying. Is that true?"

"Yeah, my own stupidity." Sheamus replies quietly.

"Tell her you are sorry. Beg her to forgive your stupid ass." Dave demands.

"She already left me, Dave."

"She didn't leave you...yet. Just call her. And to think I warned you about her...Should been warning her."

"I will after me match. But I ain't apologizing for trying to protect her."

"You call that protecting? Aye, you should apologize...Especially for what you accused her for. That Lass has done nothing but love you." Finlay says smacking Sheamus in the back of the head, instantly setting his temper off. But, knows better that to pick a fight with Dave Finlay.

"If nothing is going on, then why is she always with him. I can't stand the thought of anyone touching her. I love her so much."

"Well, your best mate isn't doing anything wrong. That Lass you claim to love doesn't deserve this, she is so devoted to you."

"I know I am an arse." Sheamus says.

"We all are at times, get her to forgive you. You are a mess without her." Dave says before leaving. He turns before walking out. "Do what I say or the least of your worries will be Orton. You hurt that Lass and you will deal with me." Dave says before walking out of the door.

Chapter 38

Chandra looks at her phone again. She shakes her head in disappointment. "Well I did kinda leave." She thinks aloud. She takes another drink of her coke before toking on her green bowl. "That's ok if you don't want to talk to me." She says before cashing out her pipe and finishing her coke. With her key, wallet, smokes, and her phone she leaves the room.

Chandra walks into the hotel bar, she chooses to sit in the back after seeing a small booth in the corner. She walks over and sits down. Chandra lights a cigarette as she waits for the waitress. Soon a young woman walks over not much younger than Chandra. The waitress Tiffany according to her name tag. "Can I bring you anything to drink?" She asks as she hands Chandra a menu.

"Strawberry frozen marguirita." Chandra replies smiling as she realizes this is the first time she has been out alone in the six months she has been with Sheamus. "I will be right back." Tiffany says before walking away to the bar to fetch the drink.

Chandra grinds out her smoke as she picks up the menu and scans over it. She sets it down as Tiffany returns with the drink. "Have you decided?" She asks setting down the frozen red deliciousness in front of Chandra. "Yeah, I will have the T-bone rare. Baked potato, with sour cream and shredded cheese. And uh salad with ranch."

"Ok, we will have that for you soon." She replies as writes everything down on a pad and walks away. Oh and uh could I get that t.v. over there on WWE." "Sure thing. You know they have a show going on across the street."

"Yeah, I know." She replies sadly.

Chandra guzzles her frozen drink as the show starts. Her food soon arrives along with a fresh drink. She enjoys her dinner and the show as it progresses until...His music begins to play.

Chewing her sterak slowly, she listens to him talk. After swallowing the meat, "you are missing something, Sheamie." She mutters. She can see in his eyes he is just as miserable as she is. A tear escapes her lid, "No, damn it! He should apologize." She chastises herself wiping the tear from her cheek.

"Now there is someone special out there, ta bron orm, agus is tu ghra mo." He says looking straight into the camera as if he were looking into her eyes. The camera zoom in on him, she can see his normally bright blue eyes are dark, glossy, and bloodshot. "Now do that in person." She mutters finishing off another drink. She waves Tiffany over, "Another one please."

Chandra finishes her meal as Tiffany returns with a fresh drink. "Thank you, and I finished with this." She says pushing her plate to the end of the table. She looks up at the t.v. just as Sheamus walks down the ramp for his match. She stirs her drink as they show a close up of his face. She can see the remnants of her assault to his cheek. "Oh baby, I am so sorry." She mutters.

Sheamus looks off his game today. He was seen backstage arguing with a woman, I heard she left the building." Cole says.

"I feel sorry for Orton. Sheamus is a lot more dangerous when he is upset. That quick irish temper is vicious." Striker replies as Orton's music plays. Sheamus stands and waits for Orton to get inside the ropes.

"I can't take this, he looks horrible. I am gonna call him after the match. She says picking up her phone. "He is in the ring,maybe cheer him up. ***Room 128. Is tu mo ghra, mo Prince alainn.*** She types then sends.

She finishes her drink while smoking another cigarette. She watches Sheamus make dumb mistake after dumb mistake. "His timing is off." He walks into Randy's RKO, then the pin and his shoulders were counted three. She shakes her head, as she grinds out her cigarette and motions for the check. "Put an extra twenty on there for you." Chandra says handing her a credit card.

Chandra returns to her hotel room and sits in silence, until his ring music interupts the lack of sound. She opens her phone, ***I love you too. Can I come over to talk later?*** He texts.

***I can't wait baby.*** She replies back.

Chapter 39

Sheamus finds himself in the hotel bar, he sits down as the bartender comes over. "What will ya have?" Sheamus not bothering to look up replies, "Guinness." In a solemn voice. He takes the glass of black ale and pays the man before walking to a small quiet table and sitting down. He holds the drink to his lips and guzzles it. He sets the glass down, and waits for a waitress.

A large chested blonde walks over to his table. "Can I get you another one?" She asks. Sheamus looks up at her and grins, "Aye, Lass. You can bring me Guinness and don't let me glass get empty." He replies with a school boy grin. Hours pass as Sheamus drinks himself into a stupor. He flirts with every good looking girl in the place.

"Sheamus, I don't appriciate you treating my friend like this. Look at you...flirting with every cheap tramp in the place. I have a good mind to tell Chandra how you are behaving. If she saw you her heart would break into a million little pieces."

Sheamus looks up at her and grins, his blue orbs bloodshot with alchohol. "What do you want, Terryn? maybe if you was putting out to my fella Drew he wouldn't fancy me girlfriend. Where is he anyway? Probably with me girl now." He slurs.

"I know you must really be hurting to talk to me like this. There is nothing going on with her and Drew. Infact he is in the hotel room sleeping."

"Aye, do you think it be sleep he be getting? He sure isn't in your guy's room. Betcha he is with Chandra right now...screwing her brains out." He snaps.

Chandra sits on the bed, barely able to hold her eyes open any longer. She lays down, "I will just relax, he will be here any minute." She thinks as her eyes close and she drifts to sleep. "Is tu mo, ghra mo Prince alainn." She mumbles.

Sheamus still sits in the bar, consuming his guinness. He hands the waitress and large tip, she tries to give him her number. "No honey. I love me girlfriend." He says staggering out of the bar and to the elevator.

"For Drew's sake she had better be alone." He slurs almost unintelligable through his thick accent.

He makes it to her room, and knocks softly. He waits with no response, he knocks louder. Still nothing. He takes a few steps back and brough kicks the door. The door frame cracks from the force. The door swings open hitting the wall on the other side. Startling Chandra awake.

Chapter 40

"Take me home, Baby." Chandra says.

Sheamus looks at her, "Where is that?" He asks.

"Take me to our room, so I can sleep in your arms again." She replies.

Sheamus sighs then grins. "Aye Lass. I have been waiting for you to ask." He replies scooping her up in his arms and sets her down on the bed, and gets her bag and stuffs her belongings inside. Chandra throws on her boots and follows him out the door.

Once inside in the elevator, Sheamus bends down and claims her lips. Chandra feels as though she might faint from getting so light headed. Chandra looks into his bright blue eyes, "Don't think you are forgiven...yet, Laddie. She says in a very serious tone. "Aye." He replies lowering his head in shame.

"We have some talking to do, long before that happens." "I hope someday you will find it in your heart to forgive me." He says. "Maybe even trust you again" She says pulling out a pair of boxers and crawls into bed after she puts them on.

"What can I do?" He asks while shedding his tight blacks jeans, leaving him standing there in his boxers. Chandra looses her breathe for a moment. ***Damn it girl! Make him work for it. Stay mad at him.*** She silently chastises herself. He pulls back the covers and climbs into his side.

"Chandra I love you and I am so sorry." He says, his accent thick with emoption.

"I know you are, and I love you too, my sweet prince." She replies running her fingertips down his pale freckled cheek.

Chandra lays down after adjusting her pillow. She looks up to find Sheamus looking at her. She pulls his face down and claims his mouth. She breaks the kiss, "Good night." She says. Sheamus silently groans. He wraps his arms around her and holds her so tightly as if she might escape. He drifts off to sleep grateful to be able to hold her again.

Chandra lays awake, enjoying the safe feeling he always seems to give her. She silently listens to her Irishman snore softly, finally she drifts off .

Chandra wakes to her phone alarm, her eyes open, finding the offending noise and promptly shuts it off. She smiles finding herself still in his arms. She exhales deeply, and holds him even tighter.

"Shea...Time to wake up." She softly says.

She moves his arm so she roll over to face him. She begins kissing his chest softly, her lips barely touching his bare chest. As if he were jolted awake by electricity, he moves his hand to the back of her head, and gently strokes her long red hair. She moves dwon to his sculpted wash board stomach, paying attention to each muscle. "You awake Shea?"

"Aye, Lass." He groans. "Good now get up. I will be back with your coffee before you are out of the shower. We gotta be a california today." She says. "Yeah, Staples Center tonight." He replies rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Then a few days off after the house show in Seattle tomarrow night."

"I could use a few days off." He says. "We are gonna stay at my house. I thought we could relax and maybe talk a little. No distractions." She replies. "I look forward to it." he says finally sitting up. Chandra grabs a coke out of the mini-fridge and lighjts a marlboro as she watches Sheamus walk off to the bathroom. She finishes her smoke and finds a pair of sweats, slides on her boots, and heads for the door getting her wallet and Sheamus' key card.

Finding the hotel restaurant, she orders a large black coffee, pays the girl behind the counter and heads back to the room.

Just as she predicted, Sheamus was still in the shower. She sets down his hot drink and walks over to her bag and pulls out a long sleeve black t-shirt, a short sleeved Sheamus t-shirt. She finds a pair of boot cut jeans.

Sheamus walks out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but a towel wraps around his hips. "It's all yours." He says walking to her, he gives her a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks for the coffee." He says before taking a drink. "Your welcome." She says sweetly before scooping up her clothes and a small bag and heads to the shower.

"Wow, I left alone and he hasn't said anything. Maybe he is sorry." She mutters adjusting the water.

Chapter 41

Sheamus sits in a chair sipping his coffee as Chandra's phone starts playing Flanigan's Ball. He grins and looks towards the bathroom door, and opens her phone. He shakes his head and closes the phone setting it down where he got it.

"Really, Drew. Why are you texting her so early." He grumbles into his coffee.

***You arse! This is what she is talking about. You gotta stop this or she will leave your stubborn irish ass.*** He silently chastises himself.

Sheamus forces himself to change his attitude, as the bathroom door opens. He looks up from his thoughts, he flashes Chandra a smile. She smiles as her heart wants to melt from his dimples.

"Ready?" She asks. "Aye." He replies, his accent making Chandra's stomach fill with the flittery wings of butterflies. She grabs her phone and follows Sheamus from the room.

"Babe, I gotta check out of that room. What should I say about the door?" She says, more wondering than asking his advice. "I don't know, but if Vince finds out, I am likely to be suspended." He replies.

"I just won't bring it up." She replies.

"Chandra Pruitt!"

"What?" She asks acting innocent.

"You are bad...I love it!" he says bending down and stealing a kiss on her cheek.

Chandra's green eyes seem to almost sparkle from the little flecks of gold mixed in. Sheamus smiles and realizes she does love him...for him. And in that moment, he fully understands he loves her like he has loved no other. His cold Celt heart feels a bit warmer.

They get to the front desk, "I am checking out, Chandra Pruitt." She says handing the clerk her key card. "I had a a disagreement with the door to this room. Here is my credit card number. Please bill it for the damages." She says. "How much damages are we talking?" The clerk asks. "Just the door and the frame." She replies. "Here is what I will do, bill you an extra one hundred dollars and we will call it even." He says. Chandra smiles, "That sounds fine with me." She says handing him her Visa card. He runs the card, and hands it back to her just as the reciept prints. "Thanks." She says moving to the side, allowing Sheamus room to do the same. Alright Miss Pruitt, next time let's try not to break anything." He says grinning. She grins and nods her head in agreement.

"Sheamus Farrelly." He says coldly, setting the key down on the desk. Chandra flashes him a dirty look. "Very well, Mr. Farrelly. Thank you for your stay." He says handing Sheamus a reciept.

"Ready for some time off?" He asks casually. Chandra looks up at him. "What was that about?" She demands. "What?" He replies coyly. "Why were you being rude to that clerk?" "I don't know what you are talking about." He replies, lying. He knows exactly what is wrong with her. Once outside she stands in front of him, and puts her hand on his chest, stopping him. She looks up her green eyes full of fire. "Sheamus Patrick Sean Farrelly, don't you dare lie to me. You know full well what I am talking about." She says very quietly and calmly not wanting to cause a scene. Sheamus tries to turn away from her but she grabs his arm, "Baby talk to me. Why were you being rude to him?" She says looking into his blue eyes full of fear. "You want to know so bad? You will hate me and leave me again!" He stammers.

Chandra looks up at him, "Just tell me? Did he do something wrong?" Sheamus looks down at her, "He was flirting with you. Satisfied? Now we will get into another fight. I know I am a big jealous asshole." He says his accent thicker than normal. She looks into his eyes as they start to almost well up. "Sheamus I am not going anywhere. But, baby guys are gonna flirt with me...it's what they do. I have to face the hords of your female fanbase everyday. Do you know what they are saying about me online? I know you don't so I will tell you, I am called every name in the book, they hate me. Do you know why they hate me?"

Sheamus shakes his head, "No Lass." He replies. "They hate me, because you love me...and not one of them. I get to touch you, I get to kiss you, I have you. I have your heart. And they wish just for one day they could be me." She replies.

"Really? I didn't realize."

"Do you think that sometimes I am jealous too? You work with some of the most beautiful women in the world, and most of the time they are half-naked. You are always taking pictures with fans, some of the really pretty girls. I hate them touching you, you're mine. I hate when they flirt with you, and especially when you flirt back with them."

Sheamus looks at the ground, "It's me job, Lass. I hate that you feel that way."

Chandra grins, "I know it's your job, and that's why I never say anything and I try not to let it bother me. But you could have any woman in the world and you chose me." She replies taking his hand in hers, she lifts his hand to her mouth and kisses it gently. "Can we go home?" Sheamus asks. "Aye, let's go home, Laddie." She says. He puts his arm aound her as they walk towards a taxi. Chandra gets into the back seat as Sheamus loads the trunk with their bags. Once he gets inside, "Where to?" He asks. "The airport." Sheamus replies just looking into Chandra's eyes lovingly.

"I can't wait till we get home. See my dogs, maybe go on a horse ride." She says anticipating her own bed for once.

"What kind of animals you got?" Chandra smiles, I have two American Pit Bull Terriers, and two matching solid black Percherons and a Clydesdale. My Clyde was actually born and bred in Scotland. He is beautiful." She says out of pride for her beloved pets.

"Draft horses? You ride draft horses?" He asks curiously. "Aye. They are huge. The Clyde's name is Drew. And the Percherons are Shea and Dave. Funny thing is I ride Shea more than the other two horse." She says with a giggle. Sheamus laughs, "You named them after us? Why Drew?" Chandra grins and rolls her eyes, "Because they are both from Scotland. Silly." She says as they pull up to the airport, Sheamus hands the driver a fifty, "Keep the rest." He says.

"Thanks man." He replies pushing a button releasing the lock on the trunk. Sheamus helps Chandra out as if she were riding in a carriage. She smiles, "And I thought chivalry was dead." She muses as she follows Sheamus to the back of the car. He sets their rolling bags on the ground, "Chivalry from a warrior?" He says raising an eyebrow. "I felt like a princess." She says walking along side him. "You are my princess...my little celtic warrior princess." He says his voice dripping with desire as they walk through the airport.

They find the gate and check in at the desk and find somewhere to sit before they are allowed to board the plane. "So what are these dogs like?" He asks trying to change the subject. "One is black and white his name is Taker and the other is red and white, he is called Kane." "Are they as mean as their namesakes?" He asks almost nervously. "No, they are big chickens-butts." She replies.

Sometime later as they are flying, she takes her phone from her pocket and flips it open. She notices Sheamus look away quickly. "Are you alright?" She asks as his body language completly changes. "Aye, I am fine." He quietly replies.

She sees a message icon, "That is strange." She says looking at Sheamus. "Something you wanna tell me?" She asks sternly. "I just wanted to see if it was important." He spits out rapidly. "Well you didn't read it, so that's good." She replies opening the message. ***Are you ok?*** She reads aloud.

Sheamus scrunches up his face in annoyance. "Why wouldn't ya be alright?" He asks suspicisously. Chandra glares at him, "he knew we were fighting last night and that I got my own room. he is just concerned for a friend. "That makes sense, Drew is a good fella." Sheamus replies. She looks at him, not sure what to do about his sudden turn around. She knows he must be seething on the inside. "Thank you for trusting me." Leaning over to kiss him on the cheek.

***I am fine, fella. Me and Shea are going to my house for a few days. See you in Seattle.*** She types and then presses send.

"I love ya, Lass." He says with just enough bass and brough in his voice to almost turn her to jello. "I love you too, my sweet prince." She replies stroking his pale cheek.

Flanigan's Ball plays from Chandra's pocket, startling her. She opens it, and reads, ***Aye, see you then. Give Shea my best.***

Sheamus begins to get ancy again, "It was Drew, he said see you then and to give you his best." She says almost defensively. She looks at him, "Are we gonna do this?" She asks.

"No, I am really trying. I don't want to fight." He replies. "I know you are trying. And I don't want to fight either. I just want to hold you and love you." "Aye, Lass. That is all I want as well." He replies reaching into his pocket and checking for the small black box inside.

Chapter 42

Chandra and Sheamus get into a waiting taxi after putting their bags into the trunk. "Where to?" The driver asks. "St. Helens, please." She replies politely. "Alrighty, here we go then. Coming back from a trip?" He asks making small talk. He looks into the rearview mirror and sees the two just looking at each other. "Just a trip home from our job. We travel for work." She replies.

Once out of the city, Sheamus looks out the window, smiling. "What is up, my Prince?" She asks sweetly. "It looks kinda like Ireland here." He says never taking his eyes from the scenery. The car drives past a sign reading "Entering St. Helens." Where to?" The driver asks. "Make a left here at this next light, then drive three miles, take a right, it's the third house on the left." She replies.

"We are almost home, babe." She says leaning in to steal a kiss on his pale cheek.

The taxi pulls into the drive way, "Here we are." He says parking the car, and pressing a button that lifts the trunk lid. Chandra hands him a one hundred dollar bill. "Keep whatever is left. Thank you for the ride." She says sliding out of the door Sheamus is holding open for her. "You are welcome, Miss." He says.

Chandra and Sheamus walk up the steps and onto the large wrap around porch, as the taxi drives away. She uses her key to gain entry into her house.

"They walk inside adn set their bags down, suddenly two large pit-bulls come running and growling. They see Chandra and immediatly calm down. Their tails begin wagging so much their whole body gets into it. Chandra drops to her knees and and plays with her dogs. They both look up, and notice Sheamus and their bodies stiffen as they begin growling and barking fiercely.

"Taker! Kane! Down boys!" She commands.

The dogs lay down, but they are still aggitated at the stranger. Chandra looks down at them disappointed. "Boys! You know better, now quiet." She says to them reaching for their heads to scratch.

"Come here, Shea." She says extending her hand to him. "They won't hurt you, they are just big babies." She adds. Sheamus moves closer, "Get down on their level, let them smell you."

He does as she asks, trusting her. He holds out his hand, and the dogsd smell him, then they start licking his fingers and hand. "See they are harmless, just big babies. Just really protective of me." She replies. Chandra stands back and watches Sheamus interact with her precious pits. "Well, I guess they have deemed you ok." She says laughing.

"Boys, off." She commands. The two dogs get up and wander to the kitchen and find their food bowls.

"Cute dogs." He says. "Thanks." She says smiling sweetly.

"You remember where everything is?"

"Aye, lass. I remember the bedroom." He replies his voice sounding a bit randy. She looks at him, "Nasty Irish boy." She replies teasing him. She watches him walk up the stairs with their bags in his hands. She exhales loudly, watching him walk away.

"God, I love that ass!" She mutters.

She heads into the kitchen and opens the fridge door. Inside she finds two of the most perfect pieces of T-Bone steaks, and a matching pair of huge lobster tails. "I am gonna spoil you so good tonight, baby." She mutters aloud. She reaches in a grabs two ice cold bottles of Guinness. On the counter she finds a bottle opener, she pulls the metal caps off, and carries them upstairs. She walks in to find Sheamus gazing around the room covered in images of himself. He grabs a sharpie from the desk and starts autographing all of them.

"Handsome isn't he?" She asks surprising him. He turns startled, she hands him a bottle of the nearly black ale. He takes the bottle and takes a drink, almost spitting it out. "Why is it so bloody cold?"

"Because beer is supposed to be cold...How can you drink warm beer, Laddie? Eww." She replies, managing the worst Irish Accent making Sheamus laugh. She shakes her head and takes a sip off her own bottle. Sheamus grins, "Do you think I sound like that?" She smiles taking another drink. "No baby. I could listen to the sound of your voice and your accent all day and never tire of it." She says pulling him to her and captures his mouth, her toungue sliding past his red lips.

"I do love you." She says after breaking the kiss, and wraps her arms around him. "Aye, and I love you too." He replies his accent thick with desire. She smiles, believing him, and knowing why his accent changed. He stands there holding her, "Sheamie, I am so sorry." She says her voice sounding as if she might cry. "You aint got anytin' to be sorry for." He replies quietly. "Yes, I do. I hurt you, and for that I am truly sorry for. I just love you so much, and I don't want to lose you." She says with a sniffle. He moves her and looks into her glistening, nearly tearful green eyes. He gently wipes an escaped tear. "Lass, it should be I apologizin to you. I behaved like an illtempered arse. I proved the bloody stereo-types I hate. I am a disappointment to my people, my country, and I must be to you as well." He replies solemnly, looking around the room. "You loved me even before you knew me. You believed in me more than anyone else, and a lot more than myself." He says. "And Now I love Sheamus Patrick Sean Farrelly...the real one. Not the Sheamus the Celtic Warrior...but my sweet, loving and protective Sheamus. Baby nobody is perfect, and after all you are still a man. And I didn't mean what I said to you that day."

"I know you didn't mean it. And I really didn't mean it when I called you what I did. I feel horrible and wish I could take it back." She says. "Aye, Lass. I know it." He replies pulling her back into his pale muscular arms.

"I want to drive my car. Let's for a drive." She says excitedly. "good idea, I would love to see more of this country." He says. Chandra smiles at his choice of words. Country? You know we are still in the same country right?" She says knowing full well what he meant. "Lassie, stop your teasing." He says teasing her right back. "Make fun of a poor irish kid for his bad english." He mutters. "Bad english, my ass! You speak perfect english."

They go downstairs, chandra grabs her keys and her neccesary items. She has keys in her hands and locks the front door. They walk through the kitchen to another door leading to the garage. Once inside he spots a mini-cooper, with the flag of Ireland on top of it. He smiles. "You like my english car I turned irish." He gets closer to it to take a better look. Did you buy the car that way?" He asks curiously. "No, it had the british one originally. I had the dealership change it and paint that one instead. "But we are gonna take the Viper." She says, smiling asnd pointing to the large black sports car. He walks over and opens her door, after she unlocks it making the alarm sound. After she is inside he closes the door for her, and comes to the other side and gets in himself. He groans as his knees slam into the dashboard. Chandra starts laughing, "Not funny, Lassie." He grumbles narrowing his blue eyes at her. "I think Tressa was the last to ride on that side. There is a lever under the seat to adjust it. Not everyone is 6 feet 6 inches ya know." She says making him laugh.

She takes a small remote and presses the red button in the center, watching for the door to open before she turns over the big block dodge hemi under the hood. The car starts with a loud rumble. She back out of the garage and presses the button again closing the door. She backs down the driveway, until they are on the street. "Where do you wanna go? Anywhere special?" She asks. Sheamus thinks for a moment, "I don't know what is here, surprise me, mo ghra." He says. Chandra smiles, I know the perfect place to take you." She replies with a smile.

"Where?" He asks curiously. "You will see, you will be surprised, my beautiful Prince." She says as they drive onto the highway heading west.

Chapter 43

As Chandra drives up highway 30, Sheamus watches out the window. "It is so green here, reminds me a little of home."

"I thought you might like the drive. You hungry?" She asks as they drive into a little town called Knappa, Oregon. "Aye, I could eat." He replies. "I know just the place, and I doubt anyone will recognize you." She says smiling and putting her turn signal on and down shifting for the right turn off the highway. She parks infron of the only restaurant in town. A sign Reads ***The Logger*** Chandra turns off her roaring Viper. She pulls the keys from the ignition and grabs her purse and exits the car. She pushes the button on the remote on her key ring, locking the car.

"Why is it called the logger?" He asks opening the establishment's door for her. "This is a small logging town, it's pretty much all they do here except for some wildlife conservation." She replies walkign through the open door.

They are greeted by a hostess, who seats them in a quiet booth next to the large window looking over the highway and farm fields. The hostess, a middle-aged tired looking woman, hands them menus, "Your waitress will be with you shortly. They peruse the menu as a young girl of maybe 18 walks over, she sets down a small glass of water in front of each of them. "Let me know when you are ready to order." She says before walk ing away to preform her duties. Both Chandra look over their menus, Chandra puts hers down in front of her. "What is this Logger Burger?" He asks. Chandra grins, It is an enormous cheeseburger, and if eat it all you get your picture on the wall over there, and a t-shirt. Oh and it's free if you finish." She says.

He motions for the waitress, she walks over with a small smile. "Ready?" She asks taking out a pad of paper and a pen from her pocket.

"Aye, me lass wil have..." He says looking at Chandra. "Cheeseburger, no onions, with fries. Salad with lot's of ranch. And could I get a side of tartar sauce too?"

The girl writes everything down, she looks up "And to drink?"

"Coke." Chandra replies. "Not Pepsi, RC, but coke." She adds.

The girl looks Sheamus' way, "And for you, Sir?" "I will have the Logger Burger, and coke to drink." He replies politely.

"Alright, I will be right back with your drinks and salad." She says picking up the menus and leaving to the kitchen.

Chandra looks into Sheamus' bright blue eyes, "Is tu mo ghra." She says takigbn Sheamus hand. "And I love you too." He replies his accent thickening a bit. She notices the slight change, and smiles still looking into his eyes knowing he means it.

Their lunch arrives, Sheamus looks down at the huge burger that is cut into foue pieces, and a mountain of fries. "Aye, a good Irish meal...meat and potatoes." He says with his broughish tone, making Chandra giggle. "Do you just love the way I say potatoes." he says exaggerating his accent, causing Chandra to giggle even more.

***I love that man. That beautiful Irish man. God, he is so hot...I want him right now.!***She muses silently. Even the thought of him shirtless sends her into a frenzy of butterflies and shortness of breath. She manages to eat most of her lunch, looking at Sheamus who nearly finishes his burger that could feed an impoverished family, he pushes his plate away. "Full?" She asks. "Aye, can't eat another bite I might explode." He replies. "Well we can't have that, your fans would be so upset. "You almost did it though." She adds. "That was the biggest burger I have ever seen." He says, taking the last drink of his soda and wipes his mouth with a paper napkin.

"We ready then?"

"Aye." He replies calling over the waitress. She brings the check, and sets it down before taking the dishes away. She returns, as Sheamus opens his wallet and takes out a crisp 100 dollar bill. He hands it and the check to her. "Keep the change, Lass." He says as he stands. "Thank you, Sir." She says gratefully. She walks over to the register and enters in the amount, makes the change and smiles at her 70 dollar tip, she just recieved. Sheamus winks at her as they leave the restaurant and head up the highway.

Chapter 44

After driving Highway 101 along the northern pacific ocean, Chandra pulls into in a park.

Come, my Prince I want to you to see something." She says pulling him to narrow dirt path. "What is it, mo Lassie allain?" He asks letting her lead him.

"I come here sometimes, when I am feeling bad." She says as they reach the end of the path. Sheamus looks around, he sees a wire fence full of signs that read: 'No Trespassing'

"Are you sure?" He asks as Chandra opens the gate. "I am quite sure. I own this property all five acres of it." She replies as they walk into a flat field, Chandra closes the gate after them. Sheamus looks around at the flat ground covered in sand and beach grass. "I even have a cabin back there, just past the tree line." She says. He looks at her and gives her that impish smile she adores, "I think I would like to see that." He says. She smiles, "I bet you would...Dirty Irishman." She says smiling. ***Yeah, fella. You will be seeing that cabin alright...and my bed.*** She silently tells him.

"But you need to see this first." She says leading him him to another fence over looking the green ocean. They stop at the barrier, "I would come here, and feel connected to you. If I were depressed, or just missing my parents." She explains looking out to the mighty pacific. "Beautiful, reminds me of the Cliffs of Dover back home." He says bending down on one knee and taking Chandra's hand in his. Her heart races, as he looks into her eyes. "I can't think of a better place to ask you this. It's been on me mind for awhile now. Chandra Pruitt I love you like no other, I want to be with you always." He says reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small velvet box, her heart races even faster as the lid creaks open. "Beidh tu ag posadh liom?" he asks the words nervously escaping his lips, a bead of sweat form just above his brow. His accent thick with emotion, Chandra looks into his watery blue orbs, a tear threatening to escape from his lid. Not Understanding his Irish, she looks down at the offering, and gasps with joy. Her eyes well up and a huge smile planted on her face, "Aye, Fella." She replies watching his face as he clumsily places the ring on her finger. She looks down at her finger, a two-carat princess cut emerald, set in platinum.

"Shea, it's beautiful." She says throwing her arms around his neck. He stands lifting her off the ground an entire 12 inches. He holds her as tight as she holds him. She lifts her head and claims his mouth, her toungue darting into his mouth, almost stabbing his. She breaks the kiss, and Sheamus claims her mouth right back into a long breath taking passionate kiss, his toungue sliding into her mouth, Chandra moans loudly feeling the desire she feels for him and his for her. She had never felt so loved in all of her life. He sets her onto her feet after breaking the kiss, His gaze never leaving hers as they stand just holding each other listening to the ocean softly beat against the rocks below.

"Wanna see the cabin now?" She asks, her voice almost taking a sultry tone. "Aye, Lass. Thought you would never ask." He replies still looking into her deep green pools.

She reaches into her pocket and lights a smoke, holding it in her right hand she lifts her left hand to her view and looks at her engagement ring. ***Holy shit! I am engaged to my Sheamus...My beautiful Prince. Never could I have dreamed this! What fan gets this life?*** She wonders taking a long drag from her Marlboro. They reach the tree line, and walk deep inside its cover, and find a small one room cabin. They walk onto the wrap around porch, Chandra turns the knob and the door easily opens.

They walk inside and begin pulling off dust covers off the only pieces of furniture in the small dwelling. Revealing a large hand built table, with four matching chairs. They walk to the other side of the room and pull another cover off, revealing a large bed built into the wall. On the other wall near a window is a wood burning stove, a shelf to it's right containing dishes. To it's left is a cabinet with the minimal amount of provisions, for maybe a day or two.

" I come here a lot when I need to relax, de-stress, or just be alone." She says sitting on the bed and inviting Sheamus to her. "Come here, Love." She says to him sweetly. He sits next to her, hisb heart beating so hard he feels it might jump from his chest. He strokes her pale cheek, and gazes into her dark green eyes. He growls before claiming her soft red lips. Chandra breaks the kiss only to catch her breath and peers down at her hand. "I can't believe it! I am gonna be your wife." She excitedly declares. "Aye, if you will have a stubborn ol' irishman." He replies. She smiles at him, her whole being exuding the love she feels for him. "The fan in me is going crazy." She says.

Sheamus looks at her, his eyes even seem to be smiling, a happiness he has yet to experience in his 33 years. "Is that good?" He asks almost cautiously. Chandra smiles, she runs her fingertips down his pale cheek. "Yes." She replies with a broad smile. "And how does the woman who loves me feel?" She looks at him, and smiles. "Let me show you." She says kissing him so hard, he gets an erection immediatly, as she unbuttons his black dress shirt revealing his fair freckled skin. She runs her hands down his well sculpted chest, down his washboard abs, until she finds his waist, and unbuckles his belt and loosening his black denim pants fitting him like a second skin.

Chandra breaks the kiss, and continues her oral assault down his neck, her lips feels as though they are leaving trails of fire to his shoulders, down his chest. She pays attention to each muscle, he lets her have her way with him as his need for her grows. She waits for him to lay down, and tugs at his jeans, pulling them from his enormous legs, to his ankles. She pulls off his shoes and tosses them to the wooden floor. She notices his huge erection, she smiles and looks into his eyes, "I see your sword is ready." She says standing to strip infront of him. He looks at her with a hunger he can't explain.

"Aye, Lass. Now come here." He says pulling her to him. She crawls over and him, and sits on his belly and leans down to kiss him. He lifts her and impales her onto his caber. Her eyes widen at the sudden penetration into her hot wet center. Sheamus rolls his eyes, and grunts as he feels her tight walls covering him. She smiles as the sunlight from the window glints against his pale skin, the light hits his hair just right, looking as though his highlights were flame. He opens his eyes and they meet hers as she rides him slowly. He grabs her hips, and drives her down onto his length making her soak him even more. His hands move to her flat belly, up to her ample breasts. He rolls her nipples with his his strong fingers, bringing Chandra to climax. He applies a little more pressure and she moans even louder. She leans dwon and claims his lucious mouth, her toungue exploring the inner recesses of his mouth, enjoying his taste. He places his hand behind her back and rolls her to her back while still inside of her. He snaps his powerful hips causing Chandra to squeal out another orgasm. He pulls out of her, the tip of his cock touching the outside of her body. She raises her hips, and he pushes her down and pushes his rock hard glistening tool barely into her entrance. "Shea, stop teasing." She says writhing around wanting his entire length. "Patience, Lass." He groans into her neck as he roughly nips at her fair skin. "Is tu mo ghra!" He growls before taking her hands and putting them behind her head, "You want it?" He asks looking into her eyes. "Aye, Laddie give it to me. I want you inside me." She says, with labored breath. He grins and slams his entire length into her, stretching her insides. She gasps, "Is tu mo ghra, mo Prince allain!" She manages through panting and moaning. her irishman now lay on her, his weight pressing her into the soft bed, her hands still bound by his he pumps into her with a barbaric fierceness. She wraps her legs around his lower back to open herself up more to him. She screetches out another climax as he holds her down with more force and and strength. "You like that,Lass." he says more as a declaration than a question. "Harder, Laddie. Sheamus fuck me!" She demands. "Aye, you asked for it." He says letting go of her hands and turning her over, he white ass in the air, he roughly grabs at her skin, as she bends over kneeling. "That's what I like." He says grabbing her hips and slamming himself into her. She screams out, soaking his cock again. He takes her wrists in one hand and holds her to the bed and with the other he grabs a large fistfull of her long crimson hair and pulls her head back. He drives his manhood into her with all his weight behind it. "Cum for me." He commands. Chandra grins loving this agressive Sheamus. She moans loudly as he slows down, she grips him with her walls, "your ass is far too white." He says pulling out of her and lettign go of her hair and wrists. "Don't move. I know what will get you even more wet. Do you trust me?"

"With my life." She says as she is unaware of what he is gonna do. The mystery, making her want him more. Making her even more wet and ready for him.

Sheamus pulls his thick leather belt from his pants that lay on the floor. He folds it in half, "Don't move." He says. Chandra obeys as much as she can. Her wet pussy dripping with desire, she can't help but twitch. He snaps the halved leather strap startling Chandra into a lustful daze. He pulls his arm back and strikes her across the center of both cheeks turning her fair skin pink. She puts her ass out more, "You like that do you." He says. Pulling his hand back and beats her ass till it is red and Chandra is about to melt. He runs the leather up and down her exposed back, causing her skin to erupt with goosebumps. "Please fuck me, Shea...Please." She pleads. He grins as he examines her now red covered ass. He grabs her by the hips and roughly enters her, he snaps his hips into her hot wet center, spilling his Celt seed deep inside of her. He remains inside of her, slowly moving back and forth, bringing her to another wet climax. He stays inside of her until his cock softens to the point of impossibility. He gently turns her over, and kisses the tears of joy and pain from her eyes. He looks into her eyes, and she into his as they both catch their breath. She smiles at the sight of his sweaty skin and sweat dampened hair. She strokes his now red cheek. "I love you my Prince." She says. "Aye, and I you." He says never taking his eyes off of hers.

Soon they are dressed, Chandra grabs her jacket and gets a cigarette before walking outside to inhale the sea air. Sheamus walks outside, his black shirt still unbuttoned. Chandra who islost in thought doesn't hear him. He wraps his arms around her, she jumps surprised at his touch, realizing it was him she allows him to embrace her.

"It is very peaceful here." Sheamus says inhaling the scent of her hair. "It is. I like the quiet." She says just as eagle screetches as it swoops down on an unsuspecting fish, causing them both to laugh. "Nobody told that bird that." He says, Chandra giggles. "That was an American Bald Eagle, not just a bird." She says. "Aye, my apologies." He says backing up a step and holding his arms up in surrender, all the while smirking at her.

She turns and grinds out her cigarette, and looks straight into his eyes, then hers wander down his chest, and onto his belly. She bites her lower lip, letting out a small sigh. Not being able to help herself, she runs a finger slowly down the center of his chest bone, so lightly he can barely feel her touch, but his skin erupts with goosebumps. Chandra looks up into his blue eyes, his looking into her green ones with such love and desire.

"You are gonna get burned out here, all uncovered like that." She says beginning to button his shirt, looking for any excuse to touch him. "We can't have any of that can we?" He replies grinning, as he allows her to close his shirt. Enjoying her taking care of him. Chandra stands on her tip-toes and kisses him on his pale cheek. "Let's go home." She says pulling him into the cabin.

Sheamus tucks in his shirt, as Chandra sits down to tie her boots properly and then fixes the bed. "Shea, come help me with this." She says picking up the large covering. He helps her carry it to the bed and cover it. They walk across the room and cover the table witht he other dust cover.

Chandra picks up her keys and gathers her belongings shoving them into her purse. "Ready?" She asks, waiting by the door for Sheamus as he puts his wallet into the back pocket of his pants and heads fro the door.

Chapter 45

Chandra and Sheamus walk down the narrow dirt path leading back down to the car. She reaches in her pocket and tosses him the keys, as she slides in the passenger side. He slips into the other seat and turns the key, the Viper's engine roars to life.

"You remember to drive on the correct side of the road." She says half teasing him. Sheamus shakes his head, "Backward americans." He teases back grinning.

"Backward? Well who invented the car?" She chides back. Sheamus smiles, "Someone irish?"

Chandra rolls her eyes, "No, someone american...Henry Ford in 1901." She replies. "Maybe he is." He replies.

"Where did you have in mind to get married?" She asks changing the subject.

"Ireland, with me family." He replies.

Chandra watches the scenery go by for a moment. "Does that mean in a church?"

"Aye. The Church. You know I am catholic, as is me whole family line for 1000 years."

Chandra sighs, "You expect me to go into a church?"

Why not...I am catholic."

"And I am not. You know I haven't stepped foot inside a church in twenty years. Not since my parents died." She says.

"Chandra, please. Me granny and me mother would never forgive me if I didn't get married in the church."

"In Dublin? Is it that church?"

"Aye, St. Patrick Cathedral." He says.

"You are asking a pagan to say vows in that church?" She asks getting frustrated with his stubborness.

"It's not like he burnt em at the stake." He replies showing his own irritation.

Chandra stares at him, as if daggers might shoot from her eyes. "No, they were just hunted and tortured by the english who first colonized this land, then they were murdered." She snarls back.

Sheamus watches the road and silently drives through Clatskanie, and onto Rainier. He stops at a traffic light coming into Rainier, he turns to her. "Lass, ta bron orm, mo ghra."

Chandra looks at him, and rest her hand on his thick thigh. "Me too, Laddie." She replies looking back to the landscape. "I don't want to fight, I am so tired of it." She says after a few moments of mutual silence.

Sheamus glances at her, then back to the road. he shifts the transmission then places his hand overs hers. "I never want to fight...Atleast with you." He says, making Chandra smile. "But you love to fight." Sheamus grins, "Aye, Lass, but I don't wish to have you for and opponent anymore." He replies smiling.

They drive into St. Helens, Sheamus turns onto Chandra's street. "What the hell?" Chandra says her eyes narrowing. "Looks to be Tressa." "I wonder what she is up to. What does she want?" She mutters as Sheamus pulls into the driveway and parks the car. "It's been a long time, Maybe she wants to talk, or maybe even apologize." He says, making Chandra laugh. "It's a nice thought, Shea. But that just isn't in her nature. She never apologizes for anything. And her failures are always someone else's fault. I told her our friendship was done." She snaps.

Sheamus just looks at her, "Why are you always so damned stubborn?" He angrily wonders. Chandra laughs, "Like you aint stubborn?" She quips.

"Aye, alright. You got me. Stupid question." He says as the exit the car and walk up the porch steps. Sheamus unlocks the door and holds it open for her, He closes the door as Tressa stands on the sidewalk, watching the scene.

"I am gonna to the basement, and bring something up, then I will start dinner. Just relax or something." She says before opening a door and walking down a narrow stairway.

She walks over to a stack of cases of Guinness, she smiles and picks up the case of bottles from the top of the stack. She turns and makes her way back to the main floor of the house. She walks into the kitchen and sets the box of ale down on the counter. She looks into the living room and finds Sheamus sitting in a recliner, his feet up relaxing, having found a rugby game to watch. She sneaks closer to find him and giggles, as she hears him snoring. She smiles heading back to the kitchen to make dinner and to let him have his little nap. "Yeah, baby you are gonna need that strength later." She mumbles to herself.

Chapter 46

Chandra opens the case of Guinness, and smiles as she pulls a bottle of the dark stout. "This ought to wake him up, I know he misses Ireland. Maybe this will make him feel better." She mutters as she finds a bottle opener, she pulls off the cap and a loud pop is heard, Startling Sheamus awake in the chair. She peeks around the corner as he rubs his eyes awake. She pours the ale into a pint glass. She smiles as she glances down at her ring. "Damn I love that man!" She whispers as she walsk into the living room to Sheamus and his game. She sets dwon the drink on an end table next to the recliner.

"I thought you might be thristy." She says pointing to the black liquid. "Thanks." He says lifting the glass to his lips and takes a drink, then wipes the foam from his mustache.

"Aye, it's warm even. How did I get so lucky, that I landed you." He says winking at her. Chandra's insides almost melt at his expression, and he knows it. She just smiles at him, "I love you too." She says before getting up to leave him to his game.

She grabs a coke from the fridge on her way out of the backdoor. She stands outside, and lights a cigarette. Her beloved Pit Bulls come to her, their tails wagging so hard that their entire body almost gets into it.

She scratches their heads as they come to sit infront of her. "You boys hold down the fort for me?" She says as they both cock their heads to the side listening to her. "Of course you did...nobody is going to get past my boys, are they." She continues as she pays attention to her pets. The dogs wander off to play, as she takes a drink of her coke and grinds out the cigarette before walkining to her charcoal BBQ grill. She pours in half a bag of coals, and squirts lighter fluid on them. She waits for the flames to die down before placing the lid on top and walking back into the house.

Chandra watches Taker and Kane play with each for a moment and then walks into the house. She checks on Sheamus who is so engrossed in his Rugby game that he wouldn't notice if her head was on fire. She walks back through the kitchen and heads up the staircase through a small door. She makes it to her bedroom and shuts the door.

"I hope you came through for me, Manny." She says to herself as she opens a drawer on her nightstand. She smiles picking up a large zip lock bag. She opens it and inhales the scent inside. "Ahhh, you never let me down, Manny." Speaking of her trusted friend and groundskeeper, but more like a Dad to her since hers died.

Chandra plucks out her pipe, and places a phat sticky piece of bud in the bowl. She lights it, inhales and holds it in for a moment then exhales, followed by a lot of coughing. She smiles a moment later, and finishes the bowl.

Suddenly she is startled by Sheamus yelling. She almost sprints down the stairs. "You ok?" She asks almost out of breath.

"Aye, what's wrong?" He asks.

"Nothing, you scared me half to death with your yelling." She replies.

Sheamus smiles, "Twas just the game."

Chandra stands shaking her head, "Well did your team do good?"

"Aye, they won." He smiles. "Where you been, Lassie?" He asks. "I was starting the grill, when you were glued to the tv, so I went upstairs." She says smiling.

Gotta go do dinner." She says planting kiss on his cheek. "You want another one?" Sheamus grins, "Always." She says flirty. "I meant another one of these?" She replies picking up the empty glass. "Not now, baby. I want to eat, you ever gonna feed a Fella?" He asks. Chandra gigles, "I am making you an awesome dinner." She says teasing him right back. "Want any help?" He asks after her as she walks to the kitchen. "No, Babe. Just relax, I got it." She replies.

She pulls out the already seasoned Steaks and takes them outside. She lifts the lid to the BBQ and sees the coals are ready, she puts the meat on teh sizzling hot grill with a large fork. She walks back into the house and takes out a matching pair of lobster tails.

Sheamus wandrers into the kitchen, he walsk up behind Chandra and wraps his arms around her. Startling her, she almost drops the dishes the just pulled from the cabinet. She sets the dishes down, realizing it was Sheamus. She leans into his embrace, and he holds her even tighter, inhaling the scent of her hair, almost arousing him completely. He nips at her neck, causing Chandra's center to erupt with heat.

"Shea, I gotta finish dinner." She says wriggling free from him. "I was trying to have dinner." He says, making her laugh. "Baby, you are gonna need all your strength for that later. Now let me finish dinner." She says looking into his dialated, darkened blue pools of desire.

She walks over to the table and sets the plates and utensils down. She goes back to the counter, "Bottel or glass?" She asks. "Glass, Guinness needs to rest, makes the flavor better. You gonna have one too?" He asks seeing only one ion her hand.

Chandra scrunches up her face, "I don't drink beer." She replies. Sheamus looks at her disapprovingly. "It's not BEER! It's stout." He snaps. She just looks at him, feeling her temper warm. "Alright! Alright! it's stout, it's ale, just not beer right? Whatever!" She growls back at him.

She walks outside and lights a cigarette while pacing for a few minutes. "Oh my god! That man infuriates me sometimes. Damned stubborn mule!" She grumbles as she paces. She walks over to the grill and turns the steaks, and places the lobster on. She grinds out her smoke and walks back into the house. She pours his Guinness into a glass, and walks back outside and pulls the steak off and turns the lobster tails, she waits knowing they will be done in just a minute.

She walks inside a moment later and sets the food on the table. She looks at Sheamus who just looks at her, her heart softens a little only cause he looks sad. She gets herself a glass and pours her own stout into it.

"Sit down, Shea." She says as she loads his plate with a big t-bone steak and a lobster tail. he complies, and waits for her to sit down. He takes her hand and kisses it gently. "I am sorry for snapping at you." He says. Chandra looks at him, finally allowing the anger to leave and reveal her true feelings. "What has gotten into you?" She asks her voice still sounding wounded. "I don't know, but I am sorry though."

"Chandra forms a small smile on her mouth, "I am sorry too." She says, pulling his face to her and kissing him softly. "Now let's eat." She says picking up her fork and knife.

"Me mother is gonna love you." he says swallowing a piece of beef. "Why is that?" She wonders. "Because you can cook. This is the best steak I have had in a while." He says winking at her. "Thank you, Sweetheart. I hope she does like me." She replies takling a drink of her stout.

"By the Gods, Shea this is delicious." She exclaims, and then takes another big drink of it.

Sheamus looks at her, he smiles ear to ear, "Now you look like an Irishman's wife." He says, taking his napkin and wipes a bit of foam from her lip. "Thanks, babe." she says her pride resonating through her.

Chapter 47

After dinner, Chandra walks toward the stairs. "Do you wanna watch tv or something?" She asks. "I would like to go online for awhile." She adds. "What are you gonna do up there? Do ya need a hand?" He asks a smile forming on his perfect mouth.

"No, Babe. Go watch your sports." She says as she walks up the stairs, smiling to herself. "Dirty irish boy." She mutters. "I heard that."

Chandra smirks, "Good it's the truth." As she gets to the landing.

She walks into her room and opens the closet and pushes half of her wardrobe together and sets it on the bed. ***Guess I better choose a room.*** She silently muses as she wanders down the hallway. She opens a door, and walks inside. She walks to the window and slides the curtians open. "He is gonna love this view." She says as she perches herself on a window seat infront of the enormous window. She gazes out the window admiring the view, of the horse pasture, and the woods just past her fence line.

She gets up and looks at the black wrought iron king size canopy bed. She pulls back the dark purple curtian covering the sides of the bed enclosing it. She runs her hand across the thick black crushed velvet comforter.

She gets up and goes back to the other room and gathers up her clothes she had deposited on her bed. She picks them up and carries them to the new room. Making several trips, Chandra empties the room of it's furniture and many pictures of Sheamus. She walks over to the night stand and picks up her framed picture of him that she keeps next to her bed, so even if he is away, it is his face she sees when she opens her eyes.

She places the picture on the night stand on her side and palces the picture down lovingly in her new gothic bedroom, that she will share with her future husband. Having filled the closet, and one of the matching dressers.

Finally she cleans out her bathroom, and moves her things to the new one. Happy with her decision, she sits down and loads a bowl. Grinning, "Duh." She chastises herself. She walks back to the old room and unplugs her mini-fridge and carries it down the hall. She takes out a coke and then plugs in the appliance. "Silly stoner, you need one of these." She mutters before taking a drink of the soft drink. She finishes her bowl and then lights a cigarette. She leans back, and relaxes.

"Chandie, you up here?" Sheamus calls walking into a nearly empty room, save for the furniture and many pictures of him. "I am down here." She says from the doorway.

He looks at her curiously, "What are you doing up here?"

"Come here, I want to show you something." She says taking his hand and leading him inside the room.

"What do you think?" She asks. He looks around, "This is our new room." She says. Sheamus looks around, and smiles. "I love it. But, why the move?"

"I thought you would be more comfortable here. You know without getting stared at by yourself."

Sheamus smiles, "But I like that room." He says with a smirk. Chandra looks up at him, " I am not changing a thing about that room. Thinking of turning it into an office. Besides that I am gonnabe your wife...I have the real thing." She says biting her lower lip as her gaze drifts the entire lenght of his 6 feet 6 inch 270 pound frame, and then snuggling into his chest.

"It's getting late." She says yawning. "Tomarrow is your last day off." She adds. "Aye, I am kinda tired." He says.

"I am gonna take a bath and then come to bed." She says almost inviting him. He watches her as she walks away, she glances over her shoulder, and grins as she shakes her ass at him. He exhales loudly feeling the the pain of his erection against the tight denim of his pants. ***That lovely creature is gonna be me wife. She is so beautiful.*** He thinks to himself.

Chandra knowing that she just sent him wanting her even more. "I love teasing him. He is just so easy." She mutters after laughing softly. She sits on the sideof the tub and watches the steamy water rise and explode with lavendar scented bubbles.

Chandra grabs a towel and wash cloth from a small closet inside the bathroom. She walks over to the sink and pulls her slightly curled red hair up into a messy bun. She grins as she plucks a lighter out of pocket and lights several small candles and places them on the side of the tub, before stripping and climbing into the relaxing water.

Chandra soaks her wash cloth in the water, rings it out, and folds it in half and places on her forehead and lays back to relax. She enjoys the hot soak, and closes her eyes trying to clear her mind.

"Aye, that is a beautiful sight." He says his accent thicker than usual. She pulls the cloth from her head and looks up at him. "Hi baby. There is plenty of room." Her voice dripping with desire.

She gets to her knees and quickly removes his shirt revealing his chiseled pale chest, she tosses the garment to the floor, and moves to his waist, she unbuttons his jeans with a tug they slide down his enormous thighs and on down ot his ankles. Chandra almost growls at the sight of him standing before her.

"Do you need an engraved invitation?" She says looking at him, an intense hunger exuding from her very pores.

"No, lass." He says kicking his clothes the rest of the way off, and climbs in with her. He lowers himself into the water, and just looks at her.

"What is it, Shea?" She asks. "Nothing I was just looking at my future wife."

She looks into his blue eyes, "I love you my sweet prince."

"And I love you too, more than you will now." He replies, relaxing his sore muscles starting to loosen up a bit.

Sheamus stands up a while later, and grabs a towel. Chandra watches him as he wraps the towel around his gorgeous waist. His alabaster skin tone shimmers from the candles, as Chandra sucks in her breath, she bites her lower lip as her heart races. He bends down and claims her mouth, his toungue finding it's way to hers, preforming a delicate dance. He breaks the kiss and walks back into the bedroom. He grins to himself, feeling very proud, he left her in a state of need that he knows she can't resist.

"Oh my God! I love that man!" She says lowering herself into the water again.

Soon she gets up and drains the tub, and wraps a towel around her body. She quickly dries off, and pulls a green Sheamus t-shirtover her head. The gold embossed cross on the front almost lights up from the candle light. She pulls her hair down and fluffs it a bit, and walks out to the room. She grabs a lighter and lights two large candles and climbs into bed.

"I wonder where he went?" She wonders aloud. Sheamus returns a moment later, with a bottle of water in his hand. He sets the bottle down on a table, and walk over to the bed and stripping himself of the pair of shorts he was wearing. He climbs into the already turned down bed. Chandra looks at him with such love and desire in her eyes, he bends down and kisses her softly.

Chapter 48

"You look delicious in me shirt." He says his voice low with desire as he nips at her neck. Chandra giggles, "your shirt? I don't think it would over these enormous muscles." She says running her hands down his shoulders and onto his biceps. He flexes it knowing she loves it. Chandra inhales deeply and sighs as she lingers on his arms. He looks down at her and captures her mouth, his toungue sliding through her lips. Chandra feels as though she might melt into a puddle right there, as she returns his affections hungrily. He breaks the kiss long enough to kick off his shorts and releive her of her shirt, revealing her light skin and red hair cascading down her shoulder. He just watches her for a moment, his erection not allowing him to wait. He climbs between her legs and runs his fingertips lightly up her flat belly, and on to her firm ample breasts. He lowers his head, and captures a pink nipple between his teeth. he flicksi t with his toungue, sending a surge of heat through Chandra's body.

"Sheamus, make love to me." She demands through labored breath. "Aye, lass." He replies half growling, Chandra's need for him grows with the sound of that mixed with his thick accent. he captures her mouth as if it would sustain his life. She can feel his rock hard cock at her entrance, she slightly lifts her hips. He responds by pushing her back down.

"Patience, mo ghra."

"Patience?"

"Aye." He says pushing the tip of himself into her. He slowly and gently teases her. "sheamie." She says. He looks down at her, he can see the need and desire in her eyes. he keeps looking into her eyes as her pushes himself into her hot wet center.

Chandra gasps as she puts her arms around his neck , and pulls him closer. She looks into his dark blue dialated pools and watches the candle light flicker almost making his skin glow. The sight of that and his red hair almost sends her over the edge. Finally Chandra captures his mouth, her toungue dancing with his. He takes a breath and moves to her neck, leaving a trail of fire down the side of her neck.

he snaps his hips, now harder and with more weight behind it. Chandra moans and pants as she puts her knees up to give him more. She looks at him, his hair soaked, sweat dripping off his brow. Just as her climax hits, her insides contract against his whole length, sending him into an almost barbaric state. He slams into her, making her scream out another orgasm before he spills his seed into her. Staying inside of her, slowing his minstrations, wanting to feel every contraction of her walls. She holds onto his arms as if he might vanish into thin air. Soaked in sweat, his crimson hair onto her chest, his blue capturing her green ones. She studies his face, the way his side burns are are shaped perfectly to his face, and his mustache thick and damp. She goes to his square chin, his perfect celt features. She reaches for him as he lays down into her arms. Soon they both sleep in each others arms.

Chandra opens her eyes to the soft morning sunlight forging it's way through the curtians. she lays her hand on his arm, that is still holding her. She lay there smiling and enjoying the sense of

"Poor lad." she whispers as she turns her head to look at him, as he snores softly. She smiles as the morning light shines through his hair making it most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She kiises him on the cheek gently and wriggles free from his strong arms. She sits up and puts on her shirt, and a pair of boxers. She picks up her smokes and quietly leaves him to sleep. She stops at the door and turns. A broad smile forms on her mouth at the sight of him, looking like a king in their enormous gothic canopy bed.

Chandra leaves the door open just a little on purpose. Once downstairs she is greeted by her dogs, she scratches their heads and opens the door letting them outside. She walks over to the fridge and takes out a coke, after opening it she takes a drink and sets it on the counter. Opening a cabinet she grins, and picks up a bag if irish cream coffee. She sets the machine to brew.

"I don't know how he can drink that crap." She mumbles, sliding her feet in a pair of slippers near the door. She grabs a cigarette and walks out the door. She watches the dogs run around expelling their energy, after been cooped up in the house all night. She grinds out her cigarette and walks back inside leaving the door open. Walking to the fridge she takes out eggs, and bacon and begins cooking breakfast.

Sheamus begins to stir from the smells wafting up the stairs. He reaches for Chandra, he opens an eye just a little to find her missing. Hey lay there wanting to go back to sleep but, his stomach won't allow him. Making his way down the stairs, he walks up behind Chandra who is so busy cooking doesn't notice his presence. He wraps his arms around her, she leans into him, inhaling his scent.

"Mornin' love." He says nuzzling her neck.

"Morning, Baby." She replies sweetly reaching for a cup and pours him some coffee.

She walks over and sets the table, "Come sit down, laddie." She says sweetly as she flips her long hair. Sheamus just looks at her with a boyish grin, his heart quickening.

She puts his breakfast on his plate, and kisses him on the cheek, she tousels his already messy red hair before turning to refil his coffee. "I love ya so much, lass." He says after swallowing a mouthful of eggs. "And I you." She replies taking his empty plate and setting it into the sink.

"You are gonna be such a good wife." He says.

"And what makes me such a good wife?" She asks teasing him.

"You will keep me belly full, and give me lot's o big sons." He replies exagerating his accent.

"Sheamus Patrick Sean Farrelly!" She says turning with a wooden spoon in her hand.

"Aye." he replies innocently.

"Don't you aye me, laddie. You are teasin me." She says pointing the wooden emplement at him.

Chapter 49

"Sheamus." Chandra calls throught he house. She walks around, not finding him anywhere. "Where are ya laddie." She calls again as peers out the back door, and smiles. She stands there watching him and the dogs playing a rousing game of fetch. she opens the door, and walks outside.

***Not even gonna bother them. He is just so damned cute.*** She thinks as she lights a cigarette. she relaxes on park bench, relaxing and silently watching her future husband play with her dogs as if he didn't have a care in the world. she smiles as her three draft horses mosey on up to the fence to see the action. They lean their large heads over the fence and munch on some grass.

Chandra grins and takes out her phone, she quickly finds the video application and records sheamus run around almost child like, he runs through the yard pausing to snatch a stick from the mouth of Kane. The pit bull playfully barks, and tilts his head, waiting for him to throw it again. Sheamus finally launches it and Kane runs past Chandra and stops to see her, she scratches his head for a moment. She smiles as she sets down her phone as Sheamus gets to her. "Afternoon, lass." He broughishly says, bending down to kiss her cheek.

"Ive been looking for you." She says sweetly. "I went for a run, while you were sleeping in the chair." he says grinning. Chandra looks at him curiously, "What are you so smiley about?" She asks narrowing her eyes. "you fell asleep to one of me matches. Am I that boring?" He asks teasingly. "Of course not, laddie. I was watching the match and thinking of all the things I want to do to that delicious body of yours. Plus you wore me the hell out last night." She says smiling braodly and reaching for his hand, she pulls it to her mouth and kisses it lightly. "you could never be boring."

"Really, now."

"That is later. Now, we have need to have a little business meeting. Hit the shower, put on your ring gear and come back down here." She orders. Sheamus looks at her, "Why."

"Beacause your fans are saying things. And well, a lot of the ladies are being kinda harsh." She says. "I think you are perfect just the way you are, but that doesn't seem to be the general opinion." She adds. "What might they be sayin?" He asks sounding wounded.

"Go drink some water, and do what I ask please." She says before capturing his mouth, almost taking his breath away. When he breaks the kiss she strokes his cheek. "I love you, my prince, and I always will." She says sending him off, with a semi.

She watches him walk up the stairs, and then she walks to the windows and opens every curtian in the room letting in the afternoon light. She flips on all the lamps and the over head light to make the room nice and bright so she see him good.

He returns wearing his green trunks, with the word 'Laoch' on the front, his boots, knee pads, and his red hair spiky. Chandra sucks in her breath at the sight of him.

He looks around, "Darlin' why is it so bright in here?" He asks. I want to try and see what they are seeing." She replies. He walks into the center of the room where Chandra follows him to. She looks him over carefully, "Yes I can see it a little. But it's not bad." She says walking around him, touching his belly.

Sheamus looks down at feeling very uncomfortable. "See what?" He asks. "It's nothing to get that upset about." She says running her hand down his strong back. "Stupid over critical fangirls." She mutters.

"Now you are mad, sweetheart, what are they saying?"

"Well, they are saying you are getting fat. I don't agree. Yeah your belly has gotten just a little soft...but they are being just rude." Chandra says feeling her blood warm.

"I don't care what they think...I only care what you think." He says not really knowing what to think of that.

Chapter 50

"Why does it matter so much what they say?" Sheamus asks.

"Because they are your fans. They are the ones buying your merchandise and ordering Pay per views. Thats why." She says her tone showing her annoyance with the question.

"But, it is you work hard for. Their opinion don't mean anything to me."

"Sheamus stop arguing with me, and listen. Damned stubborn ass! Their opinion is your career...you have to listen them." She snaps. He just shakes his head and kinda grunts in frustration.

"I don't like being judged!" He says almost shouting.

"Calm down, Shea." She says her voice dripping with annoyance. "You are judged everytime you go out there. Your appearance and image are everything to your career. And the things they say about you is tame compared to what I see about myself." She rants.

He looks at her, his blue eyes narrowed as if he were offended. "Why would they say anything about you?" He says.

"Why?" She asks, holding out her hand for him to look at her ring. "because I have you, I can touch, I can see you whenever I want, I work with you, I can kiss you, and I can make love with you. All things they all fantasize about. They think I am making you soft, that I am taking you from them. That I am ruining your career." She says

"If me fans love me so much why would they be so mean to the one person I love more than anything else in the world."

"So they can defend you, against the haters. And that means defending you against whatever might hurt you, including me."

"Now, get in the gym and tighten this back up." She says poking the soft part of his belly.

Sheamus looks down at her, a wounded look in his eye. "Did you just call me fat?" He wonders.

"No, they did." She replies.

She loosk at him, seeing this conversation is just upsetting him. "Baby I am not trying to hurt you. I think you are beautiful and perfect just the way you are. But my opinion isn't what matters...it's theirs. You need them to buy tickets, and merchandise, and buy the pay per views. It is them you need to please." She says. "I am only trying to do the job you entrusted me with. It is my job to take care of you, and that is exactly what i intend on doing. So stop being stubborn, please." She says reaching for his hand, feeling bad for hurting his feelings.

"I know, lass and I love you for it. What do you suggest?" He asks. She smiles broadly, "Just your abs, and grow your hair back, we like it spiky. You look like you just got out of the army." she says.

Sheamus looks at her, "Alright, love." He says.

Chandra looks at him, and runs her finger up his chest, and bites her lower lip. He takes her in his arms and claims her mouth, kissing her deeply. After she breaks the kiss they look into each others eyes, Sheamus tries to lead her upstairs.

"Not today, Baby. We got company coming." She says.

"Company?"

"Yeah Drew and Taryn are coming over and they gonna ride with us to Seattle tomarrow." She says. I hope she leaves her drama somewhere else." He replies. "Oh, be nice. I know you don't care for her. But she is Drew's wife." She replies. "Yeah for now." He mutters under his breath. Chandra looks at him, "What does that mean?" She asks curiously. "Nothing, something between me and Drew. You will find out soon enough." He replies sharply. Chandra narrows her eyes at him, and just looks at him.

"Ok, go get dressed they will be here soon." She says shooing him off.

Chandra busies herself in the kitchen, preparing everything to go on the grill. She slices, onions and tomatoes, and cheese for the burgers they will have. The door bell rings, she puts down the knife on the counter and answers the door. She smiles as she is greeted by her friend. "Hi, Drew come on in." She says looking beyond him, "Where's Taryn?" She asks suspiciously. "Another time for that. I wanna have a good time with my friends." He says walking in as Chandra welcomes him inside.

Sheamus is upstairs, he should be down in a minute. "You guys ok?" Drew asks. "Yes, we are fine. Why?" She wonders looking at him strangely. "You seem a little stressed, is all." He replies through his accent. "I am fine, just a little tired lately."

Sheamus walks down the stairs and greets his friend. "How's it going?" Sheamus asks. "As good as it's gonna get I think." He replies sadly. "Aye, don't worry, me and Chandra we got ya." He says trying to reassure his buddy. "I know, thanks."

The three of them spend the rest of the evening together having a good time. Enjoying good food, and drink and each other's company. Chandra smiles looking at Sheamus and Drew, feeling as though she has a family again. These two bravemen would do anything to protect her and she knew it.

Chapter 50

"You have a photo shoot and a backstage promo. today." Chandra announces reading his schedule for the day.

"When's the photo shoot?" He wonders.

"In an hour, They have something for you there." She says putting the paper down and looking at him.

She smiles, "I love that shade of blue on you." She says winking at him.

"Aye, thank ya, lass." He says smiling back at her.

"I am gonna go say hello to Drew and Dave." She says kissing him on the cheek.

"Be careful, and take your phone." He says after her, trying to hide the annoyance in his voice.

Walking down the halls of the Key Arena in Seattle she finds Drews locker room. She knocks and then pokes herhead in the door, "I don't wanna see no lil' Scots." She says before walking in. She looks at him, disappointed he didn't laugh, or be a smart ass. He sits on a bench, his head in his hands, his normally gorgeous long brown hair looking disheveled. A white button down shirt, half un-tucked from his black pants fitting his long legs perfectly. Chandra looks at him, surprised at his appearance. "What's wrong, Drew?" She asks sitting next to him, knowing it is quite possible the most dangerous place to be at the moment. But, she isn't afraid, not of him. "Do ya really wanna know?" He asks coldly. Chandra looks at him, his blue eyes cold. "Yeah, Drew I wanna know." She replies almost defensively. He looks at her, more of a sneer. Chandra grins. "Don't look at me like that! You don't scare me, now tell me what has my friend so upset?" She demands.

Drew just sits there quietly, he finally looks at her. "I married a whore. That's what. Ya happy now. Me wife sleeping around..." He shouts, as he rises to his feet he begins pacing and ranting almost unintelligible. Chandra watches him, trying to listen to him.

"Drew, slow down." She says grabbing his arm to calm him. "Now calm down, and tell your friend what is going on. I can't help you, if I can't understand you." She says, hoping her calm voice will subdue his temper a little.

"Now tell me what happened." She says getting him to sit down again. "She is sleeping with half the roster. I just can't prove it." He says. Chandra puts her arms around him, "I am sorry, Drew. Really I am." She says, releasing him. "I know, darlin." He says looking down at her left hand. "You got something you need to tell me?" He asks, as Chandra looks down at her ring. "Oh that's just a little something Sheamus gave me." She replies grinning from ear to ear.

"Sheamus gave you a what?" She hears from the door, giving her reason for a big smile. She gets up and gives him a hug, "How ya been Dave?" She asks. "Can't complain." He replies looking down at her finger. "How was Ireland?" She asks. "Was a good trip." He replies picking up her hand, "Wanna explain this?" He says.

"Nothing to explain, David. It's a ring, my boyfriend gave it to me." She replies. Finlay looks at her, and grins. "Fiesty this one." He says looking to Drew. "Yeah, she sure is."

"Now, Lass you are like a sister to me, something you need to tell me?"

Chandra looks at them and shakes her head, "Nosey bastards." She replies.

"Well, no man gives his lady a rock the size of Ireland if he don't mean something behind it." Finlay says.

Drew gets that half grin on his mouth, "Maybe she is pregnant. Is there a little Sheamus in there?" Drew says. Chandra glares at him, then smacks him in the arm. "Ouch, what was that fer?" He asks. "Because you are a smart ass." She replies. The two men look at her and grin as their teasing has risen her temper. "i'm leaving you two smart asses. My Prince needs me." She says walking off slamming the door, against it's metal frame.

Chandra storms back to the locker room to find Sheamus gone. ***Perfect!*** She muses. She grabs her bag, and peers inside. ***I will get you...Drew McIntyre! Asshole. Think that's the only way Sheamus wanna marry me.***She thinks all the while taking a pregnancy test into the bathroom with her. A few minutes later she reads the test stick, finding the positive sign.

Chandra leaves the room and walks the halls looking for Sheamus. ***I sure hope he is happy with what I have to tell him.*** She thinks to herself as she absent mindedly rests her left hand over her still flat belly.

She turns a corner to find Sheamus standing in front of Brie Bella. Her entire body feels as though it was set on fire, as she hears him laugh. Brie spots Chandra and the diva grins and winks at Sheamus as she runs her fingertips down his sculpted pecs, finding her way down his pale washboard stomach.

Chandra watches in shock, she turns and walks off. Brie's laughter sounding after her. She turns back around, and points to her. Sheamus turns around and sees Chandra, he gulps when he sees the expression on her face, and the crimson shade. She shakes her head before turning and walking away, with the burning sting of her tears.

Sheamus pushes the tart away and runs after Chandra. He quickly catches up to her in just a few strides. "Baby it isn't what you think." He says catching up to her.

Chandra spins around, feeling her blood boil. "So tell me then, What exactly was that? It lookied to me like, that Bella trash was all over you. And it looked like you liked it!" She growls. Sheamus backs up seeing the fire in her eyes, he knows this is gonna be loud and quite possibly painful.

"You're jealous!" He says as he grins. "Well aint the kettle callin the pot black." He adds.

She looks at him like had three heads, "What in the hell is that supposed ot mean!" She screams.

"You are doing the same very thing that you bitch at me for, that you leave me for. Why because I hated the thought of anyone touching you, and I was finding ya in me best friend's arms. But that's ok, right?"

"Really, Sheamus?"

"What I can't have a friend too?" He snipes back.

"For one thing, Drew was consoling me because you said yet another hurtful thing to me. He certianly was not all over me. You had me followed! You said it was for my protection...but it was really for you. You don't trust me!" She replies trying to hold back her tears. "just go take your pictures done..." Chandra says before walking away.

***Did he do that because I wanted to talk to Drew?***She wonders. Suddenly her anger returns and grabs her smokes and heads for the back entrance.

Storming through the halls, she spots Nikki Bella...Chandra smiles not seeing Brie anywhere. She tucks her cigarette behind her ear, and slides her lighter into one pocket and her cell phone into the other pocket of her black skinny jeans. She scrunches up her face, inhaling deeply, and exhales the same. She grins, feeling her blood returning to the fast boil it once was.

Stalking to the woman, Chandra grabs her by the length of her hair, yanking her backward onto her ass. Nikki lands with a squeal, she tries to bring her hands up to her face to protect herself, but Chandra is too fast and nails her in the eye.

"What the hell!" Stammers Layla who was just talking to the fallen Diva. Her english accent engering Chandra even more. Holding Nikki by the hair, she turns and looks at Layla. "Get yourself and your annoying little voice away from me...or you will end up like her!" Chandra growls. Layla shakes her head and puts her hands up, "Sorry, Nikki. You are on your own." She says as she walks away. "Damned crazy irish anyways." She mutters under her breathe. Chandra seethes inside hearing her comment. ***I will get her later.***

Chandra turns her attention to the whimpering Bella holding her eye. "I have a message for your sister!" Chandra screams into her face as she lands another blow. Chandra peers down at her handy work, a nice shiner already forming. "Naw, not good enough!" She says transferring her ring to her right hand. She smiles broadly as she begins to lay her right fist into Nikki Bella's face.

"Keep your nasty disease laden hands off MY MAN!" Chandra screams. "If she ever...comes...near...SHEAMUS again...this will be her. And how is she to be a model with her face broken!" She yells still punching the Diva.

"Sheamus...Sheamus." Layla calls. He groans at the sound of her voice. "What!" He snarls, looking down at her puny frame. "You have to get Chandra...she is crazy!" She says.

Sheamus continues looking down at her, she backs up a few steps as his facce turns almost the same color as his hair. "What did you say about me Lass!" He demands.

"She just attacked Nikki for no reason. We were just standing there talking, and Chandra jumped her." She quickly tells the irishman. "Where is she?" "By the back entrance." She replies quickly, sheamus moves past her almost knocking her down. "Damn Irish, they are all mad." She mutters after he leaves.

Dave and Drew see him rushing off, and decide to follow him. "I know when an irishman is worried." Dave says. Drew looks at him strangely, "Worried? Naw that man don't worry about anything." Drew replies.

Sheamus sees her, and runs to the scene. "Chandra what are ya doing?" He says grabbing her by the arms to pull her from the bloody diva. Chandra fights against Sheamus, but he is just too strong for her. "Damn it! Sheamus why are you interfering?" She screams looking down at Nikki laying there, a puddle of blood pool by her head on the concrete floor.

"Oh damn." Drew says, moving a bit faster. Finlay matches his stride. "Now that, is a pure irishwoman. Didn't know our Chandra had it in her." Dave says proudly. "I really don't want her mad with me." Drew says as they finally arrive and try to help Sheamus subdue Chandra as she escapes his grip and goes after the Diva again. She nails the toe of her boot into Nikki's ribs, Chandra smiles when she hears a loud crack. Sheamus grabs her, and is greeted with a bloody fist to his jaw. "I told ya, to leave me alone...Now git outta my way!" She shouts, nearly out of breath. "Now, Lass I didn't deserve that." He says rubbing his jaw, and smiling to himself. Chandra swings on him again, nailing him in the same spot. "If ya think ya gotta beat me up, baby. But it won't help." He broughs softly. Chandra stops hitting him and then looks at Nikki again and smiles as raises her boot and brings it down onto her knee.

Chandra looks down at Nikki, and smiles. "You tell her...that is my man! I will not have Bella filth contaminating him! if your whore sister, or you, for that matter any of these whore Divas go anywhere near him...you all will get the same. I am gonna make all of you wish you never sey eyes on him." She screams leaving one last boot to Nikki's ribs.

Sheamus grabs Chandra again, she looks up at him. Her eyes narrow, "Sheamus patrick Sean Farrelly...git the hell outta my way!" She screams.

"No, Lass. You've made your point." He says wrapping her in his arms. "It's gonna be alright, baby." He says stroking her hair and she just stands there trembling from her anger still raging. "Come on, fella let's get her outta here." Finaly finally says.

"I need to smoke." She says taking a step and kicking the Diva once again. "Now I am done." She says, taking the ciagrette from her ear and walking to the door. She turns. "You fellas coming?" She asks.

The three men grin proudly as they follow her. Once outside she transfers her ring to the proper hand. "Gross there is Bella filth on my ring." She says smiling. She puts her cigarette to her mouth, and lights it. After exhaling a cloud of smoke, she looks around to her fiance`, and her two best friends. "What are you all staring at?" She says grinning.

"That was amazing." Finlay says. "I beat a girl's ass. Big deal. You been in lot's of fights. After all Your name is Finlay and you love to fight." She says and then laughs at her own joke, making the man grin.

"Baby, you didn't just beat her up. You anhialted her." Sheamus adds. She looks his way, "You are MY man! I aint losin ya to any Bella trash...or anyone else. You got that...Fella?"

"Aye, Lassie. I am not goin anywhere. And I really don't want to piss you off." He says leaning in to kiss her cheek. "My temper got away from me." She replies taking a drag of her smoke.

Chandra starts to feel her blood cool, and looks down at her hands. "Oh my, I am covered in blood." She says, then looks at Sheamus. She reaches for his jaw, "Baby, did I hurt you?" She asks, now feeling bad for clocking him. "No, Lass. It is her blood, not to worry." He replies smiling down at her. She grinds out the butt into an ashtray and leads the guys back inside.

Chandra and Sheamus walk past where Nikki Bella once lay, a blood stain still on the floor. She looks up at Sheamus, "We should tell them...they have all but guessed anyways. Besides one is acting like a protective big brother and the other just upset I didn't run and tell him right away." Sheamus looks at her, "You know it won't be between us anymore." He says. "That's fine. I want the world to know how proud I am." She says sweetly.

"We still need to talk." Sheamus adds. "I know baby and we will later at the hotel." She replies knowing he has a point. "Now let's get you ready for your match." She intructs. "Maybe we will have another thing to celebrate with our friends later." He says hopeful about his match. "Oh Yeah, there sure will be." She replies thinking about the bit of news she still needs to tell him.

Chapter 52

The foursome sit in Sheamus' locker room, Chandra and Sheamus exchange a look, and then both smile as Chandra looks down at her ring, as her heart quickens.

"As you both have pretty much guessed, yes Sheamus proposed and obviously I said yes." She announces to the men she has grown to love and respect as brothers.

Finlay looks at Sheamus and squints his eyes at him, "I hope you did it right." He says.

"He did. It was beautiful and very romantic. We went for a drive, I took him up to the coast. He even got on one knee there on the cliffs of the Pacific and asked...in Irish. She replies.

"Well, we knew he was smart." Drew replies extending his hand to his best friend. "Congrats." He says. "Got any advice?" Sheamus asks. Drew rolls his eyes, "Aye, don't be like me." He replies quietly. Sheamus looks at him, "You alright, Fella?" He asks. Drew looks away, not wanting to ruin the moment for his friends. "I am fine." He says. Chandra places her hand gently on Sheamus' arm, he looks at her confused. She shakes her head, implying for him to not go any farther.

Finlay slaps Sheamus on the shoulder, "Congrats, Fella. She will make you a good wife." He says. Sheamus looks to his two friends, "Thanks, Fellas. How about we celebrate after the show?"

"Sure." Both Finlay and Drew say together, making Sheamus smile.

"Alright guys, we wills ee each other later. Sheamus needs to get ready for Orton." She says shooing them from the room.

"hell, she is already actin like an Irishman's wife, all business that one is." Finlay says winking at her as they walk to the door. "Damn right, Fella." She says smiling proudly as they walk out the door.

"You change into your ring gear, and I will be right back." She says getting up to leave the room. "Don't get in any more fights, Lass."

Chandra smiles at his teasing as she leaves the room. She walks to catering and grabs a bottle of coke and a bottle of water. She continues onto the back door, and lights a smoke.

"Hey Michelle. How's it going?" She asks greeting the blonde, outside enjoying the sunshine. Michelle looks over at her, "Hey, Chandra. How was your fight?" She replies smirking. Chandra grins as she exhales. "And I really hope Brie gets the message. She will understand MY MAN isn't up for grabs." Michelle grins, "Yeah, you have to watch out for most of them. And Brie has been after Sheamus since you and he began dating. Always pissed her off, that he chose a fan. But, you did us all a favor. You really messed her up good." She says. Chandra grins, "Now maybe she will keep her nasty sister off my man."

"It was nice talking to you." Chandra grinds out her smoke into the ashtray. "Yeah, you too." Michelle replies, as Chandra collects her drinks and heads back inside.

She finds her man, standing inside the room ready for his match. She bites her lower lip, as her heart races as her eyes rake over every inch of his beautiful body. "I brought you a water. Randy is tough, get hydrated." She instructs. Sheamus looks at her, his face carrying a serious tone. "No more orders, Lass." He says taking a drink, his gaze never leaving hers.

"Come and sit with me." He says. She complies, confused about the serious aura surrounding him. "Is there anythin' you are wantin' tell me?" He asks, his voice calm.

"Chandra looks at him, "Why? What's up?"

"I found this in the bathroom." He says showing her a plastic pregnancy test stick. "I was on my way to tell you, but I found you with that Bella trash. That skank was all over you." She turns starting to feel angry again. "Did ya plan on tellin' me anytime soon? Or was I to wonder about a swollen belly in a few months?" He asks, almost ranting.

"Didn't I just tell you that?" She snarls back at him not liking the way he is talking to her. She looks at him realizing she just hurt him, "Baby I went to tell you, and then everything happened so I was gonna wait til after the match to tell you. I wasn't trying to hide anything from you. I couldn't wait to tell you." She replies taking his hand in hers. "Baby, I am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." She says. He snatches his hand away from hers, and glares at her. "You knew full well that you were pregnant, and you attacked her anyway!" He growls wanting to explode on the inside.

"It's not like I was looking for a fight. I wanted to go outside, I saw Nikki there and my temper got away from me. I want that skeezy bitch to leave you alone! I just meant to smack her around, to send her sister a message. I was full of fear and rage that I might lose you." She replies.

He takes her hand, "Do you feel that?" He asks as he places her hand over his chest. "Yeah, your heart." She replies looking into his blue eyes. "Aye, Lassie. My heart is yours, I love you, like no other, and I always will. You always say that I don't trust you, well Darlin' it is you I fear that doesn't trust me." He says sounding wounded.

"I trust you, baby. I love you more than anything." She replies.

"No, Lass. You don't trust me, not with your heart. You don't trust how much I love you." He replies.

Chandra looks at him, she pulls his face to hers. "I am afraid I am gonna wake up and find this all a dream." She replies.

"It's real. Now please no more fights." He says. "Atleast while my child grows inside of you." He adds.

"I promise." She replies. "Are we good again?" She adds giving him a pouty face. He smiles at her, "Aye, Lass we never stopped." He replies leaning in to kiss her.

Chapter 53

Chandra watches the match from a monitor backstage, Drew walks up to her. "How's he doing?" Drew asks. "Not, well. Title is on the line, it don't look good. He seems distracted." She replies.

Oh my God! Oh shit! He is gonna be pissed off!" She shrieks as Randy hits the RKO and pins Sheamus' shoulders to the mat for a 3-count. "I better get back there before he does." She says excusing herself. "If ya be needin' anythin'." He says after her.

Sheamus storms into the locker room, his face looking as if someone had set him on fire. Chandra jumps as the door slams back shut. She looks at him, his entire body tense, and trembling. She watches him, knowing he needs to calm down.

"Baby, can I get you anything?"

Sheamus snaps his head around and glares at her, his blue eyes darkened with rage. "Git outta me way!" He growls through his thick accent. Chandra looks at him, "Fine! I will git outta your way...FELLA!" She snarls back at him defensively. She gets up and grabs her things and leaves the room. Sheamus watches her leave, as he snaps out of his temper after hearing the thick door slam. "Damn it." he growls going after her.

"Chandra...Chandra!" He calls nearly catching up to her. She keeps walking ignoring him. She gets into a taxi, and closes the door behind herself.

"Best Western." She says.

The car drives away as Sheamus stands there still in his ring attire

"That big guy following you, Miss. Are you alright?" The driver asks.

Chandra rolls her eyes, "Yeah, that's my fiance`. I am fine, now can you just drive and shut it." she snarls.

"Thank you." She says handing the driver a fifty. After gathering her things, she exits the car and closes the door.

"You want your change, Miss?"

"No, you keep it." She replies walking into the hotel lobby.

Shemaus walks back into the fan packed arena. He stalks back into his locker room and slams the door. He sits down and puts hishead in his hands. ***How could I have talked to her like that. I need to make this right.***He chastises himself mentally, as he get up and gets his street clothes and hits the shower.

Chandra gets intot hehotel room, she sits down ont eh bed and lights a smoke. "What in the hell is his problem! That fuckin' temper of his!" She stammers to herself. Finishing her cigarette she puts it out into the ashtray. She grabs her key card, a few bills from her wallet and heads for the door. She quickly gets to the lobby and finds a coke machine. She inserts her money into the slot, a monet later an ice cold can of coke emerges from the machine. She turns back to the elevator and returns to the room.

"I am surprised he isn't here, accusin' me of sleeping around or something." She mumbles to herself as she cracks the can and takes a drink of the icy refereshment.

Chandra doubles over, dropping her can on the floor. She drops to her knees, holding her still flat belly. She cries out in Pain, "No...not thebaby." She sobs as she lay on the floor the pain ot allowing her to do much else.

Sheamus walks into the room, and sees her laying there crying. He goes to her, "baby, what happened?" He gasps as Chandra lay there whimpering, tears staining her china doll complexion. "Sheamie, help me." She cries. "What happened?" He asks scooping her up into his arms. "I don't know, it just hurts." She replies crying into his shoulder.

Sheamus carries her to the elevator, and down to the lobby. the hotel manager spots him, "Can I be of assitance?" He asks approaching a very determined looking Sheamus.

"Aye, me finace' is hurt. I need to get her to a hospital fast." He replies quickly. "I will get a car for you." he says taking out his cell phone.

"Yeah, I need a driver for the town car. And keep it quiet or it's your job." he says before ending the call.

A moment later a young woman, wearing a chauffer's uniform arrives. "Take them to the emergency room, celebrity staus." He says.

Sheamus follows the plain looking woman to a black town car, still carrying Chandra. he places her gently inside and slides in next to her. Soon they arrive to the hospital, where ER staff are waiting to whisk the pair undetected through an employee entrance. They follow a nurse to the only private room in the ER. Sheamus gingerly places Chandra on the bed inside the room. "Here, get her into this and a doctor will be in shortly." The nurse says taking Chandra's vitals.

"Shea, it hurts a lot." Chandra says through labored breath. "Shhh, Lass. We are gonna get you all fixed up." He says unlacing her boots and gently pulling them from her feet. She unbuttons her jeans so he can slide them down her legs. He sees blood all over her legs. "Oh my God, Chandra. What is happening?" He asks again his voice full of worry. "My belly started hurting and that is how you found me. The pain is horrid." She says as he pulls the garment from her, and helps her into the hospital gown. He turns, and strides out the door.

"Sheamus!" She cries as he deserts her. "Where is he going?" She sobs through another wave of sharp cramps.

Sheamus quickly stalks to a short middle-aged balding man. "Are you a doctor?" He demands. "Yes." The man replies as he turns to see the enormous worried Irishman.

"Me, Lass. She needs help now! She be covered in blood. She be pregnant and covered in blood!" He growls through his thick accent. sheamus takes the man by his arm, and drags him to the room.

"Sheamus! Where did you go? I might be losing our baby and you just leave me alone?" She whines.

Sheamus turns to the doctor, "Fix me Lass, Now!" He demands.

The nervous doctor walk over to Chandra. I am Doctor Neill, now let's see what is going on here." He says examining her. "Well, we will have you fixed up in no time. Looks like a misscarriage." He announces coldly. This is what the bllood and cramps are from, the nurse will be back in. She will have some instructions and medicine to help with the pain. Not much to do but rest." He says exiting the room.

Chandra looks up at Sheamus, her green eyes full of tears. "I am sorry." She says almost incoherently as her tears flood her lids, as she cries so hard her whole body trembles. Shemaus looks down at her, his blue eyes full of pain, a single tear travels down his pale cheek leaving a stain.

"No, Lass. it is me who is sorry. I shouldn't have lost my temper with you." He says, quietly as if he might break down if he spoke any louder.

Sheamus takes Chandra into his arms and holds her, holds her so tightly as if she might move herself from his embrace. He holds her, not saying anything as she cries over the loss of their child.

"Shea, can you call Drew and have him bring me my bag that is in the trunk of my car?" She asks sniffling back her tears.

"Aye." He says sniffling back his own silent tears.

"Shea, baby don't cry. You are the strongest and bravest man I know, I need you to be strong for me right now." She says trying to make him feel better. "I do love you, My Prince." She says running her fingers through his short crimson hair. "And i love you, I am sorry I wasn't there for you. I am sorry for everything." He says as Chandra wipes a rougue tear from his cheek. "We are gonna be alright, mo ghra." She says. he looks at her and smiles, he kisses her on the forehead before ggettign his phone and dialing Drew's number.

"Hey, Fella. I need you to bring Chandra's bag from her car to the hospital."

"Hospital? What happened? Are you guys ok?" Drew asks concerned.

"Drewie, you are on speaker and everything is fine. I need clean clothes, please come." She says.

"Why are you in the hospital?" He demands.

"Please, Drew. Just do this for me." She replies holding back her tears.

"Alright, but it isn't nice to keep secrets from your friend." He replies with a worried tone in his voice.

Chapter 54

Chandra and Sheamus sit there and hold each, the silence is broken by the sounds a very angry scot.

"Chandra Pruitt, where? Now!" He growls. Suddenly the door flies open hitting the wall on the other side, causing Chandra to jump. He storms inside, he stops at the side of the bed and looks down at Chandra, as his expression turns to one of sadness.

"What happened to her?"

"Miscarriage." Sheamus replies softly.

"Drew stands there dumbfounded. "I am sorry. Wait a minute...when was she pregnant? Oh that's why she got mad at me." Drew replies.

Sheamus gives Drew a dirty look, "Thanks. We just found out today." He says shaking his head.

Drew looks at his friend as he sets down Chandra's bag of clothes. "Is that why the two of you were fighting...again."

Still glaring at his friend, he raises an eye brow. "Why do you care about us fighting?" Sheamus growls.

"Damn it! Stop talking about me like I am not here!" Chandra snaps, pulling herself to a sitting position and sliding from the bed.

"Because unlike you, I care about her. She is my friend and all you seem to do is make her cry." Drew snarls back.

"Perhaps, you should pay more attention to your wife, and less to me fiance`."

Drew's eyes narrow, "Let's leave me wife out of this."

"Maybe if you paid attention to your wife more she wouldn't be sleeping with every guy who looks at her." Sheamus says, the sting of his words leaving Drew almost speechless.

Chandra walks to the other side of the bed and grabs her bag from where Drew deposited it. "Thanks, guys. I really appriciate it." She says walking into the bathroom with her bag.

"They both look at her, "Baby let me help you." Sheamus says trying to follow her. She snaps her head around and puts up her finger at him. "Leave me alone right now." She says shutting the door in his face.

"If you weren't standing there bein a jackass, you could have helped her." Drew says with a smirk.

"Me? You are the one blaming everything on me. That was my child too." He growls.

"You both are acting like jackasses!" Chandra says fromt eh bathroom.

Shemaus and Drew look down and realize she is right. A few moments later both men feeling like idiots after what she must have been through. Chandra comes out of the bathroom, she looks at them. She smiles, and then snarls her top lip. "I have had it! I don't want to hear the two of you pissin' and moanin' anymore. Baby I am sorry I lost our baby. Drew I know you are concerned about me, and that you care about me, and I love you for it. But, Sheamus loves me, and this isn't his fault. It just wasn't meant to be right now." She says calmly all the while seething on the inside. "Now, can we go or are the two of you gonna continue to act like testosterone overloaded jerks?" She asks.

"I am sorry, love." Sheamus says bending down to give her a kiss. "I know Baby and so am I." She replies softly. Drew looks at her and gives her an apologetic half-crooked smile. "Can ya forgive me?" He asks. Chandra smiles, "Come on let's go."

Chapter 55

DEDICATED TO DREW MCINTYRE

Chandra, Sheamus, Drew and Finlay sit at a table, in the hotel bar. Drew sips his whiskey, Sheamus sets down his glass of Jameson, Chandra looks up at Drew. "Where is Taryn?" She asks. "I thought she might actually show up." Chandra says.

"I don't know. Things aint so great right now." He replies slowly sipping his drink.

"I'm sorry." She replies. ***I wonder what she is up to...this time.***She silently muses.

"Don't be. It isn't your fault." He replies giving her a weak smile.

"So when is the big day?" Finlay asks, quickly changing the subject.

Chandra smiles, she looks at Sheamus. "We don't know yet. We really haven't had time to talk about it yet." She replies settign her soda down.

"Drew, will ya be me best man?" Sheamus asks, after swallowing his whiskey and making a slight face. Drew looks at his best friend. "Ya don't even have to ask. Of course I would. I would be honored." Drew replies.

Chandra looks to Dave, "And you are like a second Dad to me. Would you walk me down the isle?"

Dave Finlay looks at her, he flashes her a soft smile. "Now did ya think I would say no? Of course I will. Silly, Lass." He says.

Time passes as they enjoy each other's company. Drew looks at his watch, "I am gonna turn in. It's getting late and should find my wife." He says as he gets up. He turns to Chandra nd Sheamus, "Congatulations to my good friends, may your marriage be one of happiness." He says taking the last swig of his drink and leaves.

"What is going on with them?" Chandra asks. She shakes her head with worry, "Drew is always so angry lately." She adds.

Sheamus and Dave share a look, "Hey what do the two of you know? I know something is going on." She demands. She watches them patiently for about a half a second, she glares at the both of them, "Spill it, Fellas." She says.

"Sworn to secrecy, love. Best friend trust." Sheamus replies holding his hands in the air as if he were surrendering.

"Keeping secrets from me already?" She says teasing him. "I am s ureif Drew wanted me to know...he would tell me." She adds feeling wounded.

"It's nothing like that. He didn't want to worry you."

Finlay grins, "Considerin' what you did to that Bella." He says, making Sheamus grin.

"Why would I want to beat Taryn's ass?" Chandra wonders. She thinks a m oment, and he eyes get huge, with anger. Her entire demenor changes. "Is she...I can't even finish the question. If she hurts him...She will wish she never set on eyes on Drew McIntyre!" She growls furiously.

"Easy there." Sheamus says.

She snaps her head around to look at him, "Easy my ass!" She snarls, her words stinging him like fire.

"Well I can see the two of you need some privacy." Dave says excusing himself leaving the now quarrelling couple.

"He smiles, knowing she really isn't mad at him, "I do love you." He says, she loosk at him he expression softens, "And I love you too, my sweet Irish Prince." She replies.

Drew slides the key card into the slot unlocking his door. He walks in and closes the door, he waits hearting something. He flips the lights switch and sees them...out of shock he just there a minute as they go at as if nobody was there."What the hell!" He growls, feeling his temper flare to an unbearable level, and walks out the door slamming it against it's frame.

Chandra and Sheamus walk out of the elevator hand in hand and spot Drew pacing. "What's he doing?" Sheamus says. They walk over ot Drew, Chandra drops Sheamus' hand and back up a step, not quite seeing her friend in that state of emotion before.

"Hey, Fella. What happened?" Sheamus asks puting hishand on Drew's shoulder. Drew spins around, "I couldn't prove it before. But, I caught her this time." He replies almost uninteligable. Chandra only understanding part of what he said. She storms into the still unlocked room. She walks over to the bed, where John Cena sits and is wiping himself up. She sneers at him, "Don't you have your own wife!" She growls before walking over to Taryn in half a stride and grabs her by the hair, dragging her from the bed. Chandra holds her her hair and clocks her in the mouth. "That's for kissing drew with that filthy mouth." She says before giving her another blow to the same spot, "And that is for lying to him!" Taryn throws an aimless blow at Chandra landing in the side of her head, Chandra looks at her grins..."Was that supposed to do something?" Chandra says as she throws the Diva onto the floor and bends down on one knee and throws lefts and rights into Taryn's face, landing about her eye and temple mostly. "You stupid Bitch! How can you do this to a guy like Drew!" Chandra screams as she throws punch after punch.

Both men int he hallway share a look, "Is that..." "It's Chandra..." Drew says finishing Sheamus' sentence. "We better get in there...Chandra is the same room as Cena." Drew says.

"Why couldn't you just divorce him? Why did you have to run around like a whore and humiliate him!" She continues screaming as she nails the blonde's face, the final blow to her nose the only sound a loud crack as the bone breaks.

Cena walks over, "Alright, girls." He says pulling Chandra from Taryn. Chandra gets her left arm free from him and clocks him with a left hook right in the eye. She laughs, "Sheamus is gonna kill you...Now Drew is gonna wanna piece of you too." She says laughing.

Taryn tries to get her feet, but Chandra spots her and slams her boot into her chest knocking her back down. The Diva whimpers from the blow, "You know he doesn't really love you...Sheamus is just using you. He doesn't even care about you." Taryn screams at her.

Chandra's face turns as red as the sun, "You fuckin' cunt!" She growls as she assaults the shameless whore's ribs, Cena makes it back over there to grab Chandra by the arms to again pull her off the Diva.

The door swings open and Sheamus sees red, his temper is completley engulfed as he sees Cena having his hand on his fiance`. He takes as tep and grabs Cena and tuns him around. "Aye, I told ya, Fella. You won't be touching me lass again." He says as his fist meets Cena's left eye. Causing the paper champion to fall to the floor.

Taryn spots Drew, "Aren't you gonna help me?" She asks. Drew gives her his half-grin smirk. "You don't deserve to even talk to him...fuckin whore!" Chandra says before kicking her in the ribs again.

"I will be wantin' a divorce, Taryn." Drew says as he smiles. "And you will not get one penny from me, you will get nothing. Tis what you deserve." He adds.

Drew and Sheamus look at Chandra, who is once again covered in blood that is not her own. "Come on, Lass. You taught her a lesson." Sheamus says. Chandra ignores him and lands a steel toed boot into Taryn's knee. Drew grabs her, and tries to lead her from the room.

"Damn it, Drew! I wasn't done!" She whines as her friend releases once she is from the room.

"Ya said your peace." Sheamus says.

"I can't beleive she did thiss to you. I am sorry my friend." She says throwing her arms around him. He rturns her affections, releasing him, "I can't beleive I tried to be her friend." she says.

"It's not your fault, and I am happy it's done." Drew replies.

"Well if you are happy, then I am." Chandra says, turning to loook at her man who by the looks of him is completely fuming on the inside.

Chapter 56

"I was told you wanted to talk to me, Vince." Taryn asks nervously.

Vince takes off his reading glasses and sets them down on a make shift desk and setting down the paperwork he was going over. He looks at her narrowing his brown eyes.

"I can see by your face, that we have a problem." He replies, finally.

"That bitch, Chandra did this to me. She attacked me for no reason."

Vince watches her, a grin forms on his mouth. "No, I believe that your husband found you in bed with another guy. If I might add it is about time. With all this superstar hopping you've been doing."

Taryn just stands there, dumbfounded not knowing what to say.

"You are fired, get your things and go back to wherever you came. And if Chandra were to kick your ass again, I wouldn't blame her. I feel sorry for Drew, having to put up with such a whore." He says.

"I can't believe you are taking their side." She whines as she storms out of the room.

"Don't let the door hit ya in that ass on the way out." Vince says after her.

She walks down the hallway of the Rose Garden, she spots Chandra talking to Sheamus. Walking to them, she grabs Chandra by the arm and turns her. Chandra looks at her, her expression changes immediatly. "You cost me my job, and my husband." She shrieks raising her hand to slap Chandra. She ducks and Taryn hits Sheamus instead, he looks at her as if fire might shoot from his eyes. Chandra's face turns crimson as she grabs the model by her hair and yanks her back. "Now that is my man you are messin with!" Chandra says clocking her in the mouth. "And for the record you cost yourself all of those things. Drew is a good man and doesn't deserve you." Chandra growls as they walk off to leave the fallen Diva on the floor.

"Stupid Bitch." Chandra says as they walk. "Aye, I know. She is gone now." Sheamus replies. "You know we are gonna have to be there for Drew." She says. "Aye, he is like a brother to me. Not to worry." He replies annoyed she would even say that.

Some time later Drew is standing in the ring as Raw tapes. He holds a microphone in his hand and looks as if he wants to kill things.

"John Cena, come out here, so I can kick your ass...right here infront of these good people." Drew says through his thick accent.

Drew waits, and gets no response. "What are ya to scared? You kidnap and torture women, you sleep with another man's wife, you are not a man. I am not surprised that you don't answer me."

Suddenly Cena's music hits and the fans all jump to their feet, and cheer. Cena has a grin on his face as he makes it to the ring. He calls for his own mic, and catches it in mid air.

"I was doing what you couldn't. Who wants to sleep with a man that is a cross-dresser? You wear a...frigging SKIRT!" Cena says, but this time the crowd is quiet. He looks around, the fans not saying a word. A sense of anger engulfes him.

"A what?" Drew demands as he stands there seething.

"You heard me...a SKIRT! Are you gay? I thought only women wore skirts." Cena further taunts him.

"It's a KILT, you ignorant bastard." Drew says throwing down the mic and tackling Cena knocking him down. Drew goes to his knees and delivers a series of hard fists into Cena's face. "You have messed with me and my friends for the last time!" Drew screams.

Sheamus comes running down to the ring as Drew is still punching Cena like a crazy person. Sheamus grabs Drew by his shoulder. "Come on, Fella. He's done. You have said what you needed to say." Drew looks at his friend, and clocks Cena once more. Sheamus gets Drew to his feet and they leave the ring, as Cena lay there blood coming from his nose, and left eye. The crowds all on their feet and cheering Drew as he walks up the ramp and to the back.

Chapter 57

Chandra walks through the halls until she finds a door that reads, 'Mr. McMahon.' She turns the handle and walks in. Vince looks up from his paperwork. "What can I do for you, Miss Pruitt?" He asks, lowering his reading glasses.

Chandra narrows her eyes, "I want that Bella trash in the ring. And I want it tonight." She demands. "I think you did enough damage to her already." He replies sternly. "I am not talking about Nikki, I want her slut sister." She says not backing down, but knowing as a fan this could be very dangerous, not for her but for Sheamus. "I want to teach that cunt a lesson about not touching things that don't belong to you." She replies coldly. "I see why Sheamus loves you so much...you are just like him." He replies.

Vince thinks for a moment, "I am really upset with you, and your abuse to my Divas."

"Well if the prostitutes you hire would keep their hands to themselves I wouldn't have to knock the crap outta them." She replies. "Now I want Brie, tonight!" She demands.

Vince removes his glasses and sets them on his stack of papers. "Alright, Chandra. But I am warning you, no more attacks on them. And they are not prostitutes, they are Divas."

Chandra smirks, "Diva...common street walker what's the difference?" She asks as she sees herself out of the room.

Vince watches her leave, a smile forms on his mouth, as he nods his head.

Chandra closes the door and makes her way back to the locker room, after walking she smiles at Sheamus who sits there talking to Drew. "Where ya been?" He asks. She looks at him, "Getting my way." She replies.

"What do you mean, your way." He asks.

"I am getting that nasty whore Brie Bella in the ring tonight." She replies happily.

"Now, Lass. You don't know how to wrestle. She is trained." He replies looking into her green eyes. "Trained in what spreading her legs? That slut is nothing but a glorified Barbie Doll. I will clean the floor with her ass." Chandra replies feeling her blood warm.

"Calm down, it aint nothing to get all mad about."

She glares at him, "Don't talk to me like that. And I am just as mad you as I am her. That bitch don't know how to keep her hands off what don't belong to her." She replies.

"Chandie, calm down." Drew pipes in.

"Calm down? Really you are gonna tell me to calm down! Both of you stop tell ing me what the fuck to do! Neither one of you are my father!" She snarls before storming out of the room.

"Hot head that one is." Drew comments.

"I'll agree to that." Sheamus says heading for the door. Drew gets up and follows him, knowing he is going after Chandra.

They catch up to her as she exits the back door and lights a cigarette. She spots them and rolls her eyes. "What!?"

"You can't get int he ring, you just had a misacarriage. Remember what the doctor said?" Sheamus says. Chandra spins around and slaps him hard across the face. Turning his pale cheek a light pink. He stands there and looks at her. "You know love you can hit me all you want. And I would prefer that you didn't anymore. But, it will not change the fact that you should be taking it easy." He says.

"Why are you always such a controlling bastard?" She snarls.

Drew looks at her, "Are you alright?" He asks. She looks at him, "Am I alright? The both of act as if I can't do a damned thing on my own...or stand on my own two feet. I want teach that cunt a lesson and take her down. She is gonna learn real fast not to touch my man ever again." She growls, as she storms back inside.

"What has gotten into her?" Drew asks. Sheamus looks at his friend, and softens his expression. "I am not sure, I think she is hurting because of the baby. But I don't understand this new jealousy kick. I love her and would never even think about anyone else."

"Come on we better go after her." Drew says leading his friend back inside.

"Hey, Sheamus. How come she can get furious with you for being jealous...but you are just supposed to stand by and let her do what she wants?" Drew wonders.

"Not the time for that, Drew. She just lost a baby, and I think that is her problem." He replies walking along side his friend.

They get back to the room, where Chandra is sitting there, her green eyes full of tears, her cheeks are stained with already shed tears. Sheamus walks in and sits next to her and wraps his arms around her. "Love, I don't want anything to happen to you. Let me in, so I can help you." He says softly, his accent calming her. "I can't let my guard down, you will hurt me. I lost our baby, and I wouldn't blame you if you left me." She sobs into his shoulder. He looks at Drew, not knowing what to say.

Sheamus just holds her, and lets her cry. "I am not leaving you, you can't get rid of me that easily. I love you and you are to be my wife. Now do you think I am really letting you go?"

"I am such a bitch lately. I can't control my temper these days, I am afraid I am gonna lose you to one of them."

"Now why would you think that?"

"Because I am me, and well they are fargin' beautiful." She replies sniffling. Sheamus moves her so he can look into her eyes, "Now, I don't wanna hear no more of that. You are my girl, and the most beautiful woman in the world. I don't want none of them skanks, just you. You believe me right?"

Chandra looks into his blue orbs, "Yes, I believe you. And I am so sorry for losing our baby." She says. Sheamus wipes an escaped tear, "That wasn't your fault, Lass." He replies, his voice full of pain. "Yes, if I didn't lose my temper and beat the crap outta Nikki this would have never happened." She says starting to sob all over again. "I am so sorry." She says as he embraces her again and just lets her get out her pain.

Chapter 58

Chandra paces the room, waiting. Finally a knock is heard at the door. She walks over to open it, she finds Cole standing there.

"You are up next." He sneers at her.

"Lose the 'tude little man." She replies as she looks back at Sheamus. "You coming or staying?" She asks. He smiles, "I will be right here, watching ya. You know I don't approve of this." He says. Chandra looks at him apologeticly. "I am not askin for permission. I am asking for your support." She snides back as she walks out of the room.

She walks to the stage entrance and awaits for her signal. Suddenly the speakers blare, Kiss My Irish Ass by Flogging Molly. Chandra comes out to a surprised crowd. She makes her way to the ring to a mixed reaction.

"Making her way to the ring for the first time, Chandra." Tony Chimmel announces introducing her.

Chandra gets intot he ring and turns to face the ramp. She awaits her oppponent.

"We won't be seeing any twin magic tonight, as Nikki Bella has suffered two broken ribs, at the hands of Chandra." Jim Ross says.

"She is the manager of Sheamus, let's see if she is as dangerous as he is." Lawler replies.

"But she is facing the seasoned Brie Bella. This ought to be interesting." Ross adds.

Brie makes her way to the ring as her music hits. She is welcomed by cheering fans. Mostly the men. The women in the crowd seem to just glare at her. She steps through the ropes and does a few poses for cameras.

Chandra's face completely red, her blood totally on fire, she stalks to the model. She grabs a hand full of her long dark hair and yanks her to the mat.

"Well, folks I don't think this is gonna be your average Diva's match."

"Yeah, JR it's gonna be a cat fight." Lawler adds.

"Atleast you won't be screaming puppies the whole way through." he chides to his partner.

Chandra kneels over Brie and clocks her in the mouth, causing the diva to hold the spot that now is throbbing. Brie manages to get out from under Chandra and pulls her to her feet. She balls up her fist and clocks Chandra in the side of the head, "That is for my sister!" She screams.

Chandra grins, "Is that all you got?" She says smiling, as she takes Brie by her hair and drags her from turnbuckle to turnbuckle hitting all four with Brie's face. Chandra holds Brie's head up, "That feel good? I would like to see you trying to get my man now!" She screams knocking down the Diva. As Brie lay on the mat, Chandra slides through the ropes and lifts the ring apron and smiles as she finds Finlay's favorite weapon. She holds the small oak branch and laughs.

*Backstage*

"Drew! she is gonna kill her with that." Sheamus says out of concern.

"Naw, she is just gonna teach her a lesson. Let her get her frustration out." Drew warns.

The door opens and Dave enters. "Hey guys just got here. What's going on?" He says as he looks at the monitor.

"What the hell? Is that our Chandra?" He asks.

Both men just look at him. "Oh damn she's got my weapon." He says. as the trio watch Chandra strike Brie in the ribs with it as she bounces off the ropes, a loud crack can be heard as Brie whimpers and falls to the mat.

Chandra grins, and goes to her knees and hits Brie with the implement another time right into her knee. Chandra throws the weapon outside of the ring and covers the diva, hooking her legs so she can't move.

1...2...3 counts the referee. He calls for the bell, as Chandra starts hitting Brie in the face. A right and left over and over again. He calls for the bell again to alert someone.

Suddenly Sheamus' music hits, and he comes runnign down in his street clothes, flanked closely by Drew and Dave Finlay. They all slide through the bottom rope and pulls her off the fallen model.

Sheamus grabs her under her amrs and pulls her up, her fists still going, he ducks before she can clock him in the mouth. She struggles against him, flailing her arms and legs to get lose from his grip. Drew and Finlay get stand infront of Brie so Chandra can't get to her.

The referee after checking on Brie and signaling for a stretcher. He walks over and raises her hand in victory. Chandra smiles, and looks down at Brie. She takes a few steps and kicks Brie in the knee to further state her opinion.

"Now leave my man alone...you nasty whore." She screams before Sheamus can get her from the ring.

"Why did you do that?" She demands as the get to the back.

"You beat her. You said your peace. I think she understands." Sheamus says.

"Do ya feel better?" Finlay asks.

Chandra smiles, "Yes I do." She replies as the get to the locker room where Vince McMahon is waiting. "Now Chandra that was awesome. But that is the last time you will destroy any of my Diva's And had I known that you just suffered a miscarriage I would have never allowed that to take place." He says. Chandra looks at him, "Alright. I am done fighting. I just wanted to prove my point, and in this world that is the way you do that. Now she can share a hospital room with her sister." She replies.

Chapter 59

***Three weeks later***

Sheamus walks into the locker room, he smiles finding Chandra sitting on a couch and looking through a magazine. He approaches her and bends down stealing a kiss from her cheek. She looks up and smiles as she looks into his blue eyes with nothing but love and devotion.

"Wedding plans, love?" He asks.

"Yes, I am looking for ideas for a dress." She replies thumbing through the pages.

"Found anything you like yet?"

"Naw. Just a bunch of princess crap so far." She replies sounding bored.

She watches Sheamus out of the corner of her eye, her heart quickens a little as she admires him and then goes back to her bridal magazine.

"What did the doctor say?" He asks from a bench across the room from her.

Chandra smiles a little. "I was gonna wait until after your match so you weren't distracted but, He said we can start trying again. There was no permanent damage from the miscarriage and we can start again anytime we want." She replies.

Sheamus listens intently and then smiles, his grin reaching from ear to ear.

'Would it be ok, if we just had a small wedding. I want to get married right away. And I don't need anything big or fancy. All I care is that you and I are there and I am your wife." She says.

Sheamus smiles, "Anything for you."

Chnadra smiles, as she goes back to her browsing. "I found it, come here and look at this." She says suddenly. He walks over to her, and sits down. She hands him the periodical. "That is nice." He replies not really knowing what he is looking at much. Chandra sees that and chuckles quietly. "Don't worry. I already picked out what you are wearing and you will look amazing.

"So, you don't want to get married in Ireland?" He asks.

"If that is alright."

'It is fine. But me family will be diappointed." He replies.

"When you have some time, we will go there and share with everyone. We will have a video made." She replies.

"Alright, but what about the church issue?"

"I will marry you anywhere, as long it is you I am marrying. And if that means a church, I will do anything for you." She replies.

"Sounds like everything is under control. Now I must get ready for me match." He says as he stands, he claims her lucious red lips before he makes his exit to change. She watches him saunter away as she grabs her credit card, and her cell phone. She dials the number and places an order for the dress she has chosen. She smiles, as she walks to the bathroom door and knocks softly.

"I don't want you to worry, I am gonna go smoke." She says through the closed the door.

"Alright, be safe." He replies.

"Not to worry, I got my phone. I love you, my sweet prince." She says before turning to leave.

"And I love you." He replies, Chandra smiles, at hearing his thick brough. She walks back through the room grabbing her phone and a cigarette from her pack.

She walks through the halls and finds Drew walking toward her. "Hey, you." He greets.

"Hello, Drew. How are you today?"

"I'm good." He replies as he has a manilla envelope in his hands.

"What's that?" She asks.

"Divorce papers. I just signed them."

"Ah, I'm sorry." She says feeling empathetic to him.

"Don't be. I am happy it's finally over. I am happy I found out now instead of later." He says walking with her.

"What is Sheamus up to?"

"Oh, he is getting ready for his match. I left him primping in the bathroom."

"Primping?" Drew asks with a raised brow and a grin on his face.

Chandra smiles as she exhales the smoke from her lungs. "You know what I mean." She grins.

"You look really happy today. Wanna share?"

"I ordered my wedding dress today, and I saw the doctor."

Drew looks at her concerned, "Doctor? Whats' wrong?"

"Calm down, nothing is wrong. It was good news."

"Are you pregnant again?" Drew asks cautiously.

"No, but the doctor said Me and Sheamus can try again whenever we want."

Drew smiles, "That is awesome. I am happy for the both of you." He says hugging her and then quickly releasing the friendly embrace.

"And we are getting along so well lately too. We haven't so much as disagreed in weeks." she adds causing for an even bigger smile.

"You really love him don't you."

Chandra glares at Drew, "Of course I do!" She snaps.

"I don't mean it like that. It was more of an observation and not a question. I know you love him, and he loves you like no other. I meant no harm." He says immediatly realizing her had offended her.

"Ok then." She replies grinding out her smoke and heading back inside.

"I will catch up later, I got an interview in awhile."

"See you later then." She says.

"Give Sheamus my best." He calls after her.

She turns and nods a reply and continues on her way.

Sheamus sits and waits for her to return, as he looks more at the dress his betrothed is to wear. He smiles at the image of her in his head. Her long lightly culry crimson hair cascading down her perfect pale shoulders, in the strapless, white gown that will fit her so perfectly. The door opens startling him out of his daydream.

"I am back, Honey." She greets as she closes the door behind her. he sets down the magazine and smiles as she comes around the couch and sits next to him accepting his strong arm around her. She looks into his eyes, and claims his mouth, as she runs her fingertips ever so lightly down his sculpted chest, running down to his solid belly. She traces each of his abdominal muscles, knowing it was almost pure torture to him. She breaks the kiss, and looks at him, his face, normally pale shaded with a deep red color. She smiles and runs her hand his cheek.

"When did you wanna start trying again?" She asks her voice full of lust for him.

Chapter 60

He lays her down gently on the couch, and walks to the door and turns the bolt, locking it. And makes his way back to her, he looks down at her hungrily. He tugs at her already unlaced boots, he reaches for her waist and pulls her black jeans from her that fit like a second skin, sliding the material down her legs. Chandra tries to sit up but he gently pushes her back down, and then strips his own coverings off. Chandra gasps at his engorged tool with desire as he crawls between her legs and looks into her eyes. He claims her mouth as he pulls her shirt up and over her head. Chandra lay there looking into his blue orbs, wanting nothing more than him at this moment. She reaches for him and runs her fingers through his red hair, she pulls him to her and claims his mouth as he enters her. Her insides feeling as though they might explode. He slowly and methodically thrusts himself farther into her as her walls contract against him.

Chandra moans and pants out her climax as Sheamus drives into her. She entwines her tiny legs in his as he finally releases into her. He keeps going, now slower wanting her to enjoy every inch of him, until she climaxes again.

He tries to pull out, but Chandra wraps her arms around him, "No, not yet. I want to feel you inside of me just a little longer." She murmurs causing him to want her even more. Slowly he delivers his gentle ministrations sending Chandra over the edge. She screams out her last orgasm as she soaks him.

He pumps into harder and harder, he growls as he releases his seed deep into her again.

Both of them breathing hard, and Sheamus covered in sweat they just lay there enjoying the feel of one another.

"I do love you more than anything, my sweet prince." She says at almost a whisper as she runs her hand down his cheek.

"And I love you just as much." He replies claiming her mouth, their toungues performing a delicate dance.

***Some time later***

"I will be back, I need a smoke." She says kissing him on cheek.

He looks at her and smiles, "Don't be too long." He says.

"I won't." She replies sweetly as she grabs her smokes and lighter.

Chandra makes it outside, she lights her cigarette as Drew walks out the door. she looks up and smiles at her friend.

"You look happy." He says.

"I am. And how are you today?" She asks.

"Just friggin' peachy!" He growls back.

Chandra glares at him, "Why are you being mean to me? What did I do to you?" She snipes back defensively.

"You just got it all don't you? Perfect guy that loves you, how long til' you screw him over?" He says.

Chandra snaps her head around, "Drew McIntyre you will not talk to me like that! I have done nothing wrong. Why would you even say that to me?" She demands.

"Because you are too blind to see." He replies storming off.

"What in the blue hell is his problem?" She wonders as she snuffs out her cigarette into a makeshift ashtray.

She walks through the halls heading back to Sheamus. All the while trying to figure out what he meant. "Too blind to see what?" She wonders aloud, and shaking her head.

Making it close to the locker room she hears loud voices.

"You treat her like shit! Always having her followed, and then she has a miscarriage...because you were flirting with disease filled trash!"

"Why is Drew yelling at him like that?" She says as she opens the door to find Drews fist crashing into Sheamus' left temple.

"What the hell is going on in here?" She demands.

"Just teaching your loving fiance` a lesson."

"Drew get outta here. Before he gets up." She yells as she drops to her knees to check on Sheamus.

"Honey, come on talk to me. What happened?"

"I gave him what fer, that's what happened!"

"Drew, you really need to leave. I don't know what is wrong with you, but you need to take a walk." She replies trying to stay calm and not lose her temper.

"Why do you want him so bad anyway? He treats you like garbage."

Chandra gets to her feet, "No he doesn't. He loves me. Now what is really wrong with you?"

"What is wrong with me? Every bad thing that has happened to you...is his fault. If you was my girl, I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

"The baby was my fault, now quit blaming him. If I didn't decide to beat the shit outta that Bella crap it would have never happened. You wanna blame somebody...blame me." She says as tears sting the back of her eyes.

"No, if he wasn't flirting with her, you wouldn't of got mad. He has you followed and controls you. I would have never done that." Drew replies.

"That pile of crap John Cena kidnapped me and almost raped me, of course he watches out for me. He is terrified that it might happen again. He cares about me, a lot more than I can say for you. I think you are just upset that you married a whore instead of a nice girl." Chandra says, wounding him more than she could know right now.

Drew turns and storms out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Chandra turns her attention to Sheamus who is trying to pull himself up to sit.

She goes to him, "Are you alright?" She asks.

"Aye, I will be fine. My head is killing me. Where is that little asshole? I wanna give him a peice of my mind." He growls.

"Leave him alone. I have had enough of his crap today." She says helping him to his feet, she gets him to the couch and sits down next to him.

Chapter 61

**He lays her down gently on the couch, and walks ot the door turning the bolt, locking it. He makes his way back to her, and looks down at her hungrily. He tugs at her already unlaced boots pullign them from her feet without effort. He reaches for the waist of her pants and unbuttons her black skinny jeans that fit her perfectly. He tugs at them and slides the material down her slender legs. **

**Chandra tries to sit up, but he gently pushes her back down, and strips off his own coverings. Chandra gasps seeing his already engorged tool with desire as he moves her legs apart and puts himself between them. He looks into her emerald eyes and claims her mouth as if he would never kiss her again. he breaks the kiss long enough to remove her shirt and unclips her bra revealing her pale ample breasts. Chandra lays there looking into his bright blue eyes wanting nothing more than him at that moment. She reaches for him, and runs her fingers through his short red hair, she pulls him to her and claims his mouth, their toungues performing a delicate dance. **

**His need for her overcomes his senses as he enters her slick center. Her insides feel as they might explode from his size, she lets out a slight whimper, causing him to stop and look at her. "Are you alright?" He asks at almost a whisper. "Don't you dare stop." She replies her voice full of need. He smiles and continues and slowly and methodically thrusts farther and farther into her, causing her to moan out her climax. He drives into her harder and harder until she pants out another. **

**Sheamus slows down almost to stop, wanting to make himself last longer. Wanting her enjoy every inch of him. "Shea, more. Don't stop." She whines. He gives her a half grin and thrusts himself into her with all his weight, pumping into her delivering his minstrations until she climaxes again. He no longer can hold it, and releases his seed into her. Both out of breath, he tries to pull out of her. But she wraps her arms around him, "No, I want to feel you inside of me just a little longer." She murmurs, causing him to want her all over again. He slowly delivers his ministrations to her, sending Chandra over the edge. She screams out her orgasm as she soaks him once again. He thrusts himself into harder and harder until he growls out as he releases his seed into her once again. **

**Both of them breathing hard and covered in sweat, lay there holdiing each other, just enjoying the feel of one another. **

**"I do love you more than anything, my sweet prince." She says at a whisper as she runs her hand down his pale cheek. **

**"And I love you just as much." he replies claiming her mouth, their toungues intertwining. **

*****Some time later*****

**"I will be back, I need a smoke." She says sweetly kissing him on the cheek. **

**He looks at her and smiles, "Don't be long." He says.**

**"I won't." She replies as she grabs her cigarettes and her lighter. **

**Chandra make sit outside, and lights her smoke as Drew walks out of the door, she looks up and smiles at her friend.**

**He looks at her at almost a glare. "You look happy." He says. **

**"I am. And how are you today?" **

**"Just friggin peachy!" He growls back, causing Chandra to take a step back from him. **

**She glares at him, "Why are you being so mean to me?" She wonders. "What did I do to you?" She snipes back defensively. **

**"You just got it all, don't you? The perfect guy that loves you, how long til' you screw him over?" **

**Chandra snaps her head around, "Drew McIntyre, you will not talk to me like that! I have done nothing wrong. Why would yo even say that to me?" She demands. **

**"Because you are too blind to see." He replies storming off.**

**"What in the blue Hell is wrong with him." She wonders aloud as she snuffs out her cigarette into a makeshift ashtray.**

**She walks the halls headng back to Sheamus, all the while trying to figure out what he meant. "Too blind to see what?" She wonders as she makes it to the door, hearing raised accented voices. **

**"You treat her like shit! Always having her followed, and then she has a miscarriage...all because you were flirting with a disease-filled trash!" **

**"Why is Drew yelling at him like that?" She wonders as she turns the handle opening the door just as Drew's fist clocks Sheamus in the left temple. "What the Hell is going on in here!" She demands. **

**"Just teaching your loveing finace` a lesson." he says his voice dripping with sarcasm. **

**"Drew get outta here, before he wakes up!" She yells as she drops to her knees at Sheamus' side. **

**"Honey, talk to me. What happened?" **

**"I gave him what fer, thats what happened." Drew says with a smirk. **

**She turns and looks at her closest friend. "Drew, you really need to leave. I don't know what your problem is, but you really need to take a walk." She replies quietly, trying to not lose her temper. **

**"Why do you want him so bad anyway. he treats you like garbage. I would have never treated you like that." He says.**

**Chandra gets to her feet, "No, he doesn't, he loves me. Now what is really wrong with you?" **

**"What is wrong with me is that everything bad that has happened to you...is his fault! If you were my girl, I wouldn't let anything happen to you." **

**"Get this straight...I aint your girl. I am his. It aint his fault I lost the baby. That was mine, I went after that Bella trash. If I didn't do that I would still be wanna blame somebody...then blame me!" She says as tears sting the back of her eyes. **

**"No! If he wasn't flirting with her, you wouldn't have gotten mad. He follows you, he controls you. I would have never done that." **

**"That pile of shit John Cena kidnapped me, beat me, and damn near raped me, of course he watches out for me. He is trying to keep me safe. he is terrified that it might happen again. He cares about me, which is more than I can say for you. I think you are just upset that you married a whore instead of a nice girl." Chandra says wounding him more than she can possibly know right now. **

**Drew storms out of the door slamming it after him. Chandra turns her attention to Shemaus who is trying to pull himself up to sit. **

**She takes step towards him, "Are you alright, honey?" She asks reaching for him to help him get up. **

**"Aye, I will be fine. me head is killing me." He says rubbing the spot where Drew punched him. "Where is that little asshole? I wanna give him a piece of my mind." He growls feeling his temper. **

**"Leave him alone. I have had about enough of his crap today." She says helping him to the couch and sits down next to him. **

**Chapter 61**

**Wade Barrett stands in the halls talking with William Regal, as Chandra walks by. **

**"She's hot, too bad she thinks that paddy of her's is so great." Barrett says loud enough for her to hear. But she keeps walking even though she can feel her temper rise. 'How dare he call Sheamus that! How dare he talk about me that way! Fucking English snob.' She thinks to herself. **

**"I wonder how potato breath landed that one." Regal says as he laughs. **

**Chandra stops, she spins around and looks both of them in the eye. **

**"Oh no, we have made her angry." Regal says holding up his hands as if he were surrendering. **

**She storms to Barrett first, "What the fuck did you call him!" She snarls.**

**"I called him just what he is...a paddy." Barrett snears back at her. **

**"Damned irish, when will they learn when they aren't wanted." Regal says his accent sounding even snottier than ever. **

**Chandra smiles, and grabs Wade by his greasy hair, and slams his forehead into her knee. After stunning him, she pushes him to the concrete floor. She smiles proudly as she raises her steel-toed Doc Marten boot and stomps on his nuts with all her weight and then raises her foot, "That was for me, and this...this is for My Sheamus!" She snarls as she stomps on his area again and stands there with all her weight. "Now tell me you jack ass wanker, what is it us Irish are supposed to be learning?" She says sarcasm dripping from her voice like venom. **

**Regal reaches for her and grabs a handful of her hair, "Listen her you little mick lover." He growls. **

**"I wouldn't be harmin' a hair on that lass, if I were you, wanker!" **

**Regal turns to see Finlay standing there glaring at him and ready for a fight.**

**"Oh, lovely another paddy has come to save you." Regal sneers. **

**Finlay's face turns four shades of red, as he pulls back his fist and clockes regal right against his cheek bone. Knocking him back and releasing Chandra's hair. **

**Finlay takes Chandra by the arm, "Best be coming along now, lass." He says calmly. **

**"you didn't hear them, Dave. You didn't hear what they said about me, worse is what they said about my Sheamus." She replies feeling the sting of tears. She turns her proud smile into an angry snear, she lifts her foot and pulls her right leg back and swings her steel clad boot straight into his nuts. Wade convulses almost from the pain. **

**"Arrogant bastard!" She screetches before spitting in his contorted face. **

**She follows Finlay away from the scene, as they walk back to the locker room **

**"He may never have kids." Finlay says chuckling. **

**"Good, less english polluting the planet, the better." She replies. **

**Finlay smiles proudly at her as they walk into the locker room. **

**Sheamus looks up and sees that she is completely livid. **

**"You alright?" He asks. **

**"Yes, I am fine." She replies walking over to him and snuggling in his arms. **

**"You would be proud of the lass. She really took up for you today." He tells his friend.**

**Sheamus looks at Dave, was she hurt? And what the hell happened?" He asks. **

**"No I wasn't hurt 'cept when Regal grabbed me by my hair." She says, kinda looking up at him hoping he wasn't gonna get mad at her. **

**"He WHAT! I will destroy that BASTARD!" He shouts. Chandra puts her hands on his chest to calm him. "It is dealt with, and you are far to angry to do anything. I won't let you go anywhere until you cool your head." She says looking him in the eye. "How dare he touch you! Are you sure you are not hurt?" He asks. "Yes, my prince. I am fine." She says. **

**"I know something had to have happened." Sheamus says. **

**"I was walking by and Barrett was saying crude things about me. Which didn't bother me as much as what they called you. I couldn't let him get away with it." She says. **

**Sheamus looks at her in disbelief. "You went after Barrett?" He asks more worried than anything. **

**"Yes, I couldn't help myself. I grabbed him by his nasty greasy hair and kneed him in the head, shoved him down and stomped on his nuts a few times. He didn't lay a hand on me, didn't have a chance to." **

**"He must have said something horrible." **

**"He did, called you a paddy and called me a mick lover. Regal even called you potato breath. I was pissed and lost my temper. I am sorry, I know I promised you no more fights." She says, he looks at her and softens his gaze and wraps his arms around her knowing she means it. **

**"Don't fret, love. I can't blame you." He says holding her as her small frame begins to shake against his. Knowing she needs to just let it out, he just holds her tight and seethes on the inside. **

**Chapter 62**

**Chandra walks out of the doctors office, she has a smile on her face never feeling this happy in her life. She gets into her rental car and drives back to the hotel. 'I can't wait to tell him. He is gonna be so happy. Oh gawd, he is gonna super protect mode.' She thinks as she drives. Finally pulling into the parking lot, she turns the car off and grabs the keys as she gets out of the car. She walks inside the hotel and through the lobby to a bank of elevators. She pushes the call button and as the doors open she walks inside and heads to her floor. **

**The whole ride up, she can't stop smiling. She reaches her destination and the doors open, she walks through them, and down the hall to her and Sheamus' room. Letting herself in she finds him sitting on the couch drinking his morning coffee. **

**"I am back, Shea." She greets. **

**He stands up, a look of anticiaption on his face. She smiles broadly at him. She just simply nods her head yes, not being able to form the words in her joy. He smiles and picks her up and swings her around in a hug. **

**"Put me down, sweetheart. I'm gonna get dizzy." She says almost laughing. **

**He gently puts her on her feet and bends down and steals a kiss. "I do love you." He says. **

**"And I you, my sweet prince. Are you ready to be a father?" She says running her hand down his cheek. "Aye, I can't wait." He says. Chandra looks into his eyes and smiles. **

**"I want to tell Drew." Sheamus says. "But, I haven't even seen him. I should call him." He adds.**

**"He is your best friend. I know he was probably just upset over the divorce. I know you miss him, I miss him being around." **

**"I know, love. He is your friend too." He replies. **

**Chandra walks toward the couch and sits down as Sheamus sits with her. He picks up his phone and dials Drew's number. **

**"Hey fella, how are you?" Sheamus greets, as he pushes the button for the speaker feature. **

**"Hey, Sheamus. Im good. How about you?" **

**"Im good, hey I got Chandra here with me." **

**"Hi, Chandra how are you?" Drew asks. **

**"I'm good. I miss my friend. Will you come and hang out, I mean if you aren't busy." She says. **

**"I'm free, how about now?" **

**"Sure, we are in 324." Sheamus replies. **

**"Alright I will be there in a few." Drew says before ending the call. **

**Chandra smiles, as she gets up and walks over to the room phone. "Room service, please." She says.**

**"Yes, I would like a 6 pack of the darkest Guinness you can find, and a 12 pack of Coke along with ice to room 324." **

**"My credit card." She replies before hanging up. **

**As she sits down again next to Sheamus, he puts his arm around her. "You know you are gonna have to give up those cigarettes, atleast until my son is born." Sheamus says. **

**Chandra looks up at him, "I have already came to that conclusion. And what if the baby is a girl?" She quips. **

**Sheamus grins at her, "Then I will love her just the same. My daughter would have her mother's beauty and grace. As long as the baby is healthy and takes after his or her father." He says. **

**"My luck your daughter would inherit your temper and stubborness." She replies. **

**"As long she is as lovely as her mother. And I am not stubborn." He says with a grin. **

**"if you aint stubborn, then I don't have a hot head." She replies as a knock on the door interupts their teasing. **

**Sheamus gets up and walks to the door, He hands the room service person his credit card. The small man wheels the cart into the room. And unloads their order onto a table. **

**"Here." Sheamus says handing the guy a 50. **

**"Thank you, and have a good evening." He says as he wheels the cart out the door, just as Drew arrives. **

**Sheamus sees his friend, and smiles. He extends his hand to Drew. Drew accepts and offers his as well. "I am sorry. I have no excuse." Drew says. **

**Sheamus grins, "Don't mention it, fella." **

**Drew follows him though the door, he sets eyes on Chandra and lowers his gaze. Feeling embarassed for his behavior the last he had seen of her. **

**"Hey, Drew." Chandra says. Making Drew look at her, "I am sorry. I was a complete asshole to you, to you both." He says. **

**"We are friends, it's forgotten." Chandra replies patting her friend on the shoulder. He manages a weak smile in her direction, knowing she means well. **

**"Here, buddy." Sheamus says handing Drew an open Guinness. He hands Chandra a glass of Coke with ice. **

**"We have something we wanted to tell you." Sheamus says as he takes a drink of his stout. **

**Drew looks at him curiously, "News?" He asks raising an eyebrow, then looking to both of their smiling faces. "Are you...pregnant again?" He asks, already knowing the answer. **

**"Aye, we just got the word this morning." Sheamus replies. **

**"Well congratulations, I am really happy for ya." He says taking a drink from his bottle. **

**The trio sit and visit, as if no time was spent apart. **

**"So what is this I hear about Barrett having some kind of groin injury?" **

**Sheamus grins proudly, "That was Chandra." He says. **

**Drew looks at her, "Explain." He says. **

**Chandra smiles, "He was talking shit about me and Sheamus to Regal as I walked by. I didn't like what he said about my man, and irish people as a whole." So I kicked his nuts into his throat." She explains. **

**"Yeah I am running into more of that with Cena." Drew replies, a feeling of disgust comes over him. "I have a match with him tomarrow night. I plan on teaching him a lesson about pride." Drew says with a smirk. **

**"Me too, with Barrett. I have a match with him. Gonna teach him to check that snottiness at the door." **

**"Out of curiosity, what were they saying?"**

**"They called her a mick lover, called me and Finlay paddys. She couldn't help herself." **

**"I couldn't let them get away with that. Steel toe boots are nice." Chandra says sipping from her coke. **

**"I bet." Drew replies smiling. **

**"It almost feels like a race war going on." Drew says. **

**"Yeah, it kinda feels that way." **

**"I will take of it with Cena, and you deal with Barrett. Together we will teach them a lesson in tolerance." Drew says, finishing his ale. **

**Chapter 63**

**By Andrew Galloway**

**Drew walked back to his room after a meaningful visit with his friends. He was ecstatic that Chandra was pregnant, 'Now as long as this one gets born is awesome. They dona need more heartache.' He thought.**

**He thought deeply about what Sheamus had told him about the racial slurs and sexual innuendos made by Wade Barrett and William Regal made towards Chandra, he was visibly pissed. He was walking with his eyes fixed on the floor he was walking on, focused and furious.**

**Suddenly, something hit him hard. He reeled and stepped back, looking up quickly he saw it was John Cena, "Watch where your going, you skirt wearing transvestite!"Cena roared, Drew narrowed his eyes and said, "It wouldna hurt you ta do the same ya bald headed bastard!" The Scotsman growled, "Just who the hell do you think you are, McIntyre? Get outta my way before I knock you on your skirt wearing ass!" Cena roared, "Fuck you! I can go where I like, and by the God above us, YOU will not stop me." Drew growled viciously,**

**Cena drew his hand back without warning, and sucker punched Drew in the mouth. This was uncalled for and Drew literally saw red. "Draw blood on me, will you Cena? I have had it with you! I wish you were out of WWE so I wouldna have ta deal with you and yer prejudice racist bullshit!" Drew shouted at Cena, "Yeah? Really? What cha gonna do? Huh? Huh Skirt wearer? What cha gonna do about me then sheep shagger?" Cena taunted Drew, getting in the young Scots face. "Damn you, go to hell!" Drew said as he shoved Cena out of his way.**

**He started to walk away and Cena attacked him from behind, they tussled and Cena threw Drew against a wall, "You want rid of me? Do something about it then you sheep shagging faggot!" Cena said as he walked by Drew, who glared at Cena, he stepped into the middle of the corridor and said, "Hold you on a second Cena."Cena turned to him and said, "What?" Drew plucked out his cell phone and called Vince McMahon, "Yes Drew?" The chairman asked his young star. "Vince, I have a proposition fer ya. This Monday, I want a match with John Cena. No Holds Barred, anything goes." Drew said as he flipped on the speaker phone. "What prompted this match, Drew?" McMahon asked, "This 'gentleman' I am staring down at this moment asked me to do something about, him being in WWE. I want it as I specified. I want this stipulation. Loser leaves WWE, forever. Agreed?" Drew spoke quickly but clearly,**

"**Does Cena agree with your demands Drew?" McMahon asked, "Ask him yerself." Drew demanded as he thrust his cell phone at Cena. Cena took the phone and spoke to the chairman, "I do agree. I am as anxious to be rid of Him as he is to be rid of me, so yes. I sure do agree." Cena agreed, and then McMahon said, "Alright, then the two of you come to my office and we will formally sign this contract I write up." McMahon said, "Fine." Cena said, and handed the phone back to Drew, who answered with the question, "When do we sign the contract?" "Raw is in two days, be here tomorrow." McMahon said, "We will be then." Drew said and nodded to Cena, who nodded back, then Drew snapped his phone closed and walked with a vengeful purpose.**

"**Of oll the stupid, pig headed, self-righteous sons of bitches I have ever met he is the WORST!" Drew grumbled, he made it to his room and unlocked it with his key card, he went in and closed the door. He instantaneously stripped off his bright red dress shirt; he gazed at his reflexion in the mirror, he walked to his gym bag and found his white ring gear and stripped out of his dress slacks and shoes. He stood there in only his black Polo boxers, then he slid these off as well, standing in his bare skin he eyed himself, "You can do this Drew Galloway. Ya cana let that bastard walk out of there on his own power." He slid on his white trunks, sat down on his bed, and slid on his kneepads, which matched his trunks, then his socks and wrestling boots. He did not tape up his wrists, but stood there, staring at himself in the full-length mirror, psyched and focused, he was ready willing and primed to take out John Cena. "You WILL do it, Galloway. You MUST, at oll costs. You HAVE to." He growled, and then walked with a purpose to the pool area and stripped off his boots and kneepads, stepped into the spray down shower and then dove into the chilly water; it felt good to his steamy hot body. For the duration till he felt better, Drew just swam. Then he got out, grabbed a poolside towel and strode with purpose back to his room.**

**He locked his door after he went in and stripped out of his wet trunks, and hung them over the shower curtain. He then walked to the bed and lay down; he left the towel under his wet hair and fell asleep, golden, naked and free to the arms of Morpheus. The night passed fitfully, as Drew's dreams were filled with visions of Cena, insulting his best friend's girl and his best friend and even Finlay, 'How dare that son of a bitch!' Drew thought ruefully, his tensed body finally relaxed so that his sleep was deep yet troubled. **

**Morning finally came and Drew opened his eyes, still feeling the rage from his encounter with Cena the night before. He got up and headed for the shower. He had no clothes on so he did not have to undress. He turned on the water cool and refreshing. He let the water envelope his body as he offered his face upward eyes closed, he offered some of his British Sterling body wash into his palm and caressed it all over his needful body. The water felt good and so did the smell of his British Sterling. He poured more of this into his palm and stroked it into his hair. This was so he had no mixed scents. Just pure British Sterling and Scottish Pride and all Drew Galloway. **

**He finished and dressed in a beautiful SAC blue dress shirt and black dress slacks and put on his socks and shoes. He walked down to Sheamus and Chandra's room; he hesitated for a moment and knocked, "C'm in." Answered the Celtic Warrior. Drew entered as Chandra stepped out of the bedroom dressed in a lovely attire of black tie jeans, with a splendid off the shoulder gypsy blouse and her traditional steel toed boots, these boots which had not that long ago, got the best of Wade Barrett, made Drew wince at the recollection. **

"**Are we ready fer breakfast?" The Scot asked ignoring those dangerous boots. "Yes Drew, lets go." Chandra said as she slightly glared at Sheamus, "What's wrong Chandra?" Drew asked, "Me baby sitter is making me quit smoking till after the baby is born. Can you imagine that? He took me whole carton and threw them out!" Chandra snapped, "Oh, is that oll?" Drew smiled, "IS THAT ALL? WHAT'S THAT MEAN?" Chandra went off on her friend, "It means, young lady, I agree. Cause I'd a done the same thing." Drew stared deep into her emerald eyes with his ocean blue eyes. "There. I told ya so Chandra, now, just deal with it…Fella!" Sheamus teased her, Chandra realized that not only was this for her own good, but she was helplessly out numbered, she grabbed Drew's arm and began laughing, "Ah! MEN!" She sang out in mock irritation. They went into the nearby Perkins for breakfast, "Oh, I have to go to Stamford taday." Drew said casually, "Why? What did ya do now?" Sheamus asked, "I sign a contract with Cena, fer a no holds barred, anything goes match. Loser leaves WWE, forever."Drew finalized the statement, "WHAT?" Sheamus roared, he suddenly became worried, "What if you lose?" He demanded, "Then I am out." Drew said matter of factually, "Oh Drew." Chandra said, "I will not lose. I am primed and focused, I am ready to rip some balls." Drew spoke with a vicious purpose. The enjoyed a wonderful breakfast and then Drew excused himself, "I have to go to Stamford. I'll be in touch my friends." He shook hands with Sheamus and gave Chandra a gentle embrace, "Take care o me wee niece or nephew." He whispered. "I will… Drew? We will be there to watch you on Raw." She said and looked toward Sheamus who nodded his agreement. **

**Drew stopped at the register and paid the bill with his credit card, then he left the building and got into his Suburban and left. He made it to Stamford in good time, he stopped at the receptionists desk and said, "I wanna see Vince McMahon… NOW!" He growled, "Yes sir." The startled lady gasped and rang mcMahon's office, "Yes?" Came McMahon's voice, "Sir, Drew Galloway is here to see you." She said, "Send him in." McMahon said, "You may go in sir." She said to the intimidating young Scot, "Thank you." Drew smiled, and went into the waiting meeting. Cena was already there. "I have the contracts for this match and I want you to read it good before signing, Drew." McMahon said, **

**The proud young Scot read the document carefully and thoroughly, he, plopped it to the desk and said, "Perfect." And he took up the pen and signed his name. "It is done Cena. I'll see you in Hell." Drew said and he turned and walked out."WOW! Hot headed isn't he?" Cena said, "I love his passion Cena." McMahon said truthfully, "He's got spunk, I'll give him that." Cena said. Every spare minute there after, Drew spent in the gym, sparring with Sheamus, which was beneficial for Sheamus as this helped tone him for his match against Wade Barrett on Smackdown only a few days away. Drew sculpted his body till he was satisfied with the results. He looked at himself in the full-length mirror, 'Yer as ready as yer gettin... Tear him apart lad.' He thought as he eyed this shrine of perfection called Drew McIntyre.**

He trained every single second he could. mcMahon set up a t.v. interview with both men, "Welcome to Good Sports. The talk show just for sports fanatics. Today we have WWE Superstars, John Cena and Drew McIntyre." Spoke the host, Kyle Wincott, both men were already sitting in the assigned places, "Welcome gentlemen. Thank you for taking time to do this interview." Wincott said, both men acknowledged the host as both men glared each other down, "So, this is a No Holds Barred match? Right there on Monday Night Raw? Care to share how this came about?" Wincott asked, "It's oll about ratings. Vince McMahon saw a great opportunity to escalate massive ratings and he decided to use one of his hottest superstars to teach a washed up racist a lesson in manners." Drew spoke coldly, "But, isn't John Cena the favorite in this match?" Wincott asked, Drew scoffed and turned his face from the camera slightly, "Yes, I am. And once I beat Drew McIntyre, the world of pro-wrestling will be rid of a skirt wearing cross dressing whatever, that is supposed to be." Cena said uncaringly.

**"See? This is what it is oll about. A racist in a human diguise. Do I call ya Tom Sawyer, just cause ya wear short cut jeans? Do I call you Buster Brown, just cause ya wear dorky lookin tennis shoes? Do I call ya thug lookin gangbanger? Perhaps I should however, I have better class than that." Drew rose to his full height, wearing his blue tartan kilt and a muscle shirt with the proud image if the Saint Andrews Cross on it, and the Gaelic expression Saol atá saor, nó bás (A Life That is Free, or Death) just above it. Cena's eyes flew open, "Oh my God, Now he's not even trying to hide it." Cena said, Drew stepped between the camera and the table where Wincott and Cena sat, "He just proved what I have olways said; he's a racist, he cuts my culture ta the quick. Yet, he speaks the name of the Olmighty in his racial slur. Would God approve? Does God discriminate against race? He does not, cause He created us! Now he's being racist AND sacreligious. I can and, I will end the career of John Cena. I swear this on my Scottish pride." Drew spoke, his voice pronounced and powerful with every word. "Look here McIntyre..." Cena shouted as he ran up next to Drew, the young Scot turned to face him directly, "I am in no way a racist, nor a blasphomous sacrelige." Cena shouted, "Sounds pretty racist ta me, and that makes this personal." Drew shot back, **

**"Well, tomorrow night there will be one less of you. May the best man win." Wincott said, "I will." Said Drew confidently, "We'll see about that you sissy." Cena shot back, the camera turned off just as Drew handed a sincere flip off to Cena. The two went their own ways, neither was allowed to touch the other till their match was on. Time passed, but it seemed an eternity... Finally Drew felt as though he was sitting backstage with Sheamus and Chandra. In his perfect attire of white, he heard the announcment of, "Welcome to Monday Night Raw. We're live from Portland and it's gonna be a wild night tonight, as Drew McIntyre takes on John Cena in a No Holds Barred match." Jerry Lawler said, "Yeah, I hear it is a loser leaves Raw match." Michael Cole added, "Not just Raw, but WWE, for good. No returns." Lawler said in confirmation, "This will be a bittersweet match then, cause it is the end of someones career. My money is on Cena." Cole said, "Good, just cause you want Cena to win, I'm saying McIntyre will win." Lawler said, **

**Drew's eyes adjusted and he realized he was NOT dreaming, he was backstage with Sheamus and Chandra, Chandra smiled and asked, "Drew, you look like you are a million miles away. Are you alright?" "Aye Channie. I'm fine, just anxious is oll." Drew answered, "Ya'll be fine lad. Just remember this is Cena, ya have studied his matches befer." Sheamus said as he walked behind Drew and began working Drew's tensed muscles, it helt good to the intense Scot, who was ready to go in an powerful, explosive way. **

**Monday Night Raw passed and finally, Drew heard the ring announcer say, "And now, our main event..." Drew got up and tagged fists with both Chandra and Sheamus, on his way out he caught sight of Mizanin and tagged fists with him as well, "GO GET HIM MAC!" Mizanin called to his friend, Drew waved silently, not losing any of his extreme focus. His entrance theme hit the air ways and he made his way out from behind the stage region, he walked slowly and proudly to the ring, "Making his way to the ring, is your challenger. From Ayr, Scotland, weighing in at 252 lbs. Drew McIntyre!" The ring announcer spoke clearly, the crowd cheered, somewhat mixed, some were cheering for him shouting, DREWWWWWWWWWW! and others chanted "Cena! Cena! Cena!" Drew presented his infamous two fingered gesture and strating from a kiss offering gesture to the full out stretch of his well muscled arms. He made it to the ring, rage and hate spelled on every inch of the darkness of his soul.**

**He entered the ring and stood in the middle of the ring, tall and imposing. He glared toward the stage and waited, as Cena's music hit the air, "And, his opponent, from West Newbury, Connecticut, weighing in at 240 lbs, Jooooooohn Ceeeeeena!" The announcer said as Cena danced his way to the ring among loud cheers, Drew stood in the ring, unyeilding, eyes-narrowed and teeth grit. **

**The instand Cena entered thye ring, Drew grabbed up a lead pipe and began relentlessly beating Cena's back and head with it, Cena was taken down straight off, Drew was so relentless he drew blood on Cena's head, Chandra gasped, "Oh my god." She said as she watched the mass destruction her friend was causing. **

**Back in the ring, Drew took up a steel chair and unfolded it just long enough to slide Cena's wrists into it then he dropped it and quickly stomped it with his full weight. The front row fans could actually hear the breaking of Cena's bones, they winced in pain and horror. Then Drew pulled out all stops and went and found Triple H's sledgehammer and brought it to the ring, Cena was on his feet favoring his wrists and screaming in pain. Then Drew dealt the executioners axe, so to say. He drew the sledgehammer back and WHACK! A sickening crack was heard as the steel head of the sledgehammer made contact with Cena's kneecap. Cena went down in unyielding pain and then the sight of blood was seen from the horrific wound, "Dear God! Drew!" Sheamus screamed, this was beyond brutal, it was utter devastation.**

Drew stretched out Cena's other leg and drew back the hammer and slammed it with all his force onto the undamaged knee, he then got the steel chair and loaded Cena's ankles into it and again, slammed his full weight onto it, breaking the ankles of his opponent as well.

**Drew then rolled Cena onto his back and pinned him royally, 1-2-3, for the win. The fans were stunned. Their hero had lost and the Sinister Scotsman was the marksman who fired the bullet that took him down. **

**Cena was taken to a nearby medical center; the doctors were working on his furiously to save what they could of the broken wrestler.**

**It would be learned later on that not only did Cena have to leave, but was forced into retirement as McIntyre had done irreparable damage no one could fix… John Cena was forever after, a quadriplegic. **

**Chapter 64**

**Drew makes it back through the curtian, and is greeted by Chandra and Sheamus. **

**"Oh my goodness, Drew. That was awesome." Chandra says, congratulating her friend. **

**Sheamus grins, "Damn that was brutal." He says as the trio walk back to the locker room. **

**"Teach him to be a racist pig." Drew replies proudly at what he had accomplished. **

**"I am happy somebody knocked that jack ass off his pedistal." Chandra says remembering when she had been held against her will by Cena. "Good riddance." She adds. **

**Both Drew and Sheamus look at her, and smile. "I couldn't just let him go on with his crap any longer." Drew says as they walk. **

**"Now, I can teach Barrett his lesson. After what he said to Chandra, he will learn respect." Sheamus says, feeling his temper flare at the thought of anyone talking to his future wife and mother of his unborn child, with any amount of disrespect.**

**"They should be respecting both of you. ah, hell guys Barrett don't respect nothing...he's english." Chandra says as Drew and Sheamus roar with laughter as they enter the locker room. **

**Drew grabs some clothes out his bag, and heads for the shower. **

**Chandra sits with Sheamus, she picks up her coke that she had left sitting on a table. After taking a drink, Sheamus looks at her. "You probably should cut back on the caffiene. I don't think it is good for the baby." He says. Chandra glares at him. "You have taken my cigarettes away and I accepted that for the baby's health. But, Damn it! Don't take away my coke too. What else are you gonna take away? Next I suppose you will try to send me home for the duration of my pregnancy." She snaps. Sheamus looks at her, "No, why would I do that?" He asks the irritation showing in his voice. "Oh yeah that way you couldn't watch me like a hawk huh?" She snipes. Sheamus just shakes his head and gets up from the couch they are sitting on. **

**"Where are you going?" She asks. "I need some air." He replies before walking out the door.**

**"Damn it!" She says knowing she pissed him off. 'I will give him some time to cool off, before I talk to him. Fuck I wanna cigarette!' She muses to herself. **

**Drew walks out of the bathroom, dressed in a pair of black jeans, a bright blue dress shirt. "Where is Sheamus?" He asks. Chandra looks down at the floor, "I've pissed him off again." She replies sadly. "It can't be that bad." He replies. "Yes it can." **

**"Tell me what happened." **

**"He said that I should cut back on the caffiene, that he didn't think it was good for the baby. so I freaked out on him, asking what else he was gonna take away, or if he was gonna send me home. Then I said that he wouldn't do that, because he couldn't watch me like a hawk. He is mad, and it's all my fault...like usual. I wish I could control my mouth sometimes." She explains. "I am sure it's not that serious. He is scared to death, that this baby will miscarry too. He wants you be healthy, and wants that baby you are carrying more than you know." Drew says. Chandra feels even worse, "I just thought he was in over-protect mode again. I feel like I can't do anything right, and that I will lose him." she replies, as tears sting the back of her eyes. "You got nothing to worry about, he loves ya more than anything. There isn't anything he wouldn't do for ya." He says trying to make her feel better. "Thanks, for listening to me." Drew cocks an eyebrow at her, "No thanks needed." He replies. **

**"I am gonna go find my man, be back in awhile." She says getting to her feet and walking to the door. "I am sure everything will be just fine." Drew says after her. **

**Chandra wanders around the backstage area, looking everywhere for Sheamus. She sees Michael Cole up ahead of her, she walks to him. "Cole, have you see Sheamus?" She asks. He looks up from some production notes, "Yes, he went in that direction." He says pointing the only direction she hadn't gone yet. "Thanks, Cole." She replies walking off. **

**She walks down the last corridor and sees him up ahead. She smiles as she quickens her pace toward him. "Sheamus." She says softly, as she puts her hand on his shoulder. "Ya really hurt me." He says as softly. "I am sorry, Honey." She replies. **

**He turns and looks at her, his blue eyes shrouded in sadness. "Why would you think I would send you away?" He asks. Chandra sighs, "To keep me safe. To make sure I don't lose this baby." She replies. "Do ya think of me that badly?" He wonders. Chandra looks at him, "I love you of course not." She says as her gaze drops, knowing she really hurt him. "I am sorry. I wasn't trying to hurt you. Sometimes you are over the top with protecting me." She says. "I only want to keep you safe. I don't want nothing to happen to you, and now you carry our child. I have both of to protect now." He replies. "Baby, I know that is how you see it, but it feels a little controlling at times." she says softly. **

**Sheamus pulls her to him, so he is hugging her. "Aye, but it is my responsibility to protect me family. I never meant to make ya feel like that." He says as he holds her tightly against his chest, she inhales his scent and feels content with the world. **

**"Come on, let's go back to the locker room." She says taking his large hand in her tiny one. "Aye, good idea." he says rising to his feet and walking with her, hand in hand. **

**Chapter 65 **

**By Stephen Farrelly**

Sheamus and Chandra made their way back to the locker room area to join Drew on their way they encountered wade Barrett the Englishman barely looked at them until they got by him then he turned around and called, "Hey Sheamus I hope you like lotsa bacon cause looks ta me like yall be sleepin with a fat pig!"

Sheamus was so pissed he left Chandra to go after Barrett despite Chandra's calls to let it go presently Drew showed up "Whats that about?" He inquired. "Oh Barrett called me a fat pig and that volcano im gonna marry took off after him." Chandra said, Drew laughed and said, "Let him, the asshole deserves it then. Besides this will be a good build up fer their match." Drew said. "But why does he have ta be so gawdamn hot headed?" Chandra asked, "He's Irish, end of dicussion." Drew grinned his dimple-revealing grin.

He was right though, the Celtic Warrior caught up with Barrett and attacked him from behind, grabbin the back o hes neck and poundin his face on the wall screamin, "You want a fat pig? Then go fuck yer mum, ya pig shaggin son of a whore!" In the end of this encounter, Barrett was bleeding and left in a slump.

Sheamus stormed ta McMahons office, did not knock, he just stormed in. "I want Wade Barrett's ass and I want it on Smackdown tamorrow." He screamed his face turned a bright pink. "What is this about, Sheamus?" McMahon asked raising his voice, "That son of a whore suckin fucker Barrett goin around insultin my girl? Ill na stand fer it! Gimme him or there'll be consequences!" Sheamus howled loudly.

Drew ran in, McMahon looked up, "Hell of a match McIntyre, I want that kind of passion. Sheamus, you have your match. Just DON'T kill him nor cripple him like Drew did. Understood?" McMahon said. "Perfectly." Sheamus said and looked to Drew and grabbed his friends wrist, "C'mon Scot, yer gonna train my ass in ta the ground." He jerked Drew along like a child being led.

They found Chandra and Sheamus walked by her with a purpose, "C'MON DARLIN!" He howled and Chandra walked as fast as she could after them, "Where are we going Sheamus? Why are you dragging Drew around like a rag doll?" Chandra asked, she couldna help but laugh at seeing a big lad like Drew pulled like a little kid. "Im gonna teach Wade Barrett a damn lesson this very Friday." Sheamus growled viciously.

They made it ta the gym and Sheamus ripped off his shirt and scaved out o his pants, lucky fer everyone he had his trunks on, and Drew was ready in a couple of swift adjustments. Although he had to wrestle barefoot. NOT his favorite scenario

Sheamus got into the ring where Drew olready stood, and charged his friend, hitting him with a hard shoulder block, Drew reeled and fell, Sheamus then jumped and stomped both feet full weight into his friends stomach, "OH!" Drew moaned, Sheamus dropped onto his knees and began beating his friend mercilessly, Drew wailed in pain and tried to fight back. Chandra was shocked, Drew had not that long ago, been in a brital massacre of John Cena, now this? Her eyes fixed on Drew trying to fight off the Irish monster.

ENOUGH! DAMMIT SHEAMUS! HE'S NOT THE ENEMY! Chandra screamed at her man, Sheamus came out of it, he looked down, "Oh GOD Laddie, are ya olright?" Sheamus asked helping Drew up. "Aye fine. I think yer bloody ass ready fer Barrett, no question." Drew said.

After the intense sparring, Sheamus went to shower, Drew went to his dressing room and looked at his banged up face. "Yeah, he's ready." The young Scot thought ta himself.

The week passed and the taping for Smackdown came.

"Welcome to Smackdown, tonight we have a really intense main event on tap, as Sheamus, the Celtic Warrior takes on Wade Barrett, this is gonna be a beatdown."

Sheamus sat backstage with Chandra and Drew. "They are actually gonna let that gawdamn English bastard TALK!" Sheamus said with disgust.

Drew looked at him and smiled, "Yer ready Celtic One!" The Scot said,

Wade Barrett came out to the ring, he took up a microphone and said, "Monday at Raw, Sheamus attacked me from behind, fer speaking my opinion. I said that his bitch, who is with child, by the way, was a fat pig, well you know how the Irish are, they'll marry anything they can screw. In Sheamus' case, a pig. And there will now be another Irish bastard born? This is a travesty! Now, as the superior race, of English over his pissed on and inbred lot of cow shagger, Irish, I demand that little bastard come out here and publicly apologize ta me… RIGHT NOW!" Barrett roared, Sheamus' music hit the air and the raging Irish juggernaut ran to the ring, Barrett got the first shot in by kicking Sheamus in the mouth.

The Irishman got to his feet and grabbed Barrett and held his wrist while kicking the Englishman in the left knee, Barrett screamed in pain and reacted typically by reaching up and grabbin Sheamus' spiky flaming glory and made the big Irishman let go,

This only served ta piss off Sheamus even more, Barrett drove Sheamus' face into his knee with a knee lift move, this stunned Sheamus at first, and Barrett was sure he had the upper hand. He pounded as hard as possible on Sheamus' back, was this wise? Would any man in his right mind really piss off the Celtic Warrior?

Sheamus reared up suddenly and turned to Barrett, who ran at Sheamus, the massive Irish Monster dealt Barrett a hard clothesline. With Barrett on the mat now, Sheamus openly went ballistic, he dropped onto his knees and startled Barrett and began beating him relentlessly. As he did, he yelled at the Englishman; "DON'T YOU EVER EVEN SPEAK TA MY GIRL EVER AGAIN! IF YA CANA KEEP A CIVIL TONGUE IN YER MOUTH THEN KEEP THE FILTHY THING SHUT!" He then grabbed Barrett by the hair and got to his feet, forcing Barrett ta do the same. Sheamus then proceeded ta pound Barrett's face on the turn buckle exactly 7 times, each time fer ever letter in Chandra's name, then, the finale'; Sheamus hoisted Barrett up and dealt the devastating Irish Curse crucifix drop to the snotty English loudmouth, then he rolled Barrett over and pinned the idiot; 1- 2- 3!

Backstage Drew leapt to his feet and yelled at the top of his powerful lungs; "YES!" His arms thrust skyward; Chandra squealed her delighted approval. They watched as Slater and Gabriel ran to the ring. "Oh no the hell they don't!" Growled Drew who took off in pursuit. Gabriel hit the ring and Sheamus dispatched him with his vicious Irish wrath still in tact. Drew intercepted Slater and smacked his face on the security barrier that separates the fans from the entertainment. This flatly rendered Slater unconscious. Drew then ran ta the ring and slid in under the bottom rope and got to his feet, among the carnage and destruction of Barrett and Gabriel; stood Sheamus and Drew who raised each others hand in well won victory.

Chandra backstage felt the pride of her Celtic Prince and the proud young Gaelic Storm beside him. She was immeasurably happy. This was not over though.

Sheamus grabbed Barrett and held him helpless to defend him self as Drew grabbed a mic; he then got into Barrett's face and first spat in the Englishman's face and then shouted; "YOU FILTHY ENGLISH BASTARD! YOU OWE CHANDRA A PUBLIC APOLOGY! AND SHE WILL HAVE IT! DO IT OR I WILL HAVE SHEAMUS BREAK YER BLOODY ARMS! DO IT NOW BARRETT!" The vicious Scot was relentless; Sheamus was clearly enjoying this aftermath. Finally, though reluctantly, Barrett said; "Im sorry. I apologize fer my rude and unnecessary slurs. I was…..wrong." He nearly choked on every word. "WHO? WHO GETS THAT APOLOGY? SAY HER NAME! SAY IT BARRETT!" Drew's vicious gravelly voice pronounced every word, "Chandra, I apologize!" Barrett said clearly so he would not have to repeat these words, "NOT GOOD ENOUGH! I WANT YA TA SHOUT IT LIKE I AM NOW!" The forceful young Scot growled as Sheamus tightened his grip on Barrett's arms making it hurt worse.

Barrett wailed with pain and then shouted out; "CHANDRA I APOLOGIZE! I AM A RACIST JERK AND I WAS….WRONG!" He finally said Drew smiled in triumph as he and Sheamus exchanged High Fives. Then, for good measure, Drew kicked Barrett in the gut and dealt a massive blow ta his face; "DON'T YA EVER TALK DOWN THE CELTS AGAIN! WE KICKED YER ASS IN THE DAYS O WILLIAM WALLACE AND WE'LL BLOODY WELL DO IT AGAIN!" Drew growled in a vicious tone. Then Sheamus threw the hapless Barrett to the mat and he and Drew walked away from the carnage. Once outside of the ring, they held each others arms high in victory among loud cheers.

When he met Chandra backstage, he caught her in a gentle but meaningful embrace and said softly; "How'd ya like that babe?" "You are the best Sheamus, you know that!" Chandra said in a voice of total pride and joy, she looked to Drew and took his hand and said to him, "As for you. Thank you for going to make sure it stayed fair, Thank you for going to make sure it stayed fair. A better friend, no one ever had."

It was a lesson well learned for Wade Barrett that day.

**Chapter 66**

You are cordially invited to the joining of Sheamus Patrick Sean Farrelly and Chandra Cerrydwen Catherine Pruitt in holy matrimony...

*****One week later*****

**Chandra sits infront of a mirror putting the last touches on her hair and make up. She looks at her reflection and smiles as her red hair shines from the sun peeking through the window, small ringlets frame her face as they hang down to just above her pale exposed shoulders. On her neck lay a flat pearl and emerald choker. The emeralds perfectly matching her eyes. A gift from Sheamus, she smiles as she runs her finger over the precious stones gently. she looks down at her hand, her left ring finger holds the perfect princess cut emerald encased in platinum. **

**'Everything is perfect. I am gonna marry the man of my dreams, have his child. Finally a family of my own. A husband who adores me, and a child to raise and love.' She muses as she rests her hand over her still flat belly. **

**Chandra is awoken from her reverie as the door opens and quickly closes behind. She looks up to see Drew standing there in his suit. "Are ya ready?" He asks offering his arm. "Aye, I am." She says standing, and checking herself in the mirror again. "You are as pretty as a picture." Drew says smiling. "There is a very nervous Irishman, waiting on you." He adds. "You think he is nervous..." She replies almost unable to find her voice. "Now, you better get down there, Best Man." She says as she smooths her white dress down. "Manny is right outside waiting on you." He says before excusing himself to join the groom downstairs. **

**'Alright girl, this is it.' She thinks to herself, admiring the strapless, a-line dress that fits her perfectly. She attaches the small silver tiara that has an emerald in the center of the tiara. **

**She walks out of the door, and meets Manny. "Ready, girl?" He asks smiling. "Yes, I am." She replies taking his arm. They descend the stairs, leading to a set of thick wood double doors. Manny stops her, just before they reach the set of doors. "I want you to know that your parents would have been so proud of you today. You are so beautiful, as your mother looked on her wedding day to your father." He says. Chandra looks at him, her eyes welling up. "Thank you." She says as she sniffles back her tears. "Now on to my beloved." She says as Manny swings the doors open. Chandra takes his arm again and they walk slowly to the wedding march being played on bagpipes. **

**She makes her way to him, she can see his bright blue eyes, watery and full of happiness. His red hair shines from the sunlit room, the light makes his pale skin almost glow. Chandra smiles, as she finally makes it to him. They stand at the altar, and just look into each other's eyes. Each beaming with pride over the other. Both feeling the love that spills from their heart for one another. **

**"Who gives woman to this man?" A black robed priest asks. **

**"In the memory of her father, I do." Manny stands and responds and then sits back in his seat next to his wife. He takes her hand and squeezes it gently. **

**"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If anyone has a reason these two should not be wed, say your peace now or forever be silent." He says looking around to see that no person objects.**

**"Please join hands." He says as Sheamus and Chandra comply. "Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and health? For richer or poorer? To have and to hold, forsaking all others til death do you part, from this day forward?"**

**Sheamus looks into her eyes, feeling the sting of his own tears of joy. "I do with everything I am." He replies. **

**"Chandra do you take this man, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, through sickness, and in health? For richer or for poorer? To have and to hold, forsaking all others, til death do you part?" **

**Chandra looks into Sheamus' eyes. The same watery gaze, she smiles. "I do with everything that I am." She replies all the while looking into his blue orbs. **

**"With the power vested in me by the state of Florida and the Catholic church I pronounce you husband and wife." **

**"Sheamus, you may kiss your bride." The priest says happily. **

**Sheamus leans in, and kisses her modestly, and releases her. **

**"May I present Mr. and Mrs. Sheamus Farrelly." The priest announces as the pipes begin to play again as the two exit the church. **

**They get into a black limo, once inside Sheamus claims her mouth, his toungue finding hers, electricity envelopes them as they enjoy the first moments of their marriage together. **

**He can't get enough of her, as he kisses her more deeply, his hand runs up her leg under the material of her dress. He finds her center, hot and moist. "I want ya so bad, Sweetheart." He whispers, his accent so thick she has to listen carefully. "You have to wait until later. We have to get through the reception and then you can have all you want." She replies her own voice dripping with hunger. Sheamus just looks at her, a smile planted on his mouth. **

**"What is it, babe?" She asks. **

**"You are as beautiful as Ireland right now." He says still watching her. Chandra looks at him and blushes, "Come here." She says as she claims his delicious mouth. They both have such a need for each other. Sheamus breaks the passion-filled kiss, "I love ya with everything that I am." He says pulling her into his arms. "And I you, My Sweet Prince." **

**Chapter 67**

**Sheamus and Chandra arrive to the Hilton Hotel for their reception, the driver after parking the car gets out and opens the left side back door of the limosine. Sheamus steps out first, he reaches his hand in as Chandra takes it, and steps out of the car herself. **

**"You just had to wear those boots, huh?" He asks teasingly. **

**"You know it." She replies smiling. **

**He takes her small hand and places it in his larger one, and they walk into the hotel and quickly find the banquet room. All of their guests have already arrived, they seem to be enjoying themselves. **

**They walk inside and everyone stops and looks their way. **

**"Isn't she just a picture of beauty." Finlay says. Drew who stands next to him, "Aye, she is. I am grateful to that lass." He replies. "Grateful?" Dave says curiously. "Yes, grateful. She makes my friend happy. Didn't think he would ever settle down." Finlay looks at his friend, "Aye, me either." He replies as the couple sit down in their designated chairs that look more like thrones. **

**Sheamus and Chandra sit and watch their friends enjoying the party. Sheamus turns to her, "Mrs. Farrelly would you do me the honor of sharing a dance with me." Sheamus says. Chandra smiles, "Why I sure would, Mr. Farrelly." She replies as he offers his arm. She gladly accepts as the walk onto the dance floor. She places her hands on his broad shoulders and he on her small waist. They slowly move to the romantic music, gazing into each others eyes. **

**"I love ya, my husband." She says. He smiles broadly, "and I love ya, me beautiful wife." He replies. **

**Soon the song ends and they make their way around talking with their few guests from their small intimate wedding. **

**"Congratulations, Sheamus." Manny says as he offers his hand to Sheamus. Sheamus accepts and shakes the man's hand. Manny tightens his grip, "Now you take care of that girl. Treat her good, or else." He says. "I promise." Sheamus replies, knowing this is the man that practically raised Chandra since her parent's death. "Good, welcome to our family then." Manny says smiling and releasing Sheamus large pale hand. **

**"Manny, be nice to him." She chastises. "He used to scare away all the boys when they came calling on me." She says, making Sheamus laugh.**

**The party soon ends, Sheamus and Chandra thank everyone, as their guests leave. **

**"How fast can ya get us home?" Chandra says looking up at him. "The mood has left me, I am tired." He says. Chandra's eyes get as big as saucers, "What!" She whines. Sheamus grins, "Is ten minutes fast enough?" He replies. Chandra narrows her eyes at him, and gives him a half smirky smile, before smacking him softly across the chest. **

**"Come on, babe. let's go home." He says before stealing a kiss. Chandra breaks the kiss a moment later, and follows him to the waiting limo. **

**Once inside the car, Sheamus raises the privacy window between them and the driver. Chandra climbs into his lap and straddles him, and claims his mouth with such a hunger she had never felt before. Sheamus puts his arms around her and returns her affections, she can feel his excitement rise as she breaks the kiss, but not for long before he pulls her face to his again and claims her mouth with every scrap of passion he has. Finally they arrive to Sheamus' house. Not noticing that the car had stopped, they still are kissing, when the door opens. She looks up and sees the driver there. **

**"Honey we are here I think." She says looking down at her husband, his face, not its normal freckled pale, but tinged pink. Her china doll complexion much the same as his. she moves to the side, so Sheamus can exit the car. He readjusts himself so he can stand without pointing at everything. Chandra giggles knowing how badly he wants her. She follows him out the car, and grabs his arm and walks with him into their home. **

**Sheamus plucks his keys from his pocket, and unlocks the front door. He turns and lifts his wife easily and carries her inside, while shutting the door with his foot. Not bothering to lock the door behind them, he carries her upstairs to their bedroom. He gently places her on the king sized bed, and just looks at her, with complete happiness. **

**Chapter 68**

**Chandra wakes the next morning her head still lay on Sheamus' chest. he picks up her head and watches him sleep, listening to him snore softly, a smile on his face. 'I wonder what he is dreaming, he sure looks happy.' She silently muses. She lay next to him propped on her arm, just watching him. Loving his calm, relaxed state. **

**"I love you my prince." she whispers as she kisses him softly on his pale freckled cheek. And then quietly gets up. She grabs oneof his t shirts and pulls it over her head, fitting her more like a short dress than a shirt. She puts on a pair of boxers she had brought along, and looks at him once again, smiles and makes her way down stairs and into the kitchen. **

**She opens the fridge and grabs a coke, and cracks it open. Out of habit she walks to the back door, and walks outside. "Oh yeah, eight and half more months til a cigarette." She says to herself, feeling disappointed. She walks back inside and starts Sheamus' coffee. She smiles, as she looks for something to cook, finding eggs and some sausage, she begins cooking. As it finishes cooking, she puts everything on a plate and sets it on the counter. She pours black coffee into a large cup and carries everything upstairs. **

**Shemaus starts to stir as the smells of food awaken his stomach. She walks into the bedroom and sets his breakfast down on top of a night stand next to the bed, and then runs for the bathroom inside the room. She empties the contents of her stomach from last night's dinner. "Fuckin' morning sickness is gonna kill me." She mutters as she rinses her mouth out with a cup of water. **

**She walks back into the room, and sits down next to him, and gently shakes him. "Sheamie, baby I got breakfast for ya." She says. He opens his eyes, and smiles at the sight of her. Her messy hair, and her wearing his shirt warms his heart. He sits up and Chandra hands him his coffee first, then she hands him the plate of eggs, sausage, and toast. He takes the fork from her nad enjoys his food, and his coffee. "You not having anything?" He asks. "No honey. Cooking it made my stomach erupt already." She replies. Sheamus looks at her, raises an eye brow. "You should eat more." He replies. "I know and I will, later." She replies, feeling another wave of nausea. She moves to the bathroom quickly and empties her stomach again. **

**"Are you alright? Is it normal for you to be sick like that?" He wonders out of concern. "Chandra nods her head, "It is the morning sickness, in a few months it will go away." She replies. "Just as long as everything is ok." He replies. "It is, infact I have a doctor's appointment today. Do you wanna go? You can hear the baby's heartbeat." She says. He swallows a mouthful of egg, "Really?" "Yes. they have a little machine that allows you to hear it." She says. "I wanna go then." He says finishing his meal, and downing the rest of his coffee.**

*****Several hours later*****

**"Come on, Shea. We are gonna be late." She calls from the living room. "I'm coming." He says as he walks into the living room and they walk outside together and get into his SUV, and drive from the house. **

**"Chandra Pruitt." A nurse calls from a door. Chandra and Sheamus both rise and follow the middle-aged woman to a small examination room, where Chandra gets her blood pressure taken, and is weighed. "115, I see we put on some weight. That is good. Your blood pressure is 118 over 130, very good." She says as she puts notes into the chart for the doctor. "The doctor will be in shortly." she says as she takes her leave. **

**"Pruitt still?" He asks feeling kind of wounded. "I just haven't had time to change it, honey." She replies. Sheamus smiles and realizes they were just married yesterday, when would she have had the time to do so. **

**"Right when we are done here, let's go to the dmv and social security office so I can." She says, making him smile. "Sounds good to me." He replies, as the door swings open. **

**"Miss Pruitt?" **

**"It's Farrelly now, just got married yesterday." She replies, making Sheamus happy. "Very well, and congratulations. **

**"We are just gonna hear the baby's heartbeat and measure your belly today. If I could get to lift your shirt just over your belly." **

**Chandra complies, as the doctor picks up a coiled tape measure. He measures her belly, and then marks some notes into the chart. He picks up a small bottle of lubricant, "This might be cold." He says as he places a liberal amount on her lower belly. **

**Chandra takes Sheamus' hand in hers, as the doctor places part of the monitor onto her skin and moves it slightly. Suddenly the sound of their child is heard. She squeezes his hand, as the piece moves around, silence is heard then more, heart noises. Chandra looks up at Sheamus and smiles. **

**"I detect two heart beats here both are very strong." He says. **

**"Twins?" She asks nervously. **

**"Possibly. I will return in a few moments with an ultrasound." He says excusing himself. **

**Sheamus looks down at his wife, "Twins?" He says astounded. Chandra grins, looks that way." She replies. **

**Soon the doctor returns pushing an ultrasound machine. he applies more of the lubricant onto her belly and turns the machine on. **

**"Now you will be able to see inside your uterus, but the Babies won't be formed yet." He explains. "I understand." She replies as they can see images on the small monitor of the machine. **

**She looks at Sheamus who seems to have held his breathe. "Baby, you gotta breath." She says as she looks back at the monitor, and sees two seperate images seperated in their own bag of water. **

**"Looks like we have fraternal twins." The doctor announces as he clicks the machine off. "Looks like you will be due on april 3." **

**Chandra and Sheamus' eyes both get big. "That's Wrestlemania time." They both say at the same time, and smile. **

**Chapter 69**

*****Six months later*****

**Chandra Pushes herself out of a chair in the locker room, as she hears a knock at the door. "Just a minute, I am on my way." She says slowly walking to the door. she smiles as she sees Finlay on the other side. He grins and lays his hand on her belly, as one of the babies moves around in his or her cramped space. She glares at him. "You know I don't like that." She scolds him. He just looks at her and smiles, "I know ya do." He replies softly. "Then why do you keep doing it? Everyday somebody feels the need to touch my belly." She complains. Dave Finlay just smiles at her knowing she isn't really angry with him. "Where is that husband of yours?" He asks. "He is around here somewhere. Drew probably isn't very far away from him." She replies. **

**Sheamus and Drew walk down the hall and talk as they go along. "How are the kiddos?" Drew asks. "They are doing good, but next month the doctor says Chandra can't travel. I don't know what I am gonna do." Sheamus says. "I am sure everything will be fine. Why won't she be able to travel?" Drew asks. "It is bad for the babies, the flying. She can travel by car, but when we are on the east coast and then the west coast the next day, she cant make it." He replies. "If it's best for the kids." Drew says knowing his friend is perplexed by this. **

**They walk into the locker room and find Chandra pacing the room. "Honey, is everything alright?" Sheamus asks wrapping his arms around his pregnant wife. "Yes, baby. I am just tired of sitting and doing nothing. I am as big as a house and uncomfortable all the time." She whines. "Your due date is coming, and I just got approved for a month off. Of course after the twins come." He says beaming. Chandra looks at him and smiles broadly. "I was afraid that you might miss out on bonding time." She replies. Sheamus looks at her and smiles, "I would do anything to bond with our children." He replies, and then steals a kiss. **

*****A few days later*****

**Chandra and Sheamus arrive to St. Augustine, and drive directly to the doctor's office. "My goodness if I drink anymore water I am gonna float away." She says feeling uncomfortable. "I'm sorry, lassie." He replies, feeling empathetic to her. **

**They walk to the door, and Sheamus holds it open for his pregnant wife. Chandra waddles to the desk, "Chandra Farrelly for an ultrasound." She says. The receptionist looks at her computer screen, "Oh there you are, Mr. Farrelly. have a seat and they will call you in a few moments. She walks over to where Sheamus is sitting, she grins, knowing how uncomfortable it was for him to come to these appointments. she sits next to him and places her tiny hand on his thigh. "Are you ready to see your children today?" She asks. Sheamus looks at her and smiles, "Aye, will they tell us the sex of the babies?" He asks. "If we ask them to, and if they can tell." She replies. **

**"Chandra Farrelly..." **

**Sheamus gets up and helps Chandra to her feet, and then pouts his arm around her as they walk to the examination room. Once inside, the nurse takes Chandra's vitals, and her weight. "185, this time. Those babies must be growing good." She says. "They must take after their father." She says smiling at her adoring husband. "The doctor will be here in a few moments, and then he will preform the ultrasound." She says before exiting the room. **

**"It would be nice if we had one of each, honey." She says. "As long as they are healthy, I am fine." He replies.**

**The doctor walks in, sits down on a stool and looks over Chandra's chart. "Any problems?" He asks. **

**"Not really, just tired a lot." She replies. **

**"It looks like, the babies are growing well, lets have a listen to the heart beats, and measure your belly. Then we will take a look at them." He says picking up his instruments. **

**Soon the ultrasound machine is turned on, and Chandra's belly exposed as she lay on the table. "Will we be able to know the sex of the babies today?" She asks. "We should, depending on positioning of the babies." He replies moving the hand held device over her belly. **

**Sheamus grabs her hand and holds it gently, as he looks at the screen at the first images of his unborn children, he feels a sting behind his eye, as he looks down at his wife, she looks at him adoringly, her eyes welling up, causing his emotions to run.**

**"Looks like this one is a girl, and the other a boy. Both very strong and big for twins." He says. "Looks like we are right on with the due date. Now Chandra the last month of your pregnancy, no traveling. Infact you need to be on your feet as little as possible. And no stress." He instructs.**

**"So I have two months to travel with my husband and do my job?" She asks. "Yes, at the beginning of your eighth month you should be at home." He replies. **

**"Everything looks fine, the babies are healthy and strong. The biggest set of twins I have ever seen. Now remember with twins there is the chance of early labor. We want to keep them inside for as long as we can so they develop properly." He says as he turns off the machine, and hands Chandra a small towel to wipe the lubricant off of her belly. **

**"I want to see you back here in two weeks time." he says before leaving the room to check on his next patient.**

**Chapter 70**

**While Sheamus and Drew attend their appearances, Chandra decides to take a walk, leaving the locker room she closes the door behind her. and wanders down the halls til she finds the back door and walks outside. She walks farther around the semi-trailers that haul the ring and equipment. Feeling strange she turns and walks back toward the building. She starts to walk faster, as much as her pregnant body will allow. She rounds a corner and almost walks into the door. She quickly walks back into the building. **

**Once inside she is met by Wade Barrett, and William Regal. They both sneer at her. She ignores them and keeps walking. **

**"They should add careless to that list of Irish traits. What kind of husband leaves his fat cow wife alone while she carries a couple of calves." Barrett says. Chandra still trying very hard to ignore them, for her children's sake, keeps walking even though she is seething on the inside. **

**"What do you expect from inbreeders anyway." Regal says as he laughs, causing Barrett to laugh with him. **

**"What no beat down from the fiery hot headed cow this time. Oh that's right you already killed your first child attacking a defenseless Diva." Barrett says enjoying himself a little too much. **

**Having had enough, she turns around and looks Barrett in the eye. "Didn't me husband teach you a good enough lesson, last time?" She says mimicking Sheamus' accent to a tee just to piss Barrett off. He sneers at her, "Go ahead lay a hand on me, and he will rip you limb from limb. And I will enjoy every second of it, and smile proudly." She snarls. **

**Regal looks down at her with his usual constipated expression, "You better watch yourself, girlie." He says. Chandra grins, what are you gonna do, Captian Constipation? My husband would love to his hands on you, wow ya know what boys?" She says smiling. **

**"What? You don't know? Wow I guess the English aren't that smart after all. I am Sheamus' manager...so guess what? Watch your backs, laddies. Kharma is a bitch...but I am Irish." She says backing away, and laughing sinisterly. **

**She turns around and walks back to the locker room, and opens the door. She looks around, "Good they aren't back yet." She mutters as she walks to the bathroom and washes her face. 'They will know something happened, I have to calm down.' She muses as she runs the hot water. **

**After washing her face, and reapplying the small amount of make up she ever wears. She walks out into the main part of the room and sits down on the couch and relaxes. She dozes off before Sheamus and Drew return. **

**"Hey check this out, I got these for Chandra." Sheamus says handing Drew a box. "New Doc's huh?" He says. "Open it, they aint just Doc's." He replies. Drew opens the box and takes one of the boots out, "Steel toes, good she will like that." He says as he turns it over he sees the same white cross that adorns his own wrestling boots. Drew rolls his eyes, "Really?" He asks. "I found her one day admiring mine, so I thought she would like that. I am her favorite ya know." Sheamus says. Drew shakes his head and grins, "That girl would love anything as long as it came from you." He replies knowing his friend is right, and knows she would love the present.**

**They walk into the locker room to find Chandra sleeping, they creep around as to not wake her. "Look at me beautiful wife." Sheamus says smiling broadly as he sets the box down on the table in front of the couch, just as she starts to wake up. **

**"What's that, Honey?" She asks. "I got ya a little present." He says offering her the box. "New Doc's?" She says excitedly. She opens the box and takes out the new boots, and looks them over. Her eyes get as big as saucers, "They have your cross on them." She says smiling. "How did you find these?" She asks as she tries to get out of the boots she already has on. "Sheamie, help me please." She says plopping her feet on the table. He looks down at her, "Sure thing, baby." He says as he unties her boots and pulls them off her feet for her. "It would help if I could actually see my feet." She says grinning. She manages to get the new ones on her feet, "Shea, please." She says again making him chuckle a little. He turns and ties her boots for her. "What would do without me, love?" He says bending down to kiss her on the cheek. "Go shoeless." She says laughing. She plants her feet on the floor and kinda does a half rolling motion to get up. She grabs a hold of Sheamus arm and he helps her to stand. She walks around the room, and makes it to a mirror. She admires the gift and smiles, "They look great too. I love them." She says pulling him down and claiming his mouth. **

**Drew just stands there, turning his head as they seemingly make out right there on the spot. Suddenly the door opens, And in walks Barrett and Regal. Sheamus moves Chandra behind him. "What do you want?" Sheamus demands. **

**"We came to see if your lost cow made it home." Wade says trying to push him into a fight. Sheamus takes a step and is face to face with Barrett. "You are gonna be sorry for that, Fella." Sheamus says. Regal looks as though he might strike, Drew stands in his way, "I thought we settled this." Drew says. "It's been months, figured you forgot." Regal says. "Your race isn't known for their intelligence are they?" Drew asks. **

**"I suggest that you both leave before you regret it." Chandra says trying to avoid being in the middle of a brawl. **

**The four men eye each other, finally the Englishmen turn and retreat. "That's what I thought." She snarls at them. Regal turns just before leaving the room. "You are aweful brave standing behind your husband." He snipes. Chandra's face turns three shades of red, as her temper flares. "Calm down Channie." Sheamus warns. "Maybe Barrett's nuts remember how brave I am. You want my size seven steel toes in your sack too?" She says with a smirk. Regal finally follws his friend out of the room. Drew walks over and slams the door shut. **

**Sheamus turns to look at his wife, "Did something happen today, Love?" He asks. Chandra exhales loudly, "Before ya get mad, yes something happened." She says as she walks over to the couch and lowers herself down. "I went for a walk, I went outside and was walking around and felt uneasy so I came back inside. Those two bastards were talking shit again." **

**"What did they say to ya?" **

**Chandra looks at him, trying to see signs of anger in him. "They called me a cow and said that you were being careless leaving your helpless fat cow wife alone. I ignored them best I could and kept walking, but then they called us inbreeders. I turned and I told them that maybe they ought to be taught a lesson, again. They thought that we would be stupid and forget what he did." She explains. **

**"Are you alright, Sweetheart?" He asks. "Yes, Honey. I am fine. Don't worry about me." She says. **

**She grins and looks at the two of them, "You guys wanna wrestle tonight in a tag team match?" She asks. They both smile, "Aye." They both answer at the same time, both grinnning from ear to ear. "Drew come sit with me, Sheamus please go to Teddy's office and ask him to come here so I can talk to him." **

**"Alright, Baby." He says as he leaves to retrieve Teddy Long. **

**"Why did you want me to stay with you?" Drew asks. "I don't feel safe with those two running around." She replies. "I won't let nothing happen to ya." He replies. "I know ya won't." **

**Soon Sheamus returns with Teddy in tow. "Hey, Teddy. I want these two to have a tag team match against Barrett and Regal. And I want everyone banned from ringside." She says. Teddy nods his head, "What has given you this thought?" He asks. "They are at it again, with their racist crap." She replies. "Then it is the main event. We will bump Orton and Christian to the dark match after the show ends." He says. "Thank you." Chandra says as she extends her hand, Teddy returns the gesture and smiles. "How much longer?" "Two more months, I start my leave next month." She says. "You take care of those babies." Teddy says before making his exit. "Hey, Teddy...Drew wears his kilt tonight." She says, Teddy nods his head in approval. **

**"You boys better get ready, you are in the main event." She says as she looks on a tv screen as the show begins. **

**"Chandra?" **

**"Yes, Drew, what is it?" She asks acting innocent. "Thank you." He replies. "I want to see pride tonight." She replies. "Tonight, you fight for our ancestors, tonight you show the world what it is to be a Celt." She says with such determination and pride of her blood. "Now go get ready...I don't wanna tell you again." She demands. **

**Chandra sits and enjoys watching Sheamus and Drew pacing the room. Sheamus in his trunks and boots, looking very fierce, and warrior like. Drew pacing in his kilt, trunk, and boots, looking like a delicious Highlander. She beams with pride looking at them, ready to defend, their race, their culture, their love of home and country seeping from their very pores. **

**"Alright, guys you better get ready cause you are talking before the match, you have five minutes." She says as she gets herself up. Sheamus gives her a warning look, "Don't even think you are coming with us." He says. "No, I am not going." She says as she walks to her husband and pulls him to her, she kisses him on the cheek. "Destroy them, husband." She whispers in his ear. She turns to Drew, she pulls him down to her height and gives him the same kiss on his cheek. "Destroy them, my friend." She whispers in his ear as well. **

**She stands there and watches them walk out the door. she waddles back to the couch and sits down to watch the match. **

**Sheamus' music hits, and he emerges from the curtian looking full of rage, Drew stands beside his friend proudly wearing his kilt. They walk to the ring with prideful confidence. Sheamus growls for a mic, and catches it in mid air. He looks around to the sold out crowd who is half cheering and booing for the pair. "That's ok you don't have to like us. We don't care if ya do or not. But you all will learn to respect us. It seems there are two Fellas back there who seem to think it proper to insult a man's wife with racial slurs. Well, I am sick of it. and it ends here and now. We are gonna teach those two a lesson the hard way." Sheamus growls through his thick accent. He slaps the mic to Drew's chest, causing Drew to offer his half smirk before speaking. **

**"Is what my friend is saying, we are tired of being discriminated against, and why? Because we are Celts. I am called a transvestite, because I wear a symbol of my country. The man who helped to win our freedom against the english wore a kilt as I do today. And I am gonna keep wearing it proudly. We are no cowards, we don't harass a man's pregnant wife, when she is alone." Drew says before tossing the mic down as Barrett's music hits signaling. Both men turn and wait for their opponents.**

**The entire crowd boos the english pair as they walk down the ramp and slide through the ropes. The referee calls for the bell to begin the bout. Sheamus is out first, he and Barret stand almost nose to nose neither man backing down. **

**"Dirty Irish!" Barrett growls loudly enough to get picked up on the tv cameras. Sheamus' face turns as red as his hair in an instant. He pulls back his fist and clocks Barrett right in the mouth, drawing blood, along with Wade's front tooth. **

**The crowd erupts in cheers, and laughter. **

**Sheamus backs up and bounces off the ropes and clotheslines Barrett to the mat. He drops to his knees and pummels Barrett over and over again. "LEAVE ME WIFE ALONE!" He shouts with each blow. **

**Regal tries to help his partner but Drew stops him with a beautiful standing drop kick to he his face, eliciting more fan cheers. **

**Chandra watches from the locker room, a smile on her face as she notices the crowd reaction. **

**The referee finally gets Sheamus off of Barrett and gets a menacing stare for his troubles. With Drew back in his corner holding the tag rope. Sheamus has Barrett drug to his feet, he slams him into the corner so hard that he slumps over, completely dingy. Sheamus smiles and raises his arms high over his head, as the crowd cheers. He takes a step and punts Barrett in the head, knocking him out. He smiles and tags in his partner. **

**Drew strides the width of the ring and grabs Regal by the hair and drags him into the ring. he drags Regal from corner to corner slamming his head into each one. Drew goes the throw a punch straight for Regal mouth, but he ducks and blocks the blow, he clocks Drew in the mouth, splitting his lip. Drew smiles and wipes his lip and seeing blood. He smiles, and clocks Regal in the temple knocking him down. Drew gets drops to the mat and pummels Regal. He gets up and grabs Regal by the hair and kicks him to the gut, hooks his arms, and drops Regal right on top of his head. he rolls him over and covers. **

**1...2...3 **

**The bell rings signaling the end of the match. **

**Chandra squeals, as they win. But her eyes get big as she looks down to notice her water broke, and the intense cramps in her belly. "Oh shit. Not now." She mutters to herself. **

**Chapter 71**

**Sheamus and Drew make it back to the room to celebrate their victory with Chandra. Once inside the room, Sheamus rushes to her side. "Damn it! I knew I shouldn't have left her alone." He says before he gets to her. **

**She sits there bent over in pain, tears running down her face. "Baby what happened? Did someone attack you?" He says as calmly as he can. **

**She looks at him the contorted expression of pain, about breaks his heart. "I need to go to the hospital. My water broke, get me there now." She says. Sheamus scoops her up in his arms and carries her out of the room as Drew grabs their bags and follows them outside and into the car. **

**"Ouch, hurry up DAMN IT!" She almost shrieks at him. "Hang on, Darlin'. I am going as fast as I can." He says, carefully depositing her in the front seat. She pulls her seat belt around her enormous belly. Sheamus slides into the drivers seat and pushes the key into the ignition and turning it. The engine roars as he takes off to the hospital. "HURRY THE HELL UP! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THIS FRIGGIN' HURTS?" She screams as if she were possessed by a demon. **

**He stops at a stop light, and grips the steering wheel rather tightly and exhales loudly. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YA STOPPIN FOR?" She wails loudly. Making Drew laugh hysterically in the back seat. "Chandra you need to stop yellin at me. I have to follow the law still." Sheamus says through gritted teeth. " You want me to stop yelling...I tell you what you go through this pain." She says coldly. "Baby, I know you are in pain, but that is not reason to scream at me. I am only trying to get you to the hospital." He replies. **

**"And as for you...Drew McIntyre you will be sorry for laughing at me." She snipes. "I am sorry, but it's funny." He replies, still finding the whole situation hilarious. Tiny Chandra yelling at Sheamus like that and he's putting up with it. **

**Finally the light turns green and Sheamus takes off. After driving a few blocks in silence accept for Drew's giggles from the back. She turns her head and looks at Drew with her death stare, she pops him in the mouth with the back of her hand. "Teach you to laugh at a woman in labor!" She says before turning around again. Drew sits there and checks for blood. Sheamus starts laughing, making Chandra giggle a little. "Hey atleast she didn't hit me." He says still laughing. "That isn't funny. Ya didn't have to hit me." He whines. "Oh poor Drewie." She says sticking out her lower lip as if a child were pouting.**

**"OWIE!" She squeals. "Baby it really hurts a lot." She says quietly. "I know, we are almost there." He says trying to comfort his wife. **

**Finally they pull into the parking lot of the hospital. "Can ya walk, Honey?" He asks as he shuts the car off and flings his seat belt off, and opening the door. "I think so." She says doing the same and getting out of the car. Sheamus rushes to her side and puts his arm around her, Drew gathers the bags and follows them inside the hospital. It just occurs the them all that they are still in their ring gear. Noticing the looks and strange stares they were getting. **

**Sheamus sees a nurse, and approaches her, "Me wife. She is having our babies." He stammers. She hurries off, and brings back a wheelchair in just a moment. Sheamus helps her to sit down, and she is wheeled to the elevator and then onto the maternity floor...**

**Chapter 72**

**Chandra lay in the bed, the straps of the fetal monitor placed around her belly. "I am only seven and a half months, it is too early. Are my babies gonna be ok?" She asks of a nurse who came in to do her rounds. "I am sure they will be fine. It is common for twins to be born early." She says. **

**"I wanna hear that from a doctor." Sheamus says, startling the woman. "Yes, of course." She says turning and gasping at him standing there. Sheamus just rolls his eyes. "Keep your attention to me wife." He warns, and then takes his bag that Drew brought up and grabs some clothes and walks into the bathroom to change. Drew stands there in the background having already changed from his ring gear. **

**"Ouch!" She cries out. Drew walks over to his friend, and takes her hand. "It's all right, Sheamus is just changing he will be here in a minute." He says trying to soothe her. She just looks at him doing her breathing through the contraction, a fire in her eyes warning Drew not to move a muscle until her husband came back. **

**Finally Sheamus walks back into the room, "See, there he is." He says releasing her hand. "I couldn't let her cry out like that and not do anything." He says. Sheamus looks at his friend, "I am glad you were here." He replies taking his wife's delicate hand into his. "I am here now, love." He says softly. Knowing she is scared, and in a lot of pain. **

**She winces, "aghhh!" Sheamus looks down at her, he moves a strand of her hair out of her face, as she breathes through another contractions. Finally relaxing for a second after the wave of pain subsides. "They are getting closer together." She says. "Someone please go get a doctor in here." She asks. **

**"I will." Drew says making his exit. He wanders out to the nurse's station is, "Are you a doctor?" He demands of a young man, holding a chart. "Yes. What can I do for you?" He asks without looking up. "Well for starters you can look at me when you are talking to me. Now my friend is in there having a set of twins. She needs a doctor to come and check her out." Drew says more like an order than anything. **

**The doctor follows Drew and grabs Chandra's chart from door and walks in. "Chandra, let's see what is going on here." He says greeting her. "Ok I need to examine you, see how far you are dialated." He says. **

**"I will go get us some coffee, Sheamus. Let me know when it clear to come back." Drew says leaving the room. **

**"You are seven centimeters dialated. How long have you been in labor?" **

**"Maybe two hours. She replies. **

**He looks at the fetal monitor print out. "According to your chart, you are not due for another six weeks, and a set of twins. Well they seem to be ready to meet the world." **

**"Are they in danger because it's too early?" She asks. **

**"By the looks of this, everything looks good. I will have the nurses come in and prep you, these babies will be here very soon." He says. **

**Sheamus stands there on the other side of her, very concerned for the babies. She squeezes his hand with all her strength as another contraction comes. Sheamus withstands the pain of her almost crushing his hand. **

**"Alright then, I will be back in few moments." The doctor says excusing himself. **

**"I'm sorry, Baby. I didn't mean to squeeze you so hard." She mutters. "Don't mention it." He replies smiling at her, knowing she isn't really mad at him, she is scared and in pain. **

**A team of nurses walk into the room, carrying supplies. One of them puts on a pair of gloves, "Ok, Chandra we need to check your cervix." **

**"Dialated ten now. Gonna be real soon." The nurse says depositing her gloves into the trash. **

*****An hour later*** **

**"One push, Baby. I see a lot of red hair." Sheamus says. **

**"On the next contraction, push." The doctor instructs. She does just that as another one comes, and their daughter is delivered. The doctor swiflty wraps her in a blanket, "It's a girl." He says. Chandra and Sheamus look over at their Daughter, "That's Molly Catherine Farrelly." She says. **

**"Alright, here we go, keep pushing with the contractions" **

**A few minutes later, with one last push, their son is born. He is swiflty wrapped up as his sister and placed in a heated bassinette both of the babies are checked thoroughly. Chandra and Sheamus look over at him, a crown of red hair covering his head, "Sean Patrick Farrelly." Sheamus says, naming his son. **

**Both of the children are brought and placed in Chandra's arms. The doctor hands Sheamus a pair of special scissors, "Would Dad like to cut the cord?" He asks. Sheamus smiles, "Aye." He asnswers as he takes the instrument from him. He proudly cuts the embilical cords of both his children. **

**He looks down at his wife, and bends down and kisses her lovingly on the forehead. "I love you, Channie. Thank you." He says. **

**She looks at him, his eyes watery. "I love you too, My Prince." She says. **

**"I am sorry for yelling at you, I didn't mean to." She says feeling bad for being a complete bitch.**

**A nurse takes the babies to the nursey to bath and dress them. "We are gonna have to run some tests, only because they were early. But everything looks fine." Another nurse says. **

**"I forgot Drew." Sheamus says. They both smile. "Poor guy is standing around with cold coffee by now." Chandra says. **

**"I will be right back, gonna go get him." He says kissing her before leaving. **

**"You can come back now." Sheamus says upon greeting his best friend. **

**"What took so long?" **

**"Babies decided they were in a hurry." He says just beaming with happiness. **

**"Everything is alright?" **

**"Seems to be. Now come on, come and see Chandra." he says dragging his friend along. **

**Chapter 73**

**Sheamus walks back into the room, Drew right behind him. Chandra smiles as she she sees them. He walks over and gives Chandra a hug, "I am so happy for the both of you." He says as he releases her. "Thank you." **

**Drew smiles down at her, and then to his friend. "I am sure they are beautiful." He says. Sheamus smiles proudly of course they are, just as their mother." He replies. **

**A nurse walks on puching two bassinetts. "I thought you might like to see your babies." She says. "Thank you." Chandra replies. The nurse smiles, "They will probably be hungry. You will find a bottle for each of them in this drawer." She says pointing to the lower part of the bassinett, and then exits the room. **

**Drew peers inside, "May I?" He asks. Sheamus nods his head, "Of course you can." Chandra replies as Drew picks up Sean and smiles, "He looks like his father." He says handing him to Sheamus. Chandra smiles as he holds his son. Their tiny child in his huge arms, warms her heart. Drew picks up Molly next, he smiles. "And as pretty as her mother." He says before handing her over to Chandra. **

**Drew takes his phone from his pocket and brings up the camera function. Chandra smiles, and holds Molly in one arm, and turns and looks at Sheamus. "Honey give me Sean." She requests. He lays Sean into her other arm, and sits next to her on the bed as Drew snaps their first family picture. He smiles as he looks at it, and walks over to them and shows it to Sheamus, making him smile broadly. "Look, Honey." He says showing her the picture. She smiles, aren't we just the picture of happiness." She says. **

**"Could you lay them down." She asks, as Sheamus looks down at her. He takes Molly and lays her down in her bed, and then takes Sean and lays him down. Can you hand me those cards." **

**Sheamus hands them to her, she smiles. "Look, Baby. Molly is 21 inches long, and she weighs 7 pounds and 4 ounces. And Sean he is 23 inches long, 7 pounds and 8 ounces. They are big for twins." She says. "Must be good Irish stock." He says, making her smile. "Yes, that has to be it." she replies giving his hand a squeeze. **

**"Hey Drew, we should head to the hotel. Let Chandra get some sleep." Sheamus says. "No, Baby. Please stay just a little longer. They still have to put me in a room." She says. **

**"But if ya wanna be nice, I want a cheeseburger like there is no tomarrow. Drew would you go get McDonald's or something?" She asks. He grins, "Anything for me friends." He says. "I will be back real soon." He says before leaving the room. "A really big coke too." Chandra calls after him. **

**Sheamus sort of lays down with her and holds her in his arms. "I love you, my beautiful wife. Thank you." He says softly. "And I love you, my wonderful husband." She says. **

**Soon a nurse walks in, "Time for the twins to go back to the nursery. And we will be getting you to a private room." She says wisking the children away to the nursery. She returns a few minutes later, bringing a wheelchair with her. **

**Sheamus helps Chandra out of the bed and into the chair, he wheels her to the new room. And helps her into her new bed. **

**Drew makes it back with a bag of fast food, and the biggest cup of ice cold coke they sell. He goes to the previous room and finds it empty. **

**"Oh Mr. McIntyre, she is in recovery now, follow me." A young nurse says. He follows her down a hall and to the room. He walks in, and hands Chandra her coke. She takes a big drink and exhales as if she hadn't felt that taste in far too long. **

**"How has it been since she had caffiene?" Drew asks. **

**"A few months ago she quit drinking anything with caffiene in it. That wasn't fun sometimes." He replies. **

**"I'm starved, did ya get my cheeseburger?" She asks. "Aye, right here." He says pulling out two regular cheeseburgers for her and two Angus burgers for him and Sheamus. "This is a nice room." He says. "Private too." She replies. **

**Chandra finishes her food, and finishes off her drink. she sits up in the bed and watches Sheamus and just smiles, her heart over flowing with love for him. He looks up at her, he smiles, flashing his dimples at her. **

**"Channie, we are gonna let you get some rest. I am only a phone call or text away. If you need anything, I will be here." He says bending down to kiss her on the forehead. "What the hell? Come here." She says, he lowers his head, and she claims his mouth. A moment later, she breaks the kiss, and runs her hand down his cheek. "You are tired, Baby." She says. "Go to the hotel, get some sleep and be here as soon as you wake up." She says. **

**"And you make sure he sleeps. I will see you both in the morning." She says. **

**"Alright, love." Sheamus says as she looks down at his wife once more before leaving. "Good night, My Sweet Prince." She says as he gets to the door. He turns and blows her a kiss and exits the room. Drew follows him to car with their bags in his hands. **

**Chandra sits there for a few minutes before lowering the head of the bed so she can lay down. Soon she falls fast asleep, not even noticing the dull pain her body is still in.**

**Chapter 74**

**Three days later, Chandra sits in the passenger seat as they drive home from the hospital, their two children safely tucked away in their car seats peacefully sleeping. Chandra places her hand on Sheamus' leg as he drives. She looks at him lovingly, he glances at her and smiles and quickly turns his attention to the road. **

**Soon they arrive at their home, he pulls into the driveway and parks the car. Chandra gets out of her side and opens the back door, unbuckling the seat belt that had been holding Molly's seat in place. She looks down at her sleeping daughter, and smiles. She picks up the car seat and carries her daughter inside of it and waits for Sheamus to finish with Sean's seat. They walk to the front door, Sheamus unlocks the door with his key and he opens the door waiting for Chandra to walk through, he follows behind her and shuts the door behind him. **

**"Let's take them upstairs to their beds." Chandra says. "Good idea, baby." He replies as the two of them take their children from their car seat carriers and carry the babies up the stairs and into the nursery. **

**Chandra lays Molly into her pink crib, she covers her with a soft blanket and kisses her on the forehead. "Sleep well my little Princess." She says softly. Sheamus does the same with Sean, but he watches his son sleep, with a perfect smile on his face. Chandra walks to him and looks in on her son, "He is gonna be just like his Daddy." She says smiling, proudly at the thought. She leans in and kisses him on his fore head and covers him with a blanket. Sheamus walks over to Molly, and just looks at her. He smiles at her tiny red curls. "And she will be just like you." He says beaming. Sheamus takes her hand in his and lifts it to his mouth and lightly kisses it, "I love ya more than anything, me wife." He says sweetly. Chandra looks in his eyes, "and I you, my husband." She replies before he leads her from the room. **

**They walk down the stairs into the living room, Chandra sits down and relaxes a moment. "I am gonna get the rest of the stuff out of the car, and i will be right back in." **

**"Alright. I will be right here." She says as she leans back and rests her eyes. **

**A few minutes later, Sheamus walks back inside and finds her snoring. He smiles as he sets their bags down. He moves her so she is laying down, and covers her with a light blanket resting over the back of the couch. He carries everything upstairs, putting their travel bags in thier bedroom, and the baby supplies into the nursery. He tip toes on and sets the few bags of diapers and other supplies down and peers at his children. **

**Before he can make it back to Chandra, there is a knock at the door waking her. She gets herself up slowly and opens the door to find Tressa standing on the other side. Chandra glares at her, "What do you want?" She says. Tressa grins, "I wanted to see my friend." "Your friend? You got no friends here." Chandra says just as Sheamus walks down the stairs. "Oh you are still with him? Oh my God! Why are you so fat?" Tressa says almost laughing at her.**

**"She aint fat!" Sheamus growls as he makes it to the door. **

**"Really Chandra, I came to see if we can be friends again." Tressa says with just a hint of snottiness in her voice. Chandra smirks at her, "Depends on how you behave. And as for your rude question...I just gave birth to a set of twins a few days ago." She replies. **

**Tressa smiles, "Twins?" **

**"Yeah, a boy Sean and a girl Molly." Chandra says, moving aside to let Tressa inside. **

**"Oh my goodness, what is that on your finger?" **

**"My wedding ring, aint it gorgeous." She replies smiling. **

**"You got married? To..." She says but before she can finish Chandra cuts her off, "Choose your words very carefully." Chandra warns. "I was gonna say to Sheamus." **

**Chandra looks at Sheamus, who is amused by the conversation, "Well who else would I marry?" Chandra demands. **

**"I don't know, I didn't know you and he were still together."**

**"Oh you mean after you hired whores to seduce him, hoping that I would leave him?" Chandra snipes. Tressa looks at her, and then looks down at the floor. "I am really sorry about that." She says. "Well, you need to apologize to Sheamus. He did nothing to you to deserve being treated like that. Infact you need to apologize to him for treating him the way you do. For being an ignorant bitch towards him. He has done nothing but try to be nice to you." Chandra rants. **

**Tressa turns and looks at Sheamus, "I am sorry. I know I have treated you horribly. I have no excuse. Can you forgive me?" She says. **

**Sheamus stands there, a serious look on his face. "I don't know about that. We will see how things go. You really caused a lot of problems for Me and Chandra. I had to earn trust with her all over again and I did nothing to break her trust. If you can be nice I will think about it." He says. **

**"I will do my best." Tressa replies realizing this man really loves her friend. **

**"Let's hope that your best is good enough." He replies. He walks over to Chandra who is sitting on the couch again. He bends down and kisses her, I am gonna go check on the twins." He says. **

**"Can I come with you? I would like to see them." Tressa says. "Yes, but be quiet they are sleeping." He warns, and then leads the way. Chandra watches them walk up the stairs together. she picks up the other half to the baby monitor, and grins. **

**"I don't trust you, Tressa." She mutters as she watches her frienemy follow her husband to see their children. "But I can listen to every word you say..." She says to herself holding the reciever to the baby monitor. **

**"This is Molly Catherine." He says looking in on his daughter. "And over here we have Sean Patrick." He says looking in on his son. "Your children are beautiful, Sheamus." She says. He looks at her and grins proudly. "Thank you. But, the credit goes to Chandra. She did all the work to bring these two wonderful children into the world." He replies. **

**They leave the room, and meet Chandra back downstairs. Tressa sits next to her, "You have beautiful children." She says to her friend. "Thank you, they take after their father." Chandra says beaming with pride. "You both did good." Tressa says. **

**Chapter 75**

**A few days later Tressa decides it is time to go, after making up with her friend, getting to know Sheamus, she realizes that he isn't nearly as bad as she thought. Infact her entire opinion has changed of him for the better. **

**"It has been nice catching up. Your children are beautiful, and you have a wonderful husband, that really adores you. I am happy for you, Channie." She says before hugging her friend. **

**"Anytime, Tressa. And thank you very much. I am proud of my family." She replies. **

**"Sheamus, I have enjoyed getting to know you. You are a good man." She says extending her hand. He grins at her, and gives her a gentle hug. "You come back and see us." He says as he releases her. She smiles, "I will." She replies picking up her bag and heading for the door. **

**A taxi pulls up as Tressa walks to from the front door. She gets in, and closes the door. "Airport please." She says. **

**Chandra watches the car leave form the curb. She sighs, "Thank God, she finally left." She says, making Sheamus laugh. "You find something funny?" She asks. "She is something else isn't she." He says wrapping his arms around his wife. "Yeah, I really hope she doesn't come back. About drove me crazy." She says leaning into his chest and enjoying the feel of him. **

**"Oh, the babies are awake." She says giving the baby monitor a listen. "Come on, Baby. Let's go say good afternoon to our little Princes and Princess." She says unwrapping herself from his strong and comforting arms. "Aye." He replies as he follows his wife up the stairs. **

**Chandra picks up Sean and comforts his cries and lays him down on the changing table, she looks down at him and smiles. She quickly changes his diaper, and replaces his clothes. He looks at his mother, and just seems content with the world. **

**Meanwhile, Sheamus picks up his daughter, and holds her. Hugging her lovingly, feeling at peace with the world. A moment later he attends to her needs, enjoying the precious bonding time with her. "Baby I am gonna miss this, when I have to go back to work." He says. **

**Chandra smiles, "You won't have to." She replies coyly. He looks at her confused. "I have to work, love." Chandra smiles, "As do I. I am still your manager." She replies. "But, I thought..." He starts to say before she cuts him off. "Give me Molly." She says. With Sean in one arm Sheamus places Molly into her other arm. "Sheamus Patrick Sean Farrelly...Not Now." She says as calmly as she can and walks past him with their children. **

**She walks down the stairs carefully and into the kitchen. She places the children into their own bouncy chairs and connects the restraint for safety. She walks over to the fridge and gets out to small bottles. After giving the formula inside a good shake, She unbuckles her daughter and picks her up. Chandra offers the bottle to Molly, as she takes it eagerly. After she had gotten enough to fill her tiny belly, she turns her head. "All done, Molly." She says setting the bottle down and picking up a small recieving blanket and gently wipes the formula dribbles on the infant's chin. Chandra puts the small blanket over her shoulder, and places Molly there and gently pats her on the back until she lets out a small burp. "That's it Molly, girl." She says as she sets her daughter back into her seat and buckles her in. She picks up Sean and feeds him his formula, looking at him softly, as only a mother can. Sheamus watches from the kitchen doorway, smiling at her caring for their children. Soon Sean is finished with his formula, needing to be burped. As she lays him on her shoulder, and turns her head. They exchange a look between them. **

**"I am sorry, Honey." He says. Chandra looks at him, and rolls her eyes. "Do you even know why you are sorry?" She asks, raising a ginger eyebrow. Sheamus looks down knowing he has just been caught acting like a man again, as she would say. "No, love. Not really." He replies. "I am even more mad at you now." She replies setting her son down into his seat and buckling him as she did his sister. **

**She walks over to him, "Why are you apologizing if you don't know why?" She asks. He looks her in the eye, "Because I hate when we fight. I never want to argue or fight with you." **

**Chandra listens to him, with one hand on her hip and her other she places on her chin and sighs loudly. "Finish your thought from earlier." She says her voice cold and distant. Sheamus closes his eyes for a second and sighs. "Now don't take this wrong. But I was gonna say I thought you would stay home with the kids. Now before you freak out and lose your temper. I was only thinking of the kids." He says, scanning her face for signs of an explosion. **

**"Freak out?" She quietly growls. "You thought I would stay home, and what be a housewife? A stay at mom? You are such a caveman! Because I am a woman...you assumed! This aint the 1950's, Sheamus!" She says as best as she can without yelling at him. She points her finger at him and pokes him in the chest. "Now, lassie, you know how that pisses me off." He says gently moving her finger from his chest. "Yeah and you how your CAVEMAN attitude, royally pisses me off!" She snipes, and turns her back to him, covering her face with her hands. **

**He gulps back his pride, and wraps his arms around her, she shrugges him off, before her stinging eyes overflow, from tears. "Don't touch me right now. Please give me some space." She pleads softly not wanting her voice to crack, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing he hurt her. "Baby, go ahead and get out of the house for awhile. I've got the kids. I am really sorry, I was being stupid." He says giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze. She walks over to the twins and gives them each a kiss on the their foreheads. "Mommy will be back, real soon." She says to them. She turns and looks straight down at the floor, afraid if she looked at him, her tears would burst. She brushes past him grabbing the keys to her Viper on the way out. **

**She gets inside and slams the door, and jamming the key into the ignition, and turning the engine over, the sports car roars and she revs it motor. She pulls her seat belt around herself, and reaches into her purse and fishes out her cigarettes. She pulls one and lights it, inhales, then she exhales with a sigh. "That man." She says sniffling back her tears. She throws the shifter into reverse and backs out of the driveway and onto the street. She takes off for a drive up the coast, always relaxes her. She doesn't pay attention to the impending storm coming off the Atlantic. She shifts the transmission into it's top gear and flies down the narrow curvy road. After feeling a little better, she slows down and pulls into a state park, and parks the Dodge Viper. Cutting the engine, she just sits there and let's out her emotions. She slams her fists onto the steering wheel. "The nerve of him thinking I was stop working. We are a family...why would he want us home, where he will barely see his children...his wife." She sobs. "Fargin' Caveman..." She says now through gritted teeth, her mood changes from that of pain to anger. "Well if he thinks he is just knock me up and keep me locked away...HE has another thing coming!" She says turning the key, the V-8 Hemi roaring to life. She leaves the park, and squeals the tires on the freshly rained on ground. **

**Turning on the wipers, she squints out of the windshield. "What is with this wheather." She mutters to herself, as she reaches for a cigarette, and drives down the winding road. She rounds a corner and hits standing water and slides sideways. She tries to steer out of the spin but the powerful sports car flips onto its top, and runs off the road, flipping back onto its wheels, Chandra screams, as the car slams into a tree head on.**

**Chapter 76**

**Several hours pass as Sheamus lays down his drowsy twins into their beds. He says behind to watch his children. Molly let's out a little protest, he smiles and picks her up. He holds her in his arm and soothes her until she closes her eyes and rifts off to sleep. He lays her down carefully as to not wake her. He walks over to his son and looks in on the sleeping infact. satisfied that they are sleeping, he makes his exit. **

**Once down stairs, he walks to the window, and peers out. "I hope she hurries up." He mutters more out of concern. suddenly his phone rings, he rushes to pick it up, not even looking to see who it is he answers. "Channie?" He says. **

**"No." Says a familair voice. **

**"Hey, Drew. What's up, fella?" He asks disappointed. **

**"I am good, you don't sound good. What's wrong?" **

**"Chandra went for a drive and hasn't come back yet. I am worried." **

**"She is out driving in this? This storm is bad." Drew says. **

**"I think she went on that coast highway she likes to drive when she is upset." **

**"Are the kids with her?" **

**"No, they are here with me. Chandra needed some space." **

**"You two are fighting...again?" **

**"Aye, I was being stupid." Sheamus says, internally beating himself up. **

**"I was on my way over, but I will go look for her. What car did she take?"**

**"That infernal Viper of hers." He replies. **

**"Alright, I will call ya if I find out anything." Drew says. **

**"aye, thank you." Sheamus says ending the call. **

*****An Hour later*****

**Drew sees a disturbance in the side of the road. He stops his vehicle and gets out and sees Chandra's Viper, the front end bent around a large tree. "Shit!" He says as sprints to the car. He looks inside the car, and finds her slimped over the steering wheel. He tries the door but, it is locked or jammed. He runs over to the passenger side and quickly tries that door, with avail. He looks around at the ground and finds a rock. He grips it in his hand and hits it against the window, shattering it. He leans inside the frame of jagged glass. Reaching her seat belt he presses the button releasing the belt. Drew presses his finger against her pulse point on her neck, "Thank goodness." He says. **

**He flips open his phone and dials 911. "Yes, what is your emergency?" "I have a woman here that went off the road and crashed into a tree. Right on the coast highway an hour south of St. Augustine." He says "Alright, sir. We have emergency vehicles on the way. Can you stay with her, until the EMT's get there?" Drew sneers at the question, "Aye, of course." He says. **

**Drew stands there waiting for the ambulance, he takes takes out his phone and flips it open and calls Sheamus. **

**"I found her. Where are the babies?" **

**"Sleeping, why? Where is she?" **

**"Ya sitting down?" Drew asks. **

**"Yes!" Sheamus replies growing nervous. His stomach turns, feeling as though somethign horrible has happened. **

**"Tell me what is going on!" He growls his patience growing very thin. **

**"She's wrecked her car." Drew says as the blare of sirens can be heard. **

**"Are those SIRENS?!" Sheamus bellows. **

**"Yes, she is trapped in the car. I had to break a window to check on her." **

**"Where is she?" **

**"About an hour south." Drew replies. **

**"I am gonna pack up the kids and meet ya at the hospital." **

**"Wait for me to call you back, they have to cut the car apart to get her out. I promise you I am right here and I won't let anything happen to your wife." Drew says trying to reassure his friend. "I will call you when they get her into the ambulance." **

**"Don't leave her side until I can be there." Sheamus demands. **

**"Not to worry, fella." Drew says before ending the call. **

**The look on Sheamus' face is of heart break and worry. 'You just had to go and piss her off. Damn idiot!' He muses as he throws his phone across the room, it bouncing off the wall. 'That's it. Break your phone.' He gets up and walks across the room and picks up his phone. "Atleast it aint broke." He mumbles, as he walks back to the couch and sits to wait for Drew's next call. **

**Drew makes his way back to the destroyed Viper. He looks in on Chandra, who hasn't moved. He shakes his head, and worries how bad she is hurt. He backs out of the way as the jaws of life are brought in. He watches horrified as her car is getting it's roof removed, just above the drivers door. **

**An team of EMT's are standing by with a stretcher and boxes of equipment. Drew watches this scene and wonders about the twins, about his friend. 'Make her alright. Can't has to be ok.' He muses. They pull Chandra from the car, her lovely red hair now stained with blood. **

**She is laid on the stretcher and slowly starts to come around. Soon she is wild eyed, "Sheamus...Sheamus!" She cries, her mind wracked with fear. **

**Drew moves to her side quickly. "Are you the one that called the accident in?" "Aye, is she ok?" Drew asks rather quickly, the EMT looked at him strange. "How is she...DAMN IT!" He growls. "She is alive, and lucky you found her." He says, loading her into the ambulance. "I am following you to the hospital. That is my best friend's wife, you better make sure she is ok." He snarls. **

**"Drew? Is that Drew?" She whispers. "Aye, Channie. They are gonna take you to the hospital, I will be right there." He replies. "I want Sheamus..." She says before she nods off. **

**The doors shut, and the emergency vehicle takes off sirens blaring. Drew walks back to his own vehicle. He flips open his phone. **

**"Damn it...hurry up and call me." He grumbles, as he hears a knock on the door. His heart races, as he walks to the door. She manages a weak grin as he sees his friend Sara. **

**"What's up big guy?" She asks. **

**"Waiting on Drew to call me." He replies. **

**"Is everything alright?"**

**"I don't know." He replies feeling defeated.**

**Suddenly his phone rings, "What took so long! How is me wife?" He demands. **

**"She is on the way to the hospital. You better head up there, she is asking for you." Drew replies. **

**"Alright, I am on the way." Sheamus says slamming his phone shut. **

**"Sara, could you watch the twins for me? I have to go to the hospital. Chandra was in an accident." He says. **

**"Yes, go. Take all the time you need." She says patting him on the shoulder. **

**"Thank you." He says pocketing his phone and grabbing his keys, he runs out the door and gets into his SUV and speeds away to the hospital. **

**Chapter 77 **

**Sheamus pulls into the hospital parking lot. Throwing the transmission into park he yanks the keys from the ignition, and exits the vehicle. He rushes through the doors to the emergency department, and quickly finds the front desk. **

**"Chandra Farrelly...Where is she?" He demands. **

**A young nurse, looks at a computer screen, "We don't anyone here by that name, sir." She replies without even looking up from her work. "Atleast have enough decency to look at me, when you are talking to me." He growls. **

**A moment later an abulance pulls in and rolls a stretcher inside. "Oh my God. Chandra!" He says as she is wheeled by him. He quickly follows them, "You can't come back here, sir." One of the workers say. "Like HELL! That is me wife!" He snarls. **

**Chandra starts to come around, "Sheamus..." She calls. He grabs her hand, she looks down at her right hand and it is covered with his large pale one. "I am right here, Baby. I aint leaving your side." He says soothing her. "How did you know?" She asks her voice very weak. "Drew found ya." He replies. **

**"Baby, I am sorry." She mutters before sleep over takes her again. "No, Darlin' you have nothing to be sorry about." He says, as she sleeps. **

**"What is wrong with her?" He asks. **

**"You have to let us examine her, have a seat and we will call you when we know something." A short snotty sounding doctor. "That's me wife you are talking about!" He growls, startling the man. "And you will know something as soon as we do." He says closing the door on Sheamus, causing his blood to literally boil. He feels a hand on his shoulder, his first instinct is to smash whatever is touching him. He turns as his fist is clenched. He sees his friend, "What happened?" He asks. Drew looks at him, "The best anyone call tell, she slid from water on the road and rolled the car and it crashes head on into a tree." He replies calmly trying not to agitate his friend. **

**"Where are Sean and Molly?" Drew asks not seeing the twins. "Sara stopped by, and I asked her to look after them." "They are in good hands." He says the worry showing in his voice. **

**An hour later as Sheamus is impatiently paces the floor. "Mr. Farrelly?" The same snotty doctor asks. "Aye, how is me wife?" He asks, as Drew walks over to him. He glances at Drew. "You can tell him anything you can tell me." He says. **

**"Very well then, your wife is really weak and banged up. Her sternum, and ribs are bruised from the crash. If she wasn't wearing her seat belt, she most likely would have went through the windshield." **

**"Can we go see her?" He asks. **

**"Yes, but remember to let her rest." **

**"Aye." He replies as he and Drew walk into the room. **

**Sheamus goes to her side and takes her hand. "I promise I will spend the rest of forever makin this up to you. I am so sorry baby." **

**"Quit blamin yourself. Ya stubborn ass. It aint your fault." She says. Sheamus smiles, "Baby!" He says happily. "I aint dyin' ya know." She says teasing him. He smiles at her, "I am aweful thankful of that." He replies. **

**"When are they gonna let me outta here?" She asks trying to sit up, and wincing in pain. "They haven't said yet." Sheamus replies. **

*****Later that day*****

**Sheamus helps Chandra into his vehicle, and goes to the other side, and gets inside. They drive from the hospital and straight home. They arrive the same time Drew does. "I have asked him to stay a few days, help us a little." He says. "Good, I don't think I am gonna be moving around much." She replies as he helps her inside the house. **

**Chapter 78**

**They walk inside to find Sara and the twins. "Hey guys. How ae you doing, Chandra?" Sara asks. "They say I will live. I am very sore." She replies. "This guy here was super worried about you." She says glancing toward Sheamus. "He is a keeper." She replies smiling sweetly at her husband. He grins at her sheepishly exposing his dimples. Chandra blushes a little, at his affection. **

**"They were perfect little angels. Just been fed and changed, probably ready for bed soon." Sara says. "I need to get back home. Talk soon." She says. "Chandra, you make sure these two knuckleheads take care of you and those babies." She adds as she opens the door. "Oh they will." Chandra replies with a grin. **

**She leans over and picks up Molly from her bassinett, she holds her close. She hands her to Sheamus, and then picks up Sean, she holds him close giving her son a conforting hug. she hands him over to Drew. Both of them walk up the stairs, and lay the almost sleeping infants into their beds. **

**They both walk out of the room, leaving the door cracked, and walk down the stairs and join Chandra in the living room. "Who is thirsty?" Drew asks. "I would like a coke." Chandra says. "But I will get it myself." She says as he gets herself up, and walk to the kitchen. she grabs a coke out of the fridge, and cracks it open, she takes a drink and sets it down on the counter. Grabbing a cigarette she opens the back door and stands on the back porch, enjoying her marlboro. **

**She walks back into the house and grabs her drink and moves back to the couch. "Smoking again?" Sheamus asks. "Yeah. Babies are born. I only agreed while I was pregnant, remember?" She replies, almost defensively. "Don't get upset, Baby. I was only asking." He replies as he puts his long pale arm around her shoulder. She leans into him and smiles. "You forgive me, love?" He asks. "Yeah, this time. I am going back to work." She says. Sheamus grins, "If that is what me wife wants, that what she will get." He says flipping through channels on the tv. **

**A week passes, Chandra is feeling better, recovering from both her pregnancy, her car accident. She watches as her husband plays with is children. She smiles watching this big man sitting on his knees, on the floor. His twins laying in front of him on a blanket and cooing at him. "Molly is smilin." Sheamus announces. "It's just gas honey." She replies lightly laughing. Sheamus looks at her, "I love that sound." He replies, as he admires his wife. She just smiles and looks at him as Sean starts to fuss. Sheamus turns his attention to his son. He smiles down at him, making Sean make a face. "What I can't pay attention to yer mum." He says picking up the infant and holding him close. "Baby, bring him to me, please." She asks. Sheamus grins, "Sure thing." He says as he walks over to her and places Sean in her arms. **

**Chandra picks up a fresh bottle and offers it to Sean, who greedily takes the formula. Sheamus picks up Molly and carries her to the couch and sits down with her. He picks up her pink bottle, and offers it to her, as like her brother she accepts it hungrily. Sheamus and Chandra sit tending to their children look into each others eyes, he smiles brightly at her. **

"**How did I get so lucky, to have the most beautiful wife in the world." He says. Chandra blushes, turning her cheeks a light pink color. "I love you." She replies, the brown flecks mixed in with the green in her eyes, seem to sparkle as if it were gold. "As I you." He replies. "I am the one that is lucky. To have the best husband in the world." She replies.**

**With their formula drank, the twins are fast asleep in their parent's arms. "Wanna get these two in their beds?" Chandra says, as she carefully gets up as to not wake Molly. Sheamus does the same and they walk up the stairs together. After laying down the children, they exit the room. Sheamus takes her by the hand and turns her so her back is agaisnt the wall.**

**He places his hands on the wall behind her, and claims her mouth, his toungue slowly darting into her mouth. She brings her hands to his chest, and slowly runs her fingers down his sculted muscles, nearly igniting a fire in him. He breaks the kiss and looks at her, his expression full of desire for her. Chandra grins, and pushes him back a step. "You what the doctor said." She says grinning. He looks at her disappointedly. "Not that I don't want you, I do. But we can't yet. Baby, you don't know how bad I want you right now." She says pulling him back to her and claiming his mouth , he picks her up and carries her off to their room. **

**Chapter 79**

*****Three weeks later*****

**Chandra walks into the bedroom that her and Sheamus share. She finds him packing his bag. "I am gonna miss you." She says breaking the silence. He looks up and smiles, "As I will miss you. Now, come here." He says. Chandra smiles and walks to him, he takes her by the arm and pulls her close and holds her tight. "I love you." He says loosening his embrace a little bit. "And I you." She replies enjoying the safe feeling he always gives her. "You know after the twins are just a little older I will be there again. Can't keep me away for long." She says. "I will miss you everyday that you are not with me." He replies looking into her eyes, he claims her mouth. She breaks the kiss and takes him by the wrist and leads him to the king-sized bed they share. **

**Chandra looks at him lustfully, as she pulls him down with her. She claims his mouth, their toungues intertwining. To her his touch is like electricity. Chandra pulls the material of Sheamus' t-shirt off of him, she groans as she runs her fingers down his chest, feeling every muscles tighten at her touch. He looks into her bright green orbs, and smiles as he finds her neck and softly nips at her skin. Sheamus removes Chandra of her clothes and peers down at her body. He smiles, as she reaches for him. "I want you, right now." She says before devouring his mouth, and offering her body to him. "Are you sure?" He replies with almost a growl. "Take me, Husband." She replies. His blue eyes seem to darken, as he continues to kiss her, his swollen tool enters her. She let's out a carnal growl, as his size seems to split her in two. He looks down at her, looking for any signs of discomfort. "Are you alright?" He asks. "If you stop...I will divorce you." She says. Sheamus looks at her, and grins. Knowing she is being dramatic, he delivers his ministrations a little faster, and a little harder. Chandra moans as her body is wracked with pleasure. Her body almost convulses as he delivers her into orgasm after another until finally he empties himself into her. **

**They lay there, holding each other their bodies sweaty, and out of breath. "You were kidding right?" He asks looking into her eyes. She looks confused for a moment. "Of course, Babe." She replies. She looks at him, "I just didn't want you to stop. I am not a china doll, I will not break." She says. "I just didn't want to hurt you." He replies sweetly. "I know, baby. And if you were I would have told you." She says kissing him once more before he rolls off of her. **

**Chandra watches him, as he gathers up his discarded clothes, and walks to the bathroom. She smiles as she hears the water running. She gets up and wraps the sheet around her naked body. She walks past a mirror and catches a glimpse of her reflection, a disgusted look comes across her face. She drops the sheet and looks at herself, wanting to burst into tears. **

"**I am gross! How could he even want me." She mutters looking at her belly that used to be flat and have a little muscle tone. She picks up her sheet and wraps herself up again, and walks into the bathroom to join her husband in the shower.**

**Sheamus looks at her and smiles as she opens the glass door and steps inside. She looks at him, with a tear threatening to escape. His expression changes, "What's wrong?" He asks. Chandra manages a weak smile, "Nothing, Honey. Why?" she says trying to pretend she is fine. **

**He hooks his finger under her chin, "Baby, look at me." He says gently tilting her face to him. He looks into her green eyes, "Don't lie to me." He says looking her in the eye. "Lie to you? When in the hell did I ever lie to you?" She asks, as a lonely tear escapes her lid. "You are now. I know something is bothering you. Please tell me." He says lovingly. **

"**You wanna know? Do you really want me to tell you?" she snaps, as she stands under the spray getting her long red hair wet. **

"**Yes, of course I do." He replies. **

"**Look at me, Sheamus!" She replies, now her tears flowing. **

"**I am looking at you, I see me beautiful wife." He replies. **

"**No, you are looking at your fat and disgusting wife. And you are going back to work tomarrow. With those slutty Divas" She replies. **

**Sheamus looks at her, "You just had our twins. But you are not fat. I don't want to hear you say that again." He replies looking into her eyes, so she knows he means it. **

"**You are entitled to your opinion." She says rinsing the shampoo from her hair. "It isn't my opinion. That is the truth. You are beautuful and you always will be." He says, opening the door and reaching for his towel. **

"**Now who is lying?" She replies as she applies conditioner to her hair. "I don't lie and you know that." He replies starting to lose his patience. He finishes drying off, and gets dressed. He finishes getting ready for the day, and leaves the bathroom, giving Chandra her privacy. **

"**I can't believe him!" She mutters to herself, knowing she is alone. She finishes up her shower and gets ready for the day. Putting on a pair of skinny jeans, that don't seem so skinny anymore. A black long-sleeved t-shirt. And runs a brush through her long red hair, putting it up into a messy bun. Walking out of the bathroom, she finds Sheamus sitting on the bed. He looks up at her, she goes and sits next to him. "You know I can't take that look on your face." She says putting her arm over his his shoulder. He shrugs her off, and gets up leaving her alone. **

"**Lovely! He leaves tomarrow and I have to pick a damned fight with him." **

**Chapter 80**

**Chandra walks downstairs to find Sheamus, he sits on the couch sort of staring off, thinking. She sits next to him and places her hand on his thigh. He moves her hand, and moves os there is some distance between them. She looks down, her mood worsening. "I am sorry." She says, as she gets up. "I will give you some space, since you are intent on being stubborn." She says as she turns and walks back up the stairs. As soon as her back is turned, she allows her tears to run. She walks into the the nursery and sits with her sleeping children. **

"**I doubt she even knows why I am mad." he mutters to himself. "Me stubborn? She ought to look in the mirror and judge herself." He grumbles. **

**Chandra gets up as she hears Sean start to fuss. She picks him up and holds him close. "What's a matter, son." She says to him, the sound of her voice relaxing him. She lays him down and changes his diaper, and picks him back up, and walks over ot check on Molly, who is still sleeping soundly. **

"**Well, let's not wake her up." She says quietly as she carries Sean out of the room. She walks downstairs, and into the kitchen. Setting Sean into his seat, setting on the kitchen table. The infant yawns and stretches as he awaits his bottle. Chandra walks back over to him, his bottle in her hand, she picks him up and walks out to the living room with him. **

**Getting comfortable on the opposite end of the couch as Sheamus, she feeds Sean in silence. The tension in the room is lifted as Molly starts to make noise. Sheamus gets up without saying a word, and goes to tend to his daughter. Chandra watches him leave. Her eyes telling what her heart is feeling. **

**Chandra listens to Molly fuss, on the baby monitor. "Come on, princess. Let's go see Mommy and Sean." He says to his daughter as he changes her diaper and carries her downstairs. Sean had finished with this bottle, and Chandra had made a new one. She hands the bottle to Sheamus as he males back to the living room. He take sit form her and offers the formula to Molly, who eagerly takes it. **

"**Thank you, Shea." She says. Knowing he doesn't want to talk to her let alone her hear voice. With Sean happy and full, she palys with him for a few minutes until he starts to get drowsy. She picks him up and carries him back upstairs. She sits in the rocking chair and rocks him to sleep. After Sean falls back to sleep, she lays him in his crib and covers him with a blanket. She sits back down in the rocking chair and watches her son sleep. **

**Beofre hse realizes it, she is is sobbing. "I am so sorry, Sheamie. I would give anything not to fight on this day of all days. You are leaving for work tomarrow and I can't let you go when you are pissed off at me." She cries, forgetting the monitor is on. **

**Sheamus finishes feeding Molly, listening to his crying wife. He gets up and carries his daughter to her room. He opens the door surprising Chandra, she wipes her eyes with a tissue and gets up to leave him alone. After he lays Molly down into her crib and covers her up. She closes her eyes, and drifts off to sleep. Chandra watches her for a moment before leaving the room. She looks at Sheamus, then she drops her gaze, before she starts crying again, and then leaves the room. **

**Sheamus shakes his head, and follows her, his own heart breaking at the torment she is feeling. "Chandra, please wait." He says. She stops, but doesn't turn to look at him, she just puts her hands over her face and tries to subdue her emotions. "What, Sheamus?" Is all she can manage to say. He wraps his arms around her, "Oh now you wanna touch me?" She sobs, and then realizing that she probably just made him angrier. He ignores her, knowing she is just hurt. "I am sorry, Baby." He says. "What are you sorry for? I was the one who fucked up again. Honestly why do you even put up with me?" She says before escaping his embrace and walks downstairs. **

"**The nerve of that man!" She grumbles as she flops herself onto the couch. **

**He follows her, and sits next to her, and takes her in his arms, and holds her. He can feel her tiny body tremble with her tears. He just holds her, and lets her cry. Suddenly, she picks up her head and pushes him away. "You hurt me." She says before getting up and walking outside. **

**She stands on the back porch, and lights a cigarette. "Really? He thinks he can treat me like that, and then just be all lovey-dovey when he is done being mad." She says to herself. **

**He follows her again, "Baby, I never meant to hurt you, but you hurt me." He says as he walks outside. "What did I do to hurt you?" She asks coldly. "I hate when you talk yourself down, and when you don't believe what I tell you." He says. "I don't want to waste my last day home, fighting with you." He adds. **

"**by all means don't let me waste your time." She replies grinding out her cigarette and walking back inside. Sheamus stands there almost in shock. 'Infuriating woman!' He muses, following her back into the house. **

"**Chandra Catherine Cerrydwen Farrelly get in here now." He commands. Chandra rolls her eyes, "That isn't get you anywhere, laddie." She replies, the sarcasm in her voice stinging him. "Tell me exactly how I hurt you. I didn't do anything. You are the one who got mad at me. Why? Oh because I called myself fat. Well it's the truth. I am fat, how in the blue hell is that hurting you?" She snalrs back at him. **

"**Baby it hurts me to hear you talk like that. I think you are beautiful, and you wouldn't believe me, or even listen to what I had to say." He says. **

"**You act as if my body never changed. You act as if I still looked normal. You tell me how beautiful, YOU think I am. Just because you think that doesn't make it so. Now how am I am supposed to keep you interested in your fat wife, when you are going back to work with those...women." **

**Sheamus backs her up against the wall, he claims her mouth, his toungue darting into her mouth. She shoves him off of her. He smiles at her, "Does that seem like I want them whores?" **

**Chandra looks at him as if flames might shoot from them. "Didn't keep ya from getting all close to that Bella slut." She snaps, staring right into his eyes. "Chandra I thought we were past that?" He says, his voice sounding wounded. **

"**Don't worry, your fat wife will be at home. Completely oblivious to everything going on. By the way the next time you give me an order it will the last one you give, fella." She says moving from him. **

"**Chandra please talk to me." He says following her. **

"**What do you want me to say? Apologize because I called myself fat? Be sorry that I don't agree with you? I am sorry for hurting you, but you hurt me too." She says unable to hold her emotions any longer. **

**He pulls her into his arms, and holds her. "Baby, I am sorry. I was being a jerk." He says. She picks up her head and look into his blue eyes, "I am sorry too." She says. **

"**I love you, my wife." He says wiping a tear from her cheek. "And I love you, my husband." She replies wrapping her arms around his neck and holding on to him tightly as if he might get away. He holds her, just the same. "I hate fighting with you." He says. "Me too. Baby." She says as they just stand there holding each other.**

**Chapter 81**

**They sit across the dinner table from each other. Sheamus takes a drink of his guinness and takes a bite of his steak. He looks at Chandra, a smile on his face. She looks up at him and smiles back. **

"**You look happy." She says taking a drink of her coke. **

"**I am. I have this delicious dinner, and the love of my life right here with me." He says almost winking at her. **

**She blushes, loving the way that he flirts with her. "Good, I am glad you are happy." She replies. "You know baby, the twins are down for the night." She adds looking at him lustfully. "Aye, they are. Got any ideas?" He replies. "I was hoping you had a few ideas, or we could just go to sleep." She says smirking at him. "Not if I have my way." He replies cutting his steak. "I do like you to have your way...with me." She replies. " I am sure that can be arranged." He says. **

**Soon, Chandra clears the table as Sheamus helps her. "What can I do?" He asks. "You can put the leftovers away." She replies rinsing the dishes and putting them inside the dishwasher. **

**Later on in the night as they watch a movie together. Chandra snuggles into his chest. Sheamus smiles and takes her hand and and laces his fingers with hers. She smiles, and enjoys the movie, trying to ignore the fire he just lit. **

**Chandra sits up and turns to face Sheamus. She leans in and kisses him, "I am gonna have a nice relaxing bubble bath." She says as she gets up. He smiles at her, and pulls her down to him. He kisses her, and releases her. "I will be up there soon." He replies, as he playfully smacks her on the ass as she she walks past him. "Sheamus!" She exclaims. "What?" He asks innocently. She turns and grins at him, before walking up the stairs. **

**She gathers a pair of boxers and a t-shirt, before walking into the bathroom. She runs the water, finding the right temperature, she pours her in favorite lavendar bubbles. She watches the tub fill with hot steamy bubbly water. **

**Chandra strips down and looks into the mirror. "He is right." She mutters, sucking in her stomach. "Besides, I will have his weight room to myself. I will be hot again...and I will surprise him." She says to herself. She turns and shuts off the water and steps into the hot water. She sighs as she lowers herself into the fragrant water. **

**As Chandra relaxes, Sheamus makes his way up the stairs. He walks into the bedroom, with several red roses in his hand. He smiles as he plucks off the petals and scatters them on the bed, he lights several candles and turns the main light off. He takes another handful of rose petals and tosses them onto the floor, on the side of the bed. He looks around satisfied with the room. He puts the coke he brought with him on the nightstand, and taking another one into Chandra, along with her cigarettes. **

**He walks into the bathroom, and smiles as he looks at his wife. He sets down her coke next her on the side of the tub, and her cigarettes on the counter. She looks up, and smiles at him. "Thank you, baby." she says sweetly. He looks at her, his blue eyes almost twinkling. "Your welcome." He says taking her lighter and lighting her candles that sit on the edge of the tub, and all around her. "I will leave you to your bath." He says before turning to leave. "Come here." She says, as he walks over she pulls him to her and kisses him. She releases him and smiles broadly. A slight growl comes from Sheamus as he turns to leave the room. **

**'I hope she isn't in there long, I don't know how long I can wait.' He silently muses. Walking over to Chandra's vanity he sits down and smiles at his reflection. He pulls off his shirt, and picks up a bottle of hair gel. He spikes his beautiful red hair, just the way she likes. He strips down, and puts on a pair of shorts and walsk to the bed and sits on the edge. **

**Soon, Chandra emerges from the bathroom. She sees him sitting there, and just staring off. He looks up and smiles at her, as he gets up and walks toward her. He wraps his arms around her, and claims her mouth, his toungue exploring her mouth. He picks her up, and she wraps her legs around his waist. They remain locked at the mouth as he carries her to the bed, and lays her down amid a layer of rose petals. **

**He breaks the kiss and looks down at her, her green darkened and dialated with desire. She looks into his eyes and runs her fingers down his chest, ever so lightly. He doesn't quite know if if tickles or burns. He reaches for her small boxers and pulls them from her body in one swift movement. He moves her legs so that he is between them. Runnning his hand up her inner thigh, she closes her eyes and sighs as he reaches her center. He mmoves his hands up her belly and pulls the material of her t-shirt up and over her head. Her long wavy crimson hair cascades down her shoulder and onto the over stuffed pillow her head rests on. "You are so beautiful." He whispers as he bedns his head down and captures a firm pink nipple between his teeth, and gently nips at her. With his right hand he finds her clit, and strokes it, until it swells. He inserts a finger into her hot wet center. With his left hand he assaults her breast as he claims her mouth. Chandra passively enjoys his affections, sinking onto the soft pillow top king sized canopy bed. She tilts her hips to give him better access, as her body unvolentarily bucks against his hand. He brings her to climax as his toungue explores the inner reaches of her mouth. **

"**Take me, Baby." She says. He looks at her, "Be patient." He says more of a command than a request. She looks at him, pouting almost. "Come here." He demands as he moves back a little to give her room. He pulls her onto her knees and grabs a handful of her red hair, and pulls her to him. She pulls his shorts from his body and takes his length into her mouth. He uses her hair to move her head as she gives him the best head of their marriage. He pushes her off of him and lays her back down, and goes down on her. First gently biting at her clit, then slowly and methodically laps up her juices. **

"**Sheamus, please Baby." She moans. **

"**I said to be patient." He says, as if he were interupted by from a good snack. "If you can't be patient, then I will have to spank you." He warns. Chandra's skin suddenly feels as though she might burst into flames, at the mention of a spanking. 'Oh my he hasn't done that in a long time.' She silently muses, remembering the last time. How his belt felt across her ass, the sound it made as it made contact with her skin. He nips at bites at the inside of her thigh, and moves up her body until he reaches her neck. Kissing and biting at her neck, he finds her ear and gently chews on it, driving her insane. "Hold still." "I am trying, that tickles." She replies. "And it drives you crazy." He says, as he postitons his rock hard cock, at her entrance and with one thrust if his hips he enters her hard, burying his entire length deep inside of her, Chandra gasps. He rocks his hips, as he pulss her legs up onto his shoulders and slams into her, harder and harder. She can't hold on any longer and climaxes, soaking him as her breathing becomes labored, her muscles tighten around him, he pulls out her, "Bend over." He instructs. She complies, and raises her ass to him, and offers herself. He grabs her roughly by the hips and enters her, at first he moves very slowly, knowing this is like torture to her. He moves a bit faster and throws his weight into it, thrusting himself into her. Her grips her even tighter and slams himself deep inside of her and with a growl he empties his seed into her. **

**He remains still as they both catch their breath. He removes himself from her and lays on his side, as she turns and lays on her back. She looks into his bright blue eyes, "I love you, my husband." She says smiling from ear to ear. He loosk at her lovingly, "As I love you, me beautiful wife." He replies. **

**Chapter 82**

**Chandra wakes early the next morning to the twins. She sits up and looks over at Sheamus, who snores softly as he sleeps. Chandra grins at the small smile. "I wonder what you are dreaming of my love." She mumbles before she gets out of bed quietly. **

**She walks into the nursery, and picks up Molly, who seems to be making the most noise. "Good morning, Princess." She says quieting her daughter. Chandra deftly changes Molly's diaper and dresses her for the day. With Molly secureed in her bouncy chair, she walks over and picks up Sean from his crib. She carries him over to the changing table and prepares him for the day. "My son, the quiet one." She says to him. He just looks at her. She picks up Sean and cradles him in one arm and then picks up Molly from her chair, cradling her in the other arm, and walks down stairs with them. **

**Sean and Molly sit in their seats fussing, as Chandra makes their bottles. She returns with two bottles of formula and offers their breakfast to them as they eagerly drink. She stands there with a bottle in each hand feeding her children. Soon they have their fill, and are content for the moment. **

**Chandra turns to walk to the fridge and takes out a dozen eggs, and and entire package of bacon. She cooks breakfast for Sheamus, no need to wake him. The smell of it will bring him downstairs. 'I swear that man dreams of food.' She muses smiling flipping his eggs over. She walks over to the counter and puts four slices of bread in the toaster. While everything cooks she sets a place for him at the table. **

"**Mornin' Sweetheart." He says as he kisses her on the cheek. Chandra smiles at his affection. "Good Morning, Baby." She replies, as she pulls the pan containing half a pound of bacon. She walks over to the table and picks up his plate and loads it with several pieces of bacon and four eggs. Soon his toast pops up, she butters it and brings everything to him. "Coffee?" She asks. "Please." He replies as he makes funny faces at the babies, making them smile. Chandra brings him his cofee, and smiles at his interaction with his children. **

"**I am gonna miss this." Chandra says. Sheamus looks at her, "What do you mean?" He aks. "Family time. Making your breakfast every morning. I am gonna miss you terribly." She answers. "Won't be long til you are there with me everyday. I am gonna miss the hell outta you. I am only a phone call away." He replies. "I have to go to the doctors in a few weeks. And the twins go in next week. As soon as they are old enough to travel we will join you on the road." She says. "Sounds like a fine idea to me." He says finishing his meal. Chandra takes his plate as he is finished and sets it in the sink. **

"**What time is your flight?" She asks. "In about four hours." He replies. She turns to find him right behind her. She throws her arms around him and he stands there and holds her. "You know the kids will be ready for a nap soon." She says. "Yeah?" He replies smiling. "I'm sure we could find something to do, while they sleep. Before you have to leave." She says flashing him a half smile. "I am sure we can." He replies as he claims her mouth. **

**Sheamus helps put the twins down for their morning nap. After they fall fast asleep, he walks into their bedroom and gets in the shower. Chandra follows him into the bathroom. She sneaks in quietly between the water running and the fan going he hears nothing. **

**She undresses and discards the clothes she slept in on the floor, and opens the door and climbs in. Sheamus greets her with a mischevious grin. She looks at him and ruins her hands down his wet, almost translucent skin. "I love your color." She says her voice almost faltering with her need for him. "What else do ya love?" He asks teasing her. "I love you, and everything about you." She replies her voice never more serious before. Chandra's hands run down his well sculted stomach and takes his engorged length in her hand. "Hmmm, what should I do with this?" She wonders, as she drops to her knees and takes his entire length into her mouth. She slowly licks and sucks him, she looks up at him, his cock still in her mouth, and loves the complete smile in his face. He reaches to her head and grabs a handfull of her long wet red hair. He gently pulls her head to him, by her hair, back and forth he moves her head until he can take it no longer and shoots his load, hitting her in the back of her throat. She looks up at him, as she swallows his seed. She laps up anything she missed, and smiles at him. "I love ya me dear wife." He says. "I love you too, my Sweet Prince." She replies as she stands and finishes her shower. After she finishes she steps through the door, and grabs a towel. **

"**Don't bother getting dressed, Channie." He says as he finishes up with his shower. "I hadn't planned on it." She replies sweetly, as she wraps herself in her towel and walks to the bed and lays down and waits for her beloved. He walks in and sees her posed and waiting for him. "You me beautiful wife, are the vision of Irish beauty." He says, as he rolls her to her back and parts her legs. "You want me?" He asks. "You know I do." She says reaching for him, she pulls his face to hers and claims his mouth, running her fingers through his crimson hair absentmindedly spiking it. Her toungue finds his as if they were performing a delicate dance. **

**He drives himself into her, thrusting his hips with all of his 270 pounds behind it. "Oh My God, Baby!" She howls as she soaks his cock with her juices. He props himself on his hands and slams into her with a ferosity he has never felt before, he growls as he expels his seed deep inside of her. He keeps going, trying to give her one more. Her walls clamp down on his wet swollen tool. "Oh My God...Sheamus!" She almost screams out as she lets loose, he slows his minstrations, bringing her to climax again. Finally exhausted he pulls out of her and lays down next to her and just looks at her and smiles as he catches his breath. She looks into his blue eyes, and smiles, "I love you, more than you can know." She says. **

**After another quick shower Sheamus is soon dressed and ready to go. Chandra puts on her traditional black skinny jeans, her new Doc Marten's that Sheamus gave her, and a black long sleeve t-shirt under a short sleeved T-shirt. She pulls her long hair up into a messy bun, and smiles at her adoring husband. "I don't want you to go so soon." She says. He looks at her, "I wish I was taking you with me. Do you think I want to be away from me family?" He asks. "Of course you don't" She replies. "I am gonna miss you and our children more than anything." He says leaning down and stealing a kiss. He looks at Chandra and wipes an errant tear from her cheek. "Don't cry, love. I can't take it." He says. **

**Sheamus carries his travel bag and his gear bag downstairs, and sets them by the front door. He walks back upstairs, and enters the nursery. He leans down and kisses Molly on her tiny forehead, her red hair growing in, and starting to curl. In two strides, he is at his son's crib. He leans down and kisses Sean on his forehead, a tuft a red hair starting to grow from his head. "Take care of your mum while I am gone. You are the man of the house while I am gone." He says already teaching his son chivalry. He leaves the room looking at the twins once more, feeling the sting of tears burning the back of his eyes. **

**He makes it downstairs, he takes Chandra into his arms and holds her as if that would be the last time he would embrace his wife. "I love you, Chandra Catherine Cerrydwen Pruitt Farrelly." He says as he loosens his grip a bit. She looks up at him, "And I love you." She replies looking into his glossy blue eyes. They are interrupted by a horn honking in the driveway. He kisses her once more as if it were the last time they would see each other. "Baby, go to work. I will be there in a few weeks with your children." She says holding back her tears. She watches him walk outside and into the waiting taxi. Chandra watches him and finally let's her tears loose as he drives away. **

**Chapter 83**

**Chandra sits in the window, she watches traffic go by, her tear stained face looks as though it is filled with anguish. Finally getting up from her perch, she walks around the big empty house. She stops at a picture of her and Sheamus on their wedding day, looking so happy together. She smiles, as her tears flow. 'I miss you so much already.' She muses as she slides her finger down his cheek. **

"**Alright, Chandra you are being stupid! He has just gone to work!" She mumbles to herself. She stiffens her back, and walks up the stairs to her twins. She smiles as they begin to wake up. **

*****Three days later*****

**Chandra is in the kitchen feeding the twins, the front door suddenly opens. She looks over as she places Molly into her seat. Chandra sees a flash of pale skin, and crimson hair. Her heart races, as a big smile washes over her face. She almost runs to him, he sets his bag down by the door and closes it. As he turns, Chandra throws her arms around him. He wraps his big strong arms around her and holds her tight. "I missed you so much Baby." She says. "As I have missed you." He replies capturing her mouth in a passionate kiss. "How long are you home?" She asks looking into his bright blue eyes. "Just two days then I must got back to work." He replies. Chandra looks at him, her happy expression turning to one of sadness. "Not to worry, love. I will never be far away." He says as she looks away. He hooks his finger under her chin, forcing her to look at him. "No more crying, I am here." He says looking into her green eyes. **

"**Come on, baby. Sean and Molly are awake. I just got done feeding them." She says taking his hand and lacing her fingers with his. They walk inside the kitchen together, he picks up Molly who looks up at him and smiles. "Is she smiling? Or os it gas again?" He asks. "She is smiling at her Daddy." Chandra replies proudly. **

**He holds his daughter for a few minutes before handing her off to Chandra. He looks over at his son, and picks him up. He looks down at Sean whose blue eyes mirror that of his father's. He lovingly picks up his son, and holds him. "I have missed my family." He says as he places Sean back down. "They are ready for a nap, wanna help me?" Chandra asks. Sheamus smiles, and picks up Sean as Chandra picks up Molly. They carry the children to the nursey and put them down into their beds, they fall fast asleep soon after. **

**Chandra watches from the door way. She smiles as she realizes she has everything. A husband who loves and adores her, two beautiful children. She for the first time in her life is happy. **

**A year ago she would have never thought she would have gone from being just another fan...to this. The one woman this man loves more than anything. The man she respects, the man she adores. The strongest, most sensitive, loving and caring man she has ever known. She was the one person, who could tame his heart. She did tame the warrior, but only his heart. The only thing she would tame, not wanting to change anything about this beautiful creature who fell in love with her and would never do anything to hurt her, or betray her. **

**To Be Continued... **

Bottom of Form 1


End file.
